Living with the Fazgang
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: After their run through Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the two security guards realized that they didn't have enough money to support themselves at their own home. When the animals of the restaurant heard about this, they had let the men live with them. But how far will it take them to enjoy their time there? (ft. Mike x Jeremy)
1. Battles for Toliets & Remotes

**Hey guys! Sorry I removed ****_Messing with Mike_**** about a month back but don't worry, this story's gonna take its place. Trust me, I won't be removing this one. Just a few things need to be said before I start:**

**-Mike and Jeremy are dating (also like the games, Jeremy is older)**

**-Mangle is male (has a parrot as well named Crackers)**

**-The Toys are younger siblings to their older models (except Foxy and Mangle, they're cousins)**

**-The Purple Guy is their landlord**

**-Their home is right above the restaurant**

**-The animatronics aren't robots**

**Enjoy, I own none of the characters!**

Jeremy shrieked as he stared at the time on his alarm clock. Eleven AM! He was late for work! The redhead's jade eyes trailed over the bedroom to see that his boyfriend Mike was nowhere in sight and sighed, jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom.

He had then met up with Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Chica, Mangle and Foxy stood outside of it patiently and for some reason doing the pee-pee dance. The man sighed as he asked. "What are you guys doing?"

"Bon Bon's takin' too long to get out of the bathroom!" the older chicken wailed as Fred banged on the door.

"Hurry up Bon, it doesn't take thirty minutes to put on your goddamn makeup." he shouted as the Toy Bonnie hissed on the other side of the door.

"It does when you care about your appearance. Now shut up and let me focus!"

"Get out of there laddie! Crackers' gonna blow!" Mangle shouted, pointing his hoof at the dancing green parrot on his shoulder.

He squawked. "I need ta go! I need ta go!"

"I don't care!" Bon Bon shouted before adding. "Oh great, now you guys made me ruin my mascara!"

"What's going on...?" everyone turned to see a sleepy looking Balloon Boy looking up at them from the entrance of his bedroom, which was adjacent to where they stood. Jeremy walked over to the child and gently pushed him back into his room.

"Nothing little guy, go back to bed." he stated as he closed the door softly and shushed the others.

They shushed back and winked before continuing to bang on the door loudly, their complains growing more impatient. The redhead slammed himself as Freddy and Bonnie walked up to the scene, they looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey!" the chocolate bear shouted, causing everyone to turned towards him. "What's the big idea? What's all the fuss about?"

"Bonnie's stupid brother won't get out of the bathroom." Chi stated. "And as a bonus, we're late for work!"

Bonnie would've raised an eyebrow if he had one. "It's Sunday."

Everyone blinked as they stared at the bathroom as Bon Bon left out of it, the same dumbfounded look reflecting on his face. After a brief second, Jeremy left the group and when back to his room but before he did, he asked. "By the way, have any of you seen Mike anywhere?"

"He went to the supermarket. Why?"

"Just curious..." and with that he shut his door.

Freddy, Bon Bon, and Bonnie had decided to leave just when everyone else rushed into the bathroom so that they could use it. This ended up in the landlord being called to repair the toilet.

* * *

Mangle yawned as Crackers flicked through the channels on the TV and BB sat on the floor, blowing up a red balloon while coloring in one of his book. Once the object was inflated, he swiftly tied it tight as it flew to the top of the ceiling where thirty other balloons were placed. The albino fox looked up at the mass of floating rubber things up before turning to the child.

"Lad, ye need to stop gettin' so many balloons on the ceiling."

"Sorry. I'll stop." he apologized as he continued with his coloring.

The parrot had stopped changing the channels and was watching a cooking show that was showing how to make a fantastic lasagna. Crackers drooled at the cheesy piece of food that was being put on a plate before Mangle changed the channel to Encore where they were streaming the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie.

"Hey! Why did you do that?!" the bird squawked as his owner stated blankly.

"Those types of shows gets me hungry bucko. Why'd ye be thinking I changed it?"

"Screw it. I'm going to make me a sandwich."

Chica walked into the living room just when the parrot had flew off into the kitchen. The chicken was carried a rather large brownie on a plate. She sat down next to the fox and grabbed the remote, flicking through channels once more. Mangle growled.

"What in the name of Davey Jones are ye doing lassie?"

"Ah'm trying to find something good to watch." she replied, stopping when she reached Man vs. Food. "Man, that guy is so fat." and thus she stuffed the giant brownie into her mouth voraciously. BB's stomach then growled and he looked over at the chicken.

"Miss Chica, may I please get something to eat?"

"Sure thing sweetie, just don't make a mess."

"Okay!" he then skipped out of the room and the fox grabbed the remote and went back to the movie.

"Hey, why'd ya change the channel? I was watchin' that?"

"Well chicken, _I_ was watchin' _this_!" Mangle shouted, pointing his hook at the television.

Chica glared at him as she snatched the remote and turning back to the Travel channel. She put the remote down next to her and was about to continue watching the show if the pirate hadn't grabbed the controller again and turn back to the movie. To make sure the chicken won't take it again, he stabbed his hook through the device, causing the batteries to slide out and the object to shatter.

While that was going on, BB and Crackers had returned with popsicles in hand (and claw). They both licked their treats in delight as they sat down to watch the movie. The chicken glared at him smugly as she walked over to the drawer under the TV to reveal a stash of remotes. Mangle gawked as Chica slid the batteries in the grey remote and changed the channel back to the one she wanted.

After that, she broke the device and threw the batteries out of the open window, which hit two old men below. As they fell to the ground, Chica closed the window and walked back to the couch as she continued to eat while her show played.

Fed up with this situation, Mangle got up, threw the couch upside down, grabbed his parrot and left the room. Immediately after he was gone, Mike came in with a ton of grocery in his hands that was also covering his face.

"Hey!" he muttered through the tower of bags. "Could someone lend me a hand with these?"

"Sure thing Mr. Mike!" BB piped as he licked off the rest of his frozen treat and took three of Mike's bags, running into the kitchen to put them away. The brunette smiled as Chica got up and grabbed a couple of bags as well.

"Thank you guys so much!"

"No problem Mike." the chicken smiled as she went over to the kitchen and helped out BB with the frozen items in his bags. "Say, why don't you go upstairs to check on Jeremy? Balloon Boy and ah got this all takin' care of."

He nodded and went upstairs to see Bonnie and Foxy fencing with long rolls of bread. The man blinked at the two and asked. "How did you do get those out of my bags?"

"Uh..." they muttered in unison, turning their eyes to look at one another before shouting. "He did it!" and ran off in opposite direction. Bonnie went towards the bathroom while Foxy ran down the stairs.

Mike sighed, picked up the rolls they dropped and walked into his bedroom to see his partner reading a comic book idly. Jeremy looked up and smiled as the brunette closed the door and kissed him on the lips.

Unknown to the two, a dark figure was hiding in their closet. It opened the door to reveal itself as the Marionette and he just simply sat there for a few seconds before making his presence known.

He stubbornly stated. "Get a room why don't you?"

They turned their heads to meet the puppet's gaze and glared at him. The masked guy giggled.

"Oopsies! I forgot this is _your_ room!" he then floated away. "Ta ta~!"

As he disappeared, Jeremy looked at Mike blankly and said. "We have gotta move out of here soon."

**Hope you guys like it! If you do, feel free to review, fave and follow. See you guys next time!**

**~Shadsys Teddy signing out!**


	2. Call of Taco: Advance Warfare

After a day of rigorious movement and tending to little kids under the age of ten, one would get pretty tired. This is why the group marched upstairs and saw Goldie in the kitchen with a tray of tacos.

"Hey guys, how was work?" he asked as everyone plopped on the couch with Crackers landing lazily on the arm rest. The golden bear nodded as he placed the food on the coffee table that was parallel fron the group. "Tiresome I see.."

"Aye, those bloody kids almost ripped me ear off! Literally!" Mangle barked. "Can't they tell I'm not a toy!"

"And a little girl kept popping all of my balloons..." BB sighed. "It took me HOURS to make sure they were in the right spots." he moved his hands to the left. "Three balloons here." he then moved to the right. "Three balloons there, what's not to get!?"

"And worst of all," Bonnie stated. "in the middle of the Happy Birthday song, the birthday quads had dove into their cake and were throwing it everywhere! All over everyone!" he snickered tiredly at his next statement. "Mostly Bon Bon."

They all turned to the chocolate covered blue bunny and snickered as he got up and shouted. "I had just about enough of this treachery! I wanna go down there and tell Scott that I quit!"

"Bon, you can't do that!" Chi stated. "You won't get paid if you do."

He whimpered. "True..."

"Well luckily, it's TACO NIGHT!" Goldie piped, causing everyone but BB to glare in his direction.

"...how can tacos make us feel any better?" Jeremy asked blankly as the others nodded and the child clicked on the TV with the remote that somehow had batteries in it.

"Well...everyone LOVES tacos!"

The others simply nodded as they picked up their dinner and ate it, smiles coming to each of their faces as they chowed it down like pigs. Goldie smiled as he ran back into the kitchen and pulled out two more trays of tacos along with salsa, sour cream, and hot sauce. The gold bear then said.

"I knew you'll like them. See? Tacos are the world's joy!"

They nodded as an idea came to Fred's head and he then whispered it into the taco making bear's ear. Goldie smiled as he happily pranced into the oddly open closet with one of the trays of tacos, which was about to be grabbed by Mangle the second it disappear.

The albino fox, whose mouth was covered in salsa, saw this and frowned. "Hey!" he turned behind them to hear noises coming from the ajar door of the closet. "Goldie, what do ye be doin' in thar?"

"Something suspicious that's for sure!" squawked Crackers as he got back on his owner's shoulder and peered over to look.

Everybody else turned to see the bright bear doing his thing and before anyone knew it, the bear came back into view with several water gun like weapons over his shoulders. Everyone blinked as BB cheered.

"Yay! Water shooters!"

"Not just any shooters kiddo." Goldie said, handing the child a smaller version of the device. "But TACO shooters."

"Yeehaw!" Chica yipped as the bear handled each and everyone of them (including Crackers) a colorful gun. "Ah can't wait to shoot salsa all over Bon Bon's already ruined coat!"

"Oh shut up Chicadee!" the light blue bunny hissed as he placed his weapon down on the couch. "I'm not playing anyways." and with that, he started to walk away.

"Why's that Bon?" Bonnie smirked as he rubbed his hand against his weapon's rubber upholstery. "Hmm? Are you scared?"

Bon Bon stopped moving and glared at his older brother. Even though the lavender bunny had a sweet heart and cared for the well being of everyone, he was still able to tick his baby brother's nerves. The blue bunny's eye twitched as he was somehow able to get his shooter back and shot at the other rabbit, causing him to duck on the side of the couch instinctively. This caused all the condiments of the food to spill all over the mentioned piece of furniture and onto the floor.

"Game on!" the lavender bunny declared as everyone ran just as Bonnie began firing.

**~I~I~**

In Freddy's bedroom, Mangle, Mike, Foxy, Chi, and BB had tipped the bed sideways so that it created a 'perfect' hiding spot. Outside the bedroom door, a massive crunch of a taco hit the door and someone standing outside of it fell to the ground was heard. Someone had then ran to the door and kicked it open. They jumped as that person began firing and the red fox sighed, placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Mateys, go on without me! I have to handle...their maker." Foxy stated, slightly peering over the large bed to see Goldie's grinning face as the bear fired.

"No!" Mangle cried softly. "I can lose ye cousin Foxy! I've already lost Crackers, I just can't-"

"Thar's no room for arguin'. Just go! Protect them" and with that the older fox began firing rapidly at the golden bear, who was dodging swiftly from the tacos.

As that went on, the others in the room had quickly crawled outside and once they were off the ground, they ran down the stairs but stopped to see Fred falling to the ground, his back covered in salsa. They gasped as Mangle grabbed everyone and they hid behind the couch, that was now turned over and performed as a hiding spot. Chi quickly peeked over to see her sister and Jeremy going at it, shooting taco after taco at one another.

"Chica's out there!" the curvy chicken declared, soft enough so they won't get caught. "We got to help her!"

"Jeremy too!" Mike added, peering over the piece of furniture as well to see his redhead partner.

"Shush!" Mangle hissed, pulling the two down. "We're supposed to be quiet!"

Suddenly, a thud was heard and everyone but Mangle looked over to see the red security guard's 'dead' frame. The brunette gasped as he then crawled over to his lover and hugged him tight just as Chica hit him, his shirt being covered with sour cream.

The man got on one knee and bellowed. "Ugh! My heart! Oh why! Why?! Why couldn't it have been Bon Bon?!"

"Just die already!" Chi barked, pulling out her weapon and began shooting Mike rapidly, which left him on the floor. He faked cried and continued to gasp.

"What have I done to deserve this?! What have thy done to rebuke thee!?"

"Sugar, just fuckin' die already!" Chica exclaimed, firing some more at him.

"Goodbye you cruel world and let Jeremy be with me..." and thus, he 'died'. The chickens cheered before the younger one noticed that Mangle and BB were gone. She blinked.

"Where'd they go?"

While she was distracted, the eldest sister had then pushed her sibling onto the ground and pointed her weapon in her face. "Any last words sis?" Chica asked with a victorious grin plastered on her face. Chi gulped.

"Please let me live Chics! We're sisters!"

"Sure, ya MAY be ma sister..." the plumier chicken stated. "OR, the enemy in disguise! Who are ya, Mari or Goldie?!"

"Chica! It's me! Toy Chica!"

"Likely story! Adios!" and with that, she shot.

* * *

In the kitchen, Mangle was reloading his shooter with tacos as BB began eating some chips he found in the cabinet. They had to rest up and reload in order to prepare for their attack. Mostly everyone was down and Chica was a beast in this kind of warfare.

As if she had read the text, the mentioned chicken burst in and began firing. It took down the child on the floor but Mangle was swift as a fox. He was able to dive on the side of the counter to meet up with Bon Bon, whose hands were up defensively.

"Please don't hit me! I lost my shooter when Freddy ambushed me in hallway!" he declared quietly as Chica could be heard firing in their direction.

"Wait, you're out right?" the white fox asked.

"No. He just took my shooter..."

"Oh."

"Mangle? I know you're down there. Just come out so ya'll can encounter a swift death now. Ya here?"

The fox looked over to where the chicken fired and towards the blue bunny he sat beside as he sighed. "Look Bon, in order to save meself, we'll have to make a sacrifice."

Bon Bon sighed in relief as he said. "Right! Off you go then. I'll man down this-" he was cut off when his friend's hook wrapped around his bow tie as he was thrown outside to get attacked by Chica.

The white fox grinned but his ear twitched as he heard footsteps. The albino's ears flattened as he turned to meet the chicken's gaze. He wasn't able to draw his weapon fast enough, for she had already hit him and it was lights out.

She smiled as she walked into the living room smugly as she sat on the floor behind the couch and waited for someone to come downstairs. A few seconds after she declared her hiding spot, three unfortunate sets of footsteps were coming into the living room.

The chicken jumped and looked over to see Freddy, Bonnie, Goldie and Mari standing (or floating in the puppet's case) there with their weapons drawn.

"Are you sure someone's down here Freddy?" the lavender bunny asked as the chocolate bear nodded.

"Yep! I just know it!" he declared.

"You sure?" Mari asked as he got on the ground. "Because I don't think so, look at all this dead bodies!" and at this, he harshly kicked Jeremy's side, who angrily grunted in response. His green eyes glared up at the marionette as he giggled. "Oopsies, forgot that you guys aren't really dead."

"Shush!" Goldie exclaimed as his sniffed the air. "I smell something..."

"Yeah me too! It's smell like sweat." the masked man then sniffed the golden bear beside him. "Oh Goldie, it's you. After this game, you are gonna take a nice long shower."

"Mari, tomorrow's shower day now let's focus on the task at hand." Freddy stated as he then heard movement. "You guys hear that?"

As soon as he asked that, Bonnie was shot down. The remaining three turned to meet Chica's pink eyes, who glistened with confidence and victory as she shot down Mari within seconds. When the puppet hit the ground, the two bears slowly backed away and also decided to fire. The chicken grinned as she rolled out of her hiding spot and took down Freddy.

Goldie gasped as he realized that he was out of ammo and Chica was coming in close as she walked closely towards him. He gulped as the chicken aimed her weapon as him as the golden bear dropped his shooter, his hands defensively in the air.

"Any final words, sugar?" she asked, the shooter poking his nose.

"Just one..." he replied as a confident smile appeared on his face. "Shadows."

The chicken blinked as she looked on the floor to see two shadows of Freddy and Bonnie appear on the floor and next thing she knew, they formed into beings that shot Chica down. Once she hit the floor, they disappeared and Goldie cheered.

"I won! I won!"

"No fair!" the recently fallen chicken shouted. "You cheated!"

"Maybe so...IF we had rules."

Suddenly, a banging was heard from the door downstairs as Chi got off the floor and ran to get it. Once she opened in it, she met up with a pissed off looking Scott. She smiled worriedly.

"Hey Mr. Cawthon. How are you this fine night?"

"You guys are TOO loud up there! I'm trying to file a lawsuit for my mother-in-law."

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again." she said as the manager then pulled out his jacket and placed it on.

"No, I'll just finish this at home. And then my wife will see how EVIL her mother is!" he sighed before turning to the chicken. "Night Chi."

"Night sir." and with that, the man was gone.

Chi closed the door and went back upstairs to meet up with the others, worried looks all around. She smiled as she moved off the staircase.

"He was just leaving for the night. Now..." she pulled out her shooter and glared deviously at them. "who's ready for round two?"

**It's 5 AM...I shouldn't be up.**


	3. BB's Snow Day

**Snow days...where did they go?**

Balloon Boy woke up and to see no one coming in to wake him up like usual. He knew it was a weekday so why wasn't any of the adults coming to get him? He rubbed his eyes with his hands as he moved to the window. Maybe some sunlight would get him ready for the day. But when he pulled back the curtains, he saw no sun...but a bunch of snow on the ground instead!

He squealed. "Snow day!"

He clumsily put on his blue slippers and rushed downstairs to see everyone in the kitchen. They were all wearing their PJs and crowding around the small radio they had. They all stared with immense interest as the anchorman went on about the traffic. BB smiled and cheered.

"Hey guys! It's a snow day!"

"Not yet sugar." Chica stated, turning her eyes to meet the little boy's. "We're waiting for the anchorman to talk about the closings and delays."

"They better close business today..." Bonnie yawned. "So I can go back to bed..."

"Shush! They stopped talking about the stupid traffic!" Mari piped as they all leaned to listen. BB jumped as he used his propeller hat to fly on top of the counter. The anchorman then began to move to a different subject.

"Yeah Diane, it snowed almost a foot last night! And you know what that means..."

"You bet John, no school or business are open in the Philly community!"

Everyone cheered as Foxy and Mangle did a pirate jig and Chi and Chica bounced up and down in excitement. BB flew down and joined in the merriment. He then skipped out of the room as the others went back to bed, Mari, Crackers, the foxes and the chickens stuck around and watched TV instead.

As the puppet flicked through the channels, BB came back. He wore a fuzzy red and blue hat with a matching jacket, darker blue snowsuit and black boots. A red scarf was wrapped around his neck and the same color mittens covered his hands. He walked over and tapped the marionette on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked, his white eyes paying more attention to the TV rather than the little boy.

"Could you take me outside?" he asked, blue puppy dog eyes staring up at the man on the couch as his bottom lip began to quiver. He then added. "Please?!"

"Sorry laddie," Mangle apologized as his cousin, who sat next to Mari, took the remote away and switched it to Peter Pan. "it's too early to-" he then gasped, staring at the TV. "Oh me goodness! This is me childhood movie!"

"OUR childhood movie!" Foxy corrected as he set the remote down between himself and the white fox. "And..." he turned to the little boy, whose eyes looked like tears were gonna stream down them. "me cousin's right BB, it's too early to be frolickin' through the snow." he then added. "On a side note, come watch the movie with us. Chi be makin' popcorn."

"Boy, go make some yourself." the curvy chicken insisted, glaring at the red fox as Crackers sighed, getting off of his owner's shoulder and flying to the kitchen.

"I'm making the fucking popcorn. But me and Mangle are sharing the bag. You guys are gonna get off your lazy asses and make some yourselves!"

Chica glared at the white fox and exclaimed. "Mangle! Teach that flyin' green ferret some manners! We do NOT swear in front of children!"

BB sighed as he trudged over to his spot on the floor in front of the coffee table and threw his winter garments off in frustration. It wasn't fair! Just because it was too early in the day doesn't mean he couldn't go outside! Sheesh! They were able to do whatever they wanted...but then again they were adults. He had to respect that and just enjoy the movie. Who knows, maybe later they'll let him go.

Crackers returned with a large bag of popcorn and sat it on Mangle's thighs, causing him to yelp loudly and glare at his bird, who smiled sheepishly.

"Hah!" Foxy cackled as his younger relative's misfortune. "That's what ye get for cussin'!"

"Oh shut up!" he replied, slapping the red fox upside the head.

Chica growled as she marched up to the two fighting foxes and lifted them up in the air, much to their surprise. "Ya'll need to learn how to get along or ya'll gonna receive a painful message from Freddy once your racket wakes him up. Now ah doubt either of ya will like that, isn't that right?"

They nodded as the chicken continued. "Now, you two are gonna apologize and get along until BB leaves to go outside. Understood?"

"Yea..." they said in unison, sitting down and glaring at one another.

Meanwhile, the little boy beamed and looked up at the bird. "You mean I can go outside!"

"Sure sweetie!" she piped. "But not until after lunch. Okay?"

"Okay!"

"Shush! This is the part where Pinocchio becomes a real boy!" The puppet hushed as everyone gave him either confused or blank glances.

"Wrong movie Mari." Chi stated as the marionette giggled.

"Oopsies!"

Everyone but BB rolled their eyes and continued watching the movie.

* * *

BB grinned as he looked at the huge hill he stood upon. He felt like the king of the world until someone was coming up from behind him. He turned and smiled to see Balloon Girl walking over with her own sled in tow.

Unlike BB, BG lived with the Shadows down in the basement. They didn't mind the arrangement and loved that they were able to spend time with one another during the working day and when they came outside. Especially when it was a snow day.

"Hi there Balloon Boy!" she chimed in that sweet little voice of hers. "What cha doing?"

"I'm about to sled down this massive hill." he piped. "Wanna join?"

"Sure! I'll race ya!" she bounced on to her ride and sped off, leaving BB in her wintery dust.

He laughed and went down with her. It took him a while to reach her amazing speed but when he did the race was already over. BG bounced up and down with glee as her friend pouted but congratulated her nonetheless.

"Great job!" he said as she giggled and stopped mid-bounce. "You were amazing! How you go so fast?"

She smiled. "You need to start pushing off really fast. I start out by running towards my board and jumping on so that it increases speed."

"Cool! Do you think I can do it?"

"Sure! Just don't go too fast."

He wasn't able to hear the last part because he had already ran to the top of the hill. He was not gonna end up getting beaten by a girl. That metaphorical crown was gonna be on his head whether she liked it or not. He placed the sled on top of the slope before running down the hill. After a quick breather, he ran back up the hill and jumped on board, causing the object and him to move so fast that he wasn't able to stop once the small mountain had ended.

BG gasped. "Oh no! Don't worry Balloon Boy! Help is on the way!" she dashed inside and knocked on the door to the Fazgang's house.

Chica opened the door and smiled at the young girl. "Hey there Balloon Girl, what can ah help ya with?"

"BB's in trouble! He can't-"

A loud shriek was heard from outside and BG cringed as she headed out, the chicken closing the door and following.

It took a few seconds to find out where Balloon Boy had gone. Apparently, his sled crashed into a tree and the little boy had flew onto the branches due to the impact. BG and Chica gasped as BB looked down at them and waved nervously. He knew he was in trouble and that they was a huge amount of pain in one of his leg, but he tried his best to ignore both things and worry about getting down.

Maybe things won't be so bad...

~I~I~

Things are bad. BB concluded as Shadow Freddy had finished putting a cast on his right leg. Even though the boy's snow suit had protective padding, it didn't work when it came to hitting trees as high velocities. Chica and BG were watching as the purple bear finished and stood up.

"You're lucky that I'm a doctor." he stated firmly to the chicken. "Otherwise, that leg would've got infected and he wouldn't be able to walk again...not even with crutches."

"Ah understand. Thank ya kindly Shaffy." she replied as she handed the bear a fifty dollar bill.

As the transaction was made BG helped her friend out of his chair. She felt bad for him although this was what he deserved for not listening to her. She gave BB a reassuring smile as she helped him up the stairs to his room.


	4. Old McFazbear Had a Barn Pt 1 of 2

**Happy Valentines' Day! Unfortunately, this chapter has nothing to do with the holiday...BUT I'm still in the spring of things!*tosses heart shaped cookies at you***

**Enjoy! Chi and Chica's parents are the only people that belongs to me! Everybody else belongs to Scott Cawthon!**

Jeremy sighed as Freddy shoved everyone in the car. The redhead didn't have a clue as to what was going on but all he knew was that he was taking out of his slumber and thrown into his own vehicle. This was the only day he could rest all day without anyone giving a damn and yet they want him up just so he can drive them someplace.

As the chocolate bear got into the passenger seat, he handed the driver a sheet of paper. Jeremy looked it over and glared towards the animal.

"Why are we going on the other side of town?"

"A better question is why are we going there?" Bon Bon growled as he moved Balloon Boy on his lap (the boy still had his cast on his leg).

"All questions will be answered when we get there." Freddy reassured before turning towards the chicken who sat behind him. "Unless Chica wants to tell..."

She nodded as she put an arm around her sister's shoulder, who sat between her and the light blue bunny. "We're going to our parents' house!"

Chi squealed. "Yes! we haven''t seen Mom and Dad in a while!"

"Yeah, ever since we joined Freddy's which was...what three years ago?"

"They are gonna be so happy-"

"Hold on a second!" Bon Bon harshly interrupted. "Doesn't your family live..." he gulped. "on a farm?!"

The two chickens nodded, confused expressions on their faces for a brief second before they knew the cause of the bunny's distress.

Everyone in the car knew about how much Bon Bon hated getting dirty, especially when it came to actual mud and dirt. He was only willing when someone's live was on the line or he was too busy in the fun of things to realize it. Either way, he would stay in the shower for hours to get the stains out, even if they were only minor.

He was a neat freak by nature. Bonnie would tell them stories about Bon Bon folding up his blankie and assorting his stuffed animals by color when they were still in diapers. Even though it wasn't true, the tales were still fun to hear.

Bon wasn't affected in the slightest by them but he was quite annoyed of being called names just because of his tidiness. It wasn't his fault that he hated things scattered about, covered in food stains, and-he shuddered-mud and dirt in general. Which is why in this situation, in which he was going to a farm, the most dirtiest place in the world, he began to quiver rapidly.

BB looked up at the scared rabbit and then towards Freddy. "Mr. Freddy, I think Mr. Bon's sick."

"Don't worry sweetie, he's fine." Chi assured. "He's just excited."

Mari got up from the back row and flew over to look at the blue rabbit's face. Once he saw it, the masked man turned to the curvy chicken questioningly. "You sure? He looks traumatized."

"He'll feel better once we get there."

"You sure?" Mike, who sat behind Chi's sister, asked. "You know how much-"

"Positive!" Chica insisted, turning around to face the brunette. "He'll be right as rain by the time we get to the farm! Trust me."

* * *

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA GO!"

It was the longest ninety minute drive ever. It was suppose to be an hour but they had to stop too many times for bathroom, lunch, and gas breaks while the redhead's van slowly but surely began to break apart. Once they got there, the engine gave out and all the gas leaked onto the muddy farmlands. Worst of all, Bon Bon refused to get out of the broken vehicle.

Everyone (minus BB, Crackers and Chi) were pulling on the bunny on all sides, trying their hardest to get him to let go of the door frame and step on the muddy ground. So far, it wasn't working so well. He was still holding onto it for dear life as the others pulled to their best ability.

"Please!" Bon wailed. "Please don't make me go out there!"

"You got no other choice!" Fred insisted. "We need to go!"

"NO! NO! I'm not GOING!"

"Sorry sugar, but you have ta!" Chica grunted.

Bon Bon kept crying out, begging for the others to give him spare him the grief of stepping onto the muddy ground but the others wouldn't have it. After a few more seconds of pulling, the bunny finally let go. He flew over everyone's heads and landed face first into a pile of manure just a few feet away from the barn and a yard from the car.

Everyone ran up to him just as he got up and ran back towards the car. Mangle caught up with him and jumped right on top of the squirming bunny. As Bon struggled, everyone else heard the farmhouse door open to reveal a rooster in a white cowboy hat.

His purple eyes looked over the area until he spotted the two other chickens and beamed. He turned to look inside and shouted. "Jessie! Come see who's outside!"

"What is it Chuck dear? It better not be anymore business men." Jessie, a white chicken in a pink apron that said Let's Cook on it, called from in the kitchen. She placed the vanilla cake she had just taken out of the oven on the counter as she walked over to the door to see what her husband was staring at. She gasped as a big smile appeared on her beak. "Chica? Chi? Is that you dears?"

The two mentioned chickens grinned and ran up to the porch to greet their parents. Hugs and kisses were shared as everyone else came to the porch, Foxy and Mangle dragging a crying and dirty Bon Bon with them.

Chuck turned the others and asked Chica, who was in the midst of hugging her mother. "Chica, wouldn't ya like me and you're Ma to meet your friends?"

She nodded and went over to the group. As she greeted them to one another, the chicken pointed their direction. "Pa, Ma, this is Freddy and Fred Fazbear, Goldie Fredbear, Bon Bon and Bonnie Bunny, Foxy and Mangle, Crackers, Balloon Boy, Marionette, Mike Schidmt and Jeremy Fitzgerald. Everyone, this is my pa Chucky Cluckers and my ma, Jessabelle Chicken."

"Please to meet all of ya'll!" Chuck piped as he turned to Chi and ruffled her hair. "So what brings you youngins' to these parts? You're kind of late for the Thanksgiving dinner ah'm afraid."

Chica giggled as Freddy explained. "Actually sir, we're in need of money. Our bills has double in amount and we don't have enough to pay our bills and get groceries. Can you help us?"

Mari then added. "And don't even think about saying no!" he picked up BB and shoved him in Jessie's face. "We have a hurt child and we're not afraid to use him!"

"Hi!" the boy waved as the white chicken smiled.

"Now why would we say no to this little cutie?" she hugged the kid and smiled towards the others. "Of course we'll help. Now..." she grabbed Bon's hand and said. "let's get you clean up and you..." she bopped BB's nose. "some cake."

"Hooray!"

"Hey! I want some too!" Crackers called, getting off his owner's shoulders and flying inside the house before Chuck shut the door.

He then led the others into the barn. but before he opened the door, he pulled out multicolored galoshes from who know where. " You may want to put these on. It's pretty messy in there."

They complied and placed them on as they stared to walk inside to the barn.

**~I~I~**

**This ends the first part of this chapter! Second part coming soon!**


	5. Old McFazbear Had a Barn Pt 2 of 2

**This is the finale of this two parter and I hope you guys are enjoy this story so far. Remember to review, fave and follow like you always do! Thanks again for the support!**

Bon Bon looked at himself in the mirror of the master bedroom and smiled. His fur was combed neatly, his makeup was fixed and not a speck of manure in sight. Yep, he felt great.

He just hoped that the others would hurry to work, fix the car, and carry him in said car and drive home. Easier said than done. It may take hours to finish that and repair Jeremy's vehicle. He sighed. Guess they're stuck here for a while.

A soft rapping was heard from the door and the bunny turned around to face it. He then said.

"Come in!"

"Hello Bon Bon, I'm glad to see you looking okay." Jessie said, coming in with a tray of triple chocolate chip cookies.

"And feeling okay Mrs. Chicken." His smile brightened. "I also fix up some little things." He pulled out a jewelry box and opened it, revealing three separate compartments. "I separated them all by order of the color spectrum, type of accessory, and karat number. For instance, this ring is four karat gold but this one is FIVE karat gold."

The chicken looked a little puzzled as Bon Bon then got up and walked towards the closet.

Once he opened it, he continued. "I fixed this area by putting your clothes in alphabetically order by designer, the color spectrum and texture." He then bends down, showing her a row of shoes. "I arranged these by size, height, type, and color."

"Hon, as much as I appreciate this," she pointed awkwardly towards the closet. "I don't think the help is necessary."

"Nonsense Mrs. Chicken. You NEED this! This place was absolutely dreadful until I came along and fixed it."

Jessie sighed as the bunny opened a drawer to her dresser.

* * *

"Yeehaw!" Chica piped, as she jumped on one of the horses in the stable. "Get along lil' horsie!"

The horse neighed loudly and began to buck as the chicken held on. Chi stared at her sister worriedly as she fed one of the little foals.

"Sis, I don't think that's a good idea." She reasoned as the colt licked her hand. Chi chuckled and pets the little horse.

"Naw lil' sis! This is a grand idea!" the chubbier chicken exclaimed as the horse's bucking intensified.

"I'll hafta agree with your sister Cheeks." Chuck said seriously. He then smiled and said. "Why do ya take him outside!?"

"Great idea Pa!" and with that, the rooster opened the gate and they were off.

Chi glared at him. "That crazy horse is gonna get her…"

"That's crazy talk Chicadee, you act just like your Ma." He then looked around. "Say, where your friends go?"

* * *

"Where are Chi, Chica, and Chuck?" Freddy wondered, carrying eggs in his basket as he walked over to the farm.

"I don't know." Fred admitted, holding a big bucket of milk. "But wherever they are, they're missing out on some good milk." He then lifted the bucket to his mouth and down all of the creamy white liquid.

Foxy glared at the younger bear as he just finished milking his third cow. "Ye be an imbecile Fred! We're supposed to take that milk back to the house, not drink it all!" the pirate then looked down and gasped to see the bucket that he had just filled was gone. Then he saw that same container hit the ground, its contents gone. "Damn it!"

"Hey guys, look what I found!" Bonnie piped as he held up a violin.

"What's that doing here?" Mangle asked as he came back from the hen house, chicken feed over his shoulder.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna play it!" and with that he quickly played Cotton Eyed Joe with swiftness and skill. Goldie smiled as he came back inside after feeding the pigs.

He smiled. "Go on Bonnie! Yeehaw!" he threw a dark blue cowboy hat that he found up into the air, placing it swiftly down on his head.

As the song continued, the boys grabbed their partners and dose do's around the farm, the animals watching and clapping along.

* * *

"Bon, I appreciate the help. Really I do. But this is just too much."

Jessie and Bon Bon were in the kitchen. The bunny was tidily rearranging the cookbooks by color, amount of pages and published dates while the chicken sighed, eating some of the cookies she made.

BB wandered in and blinked as the toy finished with the books and went over to the fridge.

"Miss Chicken?" the boy asked, understanding what was happening and getting what he came in for. "May I have some more cake? Crackers ate my slice."

"Did not!" the parrot exclaimed. "You said you didn't want it."

"Yes I did!" he retorted back rather harshly even for his standards. "You KNOW I like vanilla!"

"You like everything! Fatty!"

"Now, let's see…" Bon stated, ignoring BB's crying that was heard in the background as he picked up a carton of milk. He smelled it then frowned. "Yuck! This milk smells SOUR! When in the world did THIS expire?!"

Jessie was about to shout for everyone to get out of her kitchen when Jeremy and Mike burst through the door, slamming it behind them. The chicken looked at them worriedly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Rampaging horse!" the redhead shrieked as banging was heard from the other side. "Every man for himself!"

"Let us in lads!" the voice of Mangle barked. "Or me and me cousin will bash the door down!"

"No!" the chicken screeched as Mike retorted.

"NEVER!"

Two hooks bashed into the wooden door, ripping some of Jeremy's shirt in the process. They then disappeared and a set of hind legs brought the door down as the horse and Chica burst into the house.

Jessie screamed. "Chica!"

"Wah! Somebody get me off of this thing!" the younger chicken yelled. "Papa! Help!"

"Don't worry sweetie! Papa's here!" Chuck bellowed, taking out a lasso and twirling it around. Once he got at the right speed, he threw it towards the horse. It missed. "Oops…"

The angry horse screeched and bucked even quicker, Chica screaming loudly. "Help me!"

"Don't worry Chica! I got it!" Foxy bellowed, running up to the crazy horse and crashing his hook (not the pointy side) on the horse's head. It crashed onto the floor with a thud, knocked unconscious.

"Foxy! Thank you so much for stopping that horse!" she then hugged the fox.

The pirate blushed as he hugged back. "Not a problem lassie."

The rooster glared at Foxy as he stood next to his wife. He crossed his arms. "I can't believe this! That fox is trying to flirt with ma daughter." He whispered.

"You don't know that." She whispered back. "I think it's rather cute if they started dating."

"Well ah won't allow it!"

"Charles…"

* * *

"Ah'm sorry you guys. I didn't mean to ruin your house." Chica said apologetically as Goldie left to go fix the car.

"It's no big deal sweetie." Jessie said as they sat outside the halfway destroyed house. "Chuckie can fix it."

"Really?" Chuck asked as he handed the Fazgang their paychecks. The white chicken slapped her husband upside the head as he exclaimed. "Yeah! Sure ah can!"

"See? He can do it!"

"Alright…?"

"The car fixed!" the yellow bear piped as Mari flew over to the car. He got into the driver seat and cheered.

"Woohoo! I wanna drive."

Before anyone knew what was happening, the puppet crashed into a nearby tree. This caused him and the vehicle to get crushed by the aforementioned plant. Mari sighed as he reappeared in front of everyone else. Shock and annoyance adorned everyone faces as the marionette shrugged, a nervous look on his face.

"Um…" he smiled. "Oopsies…?"


	6. A Makeup Intervention

**I had decided that putting two two parters beside each other didn't look right, so I'm doing a few individual chapter before the one with Fritz. There. :)**

Mangle crossed his arms in annoyance and him and Bon Bon sat on the dining room table across from Bonnie and Foxy. There was mere silence apart from Chi and Chica preparing for their picnic with the Shadows later in the day. The vixen growled and asked.

"Why are we here?"

"Bonnie and I have been thinking lad," Foxy said, looking at the purple bunny as he nodded. "Don't ye and Bon Bon feel a little...what the word..."

"Awkward out in public?" Bonnie finished. "You know...when people think of you as girls?'

Both of them blinked and stared at one another. They looked away and twiddled their thumbs (minus Mangle since he had a hook). It had been a bit of a hassle for people to take them as men when they wear makeup. Especially when they found out that they weren't girls. Some people would look at them as if they were from another planet or tease them by calling them wussies.

Bon was the first to speak. "To be honest, yes."

Mangle simply nodded, looking down as if the wooden table was more appealing than looking at his cousin.

"Well we have a good solution to that there problem." the red fox said, smiling.

Bonnie nodded, a sly grin on his face. "And all you two have to do is remove your makeup."

Mangle and Bon jumped as their family members got up holding a bucket of water. They shrieked and rushed out of the room, the other fox and bunny following after them.

The chickens watched the four go and sighed. Without much thought, they looked upward towards the steps and yelled.

"FREDDY!"

**~I~I~**

Mangle gasped as Foxy pulled his head out of the filled bathtub, his mascara, eye shadow, blush and lipstick discoloring the water a murky red.

After a brief lecture from Freddy about running in the house, Bonnie and Foxy had decided to move their little haste into the bathroom. This took a lot of dragging, rope and speed walking but they did it without the chocolate bear's glare in the corner of their eye.

Bon gasped seconds after the white fox as Bonnie pulled his head out and handed him a towel. The blue bunny snatched it away from his brother and scrubbed his face clean. Mangle grabbed a towel and did the same. Once they were done, they pushed the dirty cloth to the side and look at themselves.

They actually looked pretty masculine (you know minus the fact that Mangle's muzzle was pink but let's put that aside) and handsome too. They turned to look at their family members, who gave them a thumbs up.

"Guys! Come on!" Chi called from downstairs, muffled a bit due to the door. "We're leaving for the picnic!"

"Coming!" Foxy shouted as he got up. He looked down and Mangle and Bon Bon. "You two ready?"

"I don't know..." the blue bunny said, pressing his two index fingers awkwardly. "I feel so...naked without my makeup."

"Don't worry bro." Bonnie said as they got up, the older one put a comforting arm around his brother's neck. "You'll do fine."

"I don't know about this either..." the albino fox said. "Is it too late to call it quits?"

"Come on Mangle." his cousin responded, opening the door. "The others are waiting in the car."

Bon and Mangle scooted back against the wall and shook their heads simultaneously. Bonnie and Foxy sighed and picked up the rope for the second time that day.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOO! NO I DON'T WANT PEOPLE SEEING ME LIKE THIS!"

"Cousin Foxy PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!"

Foxy and Bonnie pulled harshly on the ropes that were draped around Bon and Mangle's midsections. The two Toys held onto the end of Jeremy's van for dear life as their older sibling/cousin yanked with all their might.

Near the picnic area, the Shadows stared in odd amusement and amazement towards the car. Shaffy turned to Freddy and asked.

"Doesn't this happen all the time?"

"Mainly on Thanksgiving." he shrugged as if he was used to it.

"Why?" Shabby asked, watching Balloon Boy and Girl play with a frisbee jovially.

"Never. Ask. That." Mari said, hooking up the sound system and letting it play a random R&amp;B song. "If you wanna know so bad, come with us and see for yourself."

"All I'm gonna tell you is to prepare your taste buds for some disgusting egg salad." Fred added, digging through the basket for a turkey and cheese sandwich.

Suddenly, two loud screeches were heard as everyone looked to see that Bon Bon and Mangle had finally let go and Bonnie and Foxy were tugging them over to the picnic table. Everyone tilted their heads like confused puppies as the two Toys began to fuss and kick like children during a temper tantrum.

The light brown bear chuckled. "Haha! They're acting like babies!" Unknown to him, a bee flew onto his nose and stuck its stinger down on it, causing Fred to shriek. He looked between his eyes and saw the injury. "Owie!" he said, rubbing his poor nose as tears began to well up in his eyes.

His brother sighed, getting up and walking over to his sibling. "Come on Fred, I got the first aid kit in the car."

As the two bears went back towards the vehicle, Mangle yelled as Foxy placed him and Bon on the seats beside Chica, who sat at the end of the table. "No! Wait, come back!"

"Take us with you!" Bon sobbed.

"Stop acting like babies." Bonnie said, crossing his arms. "We thought you two wanted this."

"You guys had also thought that we needed to be drenched in water when we could have used simple towelettes!"

"Plus," Mangle added. "We're having second thoughts..."

"Wearing our makeup may seem silly but...it represents us. Others may just think we do just so we could look more appealing to men-"

"Which isn't FUCKING true. I'm straight!"

Bon Bon glared at Mangle before continuing. "But it doesn't actually matter if you straight, gay, asexual or anything else. It also doesn't matter if you like putting on makeup or not, but we do because we like it and it tells us who we are."

"Two men who want nothing more than to look like Barbie dolls...?" Shabby asked.

The blue bunny smiled. "Exactly."

"That was..." Mari sniffled, a piece of tissue rubbing against one of his teary eyes. "beautiful."

"Come on Mangle, let's head home."

"Why should we?" the white fox added as he took off the bow in his bow tie and shook it, reveal a variety of cosmetics. They smiled at one another and quickly put it back on. Within seconds, they were back to normal and enjoying the picnic with everyone else.

**Next time on Living with the Fazgang...*censoring spoilers***


	7. Mike's On a Mission

**WARNING: This chapter contains utter randomness that may be disturbing to some readers.**

**Readers discretion is advised.**

Mike walked out of the bedroom early in the morning and into the hallway. He went about for a bit before pulling out a cell phone and dialing a few numbers. Once he had did this, the floor had disappeared from under him. But he wasn't scared, for he was on a mission.

He reached the basement to find that the Shadows' house had been transformed into a secret headquarters. Mike sat in the chair next to the keyboard and the motherboard computer as he started going through his email.

"Let's see..." he muttered. "A bunch of online coupons, don't need those. A invitation to my Nana's 99th birthday...THREE MONTHS AGO?! Geez, I need to check these messages more closely. What else? Scott's dumb evil step mother petition."

He sighed.

"Delete."

He then spotted a message in his inbox with a red star next to it. He blinked.

"Oh! This must be from Fazbear HQ!" and with that, he clicked it to reveal Freddy with a cigar in his mouth and Bonnie sitting on what appeared to be the bear's lap.

"Agent Schmidt," Freddy stated as he moved the cigar to his left hand, his right hand holding on to the bunny's waist. "Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to find the Purple Guy and get him to lower the Fazgang's rent. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Major Fazbear." the man replied. "I'll get right to it."

Mike was about to get out of his chair but the bear wasn't finished. "Wait! Before you go, I'll have to assign your partners."

"Partners? You always assign me _a_ partner."

"Well, you're getting two partners!" his boss snapped as the bunny's ran a finger up and down the bear's arm seductively. "Either deal with it or you're not getting paid!"

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Fine...at least its better than that goddamn security guard job."

"Okay, they are waiting for you in the Mike Mobile. It's parked outside." as the man left the room, Freddy gently placed Bonnie on his desk and he jumped on top, a lustful smile on his face. "Now we can fuck in peace."

"But the screens still on, won't someone see?" the bunny asked, wrapping his arms around the bear's neck.

"No darling, only Mike can come in here. Trust me, where truly alone." he then nuzzles the bunny's neck, who blushes and moans as the bear began nibbling.

~I~I~

The former security guard had finally made it to his vehicle, a sports car with a creepily smiling head of himself up front. He sighed as he moved the giant head to the top of the car and went into the driver seat to find Jeremy sitting in the passenger seat and Foxy sitting in the back.

Mike smiled and winked at the red head. "Hey Jerry~!"

"Sup babe." he replied, a sexy smiled plastered on his face. He then frowned and pointed towards the back. "Foxy's coming with us."

"Well, at least it isn't Balloon Boy."

"That's the problem, Balloon Boy IS Foxy!"

Without hesitation, Foxy's head popped right off. It then revealed the little boy, a smile of utter joy on his face as looks of horror was revealed on the face of the other two males in the car. BB blinked.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes! Yes you did!" the redhead seethed.

"You decided to show up for work today! THAT'S what's wrong!" Mike added. "Why couldn't you have stay home like Mangle did?!"

"Well, his cousin was in the hospital after getting hit in the head by a rubber duck so...he's not at home." the kid stated, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly as the brunette snapped.

He grabbed BB, threw him out the window and quickly drove off, not even bothering to look back. The boy, covered in several bruises, waved goodbye as he got back up.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" he piped as he went back into the restaurant and upstairs to his room.

Back with Mike and Jeremy, they drove over rooftops, sidewalks and backyard pools to get to their designation. This place was to the Purple Guy's headquarters just across the street from the Dairy Maid on Romance Ave.

He flew through stoplights with others in the midst of crossing either by car or walking but they didn't care, he was too cool. He went past the speed limit multiple times but the cops didn't bother, he was too cool to be seen behind bars. He swam through Deadman's Bog until finally they got to their location of choice. But first...

The two men passionately made out in the car and got some milkshakes until finally they stepped out of the car to do what needed to be done.

But first...

They did their own rendition of the Harlem Shake outside out in the open, making everyone else in the area to join until it created a massive flash mob. These people included Chica, Bon Bon, Crackers and Chi who apparently were going to the Dairy Maid but who would even turn down a flash mob?

Nobody. That's the answer.

Anyways, as the people continued the dance, the Purple Guy opened the bottom window of his base. He had a green face mask on and curlers in his short dark violet hair. He yelled. "Keep it down out here! I'm to take a money nap!"

Mike and Jeremy ceased their dancing and both pounced on the lavender human, making him fall off his bed and onto the floor.

"Freeze in the name of Fazbear HQ!" the brunette yelled.

"Well I can't go anywhere else! You two are pinning me to the ground!" the purple man shouted angrily.

"Hey! Don't you DARE yell at my waifu like that!" Jeremy exclaimed, getting up and kicking the man in the shin. "You should KNOW better!"

"Yeah you purple cheapskate." Mike agreed. "You give the Fazgang a cheaper rent or I'll have to use..." he pulled out a plastic spoon. "THIS!"

The Purple Guy tensed. "No! No!" He yelled. "Please don't hurt me-Wait! Did you say Purple Guy?"

"No I said purple cheapskate but I was talking to you, the Purple Guy!"

"Oh, I'm not the Purple Guy." he pulled off his head to reveal a yellow bunny that was harshly torn up. Both men gasped.

This guy couldn't be but was...

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

Drumming in the background for effect...

"Springtrap!"

* * *

Mike yawned as the terrible sun beat down on his face. But he didn't care, he had a wonderful dream last night and he just HAD to tell Jeremy. He turned to the right to see the blankets thrown back and 1:00 PM blinking in his face.

He was late for work.


	8. Magical Mystical Marionette

**Alright guys! I made another chapter! As always I hope you guys like it! If you do, be sure to review, fave and follow for more! Thanks a bunch for the HUGE amount of support given to this story so far! I'm-I'm really touched...*sniffs***

**Oh and additionally, I'm adding Springtrap to this story after that tiny appearance in the last chapter. But he isn't going to fully appear until Chapter 15, so...yeah.**

Mari yawned as he bounced on his jack-in-the-box looking bed. He was bored out of his mind and nobody was bothering to play with him. An idea suddenly popped into his head as he opened his antique closet.

For as long as he could remember, the Marionette family had collected several delicate items over the years from stores and auctions. They had past down this beautifully designed white closet that contained the said objects for generations and the puppet will do that once the time comes.

He looked at the very top shelf and spotted the item to his liking: a golden genie lamp.

This item was given to his grandfather by HIS grandfather many years ago. Mari's mother had told him that his great great granddad had gotten it from some catacombs in India and had given it to his grandchild as a birthday present when he was twelve. The day after he got it, he was trapped inside of it and couldn't get out for about a week. And then, once he was free, he barely touched it.

He took it into his hand and rubbed it gently as white smoke soon surrounded him and sucked him inside. As it bounced to the floor, it teleported onto the dining room table.

Freddy, who was sitting there eating a pizza, blinked at the sight and nearly choked on it. He picked it up and examined it closely which caught Chica's attention as she washed the dishes.

"What's the matter Freddy?" she asked, still washing the plate in her hand but turning to face the bear's back.

"I'm just looking at this lamp that appeared on the table." he replied, his eyes staying on the object in his hands.

"I bet it be one of those genie lamps." Foxy said as he came from the living room to look as well. "Let me see."

The bear showed it to his friend and the fox nodded.

"Yep, it be a genie lamp."

"Oh goodness! Ah heard of those things!" Chica said, drying the dish and quickly placing it in the cabinet before walking towards the two. "If ya rub it, a genie'll come out and give you three wishes.

The pirate rolled his eyes. "We know lass. Everyone in this house saw Aladdin..."

The chicken ignored him and looked at Freddy. "Well, what are ya waitin' for Freddy!? Rub it!"

"I don't see the point of magic lamps." the bear stated. "The genie's only gonna give you three wishes."

"JUST FREAKIN' RUB IT ALREADY!"

"Calm down Chica."

"Sheesh, if you wanna rub it so bad, why don't ye do it?" Foxy added blankly.

Chica pouted and snatched the lamp from Freddy. "Fine! Maybe ah will!"

And with that, she excitedly rubbed it. Without warning, purple smoke began to ooze out of the nozzle and a figure began to appear. It looked exactly like Mari only except he was dressed as a genie. He was sitting in the air, crisscross applesauce and his hands was pressed together as if he was praying. His eyes opened, revealing his white pupils as he turned to the chicken.

"I am Magical Mystical Marionette." he greeted. "And I shall grant you three wishes."

"Hey guys," Jeremy greeted as he came back from upstairs. "What's going-"

The redhead stopped mid-sentence as he stared over at the genie puppet and the overly-excited Chica beside him. He gawked.

"No way...Mari can fly?!"

"No shit Sherlock." Foxy said blankly, lifting up his eyepatch to look at him. "Haven't ye also noticed that he be a genie?!"

The man turned to the fox coolly. "I already noticed that when I first met him."

Foxy and Freddy slapped themselves.

"Oh goody!" Chica beamed. "Alrighty, ma first wish is...to have ma own bull!"

The genie puppet snapped his finger and a large bull appeared. The chicken smiled as she pulled out a brown cowboy hat from who knows where and jumped onto the animal. She kicked it and it began to buck and thrash all over the place, its calm brown eyes turning crimson.

Freddy, Jeremy and Foxy shrieked as it began breaking things and kicking them back in blind rage.

"Mari! Do something!" The bear yelled.

The puppet pulled out a tape recorder and let it play. It was his voice that came out. It said.

"I'm sorry but I only do what is commanded of me by the person who rubbed the lamp. Please try again once you have rubbed the lamp and gotten your three wishes. Goodbye."

Once it was over, the men shouted. "CHICA! DO SOMETHING!"

"Okay!" she piped as the bull swished back and forth. "I wish that it was rainy pizza!"

Suddenly, thunder crackled and pizza started falling out of the sky. Everyone down below cheered as they got boxes and began catching it all.

"Make a wish that will help us stop this bull!" Freddy yelled.

"Alright Fazbear. Don't put your bowtie in a twist." the chicken snarled. "I wish that the bull can clean up this mess!"

A puff of smoke surrounded the bull and within a few seconds, it was wearing a full maid outfit and was fixing up the place. Once it was done, it strolled out the door and Mari went back into the lamp, disappearing the same way he came.

"Aww...ma wishes are over?"

"'Fraid so lassie." Foxy said solemnly but then piped. "My turn!"

As he was about to reach for the lamp, but it disappeared. The fox frowned.

"Hey! Where'd it go?"

* * *

Bon Bon hummed to himself as he added powder to his cheeks daintily. When he was about to add a bit more eye shadow to his eyelid, when the lamp appeared. He shrieked and fell back in his chair, crashing onto the floor.

"Hey! What's the big-" he saw the lamp floating towards him and all of his rage dissipated. "Woah! Shiny shimmer lamp!" he took it in his grasp and hugged it.

"It's so beautiful and shiny! I'm keeping it!"

Suddenly, the door was bashed open to see Freddy, Foxy, Jeremy, and Chica using Bonnie as a battle ram. A determined, unfazed look was on the lavender bunny's face as he looked at his brother.

The four then dropped Bonnie and screamed. "Where's the lamp?!"

Bon Bon placed it behind his back and said nervously. "What lamp?"

"We know it's behind your back!" his brother shouted as Bon sighed.

"Okay...you caught me." he quickly balled the lamp in his hand and moved it to look like he threw it. "Go get it!"

The five ran out of the room, shutting the door behind them as the blue bunny snickered. He then looked at it and noticed that it was glowing and floating up into the air. Bon Bon blinked and before he knew it, Mari appeared with the lamp in his palm.

"Thanks a bunch Bon, those guys are absolutely crazy!" he smiled. "I owe ya one."

"You could repay me by letting me keep the lamp." Bon smiled, his eyes going big with envy. "It so SHIIIIIIIIINY!"

"Alright then, here ya go!"

"Squee!" he grabbed it and hugged it. "Thank you Mari!"

"No problem. Just remember to take GOOD care of it."

"I will! I will!" the bunny's head nodded up and down like an happy puppy.

As Mari left the room, Bon decided to place this special treasure right beside his bed stand. But before he did that, he rubbed it happily, causing him to get suck inside the lamp. He shrieked.

"Ah! Someone help me!" when he heard no reply, he yelled. "Mari, once I get out of this stupid lamp, I'm gonna-" his sentence stopped short as he began to growl in rage.


	9. The New Head of Household

**I do not own FNAF or Big Brother! That has the rights of Scott Cawthon and CBS.**

Foxy and Bonnie grunted as they carried a very relaxed Freddy into the dining room.

For the past couple of weeks, the bear had been treating everyone like slaves. He would tell them to go fetch the most weirdest things such as a flat doughnut or do tasks that are impossible to complete like putting the tip of your tongue on your nose. Some of them would simply ignore his callings while others were simply forced into it.

Today was the final straw for the pirate. He had had enough with Fazbear's disrespect towards them (especially Chica, who was busy making Freddy a pizza the size of his entire body).

Foxy and Bonnie sat the bear down on the couch as he rested his feet up and got comfortable.

Freddy then said. "Oh Foxy~! Be a dear and turn on the TV." he looked at the remote on the coffee table just mere inches away from him and pouted as he gave the fox the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster. "The remote's too far."

"That's it!" he responded, jabbing a finger in the bear's face. "Ye be treatin' us like this for far too long!"

"YEAH!" Everyone else in the house agreed, coming downstairs to join in this rebellion.

"We be tried of you actin' lazy!"

"YEAH!"

"We're sick of cleanin' up YER messes!"

"YEAH!"

Foxy turned his head towards the others and scowled. "Will ye landlubbers stop agreein' with me?!"

"YEAH!"

"But guys." Freddy reasoned. "I'm the main character of the series. You're supposed to do whatever I say."

"Wait THIS series or the FNAF series?" Jeremy asked.

"Both!"

Everyone looked up to see the list of characters for the story and frowned once their eyes went back to Freddy.

"It's MIKE!" they all said in unison.

Freddy looked up and growled as he yelled to the heavens. "CURSE YOU TEDDY!"

Once he finally calmed down, the bear pondered something for a moment. If they wanted someone to be leader than who would it be? That a question that he doubt anyone could answer without getting into a massive argument with the others. He turned towards them, smiled and said.

"If I would to pick ANYONE here to be the leader of this house, who would it be?"

"Me!" they all cried. They then looked at one another and began to argue.

Freddy chuckled. He knew that this would happen. They would never be able to agree who would lead the gang even if their lives depended on it.

Speaking of which, who WOULD be leader if he wasn't? Probably Chica, she knows how to handle pressure although she's a bit childish. Bonnie would be a good leader as well, he knows how to settle the grounds of management even though he's rather playful. Foxy never came to mind due to his stubbornness and lack of patience for certain individuals.

This gave the bear an idea. He clapped his hands to stop the others' bickering as they turned their eyes to face him.

"Alright guys, settle down, I know you ALL want to be leader-"

"Yes!" they all interrupted.

"but," he finished. "There's only one slot for the job."

"Yes! ME!"

"I have a good way to determine who will take the position. But in order for this to work out, the people who has to compete has to be fair, coordinated, and most importantly, dedicated towards the needs of the house. Now, who would like to compete?"

Everyone raised their hands. Freddy sighed, his index finger and thumb squeezing the ridge of his nose.

"Look, I doubt half of you heard what I just said, but I'll let you compete because I'm fair. Alright?"

They nodded as the bear got up and lead everyone out of the house.

* * *

At the park, there was a huge number of people standing behind a long rope that lead on for a long while. The Fazgang (Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Fred, Bon Bon, Chi, Mangle, Mari, Mike, and Jeremy) stood in the front of the starting line, waiting for Freddy's instructions.

"Alright guys, it's time to claim the new Head of Household. As the current HOH, I cannot compete." the bear stated reading from a flashcard. "This race is called Obstacle Extravaganza."

"Worst name ever..." Jeremy murmured as Mike, who stood beside him, chuckled.

"Here's how it work. You must all move through a series of tasks that will allow you to work physically, mentally and, of course, digestive...ly."

"Yes!" Fred piped. "I didn't eat since lunch!"

"On your mark!"

Everyone stood at their places. Freddy rose the checkered flag that suddenly appeared in his hand.

"Get set!"

Absolute silence...

"GO!" a pistol was a replacement for the flag as he shot a bullet into the air. Once everyone left the starting line, two ducks crashed to the ground by Freddy's feet but he merely shrugged it off.

Back to the race, Foxy was leading the group with Mangle close behind. The red fox cackled as he turned his body to face his cousin so that he was running backwards. He grinned.

"Aww, what's the matter Mangle. Can't keep up?"

"I can Cousin Foxy...if ye mind hitting that traffic cone in the pathway."

Foxy blinked and turned but he already knocked into it, tripped and went off the track in a swift number of seconds. Mangle smiled and quickly maneuvered through the tangerine cones.

"Thank ye kindly Cousin!"

"And Foxy's out of the race!" Freddy shouted from a microphone back at the starting line.

"Oh no! Foxy!" Chica cried, forgetting about the race and going towards her hurt friend. "Foxy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine lassie. Just sprained me ankle, nothin' too serious..."

The bear smiled as the chicken pulled out a first aid kit and went to bandaging up the fox's wound. If only she was still in the race, then she'll still have a chance and become a fine leader.

"And...Chica's out too!" he hollered into the mic.

Mangle, meanwhile was running along but stopped when he felt cold water touch his feet. He looked down and spotted a lake. How that get in the park, no one will know but the albino fox knew that this was another obstacle.

Before Mangle could jump across it however, Bonnie had pounced on his head and jumped over the lake, making the pirate fox fall in. the bunny laughed.

"Sorry Mag, but you were in my way!"

"And Mangle's out of here!" Freddy piped. "Bonnie's in the lead!"

"Haha! Ye got wet!" Foxy laughed from the bench a few feet away next to Chica.

His cousin hissed, as he lifted his head out of the water. His makeup was wet and smeared as he glared at his relative. He was about to say something but was cut off as Bon and Chi jumped on his back, making him fall back into the cold clear liquid.

Bonnie hummed to himself as he ran but stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted a tower of...peanut brittle? Next to that was a wooden sight that said: Eat your way through your side of the track before moving on. The lavender bunny sighed.

"Damn it Freddy! You know how much I hate peanut brittle. It's so tedious and it gets in your teeth, I prefer peanut butter."

"So..." the bear said, walking up to him. "You're calling it quits...?"

"Hell no I not!" the bunny snapped and began eating as his brother and Chi ran up to him.

Bon Bon sighed. "Oh you gotta be kidding me! I hate peanut brittle!"

"What is up with you rabbits and peanut brittle?" the bear asked as both of the bunnies glared at him.

"I'm out!" and with that Bon Bon sat on the grass near the track and cheered. "Go Chi!"

Bonnie looked offended towards his brother as he asked. "Why in the world are you cheering her on? What about me? You're own brother?"

"I don't like you..." the blue bunny said. "as much as I do Chi! Go girlfriend! Eat that peanut!"

"That's it, I'm out! Come here!" Bonnie ran off the track in pursuit of his brother as the other bunny dashed off, shrieking for help as Freddy simply shrugged.

"And the bunnies are OUT!"

As Chi continued to eat the sugary treats one by one, Jeremy came up to her with Mike on his back. The curvy chicken stopped eating and glared at the humans.

"Hey that's cheating!" she yelled.

"Shut up! Freddy didn't declare any rules! Additionally, Mike hurt himsself so I have to carry him!" the redhead declared as Freddy simply shrugged.

"He's right." the bear admitted as Chi scowled.

"Oh, so we're playing dirty now are we?" she whistled and a bunch of men came to Chi's aid, eating the peanut brittle on her side and carrying her in the direction of victory. "See you boys at the finish line!"

Silence rang between the two before Jeremy immediately set to work by chopping down the peanut brittle, Mike sitting comfortably on his back. The bear shrugged and declared on the mic.

"And Chi has taken the lead with Mike and Jeremy close behind!" he then noticed that Mari had flown over the tower of sugary peanut as the bear then added. "And now Mari takes second place!"

"What?!" the humans hollered as Jeremy dashed down Chi's clear side of the track in order to cross.

Once they were neck to neck with the puppet, Mari asked.

"You two realize that there can only be ONE leader, right?"

"Oh we know, that's why when we win, Mike's gonna be leader."

The brunette blinked and blushed. "Me? Oh no way! You deserve it way more Jerry! I mean you basically carried me the whole way after I tripped on my shoelace and skinned my knee. I owe you a ton!"

"No no! I insist, you got hurt during the race and you wasn't able to compete. You deserve to win!"

Mari smiled but gasped upon seeing Fred already at the finsh line, high fiving his brother.

"And Fred wins!" Freddy declared as the puppet teleported him and the rest of the gang to the finsh line area.

Jeremy scowled. "How in the world did your fatass win?!"

"Yeah! You were resting three paces away from the finish line not too long ago!" Mari agreed, jabbing a finger towards the light brown bear's stomach.

"I got a little help." The younger bear cleared his throat. "Anyways, as the new leader of the Fazgang, I declare that Freddy shall regain his leadership!"

Everybody else groaned as the chocolate bear snapped his fingers and Bonnie and Mangle carried Freddy home.


	10. Fatgang

Freddy sighed as he stared over at Fred, sprawled out on the couch and eating pizza sloppily like a pig that hadn't eaten in weeks. After a while, he moved the box of cheesy goodness aside to chop down a bag of potato chips and enjoy a burger, some french fries and a milkshake. All at once! The other bear sighed once more and turned down to his paperwork, only to hear the dry slurping of Fred's empty cup.

"Dang it!" he said, taking off the lid of his cup and inspecting the insides. "Empty already?"

"Fred, keep it down over there." his sibling called from the dining room. "I'm trying to pay these bills."

"Okay big brother, I'll eat very quietly." Fred whispered, sending Freddy a thumbs up before picking up a container of nachos and chopping away at it loudly.

Freddy cringed at this as Foxy came from downstairs. The fox looked at his friend and asked.

"What be the matter?"

"Fred eats like a slop!" the bear replied, pointing to his brother who had just finished his fries and burger and picked up a plate of chili cheese dogs off the floor. Foxy simply stared at him in wonderment.

"Where does that lad get all that food from?"

"I have no idea but that's simply unhealthy..."

Foxy looked at the Fazbear blankly. "...we eat pizza everyday."

"I totally agree. I think we all need a better diet."

Fred picked up on this and turned his head, gulping a mouthful of Coca Cola. "Come again?"

Freddy walked over to his brother with a smile on his face and began picking up all the trash.

"Starting tomorrow, we're going on a diet. How does that sound?"

The light brown bear's face paled at the word diet and ran to his room, screaming like his head had been chopped off. This caused everyone to rush downstairs with worried expressions on their faces as they turned to Freddy.

"Where's the fire? Where's the fire?" Crackers squawked, him and Mangle carrying a large hose as BB ran around the group of panicked adults with a blaring siren on his head.

"Wee woo wee woo!" the boy piped.

"Calm down." Foxy assured. "There be no fire."

The other fox along with his parrot dropped their hose and were about to go upstairs when Freddy came in. He said.

"But I DO have an announcement to make."

"Please don't tell me that we're having another race..." Bon Bon groaned.

"Nope. Starting tomorrow, we're all going on a diet. Which means no snacks, no candy, no fast food and most definitely no pizza."

Everyone in the room paled (except Foxy and Freddy) and Chica fainted. Goldie went out of his shocked state and raised his hand.

"Yeah Goldie?"

"So, we can't have tacos?"

"Yes. No tacos."

The yellow bear fainted before the people still standing screamed and rushed to their room. Jeremy ran back and dragging Goldie by his leg up the staircase. As Foxy leaned down to picked up Chica, he looked at Freddy worryingly.

"Ye sure this is a good idea?"

"A million percent." Freddy smiled. "Just you watch."

* * *

The next day, Bonnie woke up refreshed. He jumped out of bed and walked downstairs went he smelled something off.

In the kitchen, Freddy was brewing up something in a massive sized pot. The bunny decided to investigate and walked towards the bear and the pot.

"Good morning Freddy, what'cha making?" he asked, peering into the pot to see a boiling red substance.

"Well, since we have a huge amount of tomato we don't use all too often, I decided to make it all into a soup."

"Oh...no pizza?"

Freddy glared at him, adjusted the pink apron he was wearing before completely turning to Bonnie. "No pizza."

The bunny sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, idly playing with his fingers. Soon enough, everyone came downstairs. Everyone except Fred, who had probably locked himself away in his room. Freddy sighed in content at the delicious scent radiating off the soup and began to pour it into several bowls. Once he finished, he served it.

BB looked at it with puzzlement all over his face. "Is this tomato sauce?"

"Tomato _soup_." Freddy corrected.

"Looks like tomato sauce in a bowl." Mari said, snapping his fingers and turning the soup into pizza. BB squealed.

"Me next!"

"No." Freddy said, taking the pizza and replacing it with another bowl of soup. "We are dedicated to eating healthy now."

"But my pizza has spinach on it. _That's_ healthy." Mari justified.

"Yeah, the spinach is healthy. The pizza isn't."

"Can we please have some real food?" Bonnie asked.

"This _is_ real food."

"More like prison food..." Bon Bon commented.

Freddy put his hands on his hips. "You guys haven't even tried it yet!"

"Fine, BB eat it!" Jeremy ordered.

"But I don't want it!" the child whined.

"Fine, I'll eat it." Bon Bon declared, causing everyone to gasp. "But if I die, all my life insurance money is going to charity."

"Dang it! I wanted it!" Mari pouted.

Everyone glared at the puppet as the blue bunny lifted the bowl up to his mouth and took a hesitant sip. He put the bowl down and smacked his lips gingerly.

"Oh boy..." he said, eyes bulged out.

"What? Do you feel poisoned?" Bonnie asked worriedly. "It should have been ME!"

"No! This tastes...amazing! Like the tomato and spices are dancing in my mouth!"

"Thanks!" Freddy gushed, leaning on the kitchen counter while enjoying his breakfast.

"You sure?" BB said, looking at Bon Bon as he finished off his soup.

"Positive, this is delicious!" the bunny said as the others began to eat.

Smiles adorned their faces as they continued to gulp down the tasty soup. Balloon Boy finished his meal first and plopped his bowl down, licking his tomato covered lips. He turned to the bear and leaned his empty container in his direction.

"Can I have some more?" the child asked as the others did the same. Freddy laughed.

"Sure thing! There's plenty to go around." he grabbed the single full bowl that was left on the counter. "You guys help yourselves. I'm gonna get my brother his food."

* * *

Fred was petrified.

For multiple reasons.

One, he was scared that his friends would be so enthused over healthy things to go back to pizza. Two, he wanted to go back to the old times where junk food was his friend. And three...well...healthy food tasted gross in his mouth.

A knock came to his door as Fred gulped.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Freddy." his brother called through the door.

"Go away! Can't you see I'm waiting for things to turn back to normal around here!"

The chocolate bear sighed. "Just take the soup."

"No!"

"I'll leave it out here." Freddy dropped the bowl and left it there as he headed downstairs.

Fred growled and cracked the door open to grab it. Once he did, he looked at the substance suspiciously before drinking some. He smacked his lips questioningly and smiled a little before finishing it off.

**~I~I~**

The healthy food train didn't last long for the Fazgang. After the first week, their fridge was empty and fresh ingredients were just too expensive. So they went right back to the basics of pizza and junk food. Fred was glad about this and knew just how to celebrate.

Stuffing himself with pepperoni pizza and milkshakes.


	11. Age Change Pt 1 of 3

**Another parter! Yippee! This one is gonna be a little weird so bare with me! No clue how many parts this may be (maybe two or three). Anyways, as usual, I don't own any of the characters! **

Goldie led Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica through an assortment of twisty pathways of dangling vines.

The yellow bear had something that he wanted to show them and it was kind of a secret he'd kept for a while. They went through the last set of vines and the four followers gaped at what they saw.

Displayed before them was a dome made entirely out of leaves. It looked almost like an observatory except without the telescope coming out of it. Instead, there was a door with a cute little mailbox outside that says: Golden Freddy Fredbear.

"How adorable!" the chicken gushed.

"Ye made us walk all this way for this!?" Foxy exclaimed, pointing to the hideout.

"Yeah, I been coming here for a couple of weeks." Goldie stated. "I've been working on a special project using some Mythical Water I've got from Mari."

"Cool!" Bonnie beamed and ran to the door. "Let's go inside!"

As the others went up to the door, Freddy and Goldie stayed farther back, simply walking behind them.

"When did you build this?" the brown bear asked.

"I made this back when I was a kid. This was the spot where me and Mari met." the other bear replied.

"Really? Mari told me that you two met at a Star Wars convention."

"Oh...that's was where we met for one of our hangouts!" he chuckled. "...and the same day we figured out that neither one of us LIKED Star Wars."

"Hey guys look at this!" Chica called from inside.

The two bears went inside to see the leaves from the outside forming a reptilian pattern on the inside that shimmered with dewdrops. On the wooden floor, there was a hot tub in the corner of the room. The steam was made of many different colors that floated throughout the air like an aurora borealis.

In the tub, Bonnie laid back in the waters, eyes closed and relaxed while the chicken stared into the waters as they swirled around the bunny. Foxy had leaned back against the wall and watching the dewdrops slide down in boredom.

"Bonnie!" Goldie screeched, his eyes widening. "Get out of there!"

"Why should I?" the bunny huffed. "Relax Fredbear, I'm-"

He was cut off when the water began to engulf him. He didn't have a single moment to react when the tub had sunk him down. Chica and Foxy bounced up in astonishment as the liquid began to glow.

"What in the world..." Freddy said while turning to Goldie, whose white eyes stared down at the magical water. "What's happening to him?

"I don't know..." he replied. "That's why I wanted him to get out. I wasn't finished with it yet..."

"We need ta get him out of there!" Chica declared as Foxy exclaimed.

"I'll handle it lass. Stay with the bears." and with it, the pirate jumped into the water and in seconds, he was taken in too.

"FOXY!"

"Man..." Goldie said, rushing up to the tub. "You two stay back. I'll handle this!"

The bear tried his hardest to control the magical waves but the liquid ended up grabbing his leg and pull him in.

"GOLDIE!" Freddy and Chica cried.

"Remember my story!" he shouted before being shoved down below.

Both of them looked at one another, shock and horror filling their eyes. Chica then developed a look of determination as she jumped into the water.

"CHICA!" Freddy shouted, grabbing her leg and causing them both to be pulled in.

* * *

"Mari! Fred's blocking my view of the TV!" BB shouted, leaning side to side in order to get a better view of the screen.

"Mari! I told him to go into a different room! This show is too mature for him!" the bear replied.

"Stop yelling! Can't you see I'm trying to watch TV!" the puppet yelled back, causing the two to get quiet.

It had been three hours since Goldie and the others left and Mari was starting to get worried. He didn't know what had went down, but he knew that it had something to do with himself. The puppet got up and went for the door.

"Where are you going?" Chi called from the kitchen as she placed a pizza in the oven.

"I'm going to find-" he then opened the door and was stopped by a peculiar sight.

In front of his face stood five figures.

One of them was a old bear with a tattered black top hat and bowtie. A cane was supporting him so that he could stand upright.

The second person was a teenage chicken about sixteen that wore a jean vest, white tank top, skirt, cowboy boots and hat along with a certain bib. She was currently texting on a phone.

The third person was a crimson fox cub, eight years old, with a cute little sailor uniform and at the moment singing a sea shanty loudly in the old guy's ear while sitting on his shoulder.

The fourth one was a yellow bear cub that was three wearing a large blue bowtie and hat. He was holding on to the old bear's hand and looking up cutely at the puppet.

The last one was a fuzzy purple baby bunny who wore a big red bowtie, booties and bonnet. The little guy was crying his eyes out as he was being cradled in the elderly bear's other hand.

Mari blinked at this as the old man's blue eyes met his white ones.

"Excuse me youngin'." he asked. "Could you tell me how to get to the train station?"


	12. Age Change Pt 2 of 3

Everyone sat in the living room and simply stared in astonishment at the five oddities in the room while eating their pizza.

Freddy and Goldie enjoyed their slices without a care in the world. Chica simply stared at her slice, ate it and continued on her phone. Foxy chowed his piece down before getting off the couch and running off while baby Bonnie was being held by Chi as she fed him a bottle. Overall, things were tranquil until Mari teleported into the room.

"Guys!" he shouted. "I got the cure!"

"What are you doing sonny!" Freddy hollered, swinging his cane in the air and bobbing the puppet in the head with it. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Yeah, ya floatin' goth!" Chica agreed, hugging her phone for dear life. "Ya nearly made me drop ma phone!"

"Sorry..." Mari smiled, rubbing his possibly fractured head before looking around the room. "Say, where's Foxy?"

"Oh ya mean that little squirt? Red, wearing a sailor suit, has yellow eyes, looks about eight?"

"Yeah!"

"Never heard of him."

"He left the room not too long ago." Chi said, putting the now empty bottle to the side and placing Bonnie on her shoulder to burp him. "You haven't seen him?"

"Nope..." the teenage chicken responded, turning back to her phone. "But maybe Jenny will know who he is. She knows everythin'!"

"Who's Jenny?" Goldie asked, picking up a sheet of paper from the table and proceed to color on it with a box of crayons he got out of his hat.

"None of your business booger breath..."

"Anyways," Mari said, rubbing his sore head as he brought Foxy back into the room using magic. "I got the cure. All I have to do is-"

"Does this have anything to do with my sore back?" Freddy asked. "Cause if it does, I'll love to hear it!

"No...this is for turning you all back to your normal self." he then began searching his pockets. "Now where's that paper?"

"This one!" the golden cub piped from his spot on the floor. The puppet looked down and gasped. The piece of paper that the three year old was coloring on was the paper he wrote the incantations on. he must have dropped it on the table when that old coot hit him with his cane.

"Goldie! This sheet of paper wasn't yours to color on!" he took the paper away. "It took me hours to find this spell!"

Goldie's bottom lip quivered. "I-I'm sorry I-I-" he then began to cry.

Bonnie, who was asleep, woke up and looked at the crying toddler. He slid off from Chi's lap, in which he landed on his diapered rear and crawled over to Goldie. He took the while pacifier he had out of his mouth and put in the cub's mouth to muffle his cries. The toddler cringed and spat it out as he glared at the baby, who was laughing his head off.

"Ew! Bonnie!"

All the adults in the room laughed as Chi picked up Bonnie and sat him back down on her lap. Meanwhile, Mari picked up the paper and sighed in relief once he noticed that he was coloring on the back of the sheet.

"Alright! Here's goes everything!" the puppet closed his eyes and concentrated for a brief second before clapping his hands. When he opened his eyes, he gasped.

Freddy was now reduced to a baby, wearing a similar outfit to Bonnie's when he was a baby except it was blue. Chica was a toddler, wearing blue overalls with a white t-shirt underneath it. Her hair was in a ponytail, tied up with a hair clip with a cupcake on it. Goldie was a kid, which he wore the exact same thing he wore beforehand. Foxy was a teenage, still dressed in a sailor outfit and now had braces for some weird reason and Bonnie an old man, who appeared to be crushing Chi's knee at the moment.

The elderly bunny got up and hugged the chicken. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Chica asked, looking around as she went down and noticed the pocket in the front of her overalls. "Ooo! What's this?" she went inside of it and pulled out a little cupcake toy. She gasped. "Yay! Ah got a toy!

Freddy probably wanted a toy too because when he saw the plushie that Chica had, he began to cry. The little chick saw this and frowned.

"Aw! Don't cry baby. You can have ma toy." she gave the cupcake to the baby bear, who took it and hugged it tight.

"Aww~!" all the adults in the room gushed.

"Alright. I'm gonna try it again." Mari sighed as he tried the spell again. When he opened his eyes, they were heavy but he lifted them up anyway and gasped from exhaustion.

Goldie was a teenage now, wearing her trademark tie and hat. Foxy was a older fox, wearing a similar outfit to that of Captain Hook. Bonnie was a child, with his crimson tie. Freddy was a toddler now, wearing his bowtie and hat while Chica was a baby, wearing a pink bonnet, booties and a diaper while hugging her cupcake plushie.

"Is that guy okay?" Goldie asked, pointing to an unconscious Mari.

"Ni-Night." Chica said, waving goodbye to the puppet for some unknown reason.

"Guys, we have a problem..." Chi said, looking towards Mari as well.

"Yep." Bon Bon said. "And now we have to go to that dreaded place we call a basement. Let's go."

* * *

"What in the world are you people doing here?" Shaffy asked as he stared at the group that was invading his living space.

"We be needin' some help." Mangle said as the lavender bear rolled his eyes.

"Look, unlike you people, I have a very busy schedule and-"

"Mari's dead."

"WHAT?!" The Shadows screamed.

"That-That can be true!" Shaffy shouted.

"It's not. He just passed out." Chi said. "We need you two to help us with something. As you could clearly see." she pointed to the five people in the room who were completely out of place.

Shaffy sighed. "What do you want us to do?"


	13. Age Change Pt 3 of 3

**Short finale to this parter! But oh well! I hope you like it regardless!**

The Fazgang was sitting in the Shadows' small living room while they tried to figure something out. The fazed five weren't really sitting down and focused more on other stuff.

Foxy was using a sword (that had ended up in his back pocket) to slice up some of the family photos on the walls. Goldie was idly turning the inanimate objects on the coffee table into tacos. Bonnie and Freddy were laughing and fiddling with BB's propeller hat, in which he was telling them to stop and little Chica was chewing on her now big sister's fingers with drool pooling out of her mouth.

"Chi!" BB whined after a while of the two animals plucking at his propeller. "Freddy and Bonnie won't leave my hat alone!"

"Could you two stop?" the chicken said, pulling her hand away from Chica and giving her the cupcake plushie back. "Please!"

"No!" Freddy shrieked, taking BB's hat and putting it on his head. The toddler smiled and got up to taunt the human. "I got your hat~!"

"Give it back!" he said, getting up and chasing the cub around the room. Chi sighed as she turn to Fred.

"Fred, stop your brother."

The light brown bear sighed. "Fine..." he turned to his brother. "Freddy stop!"

"No!" his sibling replied as Bonnie ran out of the room.

"Oh well, I tried."

Chi slapped herself as the bunny returned with some Barbie dolls and began throwing them at BB. Bon Bon ran out of his seat and snatched the toys away from the eight year old.

"Hey!" Bonnie yelled.

"Bonnie, you're not suppose to throw things at people!" his bigger brother yelled.

The lavender bunny crossed his arms, huffed, and turned back towards the TV. Bon Bon sighed and handed the dolls to BG, who took them politely.

The Shadows then entered the room as the blue bunny sat back down on the couch. They stood in front of the others but Shaffy turned to the right and noticed that the elderly fox was still breaking family merchandise.

"Will you stop that you old coot!?" he shouted, making Foxy turn and give him a glare.

Wordlessly, he sat down and crossed his arms as Mangle stroked his back in reassurance. Shaffy smiled victoriously as he skimmed through the paper and sat it aside. The purple bear then rose his hands in the air, twirled them around in front of himself and snapped. He blinked away the smoke before gasping at the sight in front of him.

Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Goldie were all infants. They wore bonnets, booties, and diapers of different colors of blue, yellow, red, pink, and white respectively.

Shaffy sighed as he read through the incantation again and the babies began to crawl around. The lavender bear took another try at it as he did the actions again. But when he peered through the smoke a second time, they were all toddlers.

"I'm bored. Can we go play?" Chica asked, tugging her sister's leg. "Can we? Can we?"

"Shaffy?" she asked, looking at the magical bear. "Do you need more time?"

"I guess so..." he replied. "Though I don't get how the spell didn't work..."

"Oh! I know!" Shabby piped.

Everyone turned to him as his partner asked. "Really? How so?"

"You're supposed to snap twice after you move your hands."

Shaffy blinked at this, sighing as he forgot the simplest thing in the book. He then did it again and grinned as the five turned back to normal.

"Geez, what happened?" Bonnie asked. "One minute, we're at Goldie's secret jungle hideout and next, we're in the basement. How'd that happen?"

"I don't know," Goldie shrugged "but let's get out of here."

As they went up the stairs, Shabby shouted. "Yeah, you better leave! We never want to see your faces again!"

Shaffy punched the rabbit's stomach and said. "Come back anytime there's a emergency!"


	14. The Wizard of Faz

**SPRINGTRAP FANS FEAR NOT! *me in a superhero outfit comes out of nowhere* The rabbit will be appearing in the next chapter! So hold tight.**

**Anyways, a little Wizard of Oz action is going on in this chapter (if you haven't read the name...) and I hope you all like it!**

**I do NOT own The Wizard of Oz or FNAF! They belong to their respectful owners!**

The top part of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza whizzed through the air of a strange new world and crashed down on a figure in black. A group of small people looked on the scene in wonderment as Mangle and Crackers shoved their way through the broken window. They hit the ground with a thud at looked at their onlookers.

"Um..." the fox muttered as one person from the group walked up to him.

She wore a stripe top similar to Balloon Boy's apart from the fact that it was a light velvet and bright red. The girl had pigtails held together by striped bows instead of a propeller hat like some of the boys in the crowd.

"Hello there Mr. Stranger!" she smiled. "I'm Balloon Girl #123 or Velvet for short and we're..." she turned to the others as they said in unison.

"The Balloon Kids!"

"Ok...now I've seen everything." Crackers squawked as he spread his wings and looked up towards the sky. "Kill me now.

"Speaking of kill," Mangle said, turning to look at the figure under their home. "is that person dead?"

"Yes she is!" Velvet piped. "You killed the Wicked Chick of the East! She's been stealing our pizzas for far too long! Come on friends, let's rejoice!"

And with this, the children began to cheer and dance in celebration, unaware of Mangle and Crackers' presence for awhile. The fox rolled his eyes, broke the cord to the sound system that was playing, and used his hook to bring Velvet to his eye level.

"Stop playin' around and help me get home!" he said as the child gulped.

"Okay okay. I'll help you but first you must us."

"How so?" Crackers raised an eye brow. "We already killed your wicked chick fellow..."

"Well, her sister still lives." the Balloon Kid explained. "And will be very distraught when she finds out that-"

"Who killed my sister?! Who killed my sister?!"

All the children gasped as they looked towards the sky to see a green version of Chi flying on a broomstick towards them. She wore a short black dress, high black boots and a witch hat. She also had a hairy brown mole on her right cheek, ruining her beautiful appearance.

"How DARE you kill my big sister!" Chi seethed. "And you stole her shoes too? That's just low."

"What?!" Mangle exclaimed as he looked down and saw the ruby slippers on his feet, much to his dismay. He looked back up at the angry chicken and gulped before sitting down on the ground and pulling at the shoes with all his might but they wouldn't budge. His ears flattened as his gaze returned to Chi. "Hehe, seems the shoes are stuck to me lassie. Just let me get a hold on some butter and-"

"No! Absolutely not!" she shouted. "You killed my sister and now I'm gonna kill you!" she pointed at him. "I'll get you my pretty and that little bird too! Ahahahaha!" and then she flew off, slowly but surely.

"Oh no she's not getting away!" Crackers yelled, quickly flying over to the witch's broom and snapping it in half, causing Chi to fall to the ground, her spine possibly broken.

"Oww...I'm okay..."

The parrot flew back over to his owner and smiled confidently. "Our work here is done! Now let's go home."

"That be the problem me bucko," Mangle said to his companion. "We don't know HOW to get home!"

"I can help you~!"

The children clapped their hands and cheered in glee as a light blue bubble appeared in front of the fox and parrot. It was popped to reveal Mari wearing a poofy light blue gown and a matching wand in his hand. He frowned as he pulled down the attire he was wearing to reveal his regular clothes before tossing the wand aside. The puppet looked at their overly confused faces as he lifted their jaws.

"Sorry you two had to see that..." he said. Mari then bowed and smiled towards the two newcomers. "I am the lovely Good Witch of the North and I had come to tell you how to get home."

"Were you stalking us?" the parrot bothered to ask, earning a glare from his owner. The puppet happily nodded.

"Yes, I saw the whole thing from my watch tower in this bush." he pointed to the bush that stood behind Mangle. "And, when I heard your distress and I came to the rescue!"

"YAY!" everyone cheered as Mari looked over to see Chi slowly limping away. He picked up the wand and pointed it at her, causing a laser beam to come out and the chicken to be reduced to ash and ripped clothing. He smiled.

"All you have to do, my dear fox." the puppet continued. "Is follow the yellow crust road."

The pirate blinked and looked down to realize that he was indeed standing on pizza crust. With a shrug, he waved the kids and Mari goodbye and trotted along the delectable road, unaware of the dangers ahead.

**~I~I~**

Mangle and Crackers walked along the road until they reached an area in which they stood alongside a fence, which blocked access to a corn field. The albino fox sighed.

"We be lost Crackers..."

"Oh well, at least we have some delicious corn to eat." the parrot said and began to eat a cob when he heard a soft noise. "You hear that?"

"No me bucko...I don't.

"Please go away." a voice begged, making the parrot look over and see Bonnie.

He wore raggedy clothes with straw coming out of his wrists and ankles. A big straw hat was planted on his head right between his ears. A frown adorn the scarecrow's face as Crackers continued eating. He jumped over the fence and sat down on the garlic dusted road with a sigh.

"I'm a terrible scarecrow..."

"Yes you are." Crackers said with a beak full of corn.

Mangle rolled his eyes and sat down beside the bunny and gave him a reassuring hug. "It be okay, lad."

"No it's not!" Bonnie sighed. "I'm a terrible scarecrow! And it's because I have no brain...my brother said so."

"It's true." Bon Bon appeared out of the crops, wearing a nicer looking outfit and hat. "The only crows he'll ever scare is babies...before being attacked by their mothers."

"Hey!" Mangle got back up and glared at the blue bunny. "You shouldn't be bringing yer brother down like this! Ye should be encouragin' him to do better..." the fox then looked down at Bonnie. "And as for you, you do have a brain."

"Really?" Bonnie smiled hopefully. "You mean it?"

"I mean it." he turned to the parrot. "Come on Crackers! Stop eatin' their corn and let's get home."

"Which reminds me," the bird said as he flew back on his owner's shoulder. "who are we suppose to go to in order to get home?"

"Wait!" Mari's voice rang out as Bonnie shrieked in terror in the middle of his climb over the fence, which caused him to fall right on his brother on the other side. The puppet gasped for air as he complained. "How...do you people do this?! I...can't...breathe!"

"Couldn't you have just teleported here?"

The witch's black eyes blinked before slapping himself in the face. "Why didn't I think about that earlier?!"

"It's a mystery to all of us..."

"Anyways," the puppet continued. "You have to go to Fazbear Entertainment to meet the Wizard of Faz in order to get home."

"That's too much..." The parrot sighed, going back to the corn and eating away. "We don't have time for this."

"Let's just go Crackers..." Mangle said, walking ahead. "Thank ye Mari for the heads up!"

The parrot sighed and flew back to his owner's shoulder as they walked away from the corn fields and towards a different destination.

* * *

"Finally we're here!"

After a number of singing, dancing, rejections and fighting off demon cupcakes with wings, the two travelers had finally made it to Fazbear Entertainment. Mangle pushed open the door to see nothing but an empty office. The fox groaned as Crackers shouted.

"Come on! Don't tell me he went on break!"

Mangle walked over to the desk and looked at the note that was placed up front. It said:

_Dear Possible Visitor,_

_If you are reading this and I'm not there then congratulations! I'm on my lunch break! Mangle, you may be named (I'm great at names!), you are the closest to my heart right now since you have left your home. I felt the same way when I left home as a young lad. Anyways, your best chance to get home is by tapping your heels together three times. If that's too much for you then I'll give you something else when I get back, which will be in about ten minutes. But trust me, you won't want to do it. It involves drinking or eating some nasty stuff!_

_See you possibly never (at least eye to eye),_

_The Wizard of Faz_

"So...?" Crackers asked impatiently, peering over to look at the penmanship of the wizard.

"He's telling me to tap me heels together." the fox said as the parrot slapped himself hard on the forehead.

"Why didn't Mari tell us this?! We could have done this at the start!"

"Because I didn't know that it'll work." the puppet said, teleporting into the room and sitting on the desk. Mari looked at the fox and said. "Go on. Try it!"

Mangle did as he was told and woken up on his bed.

He blinked and stared at his surroundings, the smell of pancakes wafting into the air. He smiled, jumped out of his fluffy mattress and hugged the living crap out of Crackers, who was fast asleep.

"Crackers! We be home! We're home!" the fox cheered.

The parrot sighed. "Mangle, are you delusional? Geez, that Scott makes you guys work too hard."


	15. Moving In

**Now...for the chapter you ALL been waiting for...Drum roll please!**

**BB: *drum rolls***

**The SPRINGTRAP chapter!**

**Now, as you probably know, after this chapter Springtrap will be here until the series is over or I make him move out (which will be never happen because seriously, who doesn't love Springtrap?!)**

**Now, as you all know, I own NONE of the characters and the names for Bonnie's parents are from KudleyFan93's story FazCutie! Read it after you're done with this. It's AMAZING!**

_"Mommy? Do you have to go?"_

_"Please stay Mommy! We don't want you and Daddy to go!"_

_Violet Bunny sighed as she looked down at her two sons, six year old Bonnie and four year old Bon Bon, as they gripped onto her legs for dear life. Tears of sadness streaming down both of their little faces as they blubbered on and on about how much they'll miss her and Harold, their father, while they were away._

_"It's just a few days sweeties." she said, her husband coming from down the stairs to grab his jacket. "We'll be back and besides you got Cousin Springy to keep you company."_

_The two little bunnies looked up at their mother pleadingly, their puppy eyes glistening with tears as they went out of the door and a beautiful sound filled the house with melodious music._

_The children went over to the living room and saw their sixteen year old cousin Springtrap playing Singing in the Rain on his shiny saxophone. Bonnie stared at the instrument in awe as his blue brother tugged him into the room to get a closer look._

_Spring stopped playing and smiled down at the two. "Hey there you two."_

_"What's that?" Bonnie asked, pointing to the instrument in question._

_"It's a saxophone." the teen stated. "My dad got it from his music shop and gave it to me for my birthday a few months back."_

_"It's pretty!" Bon Bon smiled as he sat on the floor and scooted towards the sax. "And SHIIIINY!"_

_"Thanks! I make sure to keep it in good condition! Shines like a bell."_

_"Can you play us a song?" Bonnie asked. "Please?"_

_"Sure thing kiddo! Want do you want me to play?"_

_Bon Bon piped up before his brother could even think. "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!"_

_Spring nodded and began to play. The two bunnies were immediately mesmerized by the song. It sounded so beautiful and made the stars outside glimmer more brighter than ever. _

_When the song was over, Bonnie frowned and took notice to his little brother's sleeping frame. Spring chuckled as he dropped his instrument to pick up the sleeping child. The purple bunny got up along with him as they went up the stairs to bed. Once he got there, the song replayed itself in his head, lulling him to sleep easier than the usual bedtime story._

"Bonnie!"

The mentioned purple rabbit awoken to his brother shaking him like the world was about to end. Bonnie sighed as he rubbed his eyes and looked into Bon Bon's emerald irises.

"What is it Bon? Couldn't you see I was sleeping?" Bonnie asked firmly but politely.

"Sorry. It's just that I hear something." the blue bunny said. "Listen."

The older rabbit stopped and heard a beautiful rendition of Singing in the Rain playing through all of the city noises. He gasped as both bunny brothers looked outside to see Cousin Springtrap shuffling over to the restaurant from across the street. His eyes were closed and playing through the notes perfectly, ignoring all of his surroundings just to get it right.

Bon Bon and Bonnie screamed in glee as the latter struggled to put on his tie because of the happy vibes he was feeling. Once that was done, the two rushed downstairs and screamed to the top of their lungs.

"OUR COUSIN'S COMING!"

Everyone jumped and stared at the two as if they were absolutely insane.

"Sorry you two." Mari said, looking over to them from his magazine. "I couldn't listen to what you said over the fact that you NEARLY BLEW MY EARDRUMS OUT!"

"What was it about yer cousin?" Chica asked, taking the cinnamon buns out of the oven just as her sister had finished off the pancakes.

"He's coming!" Bon Bon squealed, him and his brother twirling around the room like ballerinas. "He's on his way."

"He'll be here in a few seconds!" Bonnie said, practically squirming in excitement as he ceased his spinning.

"Oh, I wonder what he got us."

"It's probably something to top of those guitars he got us when we were little."

"Hold up one second..." Jeremy said, gaining everyone's attention. "He's coming now?!"

They nodded...and then gasped as they frantically began cleaning up, looking like two tornadoes sweeping through the house. Bon Bon had even shoved everyone into the bathroom to clean them up before their cousin's arrival. When that was done, Bon Bon fixed his makeup and Bonnie brushed his teeth until they were sparkling.

"Boy," Foxy muttered from the living room as he looked at his polished hook. "I haven't seen the two so giddy over somethin' since the Carrot Festival decided ta come early."

Suddenly a knock came from the door downstairs and Goldie ran to get it. Once he opened it, he locked eyes with a yellow figure that made his heart pound. The rabbit smiled as the bear grinned stupidly towards him.

"Um...hi." Spring greeted. "I'm Spring and I was wondering if Bonnie and Bon Bon are here."

Goldie simply nodded, that stupid smile still on his face before he was pushed aside by the two bunnies in question. They gasped and hugged their relative close as they rushed inside, the yellow bear following behind them.

"We missed you so much Cousin Spring!" Bonnie exclaimed as they reached the top of the stairs and pushed through the door towards the living quarters.

"Yeah! Did you bring us presents?!" Bon Bon blurted out, causing his brother to smack him upside the head.

Spring chuckled. "Yeah I did. But before I give them to you, introduce me to your friends."

"Of course!" the blue bunny pushed their friends over towards their relative and pointed to them as he said their names. "Freddy, Fred, Chica, Chi, Foxy, Mangle, Crackers, Goldie, Mari, Balloon Boy, Mike and Jeremy." he then looked at his roommates. "Guys, this is my-"

"_Our!_" Bonnie corrected.

"Fine. _Our_ cousin Springtrap."

"Hi!" They greeted, apart from Goldie, who said. "_Mucho bonito~_!"

"Nice meeting all of you." the golden bunny grinned, his grey eyes shining as he turned to his cousins. "Now," he took off his saxophone case and backpack and starting digging through the second object to find two wrapped boxes, one bright green and the other violet red, and handed it to them. "we open some presents."

"Yay!" Bon Bon cheered as he tear through his gift and squealed as he lifted out another box. "Labels?! Oh my gosh! I need these so badly! Thank you so much!"

"Who in the world is happy over labels?" Mike whispered to Jeremy as they and the others sat on the rug as the bunnies' presents were opened.

"Apparently him..." the redhead replied.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie said as he lifted up a array of glistening guitar pics, each with different styles on them. "You knew my pic broke?"

"Yep, your brother told me about it on the phone and I decided to give you a whole set so that you'll never have to worry again." Spring explained

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Bon!" he hugged his sibling. "I promise I'll never pick on you again!"

"Now Bonnie, let's not make promises you can't keep." his brother replied, making a frown come to the lavender bunny's face. "Now let's have some breakfast!"

"Wait just a second Bon," Spring said as everyone else got up and was about to leave the living room. "everyone else too. Hold off."

"Whatever for Cousin Spring?"

"I have a little announcement to make." the yellow rabbit got up and cleared his throat. "I'm moving in with you guys! That is, if you don't mind."

Both of the younger bunnies gasped as they turned to Freddy, who replied with. "Not at all. Stay as long as you need to."

"Hooray!" Bonnie and Bon Bon yipped as they hugged their cousin and the others went over to the kitchen to get their breakfast.


	16. Mike Amour

**Longest chapter in the series so far you guys! Anyways, this took me two days (starting from Sunday) since me and my sister ShyWrites only have one laptop. But that's gonna change over the summer.**

**That aside, I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story from the very beginning and kept tuning in for more chapters. Plus, I almost have 30 faves! You guys are truly a gift! I love you guys so much and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I own none of the characters (probably the blonde girl...but that's it).**

"Um..Mike?"

The brunette looked up from his laptop and turned to his boyfriend, who was blushing and twiddling his thumbs. They were in the dining room and Mike was currently in the middle of finishing a resume for a new job he was soon to get into.

"Yes Jeremy?" he asked, making the redhead pick up his head so his nervous green eyes stared directly into his partner's blue ones.

"Well...um..."

Mike chuckled. "Come on Jerry, you can tell me anything."

This grabbed everyone's attention as the others peered from their spots in the living room or kitchen to see what was going on. Jeremy looked around and grumbled something inaudible before turning back to Mike's beautiful eyes. He gulped down all of his anxiety and said a bit silently.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

The others aww'ed at the scene as Jeremy blushed and shouted.

"DO YOU MIND?!"

"Not at all." Mari smiled as him and the others returned to what they were doing. Mike giggled.

"Jeremy?"

The redhead blinked. "Hmm?"

"Please say yes. PLEASE say yes!" Bon Bon whispered excitedly in the background, crossing his fingers and scrunching up his nose. The others did the same.

"Yes, I will go on a date with you." Mike answered, causing Jeremy to smile gleefully.

But it ended up faltering when everyone cheered from their spots in the house. Goldie even came into the dining room with maracas and Mari started throwing confetti everywhere as the others came in and began dancing gleefully. The redhead's face was starting to turn into the shade of his hair.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP!?"

Everyone stopped where they were doing as if they were playing freeze tag and Jeremy slapped himself. He got out of his seat and shoved everyone out of the room. Once he was done, he sat back down and turned to Mike.

"So..." he said, moving to a different subject. "Is six a good time?"

The brunette smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

**~I~I~**

"What are they talking about?!" Chica whispered harshly as Bonnie listening behind the dining room wall. The others had crowding around the lavender bunny as he snooped in on the humans' conversation.

"Their date is at six." he said as Freddy exclaimed.

"We are SO going!"

"Don't you guys think this is a little rude to be barging in on people's conversations?" Spring asked.

"Oh we do this all the time _senor_." Goldie said. "Like this one time, I was snooping on you having a conversation with Freddy about your mattress. By the way," his features showed worry. "is there something wrong with it? Do you want me to buy you a new mattress? You can have mine!"

"Shush!" Mari snapped. "We're trying to hear on their conversation!" he turned his head away from the yellow bear to meet a pair of fuming emerald eyes. the masked man smiled. "Hi Jeremy!"

"GO. AWAY!" he seethed.

"Okay!" he turned to the others as they instantly ran off into the safety of under the living room couch. As all the animals went under it, the piece of furniture almost looked like it was floating in midair. The redhead came into the room and sighed.

"What am I gonna do with you people?"

"Take us with you on your date...?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Okay~!" the puppet singsonged. "But just so you know, don't feel creep out when you see us stalking you through the window~!"

* * *

"Please take us with you!"

"For the last time NO!"

Jeremy was fully dressed in a tuxedo and slacks. He wasn't suppose to be trudging around the house with ten people holding onto his ankles, pleading for him to let them tag along. The redhead narrowed his eyes at the anthropomorphic animals and shouted for the umpteenth time.

"NO!"

"We promise we would get in the way!" Mari exclaimed. "We're just gonna sit at a table closest to you and watch you the entire time while we eat!"

"Yeah!" Bon Bon agreed. "PLEASE let us go!"

"No you guys, I only have reservations for two."

"That okay _mi amigo_!" Goldie smiled.

"Yeah, we can just stalk you outside like I mentioned earlier!" Mari grinned. "Just please let us tag along!"

Jeremy was starting to get a migraine. If only he had some more pain killing pills. He used the few he had left after finding out that Mari thought they were Mentos and ate three-fourths of the container.

His ears twitched a little when he heard footsteps coming downstairs. He turned around and blushed a little as Mike came down.

The man's usually scraggly brown hair was combed neatly back and he wore a button down white shirt, slacks and loafers. Jeremy smelled a bit of cologne on his figure and noticed the smallest amount of blush added to his cheeks. His beautiful azure eyes looked onto his own with excitement as he walked downstairs and smiled at his lover.

"...wow." was all the redhead could muster, transfixed on the other human's appearance.

Mike chuckled. "So, are you ready?"

Jeremy snapped out of his trance and blushed, causing the others, who were currently getting off the floor, to giggle. "Um...okay."

The brunette grabbed his boyfriend's hand and said. "Guys, don't do anything crazy while we're gone!"

"We won't!" Mari piped before whispering. "Because we're not doing anything in here..."

Once the front door shut, the group of animals (and a puppet) rushed to the window to see the two humans walk out of the restaurant's front doors and towards Jeremy's van. The redhead unlocked the passenger side door and let his partner in before he ran over to the driver seat and got inside. The engine started to roar to life and then, after a few minutes, it had gone down the street.

"Alright men...and women." the Marionette said, gaining everyone's attention. "We're on a mission! Stalk those two men until they either break down or have a temper tantrum. Are you all ready!"

"Aye aye!" they all chimed and thus, they left the house.

* * *

"I have a bad headache..." Jeremy groaned in the midst of their drive.

"How come?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow while giving his partner the most cutest confused face.

The redhead's heart instantly melted. "Nothing really. It's just the others giving me a bad time."

The brunette nodded. As they pulled the vehicle into a parking spot of their desired restaurant, Mike noticed that the others were standing right behind them. The animals were waving hello to them as they stopped the car and Jeremy stuck his head out the open window to glare at them.

"You guys need to get a fucking life..."

"Well you need to get us a fucking reservation..." Mari snapped back and then added. "Please...?"

"No. Now SCRAM!"

And with that, they ran down the street. The redhead sighed and sunk into the plush seat.

"I really don't wanna go in."

"Come on Jere, you can't let the others stop us from having a good time." Mike stated. "We can just pretend that they're not there."

"That'll be all the more creepy..."

Mike chuckled. "Come on!"

The two got out of the locomotive (even though Jeremy was a little hesitant) and went inside to meet with the receptionist. He was a lavender and white cat wearing a cream colored tuxedo and a crimson tie. He smiled warmly at the two.

"Welcome to Candy's Cuisine! How are you two doing this fine evening?"

"Great Mr..." Jeremy started before glancing at the feline's name tag. "Candy? That's funny." he looked right back up into his chestnut brown eyes. "Are you the owner of this place?"

"Nope! Manager. My sister Cindy actually owns the place. She just named it after me." Candy replied before moving on to a different subject. "Anyways, do you two have a reservation?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yep, it's under Fitzgerald."

"Oh! I see it..." his smile faltered a bit. "huh..."

"What?"

"Your reservation says for a party of thirteen."

This made both of their eyes widen. Mike was the first of them to speak.

"Um...no, it's suppose to be for only two."

"I'm pretty sure this says thirteen. See for yourself."

Both of the humans peered over the reservations log and sure enough it said Fitzgerald with the unlucky number right beside it. Jeremy nearly fainted.

Candy looked at the redhead and raised an eyebrow worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Oh he's just fine!" a voice said from behind them.

Mike and Jeremy turned their head to see Freddy, Fred, Bon Bon, Bonnie, Chica, Chi, Foxy, Mangle, Mari, Goldie, and Springtrap all dressed up in formal attire. The voice was clearly the puppet considering that he was closer to the duo. He smiled warmly and said to the host.

"We are also in the Fitzgerald party."

"Righty tighty! That's makes thriteen!" the cat smiled before grabbing the number of menus he needed before stepping out of his booth. "Follow me to your table."

Everyone moved except Jeremy, who looked as if his afro was about to explode. Mike stopped and turned to his lover. Moving towards him, he asked.

"Jerry? Are you okay?"

His teeth was gritted together as he replied. "No..."

Mike put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Do you need a break?"

Jeremy nodded and escorted himself to the bathroom as Mike went back to the table with the others, where a tan dog was there taking their orders.

"Could you guys slow down!?" the waitress said as the others continued to throw orders to her. "I can't write that fast!"

"Oh! Could I have a full tray of lasagna instead of one slice?" Fred asked, licking his lips as he stared at the picture in the menu. "It looks SO good!"

"What do ya'll mean there's no pizza!?" Chica barked as a blonde female waitress came to the table to help out her coworker. "I want pizza!"

"Oh my gosh! This carrot soup looks delightful!" Bon Bon said, turning the blonde as well. "Can I have this with my pasta?"

"I WANT TACOS!" Goldie yelled, slamming his menu down on the table.

"HEY!"

Everyone (including the waitresses and the other people in the restaurant) turning their heads to meet a fuming Jeremy. Everything went silent for a few stray moments.

"Hi Jere Jere!" Mari greeted happily.

"Everyone...get out." the redhead said, pointing to the door.

"I'm sorry sir but we work here." the dog said, her blonde partner nodding. "You can't tell us to-"

"OUT!" he yelled. "NOW!"

And thus, everyone left except for Mike as Jeremy marched to the table and collapsed on it, tears streaming down his face. The brunette rubbed his back reassuringly as the door to the front of the restaurant close.

"I just wanted this to be perfect.." he sobbed.

"I know, I know..." his partner said, rubbing Jeremy's back.

The redhead sighed and sniffled as he stared back into Mike's eyes and smiled through his miserable appearance.

The brunette's pupils were just...beautiful to look at. Mike's eyes were a wonderful shade of light blue that just twinkled every time he smiled or laughed. Jeremy looked into those gorgeous eyes and knew that even though things went down terribly, he wasn't mad. He wasn't sad either. Sure he showed a little worry from time to time but he was just as excited as Jeremy was for what life had in store for them and this was only the beginning.

Suddenly violin music began to play in the background. The two turned around almost in unison to see Bonnie and Bon Bon both playing the instrument on the little stage that the restaurant had, strumming different melodies but they still hold that similar beat, like a duet.

Jeremy smiled, got up, wiped his eyes, and held out a hand towards Mike. Green eyes shimmering with love, the redhead asked.

"May I have this dance?"

The brunette smiled and took the man's hand as they danced around the place, the bunnies' song playing softly in the back of their minds as they stared lovingly in each other's eyes. Jeremy sighed in contentment as he graced one of his hands on Mike's cheek as he just stared into his sapphires. The brunette smiled as the redhead put his hand back on Mike's waist as they pressed foreheads while still swaying side to side with the music.

Once the song was over, Foxy and Mangle moved onto the stage. The two foxes were pushing a grand piano onto the stage and began playing another beautiful song, the dancing between the two continuing more erratically.

The duo smiled and began to dance more lively. They twirled, jumped and kick while even sharing a few laughs as they moved through the song until it finally ended with the two out of breath.

Jeremy smiled. "Mike?"

The brunette looked back at his partner and blinked "Yeah?"

He took a deep breath and asked. "When did we first meet?"

"Well, my freshmen year of college. When you were a sophomore. That was about...four years ago."

"Yep." he chuckled. "My mom always told me to never fall in love with someone you met in college, especially if it was after a party and you were landing in the same bed as them."

Mike rolled his eyes, a grin still on his face. "Yeah, my mom told me the same thing." a confused expression came to his face. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

They then sat back down at their table as the redhead continued. "Well...even though our moms said don't date anyone from college. I think you are truly the one for me."

The brunette smiled. "Me too."

Jeremy grabbed Mike's hand and said. "I mean it Mikey. You are the person, the face, that I want to see every time I wake up in the morning. The person I'll walk to the ends of the Earth to hug and hold until the day I die. I would do anything and everything in order to see you smile. I just love you so deeply, so passionately, that I need to ask you this question."

Mike gasped as Jeremy got off his chair, got down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket.

"Will you marry me Mike Schmidt?"

"Aww~!" everyone cooed as they came on the stage to watch the beautiful moment.

Mike's eyes were up to the brim with tears as he nodded his head, a huge smile on his face. "Oh Jeremy...yes. Yes I will!"

The redhead then put the ring on his finger and kissed his husband-to-be as everyone cheered.

"Viva la viva!" Goldie piped as he brought out his maracas and danced around. Mari pulled out a bag of confetti and started sprinkling it all over the place as the others began dancing and the engaged couple continued to kiss.

**The dog waitress was Sparky if you all were curious and Candy is from the fanmade FNAF 3 game (actually scratch that, that cat was named Sugar...) **

**As you probably know, neither one of them belong to me! They belong to their respected owners.**


	17. Mama Fazbear Pt 1 of 3

**31 faves!? You guys are AWESOME! Thanks again for ALL the support you guys have been giving this story and I am truly blessed to have you guys reading my stuff! **

**Anyways, I don't own ANYTHING or ANYONE but Franny and the story.**

Everyone awoken to the sound of running and screaming and peered out of their rooms to see Freddy and Fred running in circles, their faces full of panic. Mari stepped out of the room and asked.

"What in the world is the matter with you two?"

The two bears stopped mid-sprint and began speaking gibberish. This was a immediate sign that something was wrong. The puppet leaned in closer.

"Could you repeat that?"

"What do ye think yer doin' Mari?" Foxy questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm trying to understand what they're saying. Duh!" the masked man said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now repeat that one more time." Fred whispered what he was saying in the Marionette's ear as he nodded. "Yep! Got it." he turned to the others. "He said that their mom is coming over."

"Please don't tell me she's living here..." Jeremy sighed.

"No, she's only staying for the day."

"Oh." Bonnie said. "So...why are they so worked up?"

"Because..." Freddy replied, finally deciding to speak English. "she embarrasses us way too much..."

"And takes charge of the place when we surely don't need it." Fred added shamefully.

"Oh boy!" Foxy piped. "Finally I can get somethin' to blackmail Freddy with!"

"Foxy!" Chica scowled.

Mari then turned to the two bears. "When is she coming?"

"In..." Freddy checked his phone and his eyes widened a second before a series of loud honks came from outside. The group headed downstairs into the livingroom and peered out the window to see a chocolate brown bear waving towards them from a white minivan.

Fred sighed and finished his brother's sentence. "right now."

"Well, I'm not going down there..." the older bear said as he walked into the closet closest to the stairs. He sighed. "Tell me when she's gone."

"Freddy!" the lighter bear sighed as he banged on the door. "Get out of there!"

"No!"

A knock rang from down in the restaurant as the two Fazbear brothers argued.

"I'm not getting out of here and you can make me!" Freddy shouted.

Fred smirked. "Oh really?" the bear then rushed downstairs to the restaurant and opened the door to meet his mother. "Hi mommy!"

"Hello Fred. My sweet little boy~!" she gushed, hugging her son close. Once she let go, the light brown bear took notice that they were two gift bags on her wrists.

"Who are those for?"

"You and your brother silly!" she exclaimed. "Speaking of brother, where is he?"

"Oh." he said unhappily. He then pouted. "He was being a big meanie and didn't wanna come down to greet you with me! I wanted us both to give you a big hug but Freddy being a big jerk and all..." he gave her a pair of innocent puppy eyes.

"Aww~! That's so sweet of you Freddy-Weddy pie~!" she pecked his forehead before walking upstairs. "I'll go get him."

Fred nodded and smiled wickedly as he went upstairs. His mother looked around and noticed the others simply staring at her. She smiled.

"Why, hello there!" she greeted. "You all must be Freddy and Fred's friends. I'm Mrs. Fazbear but you all can call me Franny."

"Nice to meet you ma'am!" Bonnie said, shaking the lady's hand.

"Nice meeting you all as well! Now, could you tell me where Freddy may be?"

Foxy grinned wickedly. "Sure thing Mama Bear! He's right in that closet." he pointed towards the door nearest to the stairs she just came from.

Franny smiled and pulled the door handle to see her oldest son cowering in fear in the corner. He then noticed her and smiled nervously while waving.

"Hi mom..."

"Freddy!" she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't you know it's rude to hide in a small closet when you have company over? ESPECIALLY when it's your mother!" she then grabbed Freddy's ear and tugged it roughly as she practically dragged him out. "I want you to go sit in the corner and think about what you've done and in five minutes, I want you to apologize to me. Understand?"

The bear heard Foxy chuckle in the background before being cut off by someone (probably Chica) nudging him roughly on his shoulder. Freddy sighed, nodded,and went into the corner closest to the TV to sulk in how humiliating this situation is.

Everyone turned to the mother bear as she smiled in satisfaction for a job well done. Franny turned to Fred and smiled. "Now, who wants to open presents?"

"Me! Me! Me!" the not punished bear chanted, waving his hand in the air like a giddy student. The older bear chuckled as she sat down on the couch with Fred right beside her. Franny then handed him a glittery crimson bag as he dove into it and pulled out...

A red sweater.

He opened it up towards the front and dread filled his features. Everyone else went around to see what the fuss was all about. However, when they saw the print in the very front, everyone but Chica burst out laughing.

"Aww~! That's so cute!" the chicken crooned as Foxy exclaimed through laughter.

"Yeah! He should be wearin' it to make his mum happy!"

"I would LOVE LOVE LOVE if you wore it during my visit!" Franny gleefully exclaimed as she clasped her hands together and placed it on the side of her cheek. "It'll make me feel so special!"

With a heavy sigh, Fred put it on and cringed at its itchiness. In big, black cursive letters it said: I'm Mommy's Little Boy. He groaned yet again as all the men continued their laughter.

"That is so cute!" Chi gushed.

"I could make you one if you like." Franny stated. "I like taking requests."

"Actually, I want one!" Chica smiled and whispered something in the mother bear's ear. She smiled.

"I think Foxy would love that!"

"...wait. What?" the pirate immediately stopped laughing and stared at Chica in horror. "Chica, what did ye do?"

"Nothing much sugar." she responded. "Except give Miss Franny here a request for a sweater."

"Please don't tell me that it be fer me..."

"Yep!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Mangle laughed, pointing a long crimson nail at Foxy.

The fox growled. "Keep laughin' and you'll be seein' yer nail broken on the floor."

The albino stopped laughing and clutched his muzzle tight. Foxy smiled in satisfaction as he heard Freddy grumble from his spot in the corner.

"Mom, can I get out of the corner now?" the bear asked.

"What's the magic word~!" his mother sing-songed. The bear sighed.

"Please...Mommy?"

Foxy snickered as his mother replied. "Sure thing sweetie! Now come over here and open your present!"

The bear nodded, got up on his feet and went over to his parent, who handed him a baby blue bag. He opened it to reveal a light blue sweater with the words: Mama's Little Superstar shimmering in large white letters. Freddy sighed and, as he put the piece of clothing on, noticed his brother staring at him with a pout forming on his lips.

"Mom!" Fred whined. "Why does Freddy get to be a superstar?!"

Freddy stuck his tongue out. "Shut up Fred! You're just jealous!" he teased.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!

"Are too!"

Franny chuckled and stuck two large pacifiers into both of their mouths. She then said.

"That's enough you two. You both don't wanna be send to the timeout corner, now do you?"

They both put their heads down in shame and shook them.

"Good! Now, who wants cookies?" she asked as she took out another bag and pulled out a tray of sugar cookies. Everyone rose their hands as the mother bear smiled and began handing them out.

**This is gonna end up being another parter. I hope you all don't mind but this one is gonna start getting pretty lengthy. Part two will be coming out soon!**

**Anyways, see you all later! **


	18. Mama Fazbear Pt 2 of 3

Freddy and Fred were sitting in the living room watching television as the afternoon sun shone throughout the house. As they watched the programming, they chomped down chocolate cookies that their mother left out and sipped glasses of milk while their parent cleaned the dishes she had recently used with Chica.

About five minutes after the show started, Freddy decided it was best to change the channel and grabbed the remote. While his older brother flicked through the TV's many options, Fred scooted the plate of delicious treats closer towards him and started eating them by the handfuls. Once he was done, he cleaned off his face with his sweater and stared at the screen of the television as if nothing had happened.

The chocolate bear had stopped flicking through the channels and found one that satisfied him. He smiled and was about to congratulated himself with a cookie. However, he looked down at the plate to see only crumbs remaining. Freddy gritted his teeth as his dark blue eyes met his brother's nervous light ones. Freddy chuckled awkwardly.

"H-hey Freddy..."

"MOM!" the older bear screamed.

"What is it sweetie?" Franny asked, turning towards the living room worriedly as she stopped washing dishes.

"Fred ate all the cookies!"

"Nuh-uh!" Fred spat. "YOU at least had some!"

"Yeah, but YOU ate MOST of them!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The two bears then tackled around and began rolling around on the floor in the heat of battle. Chica slapped herself and shook her head as Franny ran up to split her two boys up.

"Stop it you two!" the female bear barked, tugging both of her sons' ears to make them stop and groaned in pain. She looked between them as her frown deepened. "Now, I want you BOTH to apologize and then sit in the corner."

"But he-" they sat in unison before getting cut off by their mother harshly tugging their ears.

"I don't wanna hear it! Apologize NOW!"

Foxy then ran downstairs with a video camera and began recording, causing Chica to sigh and smack him upside the head. He seethed in pain from the sting but ignored it and continued filming. Freddy growled through clenched teeth at the pirate fox as he turned to his brother.

"I'm sorry Fred..." he said flatly and them mumbled. "for you being a complete fatass."

Franny smacked him upside the head. "What was that?"

"I mean...I love you Fred!" and then Freddy suddenly hugged his younger sibling. He then whispered in his ear. "Fatass..."

"Motherfucker..." Fred snapped back quietly before breaking up. Franny seemed convinced.

"Good, now corner. Both of you." she said as they immediately complied, sitting parallel to each other on both sides of the large TV screen. Franny smiled and nodded and satisfaction before heading upstairs without a word.

Foxy had then decided to click pictures at the two bears in their humiliating moment as Freddy whimpered, rubbing the bruise his mother gave him.

"...Mommy never smack me before."

"Really?" Chica seemed intrigued as she sat down on the couch. "Why?"

"Because..." Fred answered. "she told us that hitting people isn't the best way to enforce discipline."

"Then what does the lass do when ye laddies were bad?" Foxy asked.

"She told us to sit in the corner and draw an apology." Freddy replied. "But that was in our elementary school days. As we got older, she may us go to the library, pick out one of our favorite books and read it to her. It wasn't really considered a punishment since she gave us treats while we fluently read but she was so nice, we tried our hardest not to do bad in school. I did my part."

"Yeah..." the other bear chuckled, ears dropping. "I wasn't the freshest apple in the basket..."

"We be knowin' that the first day we met ye..." the pirate mumbled, but Fred shoved it aside.

"but I did what I could to make straight C's and boy, Mama was proud! She took us to all the fun spots during summer break since our grades were so good! the water parks, the beaches..." the orange tinted bear trailed off, too dazed in past memories to hear his brother speak again.

"I wonder what's gotten into her..."

* * *

"Stupid Fazgang, they would never suspect me being here."

Franny chuckled darkly as she took out a small bottle and drank it, her body transforming from a bear to a human male. His hair, short and black, swished to the side and curled a bit up. He wore thick rimmed glasses and a cream colored designer T-shirt that said 'Crazy but Smart' on it in bold letters. His jeans were tight against his frame and brown boots thumped on the floor as he stared into the mirror to look at himself.

"It's a shame really, I kind of like torturing Freddy like this...oh well!" he took out a Swiss army knife. "It'll be much more fun to torture them with this."

"Slow yer role Chief."

The man looked over and saw six ghostly figures seep out from the floorboards. The scratched and burned up fox was currently speaking.

"Ye won't be doin' a thing until ye get back our leader."

"I thought I was your leader!" the puppet beside him, who was in a similar state, butted in.

"You were just a replacement Perry." the bear rasped with a glimpse of a snarl on his black lips. "We had to find a way to get to him first and you were the closest thing to a leader we had at the moment."

"Anyways..." the chicken said, shoving herself between the boys to be seen before going towards the man of attention. She tugged his shirt collar and hissed. "Ya'll better hurry up with this Fritz. Or ah'll start breaking bones"

"Yeah!" the little boy among the crowd exclaimed. "We did break you out of that retirement home!"

"It was a mental institution!" Fritz yelled back. "And you did that because you owed me!"

"No..." the banged up bear muttered. "we did it because Perry was shoving orders up our asses and we needed some way to bring back Spring!"

"Shut up Eddy!" Perry barked. "You knew from the start that _I_ was the leader of that band!"

"What be goin' on up thar!" Foxy yelled from downstairs.

"Nothing~!" Fritz replied, making his rather high pitch voice sound as womanly as possible. "I'm ranting about unicorns in the showers~!"

Silence was heard from downstairs as pirate called back. "Okay lassie! Keep doin' what ye be doin'!"

The man giggled wickedly as he gathered the phantoms around to hatch up a plan.

**The Phantoms and Fritz make their appearances! By the way, I'm giving the Phantoms names so bare with me on some of them (unless you could think of better ones, let me know.)**

**Anyways, these are the ones I have for now:**

**Phantom Freddy: Eddy**

**Phantom Chica: Chic**

**Phantom Foxy: Poxy **

**Phantom Mangle: Maim **

**Phantom Mari: Perry**

**Phantom BB: Philly or P.B.**

**Anyways (yet again), Part 3 coming soon!**


	19. Mama Fazbear Pt 3 of 3

**Last part...which came out quite different than I intended. But oh well! *throw this chapter in your face***

**I own ONLY Franny and the puppy design**

**FUN FACT: The design for the puppy Fritz turned into is similar to a plush dog I use to have...I missed him...her...it?**

"Hey Chica, could I ask you something?"

Chica looked away from the pizza cookbook she was reading and smiled up at Freddy, who was standing at her doorway. She replied. "Of course sugar, come sit on ma bed and spill."

The bear complied and gently shut the door behind him as he made it over to the bed. As his sat down, the springs creaked below him but still supported his weight. The chicken beside Freddy smiled as he said what was on his mind.

"Well, you know what I said earlier about my mom acting strange...?"

Chica nodded. "Yeah. But trust me Freddy, your mom is probably trying a new strategy in raising you and your brother."

"Yeah but why? We're adults now and moved out of her house."

"It's like she's a totally different person..."

Both Freddy and Chica jumped at the new voice and looked up to see Mari floating above their heads. The chicken then gave him a blank, agitated look and asked.

"Do ya mind?"

"Not at all." the masked man smiled, making himself comfortable on Chica's bed right between her and the chocolate bear. Both animals stared at him with a slight bit of annoyance before he added. "Go on. Continue your conversation. Just pretend I'm not here."

Both bear and chicken let out a sigh and turned to one another as Freddy spoke.

"I'll have to agree with Mari. She's not one to change things up. She usually stays where she's comfortable."

"So...she never moved?" Chica asked in disbelief.

"Not once in her life. She loves where she's living and she's not moving until she goes to heaven."

The door swung open and in came Franny, wearing the most twisted smile anyone had ever seen. The three in the room cringed in fright as she shut the door and her smile wired down.

"Hey sweeties, how are you doing?" the bigger bear asked.

Mari, Chica, and Freddy looked at each other with looks of discomfort but the bird answered with a uncertain "Good...ah guess."

"Great!" she took out a tray, which revealed a batch of cookies. The top of them were covered in lavender and violet sprinkles put down by white icing. "Would you kids like a cookie? I know you guys would LOVE a little snack before I start fixing dinner."

Freddy blinked. "Dinner? You said on the phone that you'll be leaving before five."

Chica nodded and moved her feathers over to look at her cupcake watch. "It's 5:49."

Franny smiled. "Well, I decided to stay for the rest of the week! I hope you all don't mind."

Her son stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Actually, we do-"

"Not!" Mari insisted, slapping his hand over Freddy's mouth. "We do not mind you staying with us for a little while longer Miss Fazbear." He uncovered the smaller bear's mouth. "Isn't that right Freddy?"

"What are you talking about? She's a-"

"Sweetheart!" Chica gushed, placing her hand forcefully over her friend's mouth. "You could stay as long as you need to!"

Franny's smile widened. "Well, in that case..."

Beeps were heard outside the restaurant as the three (Mari, Freddy and Chica) looked out the nearby window beside the chicken's bed and saw something that made their mouths hung open in shock.

A moving truck had parked outside and several men began carrying boxes inside the place. Franny chuckled.

"I'm moving in with you guys! Freddybear, would you mind me having your bedroom?"

* * *

"This stinks!"

"I know..." Fred sighed. He then started glaring at his brother, who was laying on his bed. "Would you mind getting off my bed?"

Since Freddy was removed from the sanctuary that was his bedroom, he had to resort to staying in his brother's room. That would've been find with Fred if they were still younger. But they were huge grown bears now and needed their personal spaces. In DIFFERENT rooms.

"I can't believe Mom would do this to me!" Freddy cried, ignoring Fred's question. "I thought she loved me!"

"Hey!" the lighter bear retaliated. "She loves me just as much!"

The older Fazbear turned to his brother and scoffed. "Yeah right...you know that you were a surprise. It was suppose to be just me but no! YOU just had to pop out ten seconds later!"

Fred's frown deepened as he got up from his spot on the floor. He then went on the other side of the bed (the right side to be exact), grabbed the blanket and tugged it, which made his brother crash onto the carpeting with a thud. The lighter bear smiled victoriously at this and jumped down on his bed on the exact spot Freddy recently lay on.

"You fat witch!" the chocolate bear growled as he got up and pushed his brother off the bed onto the floor again. Fred got up and exclaimed.

"You know, this is MY room!"

"Technically, it's mine since I pay the rent!" his older brother said back.

"Oh yeah, well..." he thought for a while. "I'm your baby brother and you should be nice to me!"

"Oh well then, do you need a diaper and bottle with that?"

Fred gritted his teeth and ran out of the room, yelling. "MOM! Freddy being a jerk!"

Freddy's eyes widened in panic as he rushed out of the room after him. "Don't listen to him Mom! Young people can be delusional!"

The orange tinted bear stopped running to look at his brother quizzically. "I'm only younger than you by ten seconds...we're the same age."

"The doctors could have dropped you..."

Fritz, who was sitting in the bedroom, gasped and dashed for the closet once the two Faztwins came in. Fred and Freddy looked around and their eyes widened at the empty room.

"That's funny...I thought she was in here."

"Maybe she's in her closet?" Fred suggested.

The man in said place froze as the bear's brother asked in annoyance.

"Why in the world would she be in her closet?"

"We could just check..."

Fritz cringed as he took out a bottle and drank it just as footsteps were coming towards the door. Once it opened, Fred gasped jovially.

"Oh my Fazbear, it's a puppy!"

Fritz's new form was a black Labradoodle pup with a maroon color collar and big brown eyes. His tail wagged as he barked happily and licked the bear's face as he went down and pet him.

"Freddy, can we keep him?" He looked at his brother, all traces of anger gone from his eyes and was replaced with envy. "Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

"I don't know...he has a collar." the chocolate bear picked him up and said. "Hmm. He's has no name tag."

"Yesh!" Fred cheered.

Freddy glared at him. "That doesn't mean we're keeping him." his brother's ears drooped. "And besides, you can barely take care of yourself, let alone a puppy."

The orange-brown bear then went to giving his brother pleading puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease big brother? I'll take good of him."

"No." was his answer as he walked to the door. "We're taking him to the shelter."

Fritz's eyes widened as he immediately jumped out of the bear's hands and leaped out the open window. Fred gasped as the puppy ran down the street without looking back.

"...my puppy." he whimpered.

"Oh well," Freddy sighed, walking out the door. "let's go see what going on downstairs."

Fred hung his head and left beside his brother. As they left, the room returned to normal with the Phantoms sitting on the bed.

"I can't believe that son of a goddamn nerd is gonna bail out on us like that!" Chic growled. "If I see him again, I'm a clobber 'im!"

"Calm down Chic," Maim said, his soft voice cooling her a bit.

"Yeah!" Philly agreed. "You can just take your anger out on these guys!"

Chic smiled, staring down at her fists darkly. "Ya'll right. I can!"

"Not now though," Eddy said, watching the chicken almost broke the door down. "we gotta wait for the right time."

She groaned but complied as the six disappeared without another word, leaving no traces of evidence that they were there at all.


	20. Billy Goes to School

**This is a pretty long chapter (probably the longest in the series so far) so...yeah.**

**Also this marks twenty chapters *fistbumps the air*! And also... OVER FORTY FAVES!? Seriously, you guys are AWESOME!**

**I own everyone who doesn't belong to Scott Cawthon. **

**Shout out to KudleyFan93! Happy birthday to the Regression Queen! :D**

The gang woke up on another dreaded Monday morning, ready for a long week of work. The adults of the group dragged their feet to the bathroom, freshened themselves up and went to the dining room where a delicious breakfast awaited them.

Balloon Boy was a whole different story.

He woke up with a big smile on his face as he tossed the covers aside. He had then skipped down the hallway, ignoring a group of his family members, who were very close to barging the locked bathroom door down, and pranced down the steps.

Once he got to the bottom, he looked at everyone who were either sitting at the table or preparing food in the kitchen and said happily. "Good morning everyone!"

Chi stopped flipping pancakes and smiled at the little boy. "Someone's happy this morning."

"I'm happy every morning Miss Chi." BB stated with a smile as he went to the empty chair next to Foxy and sat in it. He looked down at his breakfast and licked his lips. Before he started to eat, he said. "Thanks for the food Miss Chi!"

The curvy chicken couldn't help but grin back at the child. "No problem BB!" she then glared at the Fazbrothers, who were chowing down their food like they were in preparation for hibernation. "...at least SOMEONE appreciates my cooking."

"Hey! Ah cook too!" Chica said defensively, pushing her sister out of the way so that she could get into the oven. The fatter chicken opened it to let the aroma of pepperoni pizza blast into her face.

"Thank you too Miss Chica!" BB said. "Both of you. And Mr. Freddy!"

The chocolate bear stopped eating and stared at the kid with maple syrup and grease all over his face. He gulped down the pieces of pancake that was in his mouth and asked. "Me? What did I do?"

"You give us a roof over our heads and a warm place to stay. Without you, where would we be?"

"Home." Chi, Chica and Bon Bon said in unison.

BB looked at them and then towards Freddy. "I would be still in the orphanage." he shuttered. "That cold, dark orphanage..."

Fred looked at the balloon vendor with a lot of sympathy as he hugged him. "There there Billy, we're not gonna taking you back there anytime soon."

"Not ever!" Foxy said, wrapping his arms around the kid as well. "Ye be too sweet fer us to leave ye out in the cold."

"And besides," Mari said as he entered the room. "Without you, no one will be able to keep their sanity. Especially with those rowdy kids..." he glared at the door downstairs and hissed. "Those little demon spawns..."

Suddenly, a rapping was heard on the restaurant door and Chi ran downstairs to get it.

It was oddly peculiar for someone to come so early in the morning, especially when the pizza place didn't open for another hour. But nonetheless, it was someone at the door! Who would not answer it? Who knows, maybe it's something important.

The chicken opened one of the glass double doors and was greeted by a man in police uniform, wearing shades and holding a small paper bag from Dunkin Donuts in his left hand.

"Hello there sir! What can I do for you today? If it's for a party, you'll have to wait until eight when we open." she stated.

The man cleared his throat and rubbed his bald head. He then took out a police badge and said. "Officer Jacob Reynolds, chief of police." he put it away and continued. "I'm looking for the guardian of..." he took out a sheet of paper and looked it over. "Billy Patterson."

"Oh, that'll be me and my friends." Chi said. "But you could tell me what needs to be said."

Reynolds nodded. "Right." he took out a different sheet of paper, one that was more crinkled and torn a bit on the side as he asked. "You took in Billy almost a year ago, am I correct?"

The bird nodded firmly. "Yes sir."

"And since then..." he cleared his throat, shoving the paper back in his pocket and staring the chicken straight in the eye. "did you ever considered enrolling him into school?"

Chi shook her head. "No sir." her smile widened. "But trust me, the kid doesn't need teachers. He has us!"

"Are you and your friends licensed in teaching?"

"Does having a license in teaching clowns count? Because Mari has that."

"It's true." the puppet butted in, shoving his clown school teaching card in the officer's face. "I got this three years earlier than the colleagues! My teaching instructors couldn't stand me. I was just too bad..."

The police man stared at Mari like he was a complete lunatic and said. "Right..." before returning to Chi. "Anyways, I gonna need you to enroll him today or serious consequences will have to be given."

"WHAT?! But he needs to work!" the masked man screeched.

"You guys don't have him in school AND you treat him like a slave...?" he shook his head as he pulled out his phone. "Boy, do I have something to tell child services..."

"Fine!" the chicken sighed. "We'll do it..."

**~I~I~**

BB walked downstairs thirty minutes later, fully dressed and ready to go when he was confronted by JJ.

"Hiya Jay!" the boy greeted. "Ready for-" he stopped when he noticed the magenta backpack on her back with her sparkly fan chain hanging from the zipper. "Oh. Right." he sighed. "You have to go to school."

The girl giggled as her friend was about to leave but tugged him by the arm and turned him around to face her. "Wait a second silly! You're coming with me!"

"WHAT?!" he screeched as she took out a dark blue backpack and handed it to him. "But I have to work today."

"You only work on Saturdays now! Like me!"

"S-Saturdays!?"

"Yep! Now come on!" JJ grabbed the still shocked boy's hand as she waved goodbye to the Fazgang, who were getting the stage ready for today's performances. "Goodbye everyone, see you at four!"

The adults waved back as the two children left the place. Chica stopped putting up the banner, which ending up hitting Bonnie in the face, and took out a tissue to rub her eyes.

"Our lil' BB growin' up...!" she sniffed, blowing her beak with the napkin as tears went down her face. She then cried. "HE'D GROWN UP SO FAAAAAAAAAAST!"

"There there Chica," Foxy said soothingly, hugging the sad chicken. "I'm gonna miss the lad's smile...and his laugh...and his-" he sniffed. "Balloons..."the pirate then wailed, waterworks pouring down his face. "BALLOON BOY! COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

Back outside, JJ skipped down the street with BB, who had a miserable looking expression on his face, in tow. She didn't stop her jovial prancing until she reached the school building, in which she smiled up at. She turned to her friend and frowned when she saw the boy's face.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I WANNA GO HOOOOOOOME!" Billy wailed as a few school buses began pulling up behind the Balloon children with several kids running out of them and into the building. The Balloon Girl sighed and rubbed his back.

"It's okay BB. School's lots of fun! The teachers and kids here are really nice!"

"Hey Jay!"

JJ turned around and was met with a curly redhead girl with freckles and hazel eyes. Her hair was tied in white ribbons and she wore a pink dress and dress shoes. She smiled at the female balloon vendor but she then looked quizzically at BB.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Oh! Melody, this is-" she stopped and looked around to notice that BB was gone, his backpack was all that was left of him. "Hey? Where'd he go?"

"He went inside his backpack." Melody replied, pointing at the moving object in front of them.

JJ sighed out her nose and began dragging Billy's backpack. While she did this, JJ introduce him. "That's Billy, But me and my family calls him Balloon Boy or BB!"

Melody smiled as she stared down at the blue bag. "Nice to meet you BB! I hope we become the best of friends!"

"Yeah...I hope so." BB muttered.

"Come on Billy, lighten up." JJ smiled. "Just pretend you're at work and you'll be fine."

Balloon Boy kept that in mind when they went inside the school building. Though he couldn't see exactly what was in the place, he saw the hue of the morning sun being replaced with the lights radiating from the bulbs.

The Balloon Girl didn't stop dragging BB's bag until she reached the classroom, in which a brunette lady with green eyes met them at the door.

"Good morning Melody and Jenny!" she greeted before looking at Billy's backpack. "Jenny? Why did you bring an extra backpack to school today?"

"My friend's in here." JJ said, pointing to the backpack.

"Oh!" the adult exclaimed, a big smile coming to her face. "Is it a pet of yours?"

The female balloon vendor shook her head. "No. He's a person." she unzipped the bag and shouted. "Come on out BB! Say hello to Miss Wendy!"

Billy pulled his head out and smiled nervously at the lady. "Hello..."

"My goodness!" Wendy said, a hand coming up over her mouth. "How in the world did you fit in there?"

JJ replied for her friend. "Our friend Mari designed it for him, just in case if he got scared. There's an icebox, air conditioner, and a full living room set in there along with all of his books and lunch."

"My, that is one nifty bag!" a thought then occurred to the teacher. "Do you think I get two for me and my boyfriend? We need something to keep our water bottles cold when we go on our hikes. Which reminds me..." she looked at the children. "How would you three like to go on a camping trip? The whole class is going in a few weeks and we're staying there for the whole weekend!"

"Yeah!" they cheered and ran inside the classroom, causing Miss Wendy to smile as she shut the door to get started with class.

* * *

Business wasn't going so smoothly for the Fazgang back at the restaurant. Every party they thrown that day only end with them crying and the 'Happy Birthday' song being stopped repeatedly when Freddy began looking at balloons that hung from the chairs.

Soon enough, the people began to leave (some even deciding it was a grand idea to take the entire cash register and throwing it down on the pavement so that everyone could get their money back). Their cars all left the parking lot by the dozens and soon enough the only car that was left was Scott's.

Speaking of the manager, he wasn't so happy about this going on at all. He was so angry, he stormed into his office and locked it shut. After a few seconds of silence (save for everyone's sniffling) Chica spoke between choked sobs.

"I miss BB..."

"Aye." Foxy sighed. "He would always make balloon pirate ships every time I tell me stories. He would hand 'em out and the kiddies would play with them as I told the tales."

Bonnie nodded. "I remembered the day I got in that ladder incident and broke my leg. BB came into my room and brought me a balloon and a card he made himself. He's a sweet kid..."

"We're home!" two voices cheered, perking up the gang as they turned towards the door.

BB and JJ were there. Their cheeks were coated in little stickers that they proudly wore as they entered the pizzeria. Shaffy and Shabby came from downstairs to greet the girl while the others circled around the boy and hugged him on all sides.

"Oh Billy!" Chica cried. "We missed you so much!"

"How was your day at school?" Freddy asked.

"Awesome!" the child replied. "There was this boy in my class that's birthday was today. He wanted to come here but Jay and I gave him a grand party right in the classroom. Our teacher was so proud of us that she gave us five whole dollars!"

"And an extra slice of cake!" his friend added while hugging her guardians.

"Oooo!" Mari piped, waving his hand around. "I want it!"

Billy chuckled and went into his backpack to retrieve it. Once he got the cake, he then handed it to the puppet. The masked man smiled giddily and skipped up the stairs with the other members of the Fazgang in tow.

"How was your day?" the boy asked, causing everyone to freeze in place.

"Well..." Bon began.

"We cried for most of the day." Fred bowed his head in shame.

Mangle nodded. "Aye. We missed ye laddie."

"So..." BB said sadly. "I can't go to school anymore..?"

The adults looked at one another for a little bit before turning to sad little boy. Freddy spoke for the entire crew.

"Yes, you can still go to school."

Billy's frown disappeared. "Really?"

The chocolate bear nodded. "Really. Me and the others can deal with you being gone for eight hours, five days a week. And besides, we'll see you a lot during summer break."

The boy smiled and headed off to his room, ready to get up in the morning to see not only his family but his classmates and teacher as well.


	21. Who Dunnit?

**I'm posting this today because I have no school! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own any characters or references that are in this chapter.**

Bonnie's sensitive lavender ears suddenly picked up a scream coming from the kitchen in the midst of him practicing on his guitar. He got off of his bed and quickly ran downstairs to find Chica with an anger look on her face.

She was staring at the usual spot the cookie jar would be, which was next to the kitchen sink on the shelf below the window. However, nothing was there except for the kitchen timer the chicken used when she baked sometimes.

Freddy and everybody else ran downstairs or from the living room to see what had happened. Foxy decided to say what was on everyone's mind.

"Lass, what be the matter?"

"Someone ATE all the cookies!" she screeched.

Bon Bon turned around in Freddy and Fred's direction. "Would you two like to say something to Chica?"

"Say what?" they said in unison before turning to one another. "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple-"

"ANYWAY!" Chi said turning to the Fazbear brothers. "Just admit that you two ate the cookies so that we can go back to what we were doing."

"But we didn't eat them." Freddy said before putting his hand up. "Scouts' honor."

"You know, you guys shouldn't be saying that unless you are or have been a scout." Mari stated, crossing his arms.

"Me and Fred were cub scouts when we were five and had been until we were eleven."

The puppet smiled at that. "You know how ironic that is right?"

"A mystery?!" Bonnie's eyes twinkled. "This is my chance!" he grabbed the crimson fox's arm and dragged him up the stairs. "Come on Foxy!"

The pirate didn't have time to protest since the bunny's door had closed just before he could yell. After about five minutes, the two returned wearing similar outfits to that of Sherlock Holmes and Watson. Bonnie pointed at Mari as he smoked his pipe, which causes bubbles to come out.

"Mari, turn off the color."

"Will do Bonnie!" the masked man saluted as he snapped his finger and everything went dark.

* * *

_In Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, anything can happen. From murders that never happened in this universe to love that would spark at any given time in any fanfic you happen to click on. But this is no ordinary occurrence here at Freddy's._

_This is a true crime, THIS is a true mystery._

The scene starts out at the front of Freddy's on a rainy day. It pulls up to the security office, where Bonnie and Foxy are sitting and Mike and Jeremy are tied up in the back of the office. The camera moves closer to the pirate fox, who happens to be nodding off to sleep in his chair.

_That is my cohort Foxy T. P. Fox. He's not the brightest or greatest of the billions of people I've worked with-_

"Hey!" Foxy retaliated, sleep gone from his expression. "I be findin' that offensive!"

_but he'll do for now...or at least until I can grab a better assistant. And who am I?_

The camera goes to Bonnie, who tilts his hat and winks.

_I am Bonnie the Bunny. The most skilled, trained and cutest of all the detectives you more than likely have encountered. Anyways, today is a rainy day in Freddy's. The room is cold, the sun disappearing through the thick dark clouds and the air really dusty._

Bonnie sneezed.

Foxy glared at the two tied up security guards. "Jeremy boyo! When ye get the chance, clean up yer workplace why don't ye? Show pride in yer work!"

Jeremy mumbled a few words through the tape that bounded his lips but glared at the fox regardless. The pirate dusted the man's glare off and laid his head down on the table.

_The day took a boring start to the point of the Foxy and I almost falling asleep but we shook ourselves awake when a knock came to our attention. The door opened and the two of us were met with a beautiful sight._

_In the doorway was a woman. A beautiful woman at that. She was so refined, everybody whistled when she finally decided to come in the room. She had an ass so big and so real, it put Nicki Minaj to sha-_

Chi had happen to grab a baseball bat from her purse and slammed it against the recorder Bonnie's voice was coming out of. The bunny glared at her.

"You...you..."

"Bitch!" Foxy screeched, which in returned got him a trip to getting hit with the baseball bat.

"It's a good thing I have an spare!" he pulled out a different recorder from his jacket and pressed play.

_Anyways, the woman looked like she was in distress so I asked her what was the matter. She looked over at me and said._

"I've been robbed!" Chi cried, clasping her hands together in a begging way. "Oh please Mr. Detective! You've got to help me!"

_I looked at her precariously. Should I even trust her? Ladies like her are too good to be true. And as such, I questioned her._

"How do I know you're not just pulling my heartstrings?" the bunny asked, moving his pipe to the other side of his mouth as he said this.

The chicken grabbed him by the collar and said. "Help a girl out or I'll shove you in the oven!"

"Okay! I believe you! Just don't eat me please!"

The curvy chicken smiled, dropped the bunny and said. "Good. Now, I want you to meet my sister in the dining hall. She got some evidence for you two. It may be useful."

_And so, our journey began..._

_After the beautiful and strong chicken left our office, we headed for the dining hall. Another chicken was waiting there and boy, was she ugly..._

"HEY!" Chica and Foxy yelled.

Bonnie blinked and looked at the fox quizzically. "But I didn't offend you-"

"That's right! Ye offended poor Chica over here!"

He looked over at the chubby chicken and bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry Chica, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's okay Bon." she smiled.

_We went over and sat down parallel to her. She smiled as she handed us her evidence, which was nothing._

"Where be the evidence?" Foxy asked.

"I don't have any physical evidence but I do have something a bit useful..." Chica smiled.

_She handed him a piece of cloth. Black cloth._

"This IS physical evidence!" Bonnie pointed out.

"...right." the chicken smiled sheepishly.

"Bonnie, I think we be havin' our suspects..." the pirate said.

_Any so, we left the area in search for all of our suspects._

* * *

Freddy, Fred, Goldie, Shaffy, Springtrap, Mari, BB, Mike, and Jeremy sat in the interrogation room (aka the security room) as Bonnie and Foxy came in. They stared at each one and nodded.

_We started this investigation like all the others: making the criminal crack from our group of suspects._

The purple bunny cleared his throat and pointed at Freddy. He then sang. "Freddy stole the cookies from the cookie jar."

"Who me?" the bear asked.

"Yes you!"

"Couldn't be."

"Then who?" he moved on to Fred. "Fred stole the cookies from the cookie jar!"

"Who me?" Fred asked.

"Yes you!"

"Couldn't be."

"Then who?" He went on to Goldie. "Goldie stole the cookies from the cookie jar!"

"Who-"

"Um Bon?" Foxy interrupted. "Goldie couldn't have done it."

"Why not?" the bunny asked.

"He wears blue or sometimes very very very dark violet."

Bonnie looked at the yellow bear and then at the fox. "You have a point. Goldie, you may-"

The taco lover threw Spring over his shoulder and quickly left, the door swinging behind them.

"leave..." Bonnie finished before continuing with the interrogation. "Shaffy stole the cookies from the cookie jar."

"This is stupid." the lavender bear sighed.

"Yes you!"

"I'm leaving." Shaffy walked out the door.

"Then who!" Bonnie moved on to Mari as Foxy chased after the runaway suspect. "Mari stole the cookies from the cookie jar!"

"Who me?" the puppet asked, ignoring the screaming from Shadow Freddy in the background.

"Yes you!"

"C-Couldn't be!"

"You STUTTERED!"

"Ooooooooooh!" everybody else in the room said, pointing at Mari.

"Admit it Mari! ADMIT THAT YOU ATE THE COOKIES!"

"I-I didn't eat them!" the masked man said, violet tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh really?" Bonnie asked. "then how would you explain THAT?!" he pointed towards the stitches on his shirt sleeve.

The puppet began to cry. "I'VE BEEN FRAAAAAAAAAAAMED!" he then proceeded to bawl his eyes out.

BB went over the Marionette and hugged him as Freddy sang. "Bonnie, how you do that? Make a grown man cry."

"Shut it Fazbear!" Foxy yelled, dragging an unconscious Shaffy in with him. The lavender bear was being dragged by his leg and as the pirate pulled him in, the door swung closed but was stuck due to the Shadow's neck blocking the doorway. "Oops."

"Leave him there cohort," the bunny said. "I'll deal with him once I deal with this THIEF." he turned in the puppet's direction but realized he was gone. He blinked. "Where'd he go?'

Billy pointed to a baby puppet crying in his arms as he glared at the bunny and left the room.

"That be why no one likes ya!" Foxy said as the child slammed the door shut. "That be also why it was you all along!"

"What'd he do?" Mike asked, struggling a bit in his restraints.

"He was the one who stole the cookies!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Mystery solved!"

_Little did I know that the mystery wasn't solved just yet._

"Actually not quite mates."

Bonnie and Foxy turned to see Mangle in the doorway, Crackers in hand.

"Me parrot and I ate the cookies."

Both detectives and the suspects that was still in the room gasped as Crackers yelled.

"Why'd ya do that Mags!? We could have gotten away with it!"

"Because Crackers, it be wrong to frame someone fer somethin' they didn't do." the white fox explained as the bird sighed.

"The 'kid-friendly' concept is starting to take its toll on ya. Let's go to bed..." Crackers then added. "Pretend Mangle never said anything."

The parrot then dragged his owner out of the room as Bonnie blinked.

"Well...NOW the mystery is solved!"

_And that's how I, Bonnie the Bunny, became the world's greatest detective...next to the Olsen twins._


	22. Attack on Fredbear

**There are no words to describe this chapter...ENJOY!**

Mari sighed.

Today wasn't going so well. The morning was fine and the afternoon was okay until it reached a certain point. That point being Goldie fiddling around with the puppet's spices for brews that he stored in his antique dresser for safe keeping.

Apparently that place wasn't as safe as he thought it would be.

Now the yellow bear was fifty feet tall and rampaging through the city. Worst of all, animal control and the army was starting to get involved.

And finally, here Mari was, standing in the street staring at the rubble that was Freddy Fazbear's as the others sat on the curb.

"So..." Bon Bon said after a long silence between the friends. "This is how Pennsylvania will be wiped off the map. A giant golden bear demolishing all of existence." the bunny shook his head. "Shame..."

Freddy got up and looked at Mari a bit hopelessly. "Mari, isn't there anything we can do?"

The puppet thought about the question for a few seconds before a light bulb lit up over his head. "I can create a formula to turn him back! It'll take some time and the journey would get dull if I go by my lonesome. Who's willing to join me?"

Before anyone could say a word, Goldie came over, snatched up Springtrap and left, leaving the yellow bunny to scream for help.

"COUSIN SPRING!" Bon Bon and Bonnie cried.

"Bonnie and Bon Bon!" the masked man piped, grabbing the two rabbits' wrists. "Glad you volunteered!"

The latter bunny was about to retort but had no time to because Mari turned into a plane. He quickly fastened them in and flew off into the sunset...only to get thrown aside by the giant golden beast himself.

"Mayday! Mayday! We're going down! We're going down!" the lavender bunny screeched over his younger brother's wails of;

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

And

"I WANT MY MOMMY!"

But luckily for them, they landed safely in the pillow factory three blocks down...which ended up getting smashed by the huge bear's foot.

The remainder of the Fazgang stared at the crushed facility in horror as Chica then sighed.

"Whelp! Ah'm sittin' here..."

"And we're leaving." Crackers said, flying to Mangle's shoulder and taking to the sky. They didn't make it very far because Goldie slapped them out of the way, which made them land back on their spot of the sidewalk. The parrot rubbed his head and said dizzily. "Nevermind..." before passing out with his owner.

Freddy sighed and sat back down as he saw the jets from the military soaring by, along with a few tanks. The bear watched as the tanks staring firing tranquilizer darts at the mega taco lover. He snarled and dodged them while also grabbing the majority of the darts and tossing them at the jets. This caused the flying vehicles to either blow up in the sky like a firework or crashing on the street and then explode.

"This place is getting really dangerous." Fred commented. "We better head some place safe before things get worse."

"Aww! Do we have ta?" Foxy asked, staring at the exploding jets with a bit of tranquility. "They be remindin' me of me childhood."

Chica put a feathered hand over her heart as she leaned towards the crimson pirate. "Ah'm so sorry for yer loss..."

He looked back at her like she was crazy. "What?! None of me family died, the violence reminds me of me mum's cooking." Foxy cringed. "those rough battles as ta gettin' to the toilet first...she wasn't the best cook in the world..."

"Can we just GO already?!" Bon Bon yelled.

He, his brother and Mari had returned from their collision with near death. The trio was oddly unfazed.

"Fine, fine." Freddy said, him and his brother getting up before ducking out of the way of a burning wooden house flying their way. "Let's go before we get killed!"

"But what about Goldie?" Mike asked.

"And Cousin Spring?" Bonnie added.

"I'll handle that once we find someplace safe." Mari reassured before taking about ten steps back in order not to get hit by a flying, burning railroad train.

* * *

The Fazgang was sitting in a hotel room while a putrid odor filled the area as the puppet brewed up the cure for Goldie. After a moment, Bon Bon screamed.

"Can we PLEASE open a window?"

"No!" Mari retorted. "These fumes must stay in one room. Otherwise, our world is doomed."

"Why are you rhyming?" Chi asked.

"I don't know...it sometimes calms me down when my brain is screaming about the end being near..."

A bit of silence filled the room until Mari's brain popped out of his ear and squeezed its way through a hole in the wall. Nonetheless, the masked man continued to stir the concoction as if nothing had happened.

"Uh...Mari?" the curvy chicken called. "Your brain just-"

"I know, I'm just trying not to think of it too much." he then perked back up. "Good thing I always bring a spare!" he lifted his lid and tossed another brain in before closing it again. he continued his stirring as Mangle looked outside and gasped loudly at what he saw.

"GOLDIE'S DEAD AHEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

The others (besides Mari) looked over and screamed as well but slowly stopped when they realized Golden Freddy was merely climbing the building. The two bunnies saw their cousin's panicked expression for a second before disappearing with the giant bear.

"Why did we choose the top floor!?" the blue bunny cried.

"Mari! Are you almost done?" Jeremy asked, looking over at this puppet. "At this rate, Goldie's..." the redhead looked back outside before turning back to the person he was talking to. "actually, he'll be fine. But we WON'T!"

"I'm finished." was the masked guy's answer. Mari went into the air and kicked the window down. As he flew outside, he shouted. "Stay inside!"

"I'm going outside!" Shaffy said, dragging Shabby along with him. "We'll be back!"

As the lavender bear shut the door, Jeremy laughed. "They're fucked.

**~I~I~**

The ginormous yellow bear sat on the ledge of the hotel building with Spring sitting on his lap. Jets and helicopters were flying on all sides but Goldie grabbed a giant wooden board he found from one of the houses he destroyed and use it to hit the vehicles.

"Why are you doing this?" the bunny asked, looking up at the giant bear as he attacked the authorities.

"Because I want some private time with you senor." he replied, gently rubbing the rabbit's cheek.

Springtrap wasn't getting it. "Because...?"

"You are very special to me." the bear smiled. "You may not know it but I..." he blushed and looked down at him. "love you. I really do."

The saxophone player blinked, giving his friend a confused and agitated look. "Really? THAT'S why you destroyed the city?! Because you love me!?"

Golden Freddy looked hurt. "Y-Yea..." he looked away from the rabbit shamefully, holding back tears. "You hate me now, don't you?"

Spring got up and walked over to Goldie's left side. He tried and failed to climb up the giant's arm so Goldie lifted the bunny up. He went to the bear's shoulder, walked a little bit and kissed him on the cheek.

Goldie's face lit up like a Christmas tree as Spring replied. "No. I don't. In fact," he smiled shyly. "I kind of like how you caused all this mass destruction. It's kind of...charming."

"Really?" the yellow bear asked as he started to shrink. The rabbit smiled as the bear returned to his normal height. Goldie grabbed the rabbit's waist and kissed him passionately. Spring smiled and willingly kissed back.

Their romantic action lasted for about five seconds before a loud "COME. ON!" ruined their moment.

The yellow creatures turned around and Goldie's vision was blocked when a glass jar was thrown at him.

"AHHHHHH!" he screeched.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR FUCKING WITH ME!" the puppet barked before he hugged Spring and flew back down. "Bye Spring!"

As Mari left, the yellow bunny watched as Golden Freddy screamed in pain at the glass that dug into his skull and realized something that the masked man missed when he came up to the roof.

Spring yelled. "Mari...! MARI! You forgot to get us off the roof!"

**Still no words...**


	23. The Fight for Fireworks

**Almost a month hiatus from this story...ugh!**

**I wanted to update earlier but I couldn't collect my thoughts to create a new chapter. So that's why it's late just in time for the Fourth of July. Which means fireworks, barbecues and family fun time! Enjoy!**

**I don't own any of the characters!**

"I can't believe you forgot the fireworks!"

Freddy was upset at Fred as he came into the house with none of the fireworks his older brother had asked him to get but bags filled with snacks and sodas. The younger groaned and made his way to the dining room table to drop the bags.

"Relax big brother, it's not the end of the world." Fred said. "We can always eat these while we watch the fireworks."

"Let me remind you that we don't **HAVE** any **FIREWORKS**!"

The lighter bear began rummaging through the bags and pulled out a bag of Nacho cheese Doritos. As he opened them, he commented. "Oh, then shouldn't you start buying some? It's gonna get dark soon."

Freddy felt a migraine coming on as he stared down at the list of stuff they needed for the Independence Day party they were having today. They had basically everything EXCEPT the fireworks and Fred decided to pick today to start acting like a fatass.

"Frederick Freddy Teddy Fazbear, I'm gonna start throwing chairs and screaming like I'm having a temper tantrum if you don't hear me out." Freddy stated, gaining his brother's attention.

"I'm listening." Fred said dully as he ate his chips.

"Today is a special day for Billy and Jenny. You know that right?"

The lighter bear nodded.

"Today is the day in which we're gonna give them a true Fourth of July! Better than what they did at the orphanage, which was just putting the kids to bed and making them watch fireworks from their windows. We're gonna give them a show, like what we do during the work days, but we can't do that..."

"Without any fireworks, I know." Fred said with a wave of his hand. "Which is exactly why I'm telling you to head to the store before it gets dark."

Freddy slapped himself as Mari came into the house carrying a large bag over his shoulder as if he was doing a Santa Claus impression. The older Fazbear brother was relieved. "Mari! You actually came through for me!"

The puppet plopped the bag down on the floor and looked at the chocolate bear quizzically.

"What'd I do?"

"You bought the fireworks for me! Thank you so much!"

The masked man raised an eyebrow and opened the bag to reveal packages of light up striped socks. Mari chuckled. "No silly bear, these are some socks my Aunt Helga made for me for an early Christmas present!"

Freddy's smile dissipated as he made his way back to the dining room table and planted his face down on one of Fred's snack bags. The puppet noticed this and went to the bear's side.

"Hey, it's okay Freddy. I could always make fireworks appear with magic." he said, rubbing the bear's back.

The lead singer sighed as he lifted his head up and shook it. "No Mari, that wouldn't do." he sat down in a chair next to Fred's and continued. "I wanted it to be special for the kids and using magic to do it isn't making it special."

Chica ran down the stairs and smiled at the boys. "Hey ya'll! Aren't ya'll excited tonight!"

"I am!" Foxy piped, coming downstairs with the chicken. "Goldie be making ribs on the grill! Sweet, succulent ribs..." the fox licked his lips. "I can't wait."

"I can..." Freddy sighed. "Fred forgot the fireworks and now we can't have a party."

Chi ran down the stairs, a sad and shocked look on her face. "No party...?!"

"No ribs...?" the pirate whimpered.

"No fireworks...?" Chica added.

"Oh for the love of all things silly, you guys!" the puppet stated, grabbing everyone's attention. "Why can't I just use my magic?!"

"Because it won't be special!" Freddy stated. "When we were kids, we didn't have magic and we had to buy our fireworks."

Chi, Chica and Foxy nodded in consensus as Mari sighed.

"Fine! Would it make you feel better if I bought the fireworks?"

Freddy smiled. "That would be very nice of you."

The puppet flew out of the house through the window and out of sight. The chocolate bear then moved away from the window the masked man had exited from and hit Fred over the head with his fist.

"That's for being lazy."

* * *

"What do ya mean there's no more fireworks!?"

Mari was in front of a stand that was suppose to be selling fireworks but took the exact moment he got there to start packing up. One of the men placed the folded table in the red pickup truck behind the nearly disposed stand and looked at the puppet.

"We're sold out Slim Jim, we sold our last three boxes to some dark guy not too long ago."

"Please sir, I really need them! Do you know anybody else whose selling fireworks?"

"Well," the man said as one of his coworkers got into the truck and started up the engine. He then stepped into the trunk and said. "there a lady selling them about four or five blocks down. She may have some."

The puppet thanked him as he went on his way and flew into the direction the salesman had directed him. This made him end up coming face to face with a teen about seventeen with three little kids. One of them was an infant that was in a carrier that the girl had around her chest and stomach area while the other two kids were placing a few boxes of fireworks into the back of a minivan.

"Hello there young lady." Mari greeted. "I was wondered if I could buy some fireworks?"

She stared blankly at him as she loudly chewed her gum. Between chews, she said. "We're sold out."

"Yeah!" the two kids that were putting away boxes, both of them being identical twin boys, said as they sat in the back of the van. "So beat it clown face!"

The baby said nothing but he squirmed and kicked a little in the position he was in. The little guy giggled as he he sucked on his fingers and drooled. Mari cringed a bit while glaring at the twin boys that were now mocking him from a distance.

They were lucky that he didn't hurt children.

"Look, I've been having a bad day and all I need is some fireworks to satisfy my friends. Now, if you could oh so kindly give me one of the boxes you have in the back of that van..." he pointed to the trunk of the vehicle, which had three boxes of the explosive devices in it.

"Those are for us ya freak!" one of the twins yelled, causing the other to snicker.

"Shut up Rick!" the teen barked.

"Make him Sandy!" the other twin yelled.

Sandy growled as she gave Mari the baby before running after her brothers. The infant stared up at the puppet and giggled, trying to grab his mask. The tall man sighed as the little guy grabbed it and pulled, causing the puppet to scream in pain.

"AHHHH! Get him off! Get him off!" he yelled, pulling the baby away from his face as he shouted loudly to emphasize the pain he was currently feeling.

"Randy!" the girl barked as she stopped chasing after the twins and yanked the baby off the puppet, which let to his mask coming off with a loud pop. Sandy looked at the mask in her littlest brother's hands before screaming at the sight of the Marionette.

He didn't have an actual face. His head was shaped like an oval just like his mask but the only thing that could be seen was his white pupils while the entirety of his face was black like his neck.

Sandy screamed as he grabbed her brothers and ran, which caused little Randy to drop the mask on the ground and the whole group to leave both their money and their van behind.

Mari picked up his mask, put it back on and smiled at the boxes of fireworks that were still in the truck. He grabbed them and the two hundred dollars that was on the table before flying homeward and doing flips of joy as he went.

* * *

"What do ya mean you guys already bought fireworks?!"

Freddy winced at the puppet's volume and answered. "We were trying to call you but you left your phone here."

Fred nodded. "Yeah, Shaffy brought some fireworks back here about five minutes after you left."

Mari's eye twitched. _So that was who the first firework salesman was talking about..._

"We thank you for bringing them though." the first bear said. "And now...it's PARTY TIME!"

"FIREWORKS!" Chica whooped

"RIBS!" Foxy cheered.

"PARTY!" Chi piped.

"YAY!" BB and JJ chimed as the whole Fazgang headed outside to start the celebration.

**Happy 4th of July everybody!**

**FUN FACT: This will be 239 years since the first Independence Day to commemorate the Declaration of Independence, which was the key that separated the US from the British. **


	24. Moving Out Pt 1 of 3

**OMG! DX I can't see my reviews on here for some reason they pop up in my email! This is driving me up a wall!**

**Anyways, I want to thank you all so much for reviewing (even though I can't really SEE them at the moment), faving and following this story especially since it recently reached 55 faves. *tears* I never expected myself to get this far with this story...I mean, the idea just came to mind one day, I started writing it and BAM all of this love and support...**

***sigh* I really can't thank you all enough...you all are awesome!**

**That being said, I hope you enjoy chapter 24. **

**I do NOT own FNAF!**

Jeremy wiped the sweat off of his brow as he placed the last of the boxes in a stack by the door of their bedroom. He smiled in satisfaction as he stared at the close to empty room.

Today was the day they would leave this place.

His smile widened as he saw Mike come into the room with the key to their new house excitedly jingling from his wrist. The redhead wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed the brunette before heading off into the living room, where everybody was.

"Guys," Mike said as he came into the room. "me and Jeremy want to tell you guys something?"

"If it's about Mike's promotion we already know." Mari said. "Jeremy told me last week when he was clipping his toenails."

"I was talking to Freddy that day..." the redhead pointed out.

"Well then, you didn't know I was listening. That door that was almost entirely open is totally snooping material."

"Mari, let them finish." Freddy said before turning back to the men. "Go ahead you guys."

"As we were saying, me and Mike are moving out." Jeremy said.

"WHAT?!" they screamed. Foxy then cheered.

"Yesh! I be gettin' dibs on their room!"

"Drats! I wanted it!" Bon Bon pouted.

"No one is getting their room!" the puppet shouted. "Cause you're not leaving!"

"Yes we are." Jeremy said firmly.

"If you do, I will turn Goldie colossal again to destroy your house." he pointed a thumb at the yellow bear.

The redhead crossed his arms. "Guys relax, you'll still see me during the work day."

"And you'll see me when we both come to visit." Mike added.

"Please! Don't go!" Fred begged. "Whose gonna get our groceries?"

"Yeah!" Mari added. "And whose gonna put guacamole in Bon Bon's shampoo?"

The blue rabbit scowled as he turned to the masked man. "That was YOU?!"

"No, that was Jeremy."

He turned to the redhead, who hid behind his fiancee, and gritted through clenched teeth. "He's in trouble now."

"Anyways," the brunette said. "we're leaving today."

"WHAT!?" they yelled again.

"Can't you guys reconsider?" Chica asked.

"Yeah, we were gonna throw you two a goodbye party..." Chi added with her head hung low.

"Sorry guys but we'll throw a house warming party in a few weeks if you're up for it." Mike suggested.

Both of the chickens' eyes twinkled. "Really?"

"Really."

The Chicken sisters along with everybody else moved in to hugged the two. The brunette gladly hugged back while Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Guys, you're acting like we're moving to Mars..."

"We're gonna MISS you!" Goldie cried as the others wailed as well, squeezing the hug tighter.

Mike began to cry as well but not because of the sadness of the moment. "Uh guys?" he whimpered. "You're affection is...KILLING us!"

They all moved back, allowing the men to access some air before wishing their goodbyes and exiting the house and, within seconds, the pizzeria. Freddy wiped away some of his stray tears as he and the others watched the men get into the moving truck as movers, who the animals had no clue came into their house in the first place, finishing loading the vehicle before driving off.

"I'm gonna miss those boys." the chocolate bear sighed.

"Yeah..." Bon Bon agreed. "Jeremy still owes me shampoo."

"Don't worry Bon, you'll be getting your shampoo soon enough!" Mari guaranteed. "Because those two aren't officially moving out until the fat bear sings!" the puppet turned around to look at Fred and added. "And Fred, you may not wanna sing for at least a couple of months."

"Aww..." the lighter Fazbear sighed in disappointment.

"What are you getting at Mari _mi amigo_?" Goldie asked.

"I'm getting that as long as I am seven feet tall, Mike Schmidt and Jeremy Fitzgerald are NOT leaving this house!" he replied, puffing his chest up proudly as Bon Bon took that exact moment to measure Mari. Once he was done, he tapped Mari's arm.

"Mari my friend, you're an inch off." he confirmed. "You are seven feet and an _inch_ tall."

"That doesn't matter! What does is that we have to stop them from moving or the WORLD gonna end!"

Everyone gave Mari a quizzical look as the puppet snapped his fingers and changed into a lamp. You know, the tall ones with the shade over the light bulb. He changed into one and began waddling towards the door.

"For justice!"

Once he got to the door, he accidentally hit it and fell over. The puppet in disguise then shouted as he teetered back and forth.

"JUSTICE!"

He then sighed and stated blankly.

"You know it would be nice if one of you bothered to open the door for me..."

* * *

Mike and Jeremy stared at the contract they got for their house before looking at the building itself.

It was a small, well painted white house with a grey roof and matching door. The front of the house had four windows, two on the first floor and two on the second with the inside being covered by blinds. On both sides of the door, there was small, beautifully trimmed hedges that had odd red berries growing from it for some reason.

The redhead sighed as he moved Mike and himself out of the way so that the movers could start putting stuff in. "Well Mike, this is our new home."

"Yeah," the brunette agreed before turning to his lover. "it's gonna start getting quieter around here without the others..."

Jeremy nodded as the two held each others' hands and stepped inside, unaware that they were being watched.

After the movers had finished unloading and left the premises, six transparent figures stood outside of the house.

Philly gawked. "Yuck, this place is too clean!"

"I know," Poxy agreed before taking out a can of spray paint. "Let's mess it up!"

"Yeah!" Chic agreed, cracking her knuckles. "We can also bash some windows."

"Patience you two." Maim stated.

Perry nodded. "We'll strike when the timing is right."

"Oh come on!" the burned chicken groaned. "We've been waiting so long to do some damage and all ya'll been saying is wait!"

The dirty puppet glared at her. "Keep sassing back and you won't have to wait for me to punch you in the jaw!"

Chic was silent after that and the six of them went inside the house, both of the men unaware of what trouble they would cause.

**Part two coming soon!**


	25. Moving Out Pt 2 of 3

First night in their new house and already Jeremy was hearing things.

He had woken up late at night to see Mike fast asleep beside him but thumping and crashing noises coming from down the stairs. The redhead gulped and turned to his fiancee, who simply stirred in his sleep and didn't seem bothered by none of what was going on below them.

The day guard shook his lover. "Mike!" he whispered harshly. "Mike!"

"Huh?" the brunette asked, lifting himself up so that he sat in bed and stared groggily at Jeremy. "What's the matter?"

His question was answered when the sounds of several smashed windows echoing through the house. They jumped and looked each other with wide eyes.

"What was that?!" was Mike's new question.

"I don't know..." Jeremy admitted. "and I'm too scared to find out!"

"Me too Jer-Jer!"

The two men then hid under their blankets and shook in fear as the noises persisted until after about five minutes, it slowed and then stopped. They lifted themselves out of hiding and got out of bed, slowly creeping towards the door and listening.

Nothing.

Jeremy sighed in relief. "Oh thank god! It's over!"

His lover nodded. "I'm just glad that they didn't come up here to get us!"

"Yeah!" the redhead turned around to go back to bed. "That's a huge-" he stopped abruptly and stared in horror at their bed. "Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-Mike?!"

"What's wrong?"

Jeremy pointed to the bed as Mike turned around and shrieked.

On their bed was six ghosts. A bear, a chicken, a puppet, a boy and two foxes. They simply sat there and stared at the shocked men while the humans looked around their bedroom to noticed that it had been trashed without them realizing it.

Philly stared at the redhead's finger pointing at them and sneered. "It's rude to point at people. Ya know that, right?"

Mike and Jeremy screamed and ran out of the house, not caring that they were in their PJs and they had left everything that belonged to them behind. They dashed to the day guard's van only to realize that they didn't have the car keys.

"Lookin' for these me hardy!"

They turned around to see Poxy leaning from their bedroom window and jangling their much needed keys. The two nodded as the ghostly pirate cackled and went back inside, refusing to give them up.

Mike sighed. "Well, I guess we're walking..."

* * *

"You're telling us what now?"

Freddy didn't not believe (or hear considered the boys were speaking gibberish) what the two men were saying. They were flailing and screaming so loudly outside that the bakery down the street mistaken them for dogs and threw a newspaper at Jeremy to get them to shut up.

The redhead collapsed for a few seconds until the bear opened the door and told them to explain themselves.

All Freddy knew about this whole situation is that the two knew how to _express_ themselves. By waving their arms around and squawking like pigeons.

Soon, the rest of the Fazgang came downstairs to see what all the fuss was about with confused and annoyed responses. Once they were done, Bon Bon was the first to say something.

"What in the world are you two talking about?"

Before they could open their mouths, Freddy added. "This time one of you would explain." he turned to Mike. "Mike, go ahead."

"Okay," the brunette began. "I was having this weird dream where I was a cow and Foxy was a farmer who disguised himself like a superhero in a diaper and-"

"Skip the damn dream!" Bon Bon shouted impatiently, arms crossed.

"No! Keep goin'! I could imagine meself doin' that!" Foxy butted in with peaked interest.

Mike continued. "He fought crime by taking out a ginormous rattle and bashing people in the head with it. So, anyways, I was stuck in a tree and before Foxy could bash me out of it with his rattle, I woke up to see Jeremy with a panicked look on his face."

"Go on..." Freddy urged calmly.

"So then we heard loud noises coming from downstairs like some people were trying to break in so we-"

"Call the cops?" Chi asked.

"Manhandled them yerselves?" Mangle questioned.

"Threw yourself out the window and screamed for the neighbors to call the cops?" Fred asked

"Hid under our blanket and waited." the brunette said.

Spring scoffed. "Weak..."

"Anyways, after like four or five minutes, the noises stopped and to make sure they weren't coming up here to get us, we went to the door and listened for any footsteps. We heard none and were about to go back to bed when we saw six ghosts that-"

"Taught ya'll the true meaning of Christmas?" Chica asked excitedly.

"Took your souls?" Bonnie questioned worriedly.

"Took the house away from you guys?" Mari asked.

Mike shrugged nonchalantly. "Basically."

"Yes! What...wait?"

"They took our house."

"AND..." Jeremy added. "They looked exactly like Freddy, Mari, Chica, Mangle, Foxy, and Billy."

The yellow bunny's face instantly paled. "Oh boy..."

"_Qué pasa, mi amor?_" Goldie questioned, rubbing Spring's back.

"Those six were my old band mates back at home."

"What do you mean Cousin Spring?" Bon Bon asked.

"Well..."

Bonnie gasped. "STORY!"

The lavender bunny then pushed everyone into the living room and made them sit either on the couch or floor. He then made himself comfortable in the front of the group, criss cross applesauce on the floor with his hands in his lap. A giddy smile was plastered on his face as he stared up at his cousin, who was the only one standing up.

"Okay, we're ready!"

"And make it quick," the blue bunny added with a yawn. "I wanna go back to bed..."

"Well, it all started about three years ago..."

_Spring walked into an old run-in-the-mills bar with nothing but his saxophone case strapped to his back. At the counter, stood a fat hog who was scrubbing large beer mugs until he saw the bunny. He looked over at him with half-lidded eyes._

_"What?"_

_"I heard that you guys need an entertainer." he replied, pulling out a wrinkled filer. "And I want in."_

_"Sorry," the bartender apologized in an uncaring fashion. "we already got one. We put that poster up six months ago."_

_The rabbit frowned. "What? But...please sir! I can truly perform!"_

_"So can she." he pointed over to a female cat who was on stage pole dancing, which made all of the drunk men cheer and throw money at her. "Face it kid. We don't need ya."_

_Spring's ears lowered as he left the place and walked down the street until he heard footsteps not long after he stepped out of the bar. He rose his head and turned around only to see nothing. However, when he looked back, he saw a transparent masked man hovering over his head. He gasped._

_"What the-"_

_"Hey there! What's a guy like you doing out on the streets?" the puppet asked before gasping. "Oh my, where are my manners? I am Phantom Marionette Puppet. But you can call me Perry!"_

_"Nice to meet you." Spring said, still a little weirded out that he was talking to a ghost._

_"It's quite cold out here. Why don't you come with me to the hideout?"_

_The rabbit nodded. "Alright then. My name's Bonnielle Springerd Bunny by the way. But you can call me Springtrap or Spring."_

_The phantom snickered as they walked (or floated in puppet's case). "Okay..." he chuckled again. "Bonnielle..."_

**Final part: coming soon!**


	26. Moving Out Pt 3 of 3

**O...MG. I-I'm just speechless. **

**60+ faves...you guys are freaking AMAZING! I'm so grateful that you all like how the story is going! I'm just so happy! My chest is filled with pride and I'm do my best to start posting as many chapters as I can before school starts for me again (WAAAAAH!)!**

**Also this is the last part for Moving Out before moving on (hehe...funny) to something else. **

**Also (again), FNAF 4 has been released...which means I'll soon be adding the Nightmares and Plushtrap into the mix soon. I don't know when but they are coming, trust me. **

**I do NOT in anyway own Five Nights Freddy's. That honor is placed upon the man known as Scott Cawthon. **

"After that, Perri introduced me to his friends. I then realized that they took an interest in music too so we formed a group out of it called the Springing Phantoms." Spring sighed. "It didn't last for very long since Perri and I got into a bit of an argument about money and 'who leads the band' so we disbanded." he then turned to Jeremy and Mike. "It's probably because of me that they took your house. I'm sorry..."

"Aww, Spring..." the brunette said, going over and hugging the yellow rabbit. "don't beat yourself up like this."

"Yeah." Jeremy agreed, giving Springtrap a hug as well. "They were probably just jealous of your awesome talent."

The saxophonist smiled at the two humans as Mari got up from his seat on the floor. As Spring, Mike and Jeremy sat back down, the puppet moved a little over so that he stood in front of the group.

"Alright girls and guys, we gotta move if we want to get Mike and Jeremy's house back." Marionette stated. "Now..." he turned to the two humans. "what's the game plan?"

The redhead and brunette looked at each other before slowly turning back to the masked man with shrugged shoulders. The puppet rolled his eyes and looked back to everybody else.

"Alright, we're gonna have to deal with this ourselves by..." he then moved back to the two men. "leaving this alone. Are you two okay with that?"

"No!" Jeremy shouted. "Our stuff is in there!"

Mari sighed and pursued his lips. "Well...I guess we have to go and get it.

Everyone else groaned. Foxy was the first to protest.

"But it be too early fer tis!"

Bon Bon nodded and whined. "Can't we deal with this tomorrow?!"

Mari looked at Jeremy's blazing emerald eyes and then at the others. He turned between the redhead and the group of animals in front of him. After several seconds of head turning, the puppet had replied.

"No."

The day guard smiled in satisfaction as the others groaned.

"But don't worry, I have a plan." he grabbed Goldie's wrist. "You're coming with me Gold."

"Wait for me in my room Spring! I'll be back." the yellow bear reassured before leaving the room with the masked man through teleportation.

Jeremy sighed. "This...is gonna be a long night."

* * *

Shabby's eyes opened to the feeling of someone rapidly shaking him awake. He turned his head to meet Mari's white eyes along with seeing Goldie and Shaffy behind the masked man. The lavender bear looked pretty tired.

"Marion, mind telling us what this is about?" he asked. Mari was about to answer but the purple bear stopped him once more by adding. "And make it quick, I have to work in the morning. I need my sleep."

The puppet smiled as he took Shabby out of his bed and tossed him over his shoulder. "Well, Mike and Jeremy's house had been taken over by paranormal creatures and I need some people to help me out with catching them."

"So...that's where we come in."

"Exactly!"

Shaffy rubbed his eyes. "Mari." he yawned. "As much as I would LOVE to help you guys out, I have to work so I need my sleep. However..." he tilted his head to meet Shabby's. "Shab's willing to go with you."

"He is?!" the puppet piped.

"I am?!" the black rabbit exclaimed, sleep leaving his mind.

"You are." the purple bear smiled, going over to the two and began to pat Shabby's head. Shaffy then looked at the masked man. "He would love to come with you."

"Great!" Mari cheered before grabbing Goldie's wrist and dragging him out. "Let's go you guys! Bye Shaf!"

"Goodbye."

~I~I~

Mari, Goldie and Shabby looked up at Mike and Jeremy's home, which looked similar to a garage sale mixed with a condemned building to this point. The puppet walked around and shook his head at all the trash and torn furniture that littered the front yard. He then turned to his friends and asked, pointing to the demolished house.

"Why in the world would they want _this_ place back?"

The yellow bear shrugged as him and the Shadow rabbit approached the masked man. "I don't know. This place looks like the city dump."

"Well, nonetheless, we have to-"

"HEY!"

The three magical beings jumped when they heard a voice. They looked in front of them and looked up with no sign of anybody but when they looked down, they saw Phill. Mari smiled and bend down to his height.

"Why, hello there little boy. Is Mommy and Daddy home?"

"No." he answered blankly. "I'm parent-less."

The man gasped and went out to hug him. "You poor, poor child."

Phill backed away before the puppet could try to touch him. He shouted towards the house. "Help! My personal space has been invaded!"

Suddenly, five other ghosts flew out of the house and stood outside as well, battle ready. Mari blinked before saying.

"Welp!" he pursued his lips. "This house is a lost cause. Let's go home and tell Jeremy that the house blew up."

The bear and rabbit nodded as they left wordlessly. The six phantoms stared at them with arched eyebrows before staring at one another. Perri then said.

"One of those guys looked like me..." he then turned to his friends. "You all saw that right?"

~I~I~

And so, Mike Schmidt and Jeremy Fitzgerald continued living with the Fazgang for a little while longer. Even if they did decide to move, Mari was certain that he had a plan to make sure they stay in the pizzeria.

And it involved a lamp.

**What's next?**

**You'll find out soon enough...**

**Next time on Living with the Fazgang!**


	27. What's Going On with Bon Bon?

**I'm back! With another chappie!**

**Sorry it took so long but I manage to get it in a day later than it was supposed to...man!**

**Anyways, a HUGE thank you to both the readers and Scott Cawthon! I almost got 70 favorites on this story and also thank you Mr. Cawthon for even creating this little game of Five Nights at Freddy's to begin with. Who knew that it's been a year since the first one came out! Boy, time surely does fly!**

**Anyways (again), I hope you all ENJOY this little chapter and remember that if you like this story, make sure to review, fave, and follow! Thank you and have the best day possible!**

**~S.T.**

**P.S.:**

**You all know this BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT just to refresh the mind, I do NOT own FNAF under ANY circumstances. That honor is to be bestow upon a noble man by the name of Scott Cawthon.**

**Anyone who says otherwise may be cursed with a faith worse than death!**

**DEATH BY AN ANIMATRONIC SUIT! **

***lighting flashes***

Bon Bon was usually a perky bunny who would leave the area that was his room at least for an hour of the day to talk to Mangle, Chi, or Fred. But today and the three days before didn't go down like usual.

The youngest of the rabbits refused to leave his bedroom for reasons unknown and the crew (especially his brother and cousin) were starting to get worried. So on the morning of what was hopefully not the fourth day of Bon Bon's isolation, the remainder of the Fazgang came to his room to see what was the matter.

"Little bro?" Bonnie asked as he knocked twice on the azure wooden surface that was his brother's door. "Are ya in there?"

"Maybe he's dead." Foxy reasoned, which earned him a shock look from both yellow and purple rabbits along with a slap to the back of the head by Chica, Goldie, and Freddy. "OW!"

"There is no way that Bon's dead Foxy!" Chi stated, hands on her hips. "He's only been in there for a little over 72 hours."

"That be meanin' he could've died from dehydration." the pirate reasoned while rubbing his wound.

"Nope. That's not the case." Mari said. "Before he went into hiding, he told me to give him a mini fridge with a week's worth of food and water. He's fine until at least next Friday."

"But did he tell you why he was hiding?" Bonnie asked, looking like he was about to cry.

"Nope. Not a word."

"So..." Chica said. "Ya just gave it to him?"

"Yep. No questions asked."

"Maybe the lad's getting ready for the Apocalypse?" Mangle reasoned.

Crackers, who rested on the white fox's shoulder, slapped himself.

"That doesn't exist..." Foxy stated to his cousin blankly.

"...oh."

"Bon!" Bonnie called, banging a little roughly on the door. "Please open the door! We're all worried about you."

"I'm not." the red fox answered simply, earning him another slap from Chica. "OW!"

"We could always break the door down." Mari reasoned, before exclaiming as he flew down the stairs. "I'll go get my battling ram!"

The purple guitarist sighed. "Guys, Bon Bon has a liberty to have his privacy. We are not going to-"

"Too late amigo." Goldie stated as the puppet came back with a white gym bag hovering over his shoulder. "Mari already got it."

The masked man opened the bag to find nothing but a huge dust bunny in there. He sighed as he tossed the large object over his shoulder.

"Oh well! There's always plan B!"

"What's plan B?" Fred asked, an eyebrow raised.

The lighter brown bear didn't even have to ask because in mere seconds, Mari had a unnecessary brown gas mask on and a large flame thrower in his hands. Bonnie screeched.

"No no NO! Mari, we are NOT doing-OH MY GAWD!"

Within seconds, the puppet had pushed everyone away from the door and was starting to burn it down. Bon Bon's screams from the other side of the door was starting to become known as Mike and Jeremy rushed downstairs.

They then spirited back up the stairs with a fire extinguisher in the redhead's hands. With absolutely no aim, Jeremy basically squirted the foamy white substance everywhere with his green eyes snapped shut. After about two minutes, Mike called out.

"Okay Jerry, you can stop now."

He opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly to realize that everyone and everything within the area of the blue bunny's bedroom door, which was covered in serious burns by the way, was covered in the foam. This included everyone in the hall.

"Oops..." he said nervously before Spring wiped the substance from his face and marched up to the redhead.

He cracked his knuckles, tossed the fire extinguisher to the side, grabbed Jeremy by the torso and threw him down the stairs. Mike cleaned himself off before running after his lover as Goldie whistled.

"That's my bunny!"

"What is going on up here?!"

Everyone turned their heads to meet Scott and The Purple Guy standing downstairs in front of a passed out Jeremy and a worried Mike. Both the landlord and manager looked pretty pissed.

Freddy smiled sheepishly. "Nothing you guys! We're just...um..."

"Can two guys have a civilized conversation without hearing loud crashing noises coming from up here!?" Scott yelled.

"We're very sorry Mr. Cawthon."

"Yeah! And I was in the midst of collecting your overdue rent." PG said as his held out his hand. "Pay up!"

Freddy nodded as he walked downstairs, took off his hat and dug into it. Inside was a wad of cash, which he handed to the lavender man. PG then counted it and smiled. He then said through gritted teeth.

"Don't be late again. Understood _Fatbear_?"

"Yes sir..." he mumbled as both men left the place. As the men shut the door, Freddy added. "And it's FAZBEAR you fucking son of a BITCH!"

"Freddy!" Chica screeched. "Language! There's a child in this house!"

The brown bear sighed. "Sorry..."

"What are you guys doing outside my door?"

Everyone's heads turned for the second time that day to see Bon Bon staring at them with a confused expression on his face. Spring and Bonnie hugged him.

"Oh Bon!" the latter sighed. "I missed you!"

"What were ye even doin' in thar laddie?" Foxy asked stubbornly.

Bon Bon sighed and pointed at his face. "Can't you tell?"

The Fazgang stared intently at the rabbit's face. Nothing seemed off about it so everyone replied with a unanimous. "No."

The blue bunny pulled at his ears nervously. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"You positive?"

"JUST TELL US WHAT'S WRONG!" everyone hollered until Chi gasped.

"You're running low on makeup!"

"Thank you!" he yelled. "At least _someone_ can see!"

Everyone except the Toys (aka Mari, Chi, Bon Bon, Fred, and Mangle) sighed in relief.

"Oh my gosh, this is AWFUL!" Fred cried, hugging his 'desperate' friend close.

"You poor thing!" Chi sobbed, embracing Bon Bon as well.

"Don't worry laddie! I be havin' just the thing!" Mangle smiled. "Come on me hardies! To me room!"

And so, the Toys left the scene towards the white fox's room as the day moved back into the Fazgang's version of normality.

**If anyone is curious, the Nightmares, Plushtrap and the Bite Victim Child will appear in this story BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT I don't know when. I have an idea for it but I don't know when I want to post it. Maybe on Halloween or something...I don't know.**

**TTFN! Ta Ta For Now! *gets a pogo stick and bounces away***


	28. Living with the Fazgang: The Movie

**Hey guys! I just started school.**

**You know, not like you all care but you should cause there's gonna be a slight change to my update schedule.**

**From now on, unless I change it, I'm updating every day from Friday through Sunday. That gives me the week (or more if needed) to post more stuff for you all! Now, this chapter is kind of a filler but it's kinda long (in my opinion). So bear with me if ya don't like it.**

**I own NOBODY!**

It was a tranquil evening at Freddy Fazbear's. Everyone was doing their own thing from either reading the paper to getting dinner ready. Everyone was at peace until Mari flew into the room, a crumbled up letter in hand.

"Hey guys! Guess what?!" the puppet chimed, a big smile on his face.

Foxy looked away from the TV excitedly as his cousin flicked through the channels. "I be gettin' a boat!?"

"Better!"

Chica gasped from the kitchen. "Scott's giving us more money to make pizza!?"

"BETTER!"

Crackers flew up to the masked man with a huge grin on his beak. "You guys are finally gonna pay for my tuition to get into tap dancing college?"

"NO!" he replied, his smile never leaving his face.

The parrot frowned and laid back down on the couch as the puppet handed the letter to Freddy. The bear read it aloud.

_Dear Fazgang,_

_I am Lindsey Heinzburg, founder and boss of Hudson Pictures. The company hasn't gotten off the ground yet so in our first feature film we would like to make a movie based on you guys. We'll be stopping by tomorrow for a visit. So act normal._

_Signed,_

_Lindsey H._

Bon Bon gasped. "A MOVIE?!"

Chi smiled, her blue eyes twinkling. "About US?!"

The blue bunny then shrieked. "She's coming TOMORROW!?"

"That's what it says." the bear stated.

The youngest bunny immediately ran out of the room and dashed up the stairs. Bonnie watched him go and shook his head. "He always gets like this when something new and exciting enters the picture."

"OH!" Mari piped and held up two outfits that looked exactly like the outfit he wears everyday. "That reminds me, what should I wear? Business casual..." he held up the right one. "or Summer Fever?" he picked up the one of the left. "Decisions...decisions."

* * *

The day had came faster than a subway train and everybody was making sure the house (including the restaurant) was in tip top shape before the producer came. Bon Bon was fussing over what everyone should wear while Mari searched the whole entire building in search of pests and dust.

After a while, the Shadows (meaning Shaffy) hated how the puppet was invading their personal space and kicked him out of there. He returned upstairs to see everyone wearing suits and dresses. The man with the mask blinked.

"Um...Bon?"

"Yes Mari?" the blue bunny replied, dusting off Fred's tophat before placing it on his head.

"Hate to say it but...why does everyone look like they're going to a funeral?"

Bon Bon looked the Fazgang over before turning back to the puppet. "You do make a valid point..."

Suddenly a blinding light of a large camera suddenly filled the room and the sounds of a helicopter flying away could be heard. Everyone blinked.

"What...just happened?" Billy asked, scratching his head as he stared outside.

"I don't know..." Fred said. "but I think I'm blind..."

"Why would you say that?" Freddy asked as he turned to look at his brother and screamed to see that his pupils were gone.

"Because all I see is white..."

"Good news everybody!" Mari piped. "The producer just send me a text and told me that the movie will be done in a matter of months."

"Which reminds me..." Freddy said, rubbing his chin a bit before turning to the puppet. "Why didn't they get us to do it?"

"I don't know but I hope Angelina Jolie gets to play me!"

**A few months later...**

"GUYS!" Mari cheered, flopping down the steps like a slinky. "GUESS WHAT?!"

"I be gettin' a boat?" Foxy asked.

"We're getting free pizza?" Chica questioned.

"I'm not even gonna ask about the tap dancing college..." Crackers whimpered as Mangle patted his back.

"No! The movie's finished! And we get first dibs to watch the preview!"

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and rushed to the living room (at least the handful that wasn't in there anyways...). The Marionette rushed onto the couch while also pushing Jeremy out of the way and snapped his fingers.

The DVD that was in his other hand magically moved its way into the DVD player and the door to the machine snapped shut. The lights in the living room dimmed as Chica bounced a bit in her seat on the floor and the puppet materialized a bag of popcorn for everyone.

"This is SO exciting!" she squeed.

"I know!" Chi smiled. "I wonder whose playing me."

"Shut UP!" Mari shushed harshly. "It's starting!"

_..._

_"Jeremy!"_

_A girl about the age of 14 came on the screen with a man sitting next to her. She had long brunette pigtails that were pulled back while the man next to her was bald but was wearing a huge crimson wig that formed an afro._

_The teen continued to speak. "I don't think we can last five nights of this!" she put her hand up in a fainting gesture and she fell but was caught by the man._

_"Do not worry Mikey, we will live through this. Together."_

_..._

"The HELL is THIS?!" Jeremy blurted out.

"Hush up Afro Boy!" Mari shouted as he slapped him upside the head.

_..._

_"Hurray! We did it!" Mike's actress piped as she gave the camera a victorious pose._

_"But wait my love," Jeremy's actor stated, stopping the girl from dancing. "we do not have enough money to support ourselves."_

_The teen let out an Anime gasp. "Oh no! What do we do?"_

_"Don't worry my friends!"_

_The two turned to the stage and there was a two brown bears that looked exactly alike minus the fact that one of them had cheeks that clearly looked like stickers. There was a three year old purple bunny hugging a larger blue bunny's leg. And finally there was a skinny and hot chicken beside a huge, fat chicken that resembled a Sumo wrestler._

_The happy bear that didn't have the cheeks skipped off the stage towards the two guards and cheered. "We'll help you til the end!"_

_The scene disappeared and bold red letters came to the screen._

_**READY FOR SOME FAZBEAR FUN?**_

_..._

_The living room came on the screen and there sat the small lavender bunny, the Sumo chicken and a husky old fox in a pirate captain's outfit on the couch. Freddy's actor skipped into the scene and said._

_"Hey you guys, what a beautiful day! Why don't we go outside and play?"_

_"Yay!" the little rabbit cheered, bouncing off the couch and prancing over to the bear. "Sounds like fun! What do ya say Foxy?"_

_"No way!" he replied. "I'll be making out with the bird. Come on lassie!"_

_The bird suddenly gained a wedding dress and bounced into the fox's arms. They ran upstairs as Freddy lifted Bonnie onto his back and skipped out the door._

_More bold letters._

_**THEN COME INSIDE FREDDY FAZBEAR'S! IT'S EXCITING FOR THE WHOLE FAMILY!**_

_..._

_The screen changed to Chi's room where sexual music played in the background and the whole house started to shake. Chi's actress was doing her nails while Bon Bon's actor was combing his hair while staring at himself in the mirror, lips pursed._

_After a while, the chicken stopped._

_"Hey Bon?" she asked, words being separated by pops from the gum._

_He turned around and replied. "What girl?"_

_"Do ya wanna, like..." she popped her gum again. "go to a movie or somethin'?"_

_He then threw his mirror out of the window, causing the glass to shatter. "Girl, girl, I've been, like, wantin' you to ask me that ALL WEEK!"_

_"So, yeah, you wanna, like, ditch this place or whatevers?"_

_"Totes."_

_**COMING SOON**_

...

Everyone blinked as the preview ended.

Mari smiled and squealed. "I can't wait until this thing comes out!"

Everybody else cheered with him as the DVD was replayed.


	29. The New Kid: Pt 1 of 3

**Hi guys!**

**These next few chapters will feature the Nightmares (not now though, next chapter they'll appear.) So, I hope you enjoy this!**

**I own NOBODY but Melody and Nathaniel**

**The name of the crying child in FNAF 4 (Danny) belongs to Crazybird101!**

"Hey guys! Did you see the new kid?"

Melody, BB, JJ and an African American boy BB met during a birthday party last summer named Nathaniel was sitting in a group in their 2nd grade class. Miss Wendy, who changed from teaching 1st to 2nd graders, was doing attendance while the children chatted quietly and kept an ear out if their names were called.

Nathaniel nodded. "Yeah, him and his brother were in the office. I've talked to them for a little while before going to class."

"Were they nice?" Jenny asked just before raising her hand when her name was called by their instructor.

"I suppose." he shrugged. "I just said hello to them."

Billy raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you talked to them for a little while?"

"Billy Patterson...?" Miss Wendy asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Here!" he raised his hand before plopping it back down on the desk.

"And FYI Bill, it was a little while." the other boy noted.

"It was only a few seconds! That was-"

"Class! May I have your attention up front please?"

The children ended their conversations and looked towards their teacher. She smiled as she turned towards the door and nodded. It opened and in walked a lady and a boy.

The woman wore a black business suit and matching high heels. She had a little bit of blush on her cheeks, red lips and teal eyes. Her light brown hair was long and wavy and was placed in a ponytail.

The child had her eyes but his brown hair was a lot darker than hers and it was cut and gelled to make it form a little bit of a Mohawk. He also wore a striped shirt, jean shorts and mud clad white sneakers. He had a purple book bag and sticking out of it was a Golden Freddy doll.

"We have a new student joining the class today!" the brunette instructor smiled as the business lady kissed the boy on the forehead and left the classroom. The new kid let out a bit of a whimper as he looked at all the kids staring at him.

Miss Wendy looked at him and smiled. "Mind telling us your name sweetheart?"

"D-Danny..." he shuddered as he stared down at his feet.

"Aww~! He's so shy~!" Melody squealed to JJ.

"Thank you. You sit anywhere you feel comfortable."

He nodded and begin to walk past the Balloon Kids' table.

"Hi again." Nathaniel waved.

Danny looked at him but didn't wave back. He just continued making his way to the back. The four of them watched as he said all the way in the back by himself. He sat closest to the window but far from the board.

The black boy crossed his arms and frowned as they watched him take no books out of his backpack and just put his doll on the desk in its stead, which seemed to scare the kid out of his wits. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's obviously shy." the redhead girl said. "We should just leave him be."

"I dunno Mel." BB said uncertainly. "There's definitely something off about him."

"Yeah, look at what he's doing?" JJ said as they watch the boy bang on his head with his hands and weep quietly.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Danny whimpered. "You used to be my friend..."

Nathaniel blinked. "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah..." Billy nodded. "That kid is nuts."

"What wrong with talking to your toys?" JJ says. "Mari does that sometimes."

"That's different. Mari's just weird like that. This is a normal kid and he should have grown out of stuffed animals by now. And besides, people usually talk to stuffed toys to cheer them up. That toy looks like it's doing the opposite."

The four looked back on Danny and gasped as they saw the bear on top of his head and staring down at the boy. Its white eyes then looked dead at the four and they all shrieked, grabbing the attention of the entire class.

"What's wrong?!" Miss Wendy asked, going a bit into hysterics as she ran over to the group. "What happened?!"

"That thing's possessed!" Nathaniel shouted, pointing to the bear that has now landed face down on Danny's desk.

The woman looked between the group of scared children to the teddy bear before turning to the new student. "Danny, it's clear that your toy is distracting. Please place it in your bag until recess."

"O-okay. I'll try." he replied as he puts the toy away and gulped as Miss Wendy returned to the front of the class and resumed teaching until lunch came around.

* * *

"Hey guys! Danny's has that toy again!" Melody called from the jungle gym.

BB, JJ, and Nathaniel moved away from the swings and walked towards the redhead girl. She then pointed to the bench, where the new kid sat.

His back was facing the kids and his eyes seemed to be directed at the toy as it stared into the depths of his soul. Danny's small frame remained stagnant as he looked as if he was in a trance, vulnerable to the teddy bear's stare.

"We gotta help him." Nathaniel pressed.

"But how?" JJ said. "That toy may get us too!"

"Maybe we can befriend him?" Melody suggested. "Then we can all help him."

"Hold up Mel." the black boy said, stopping his friend before she could get off the piece of equipment she was hanging onto. "We can't all barge up to him and be his friends just like that! You said it yourself, he's shy." he scratched his chin. "But I think I know who can befriend him..."

"Really." BB smirked. "Who?"

Billy's friends turned his way. He blinked and then gulped.

"Oh..."


	30. The New Kid: Pt 2 of 3

**Another part of the New Kid on Living with the Fazgang! I hope you all like it!**

**I own NOBODY!**

**Also the bold (in the actual story. Not here because this is an author's note) is the voice of the Golden Freddy doll aka Nightmare Fredbear!**

**And again, the names of the crying child and his brother. (Danny and Zachery) belongs to Crazybird101!**

**And finally, Fredbear's speech cannot be heard by people who aren't Danny. So basically, Danny is the only one who can hear what the bear is saying (which kind of makes him look like he's talking to himself...)**

Danny felt chills and hair standing up on the back of his neck as the plushie stared at him with soulless white eyes. The child was silent as they stared at one another, each looking at the other with no sign of turning back. It was then that the brunette broke the silence.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

The voice then said, staring deep into the child's blue pools he had for pupils. **Oh hush up kid, I'm doing this to scare the living daylights out of you!**

"You've been doing this for the last month! It's getting creepy..."

**Oh grow UP! No worry that brother of yours always keep picking at you! You're a doormat!**

The boy tilted his head. "A doormat...you mean the mat that we use so that we don't track mud in the house...?" he then crossed his arms. "I'm not one of those."

**...Sure you're not...**

"I hear sarcasm~!" Danny chimed.

**Oh, drown yourself in a lake!**

"H-Hey there!"

A shaky voice broke their conversation and the boy turned to meet the eyes of BB. He waved at Danny before biting his lip and looked to the right to see a shrub in which JJ, Melody and Nathaniel were hiding behind. The third mentioned of the trio waved before the new kid turned to look as well, causing them to hide.

"Okay..." he said, turning back around to face Billy.

"Hi! I'm Balloon Boy but every calls me Billy or BB!" the vendor greeted as he took out several different colored balloons: black, gray, brown, tan, and blue. He blew each of them up and began to make something at a lightning fast pace.

When he was done, he showed it off. It was a balloon replica of Danny. The child himself was amazed.

"Wow...how'd you do that?"

"Lots of practice, my dear Daniel." Billy chimed before handing it to him. "Here ya go!"

"Wowee! Thanks!" he grabbed the balloon version of himself and hugged it. he smiled at BB and said. "Hey, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure!" Danny scooted over from his spot of the bench, leaving the balloon kid a place to sit and dropping the teddy bear in the process.

The brunette cringed as he sputtered apologies to the stuffed bear, dusting it off and cradling it as if it was a baby. BB bit his lip.

This had got to be the strangest kid he has ever seen. Not only was the kid talking to a stuffed animal but he was carrying it like a baby rather than a toy. And the bags under Danny's eyes weren't helping in the situation either.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

He turned back to his friends and saw them smiling and waving as if everything was alright.

BB slapped himself.

"So...what's the secret ya wanna tell me?" he asked, turning back towards Danny, who had placed the bear on his lap and began holding onto its sides for the life in him.

**Stop squeezing me ya dumb kid!**

Danny loosened his grip on his toy, mouthed another apology and turned back to the balloon vendor with a nervous glint in his eyes. He quickly looked down at the plushie and asked in a low whisper.

"Should I tell him?"

**NO! And if ya do, I'll kill both of ya!**

"Um..." BB looked around. "who are you talking to?"

"Oh, I'm talking to..." he peeked over at the doll, who stared right back at him threateningly, as he finished his statement. "my best friend Golden."

BB raised an eyebrow as the kid next to him hugged the teddy bear and quickly-too quickly-sat the toy back down. The boy in the pinwheel hat nodded uncertainly. "Uh huh."

"Yeah..." he then mumbled nervously. "...best friend..."

Suddenly, the school bell rung, telling the students that recess was over. Quickly, Danny grabbed Golden and ran back in the building before Billy had a chance to say goodbye. Balloon Boy's friends came back to him and Nathaniel asked.

"So...how'd it go?"

He then looked at the door of the school building and then to his friends. He then said in a straightforward tone.

"He's weird."

* * *

School was finally over but Danny wasn't ready to go home to meet the horrors that were his 'friends'. At least not by himself. So here he was, sitting at his desk, deciding to more than likely stay after school for study hour. He had to stay away from there. Home didn't like him and he didn't wanna go home.

"Hey there Danny!"

The boy picked up his head from his desk to meet BB. Next to him was a girl that looked similar to him, only for the fact that...she was a girl. That and a few color differences in their clothes.

"H-Hi..." He muttered, looking back down.

"Hey, what's the matter?" the balloon girl asked worriedly.

"I-It's just that..." he bit his lip as his eyes welled up with tears. "I don't wanna go home!" he sobbed.

JJ frowned. "I know what you mean. I love school and-"

"Not that!" Daniel whimpered as he stared up at the two Balloon Kids. " I don't like school and I HATE my home!" he sniffled up some snot that almost dripped out of his nose. "My brother's mean, my parents are barely around and their monsters in my ROOM!"

**I told you NOT TO TELL ANYONE!**

"Well I told!" he hissed, turning to the toy that was sticking out of his backpack.

**Well, you can say just that when I kill you in your sleep!**

Danny's face contorted in horror and fear and he turned to Billy and Jenny. "You two have got to help me!"

JJ whimpered as she slowly began to back up towards the classroom door. BB looked at his friend worriedly as he turned back around to meet the scared eyes of Daniel. "Sure. Why don't I sleep over with you. It's the weekend after all. Your family won't mind right?"

"Yeah, they won't mind..." he replied sorrowfully as BB smiled and grabbed Danny's hand as the brunette grabbed his backpack and headed out of the classroom.

Danny stared at his toy and sighed, whispering so low that BB couldn't hear him.

"...because they don't know what I go through."

**Last part coming out this weekend! I have another three day weekend then (due to Rosh Hashanah because my school, for some reason, lets us stay home on a Jewish holiday when most of the kids are Christians) and again, I'll try post more stuff! **


	31. The New Kid: Pt 3 of 3

**Another chapter! Made days in advance!**

**So...yeah. Huzzah!**

**I own NOBODY!**

**Also the names for the crying child in FNaF 4 along with his brother (Danny and Zachery) belongs to Crazybird101!**

**(Her stories are AMAZING! Go read them when you have the chance if you haven't already! They are so GOOD!)**

Danny felt guilty for the first time in his life. If he didn't stay after school, he won't have told BB how he was feeling at home and he wouldn't be coming home with him in the first place. He bit his lip as he turned to Billy, who skipped beside him.

"BB...a-are you sure you want to go home with me?...I-I mean I'm fine with staying home with my brother. I-It's no big deal..."

The balloon kid stopped his skipping and turned to Danny sternly. "You're lying and I know it." The kid next to him bit his lip a little harder than intended, causing a tiny bit of blood to spur out.

Daniel then covered his mouth and looked down at the ground shamefully as Billy continued.

"You said back there" he jabbed a finger towards the direction of the school. "that your brother's a jerk! You deserve better Dan. You need a friend...and I wanna be that person."

Danny immediately shook his head. "No no NO! You can't! Everybody I love hates me and the monsters in my room may get you too!" he then gasped and covered his mouth as he noticed BB's face contort to a look of absolute horror.

"They-they...exist..."

**DAMN IT KID! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!**

"No no no no no no no!" the brunette shrieked, shaking his hands in defense. "They aren't real! They are all in my head! You can't-!" He didn't finish as BB grabbed his hand and raced down the street.

"Where's your house and I'm not taking no for an answer."

**DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! I'm getting the others ready! We're gonna get this kid!**

Danny's head shot up as he heard what Fredbear just said. "No! Don't!"

But it was too late.

The teddy bear had gone up in magical black smoke and within seconds flew out of sight. Danny practically died inside as he turned to met BB's determined gaze. He sighed.

"You just passed it."

The balloon vendor stopped moving and stepped backwards a few steps to look at the new kid's home.

The house looked beautiful. The gray painted wood looks like it was well cleaned as well as the windows. The interior couldn't be seen due to all the curtains, which were either blinds for the upstairs windows and cream curtains for the ones downstairs, were closed. The shrubs outside were neat and well taken care of and the grass was mowed perfectly.

On the porch, a boy, who looked about ten, sat on a brown wooden chair looking through his phone with each swipe of his thumb. He looked like Danny but had more messy hair and had green eyes instead of teal. He wore a wife beater and black shorts with matching sneakers. Beside the chair, a red bike laid sloppily in front of the door.

The wooden covered entryway was then pushed open to reveal the woman that was in the class earlier that day. She then looked down at the object blocking her path before turning to the boy who more than likely put it there.

"Zachery..." she said crossly. "Put your bike in the backyard. Do I always have to remind you about it?"

"No." he replied simply, staying on his phone. "But if it's bothering you, you're free to move it."

She crossed her arms. "Acting smart huh? Well, I can just give it to Danny if you can't listen to me."

"Fine by me." Zack said simply. "I can just force the squirt to give it back to me."

"There is the option of throwing it out."

He then sighed and jumped off his chair as he grabbed the bike. He then ran down the steps and went to the backyard as his mom smiled and walked down the stairs to meet up with Danny.

"Hey sweetie, sorry you had to see me and your brother argue..." she then sighed. "again."

"It's okay mom. Can I have a friend over?" he then shook his head and mouthed. "Please say no."

"Why? He seems like a nice boy. Why can't he stay?"

"Because they're monsters in my room..."

"Oh, THAT bull again!" Zack shouted as he returned. "Mom, just say yes. He needs people to hang out with other than me."

Danny then stared at his brother blankly. "I don't wanna hang out with you. You FORCE me to."

"Well, I do it to HELP you!"

"Getting me THIS close" he placed his thumb and index finger about one centimeter apart to prove his point. "ta being ran over by a railroad train isn't helping me."

"You WHAT?!" their mother shrieked, turning to her oldest.

"He could be lying!" Zack shouted. "Like the little twerp does about those _stupid_ monsters in his room!"

"There _IS_ monsters in there! _NOBODY_ in this house _LISTENS TO ME_!" the younger boy snapped.

"That's enough BOTH of you!" Mom yelled, causing them both to go silent. "Zack," she points to the boy on the porch. "you're grounded. Give me your phone."

"But-" he tried to add.

"_Now_ Zachery."

Zack sighed as he dashed over to his mother, pushed the phone into her hands and went into the house, slamming the door behind him.

She then turned to Danny. "Dan, start letting people into your life and stop acting like you're four. There is no monsters in that bedroom." she pointed to the upstairs window at the far end. "Trust me, the real estate people and your dad checked the house top to bottom with no signs of monsters."

"B-But-" he stuttered before his mom kissed his head.

"Bye sweetie! Bye Danny's friend! I'll see you two in the morning!" she chimed as she dashed towards a small black car parked parallel to the house on the side of the street. BB waved back.

"Bye Mrs. Danny's mom!"

She got in the vehicle, honked her horn and sped down the street. Billy then turned back to Danny.

"She's a really nice lady." he then grabbed his friend's hand. "Come on! Let's go inside. I'll have to call my house for them to get my things."

"Alright..." he mumbled halfheartedly as they strolled to the door and shut it without another word.

**The actual sleepover is coming up in the chapter AFTER the next one! Chapter 32 will be a meanwhile chapter.**

**a.k.a. a chapter that is showing what the rest of the Fazgang is doing while the three parter was happening (which is working so you'll basically see how they operate). It's only gonna be one chapter so don't worry! Enjoy your day!**

**~Shadsys Teddy**


	32. Meanwhile

**Hey gang! This is the 'meanwhile' chapter I was talking about.**

**This is what happened when 'The New Kid' parter took place. So...yeah.**

**I do not own anyone in this story!**

**I'm sorry I keep doing this. I just want us to be on the same page on who owns who here...**

**I mean it IS FanFiction after all so...uh...I'm rambling now.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Freddy Fazbear's was in utter chaos.

When the work day started, everything was going along swimmingly. All the kids were having fun while the adults talked among themselves. But after the first ten minutes, that's when things went downhill.

One by one, the adults slowly crept out of the restaurant. They would make sure their kids were occupied with the band's performance before stepping out the door, either pretending they were on the phone or just simply running out. When the last of the adults had vanished and the band finished their third song, the children began to take rampage.

Which started, of course, with two boys dashing on stage, snatching up Chica's cupcake and throwing it off the platform.

"CARL!" she squawked, flapping her wings as her beloved toy was thrown on the ground. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

The cupcake didn't move. It simply stared up at the ceiling as a small tear fell from his unblinking brown eyes.

The devilish boys cackled as they ran off and the other kids began to join in on the fun. Freddy bit his lip as the children began to move around the pizzeria and cause a huge amount of destruction.

"Now kids...I want you all to calm down."

"You can tell what to do ya fat oaf!" A girl shouted, throwing a BB plushie at the singer.

The other kids cried out in unison as the young lady stepped on stage and snatched up Freddy's microphone. She than went towards the end of the platform as the others began to destroy the restaurant.

"That's right my people." she said. "Destroy everything! Make this place our very own! With the power of our childish, young minds, there's nothing we can't do. Let's destroy this place out of a sign of unity for every kid, every baby! And let no boy or girl stand alone on the fact that this is the WORST place in the world!"

"HUZZAH!" they shouted as the girl threw the mic onto the ground, crashing it into millions of pieces.

Freddy practically died.

"MIKEY NO!" he cried, dashing off the stage and hugging the broken mic like a injured baby. "Please don't die! PLEASE...!"

Chica did the same, kneeling to her 'injured' cupcake's side and rocking it back and forth in her lap.

Bonnie looked at his hurt friends in sympathy as he suddenly felt his guitar get tugged out of his hands by a gaggle of little kids. They giggled and ran off with it as the bunny shouted.

"H-Hey! Give that back!"

"OW! Get OFF!"

Bon Bon cried as two toddlers had thrown him to the ground and began pulling his ears. The blue bunny was screeching as they pulled, bit and drooled all over them and he turned over to Chi, who was chasing a little boy who had taken her beak.

"Chi Chi! HELP ME!" he wailed.

"I have my own problem here Bon!" she called as the child then dashed into the bathroom. The slim chicken gawked. "Oh HELL NO!"

Meanwhile, Foxy and Mangle peeked out of Kid's Cove to see the chaos that they could see from down the hall before looking at one another.

"Shouldn't we be helpin' the crew?" the youngest of the two asked.

"Nope." Foxy replied. closing the door.

Meanwhile back in the dining room, Scott had entered the scene and his eyes widened as he took notice of all the destruction that was going on in his restaurant. Before he could say anything about it however, the kids immediately began to throw pizza at him.

Through his tears, Freddy took notice of his boss going down and whimpered.

"Where's Jeremy in all of this?"

**~I~I~**

The redhead was currently listening to My Chemical Romance on his iPod. The volume of it was really loud through his headphones but Jeremy didn't care. He was just rocking out and spinning around on his swivel seat. He paid no mind to the cries and shouts of agony that his friends let out through the grueling hours that was the work day.

**~I~I~**

Hours of horrid torture passed for the Fazgang (minus Scott, who passed out from all the grease the pizza had, Jeremy, who was cooped up in his office all day and the Fox Cousins, who stayed out of the children's sight and hung around the hall). Soon, at around five, the adults came back, grabbed their kids and left the destroyed pizzeria.

JJ came home about ninety minutes before and tried to calm down the other children. But she eventually stopped trying and went downstairs before anything bad happened to her.

Overall, the day went down horribly and all the Fazgang wanted to do was sleep and forget this day ever happened.

As they went back upstairs, Goldie began preparing tacos and the phone immediately began ringing. Groggily, Chi went to the phone and answered it as happily as she could.

"Hello?"

**Next Chapter is THE SLEEPOVER OF SCREAMS! :3 **

***lightning flashes***

**So that is gonna be the official chapter of the Nightmares' appearance! :D So, fasten your seat belts everybody cause this is gonna be a WILD ride!**

**And yes, this is gonna be another parter. Probably a three parter but I don't know. It may be two if I can cram it all the action in there.**

**...nah. It's definitely gonna be a three parter...**

**Now, time to coo over the adorable little Goldie and Chica animatronics that Scott added to his Thank You image a few hours back. **

***rolls away* **


	33. No Sleep at Danny's Sleepover Pt 1 of 3

**Hey guys! This is Chapter 33 (I mean, if you didn't look at the number next to the chapter title)!**

**Anyways, this chapter is, again, a parter. After this one, I'm gonna try (I repeat, TRY) to post more one shots for this story. I know you guys don't wanna wait for up to a week to see how things turn out in parters. I want you guys to enjoy more of what this story has to offer and the only way to do that is to make more one offs.**

**I know you guys are gonna like it! I have a lot of ideas planned and I wanna share them with you all.**

**I do not own ANYBODY**

**Oh! And before you enjoy the story, the Nightmares, the Freddles and Plushtrap are gonna make appearances in this! Their names in this story are:**

**Nightmare Freddy: Ned  
Nightmare Bonnie: Manny  
Nightmare Chica: Nick or Nikki  
Nightmare Foxy: Roxy  
Nightmare Fredbear: Fredbear or Golden**

**The Freddles: Red, Ed and Ted**

**Plushtrap: Paul or Paulie**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and shoutout once again for Crazybird101 for giving me the names for the crying child, his brother and Plushtrap!**

**Also, don't ask me why Nightmare isn't in this. I found no place for him in this and basically took him out.**

**...don't hate me!**

Billy marveled at the sight of Danny's living space.

His house was full of cream colored walls. The living room had a velvet leather couch, a matching recliner, a glass coffee table and a big flat screen TV.

The kitchen was broad and had a marble counter in the center of it. Parallel to that was a another marble surface that contained the sink and held the microwave. Perpendicular to all of that was a large steel fridge with an ice dispenser.

In the living room, Zachery was lounging around on the couch, drinking a can of grape soda and flicking through the channels on the TV. He stopped on the sports channel and glared at the two boys.

"What are you two doing down here?" he asked. "Scram!"

Danny crossed his arms. "Zack. This is my house too."

"So?" he asked stubbornly. "Mom and Dad aren't home to say anything about it. Plus, you can't tell me what to do."

"I'll call Mom." he threatened.

"Oh." Zack said, putting a hand to his heart sarcastically. "And I'm so scared of her." he gritted his teeth. "So upstairs with your stupid friend or I'll take you up there myself!"

Daniel sighed. "Come on BB."

"Is the phone upstairs? You know I need to call my family."

"My mom has one in her room."

"Alright." the balloon vendor then hopped up the stairs as Danny followed him, rushing towards his bedroom.

~I~I~

In the brunette's bedroom, it was nice and dark. Perfect for the so called monsters to have time to hang out. A group of animals; a bear, a chicken, a bunny and a fox sat across the boy's bed. They all had large sharp teeth that can tear through the thickest of muscle and long pointy claws that was more efficient than a knife. However, they weren't doing anything dangerous at the moment.

The chicken was currently braiding the fox's long messy hair while the fox himself was cutting up pages of a magazine and making snowflakes out of them. The bear was reading out of one of Danny's books (that, mind you, was mostly comprised of pictures). Three smaller bears crawled out from under the bed and listened in on what the older bear was reading. The bunny was tapping his foot against the wooden floor, growing impatient for something-anything-to happen.

It was when the biggest bear ended his story was when the bunny finally snapped.

"And so, the little duckling returned home to his family..."

"UGH!"

The chicken didn't react to the noise at all. She simply continued to braid and asked. "What's the matter Manny?"

"What is taking that dumb bear so long!?" he replied, earning him glares from the bears sitting next to him. He then put his hands up defensively. "I ain't taking about you guys!"

"Laddie, ye'll just gonna hafta wait." the fox said, snipping up a square of the magazine he already cut out and folded it into a triangle before cutting small shapes into it. He then turned to the bunny. "Why don't ye make snowflakes with me?"

"Nah, that's kid stuff..."

"I wanna do it!" Ted piped.

"Me too!" Ed chimed as they ran over to the fox. He then picked up one of the finished snowflakes and whistled. "Woah Uncle Roxy! How'd you do that?"

"It be all in the claws me boy." Roxy answered, showing off both of his hands, where his claws stuck out of his fingers. "Ye want me ta show ya?"

**It'll have to wait Roxs.**

The group turned to the window to notice Fredbear's angry face and crazed posture.

"Hiya Uncle Fredbear!" all three Freddles chimed.

**Silence!** he demanded. **The kid's back.**

"So?" Manny asked nonchalantly. "This IS his house after all."

**And he's brought company.**

The bear slammed his book shut and snarled. "How?"

**He told the kid everything. Worse of all, they're gonna be in this bedroom all weekend.**

"Oooh!" Manny snarled, cracking his knuckles. "We're gonna get him!"

"Both of them laddie!" Roxy agreed, twisting on his hook. "First thing tonight."

**Agreed.** He turned to the chicken and bear and nodded. **It's the best time.**

"Yep." the bird then sighed. "It's a pity though. Me and that boy was starting to have a connection..."

The bear raised an eyebrow. "Really Nikki?"

She nodded as she continued to braid. "He helped me and Harry bake once in the kitchen. It was fun...until his brother came in and I had to hide in that cramped pantry."

"Guys!"

The Nightmares turned to the door to meet face-to-face with the boy of the hour, slamming the door shut and breathing heavily. The dark chocolate brown bear hissed and grabbed the boy's collar. He then picked the child off the ground and glared into his soul. Danny stammered.

"I-I-I can explain!"

"Good," he snarled, dropping the boy without any remorse. He sat back down on Daniel's bed and crossed his arms. "Start talking."

* * *

"A sleepover!" Chi squealed on the phone. "That sounds great Billy! Chica and I will drop by in about an hour to bring your stuff. Is that okay?"

"Sure thing Miss Chi!" BB said, sitting down on the huge king sized bed that was placed in the master's bedroom. "I'll make sure to call you guys tomorrow too so you'll know how I'm doing."

"Thanks kiddo! We'll see you in a hour okay?"

"Alright!"

"Bye!"

"Goodbye!"

He hung up and smiled as he jumped off of the bed and skipped out of the room. He then made his way towards Danny's room but stopped abruptly by several loud screams, ranging from deep and childish pitches.

The balloon vendor gulped as he slowly opened the door to meet Danny. However, he didn't look the same as he did about ten minutes ago.

His shirt and shorts were torn and pieces of them were on his bed and floor. His hair was a lot more messy now and several of what looked like scars adorned his ankles and cheeks.

Billy looked scared as the boy stood before him, grasping on to the light switch for dear life and shaking like a leaf. Danny's skin was paler than ever as he stuttered.

"D-Don't worry about me. W-we're safe for now."


	34. No Sleep at Danny's Sleepover Pt 2 of 3

**Part two! Enjoy!**

**I own NOBODY!**

"Here ya go Billy."

Chica handed Balloon Boy a light blue and red striped backpack, which he took politely and placed it on his back. Chi then added.

"We packed everything you would ever need in there."

"Thanks guys!" BB exclaimed.

"So, how's the sleepover coming along?"

The child bit his lip as he glanced inside the house he was staying in before turning to his caretakers with a little nervous grin on his face. "Good. Danny and I are getting along great! But..."

"But?" Chica asked, eyebrow perked as she and her sister listened in.

"He's kind of...weird..."

The older chicken chuckled. "Oh BB, you're living in a pizzeria with a talking PUPPET and a bunch of talking animals. Ah'm pretty sure Danny isn't the weird one here."

"Yeah but-"

"Go have fun Billy!" Chi chided as she and her sister began to leave the house. "We'll see you on Sunday!"

The balloon vendor closed the door and sadly walked upstairs. There goes his way of getting out of this nuthouse.

He then lifted his head up.

What was the reason of him acting so down? He could be imagining things! Danny's torn clothes could have been all a prank. Yeah, there was no monsters in the house he was staying in...right?

I mean, the expression the brunette had looked so real. His eyes were filled with terror and worry and he was literally shaking! He looked realistically scared. There was no way it was a prank. Danny didn't look like that kind of kid.

Then...what could have scared him?

It couldn't have been the monsters that he mentioned a million times at school. It wasn't practically...

But then again, HIS life wasn't that practically either.

**~I~I~**

"LIGHTS OUT!"

The two words his brother just yelled out, scared the living hell out of Danny.

Him and Billy were watching Let's Plays on the balloon vendor's laptop went the words were called out from Zack from his bedroom. Danny then heard his brother walk down the hall towards his door and before Zachery could open it, the little brunette dashed for it and held it shut.

"Danny! What are you doing?!" his older sibling yelled from the other side of the door.

"You are NOT turning off the lights!"

"Why? Because of those dumb monsters that always come after you?"

"YES!"

"Well," suddenly Zack kicked open the door, causing his brother to fall onto the floor. The oldest of the boys flicked the light switch off and grinned wickedly. "I don't care. See ya dorks at dawn!"

Danny whimpered as him and BB sat in the dark and quickly scurried onto his bed and went through his pillows. Billy looked through his backpack for any source of light and then remember his laptop. He turned to it to realize that it was slipping into sleep mode. He rubbed his finger against the mouse pad and, too both of their relief, the screen turned on.

"Oh thank GOD!" Daniel sighed before quickly looking around the bedroom. "We got a source of light." he then gasped as he scrambled towards the laptop and slammed it shut.

"Hey!" the balloon vendor shouted. "I thought you wanted light."

"I did but if Zack saw me on technology this late at night, he'll tell my parents and I'll get in trouble."

"Well, well, well...look who we have here..."

Billy jumped and looked around nervously. He shrieked. "Who-who was that!?"

Danny rushed to his pillows and grabbed his flashlight. He turned it on quickly just for BB to see Manny standing over them.

"Hey there kiddies!" the bunny cackled, his eyes blaring blue. His fangs twinkled in the dim light of the flashlight as he shouted. "WANNA PLAY!?"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both boys screamed as they were about to run to the door but were grabbed by three small sets of claws. The balloon kid turned his head and met the gleaming white eyes of the Freddles. Billy whimpered as he turned to Danny, tears threatening to fall from his face.

"W-What's going on Danny?!"

**You just got hit with your worst nightmare kid.**

Fredbear came from behind Manny and grinned wickedly. He placed one of his large claws under the balloon boy's chin and said.

**We would usually go for Daniel here but since he's brought us more meat, we'll just have to take BOTH of you out.**

"NO!" Danny cried. "Take me! Billy's innocent!"

"Which is why we're gonna eat him!" a tiny yet masculine voice said from below the bed.

It jumped onto the mattress to reveal a greenish-yellow bunny about the size of a stuffed toy. He had a black bow tie on and little but just as sharp teeth were in his mouth. He moved towards Billy and observed him quickly. He then turned to the giant yellow bear in front of him and raised his hand like a giddy school child. He said.

"Can I have the pinwheel hat boy? Please Golden! Please?!"

"Hey!" Red, one of the Freddles, who was wearing a red bowtie and hat, shouted. "Dad said I can eat him!"

"He never said that..." Ted, a Freddle wearing the same thing as Red except his accessories were blue, said blankly, eyes half lid.

"Yeah, but I want him."

"No way Jose!" the smaller bunny exclaimed. "I'm eating him!"

"Hey no fair!" Ed, the last Freddle, who wore orange, cried. He glared at the little lapine. "Uncle Paulie, how do YOU get to choose what you get to eat?!"

"Cuz, I'm older than you three and because Fredbear said I can." he then turned to the bear and gave him a pleading look. "Right...?"

**No. I'm eating him.** Before Paul and the little bears around him start to complain, he added. **And if you four start complaining, I'm eating ALL of you.**

"No fair!" Manny said, crossing his arms. "At least let me have Plush Head here." he pointed to the smaller bunny.

Paul's black eyes widened as he glared at the bigger bunny. "Manny! I'm your brother! Why," he made a cute but sad face, the palm of his hand resting on his cheek worriedly "what would Mummy say if this cutie patootie wasn't at family reunion?"

"No one can see you at family reunion...you always get lost underneath the serving tables."

**ENOUGH!** Fredbear shouted, getting everyone silent. **I'm gonna eat these kids and- **

He looked down and his red eyes widened to see that neither one of the kids were there anymore. The only reminder that they were once there was Billy's pinwheel hat that laid on the bed in front of the Freddles. He blinked.

**Where'd they go?**

Silence and shrugs all around.

Paulie then raised his hand. "Hey! Fredbear! If we don't find the kids, can I eat the hat? Huh? Please?!"

**~I~I~**

**Last part coming soon!**


	35. No Sleep at Danny's Sleepover Pt 3 of 3

**Last part! I hope you all like it!**

**I own NOBODY!**

BB was scared for his life.

Not only did he just figure out that what Danny was saying was actually true but the creatures were scarier than he had ever imagined. He knew he should have gotten Chica or Chi to take him home.

Him and Danny were running down the hall, towards the steps that'll lead them downstairs. They reached their destination without intervention but before they could, a hand touched each of their shoulders, making the hairs on their neck stand on edge.

Before they could see who it was, it reveal itself for them with the flick of the hallway's lightswitch.

"What are you dorks doing?!" Zack hissed.

"We're trying to get away from the mon-!" the balloon vendor shrieked before Danny covered BB's mouth with his hand.

"He means..." Daniel said. "that we were thirsty and we needed a glass of water."

Zachery glared at the two boys in front of him and crossed his arms. "Fine! Go!"

The brunette let out a sigh of relief as his sibling turned off the lights and went back to his room but then pulled his hair and shouted. "I forgot my flashlight!"

Suddenly, a small light flicked on and Danny turned to see BB holding a smaller flashlight. He then smiled.

"My family gave me everything I would ever need in my backpack. Which included a flashlight."

"Great!" his friend grinned as they went down the stairs. As they went, he asked. "Why do you keep saying 'my family' instead of saying 'Mom and Dad'?"

Billy's smile drooped as he looked over at his friend to see that his smile was gone too. The balloon vendor sighed. "Well, long story short is that I don't have a mom or dad...or at LEAST biologically anyway."

His friend gave him a sad face. "You're an orphan?"

"Yep, me and JJ against the world."

"I'm sorry...what happened to your parents?"

"They left me with a babysitter when I was a baby." he looked up at his friend as they reached the last step. "They were out on a night on the town and having fun. Before they knew it," BB closed his eyes tight as gunshots blared in his hearing. "They were dead."

"What a shame..."

The two boys jumped as they turned behind them to see Ned. The balloon kid then shrieked. "MONSTER!"

But before he could run away, the bear grabbed him and held him close, like he would do for his sons. BB blinked as he looked up at the bear's orange eyes.

They were filled with sympathy and misery as he rocked the orphan. Billy sighed a bit as he leaned his head against the large bear's chest as he stared to hear his soothing heartbeat. Ned then spoke.

"My boys and I can kind of relate to you." he sighed. "Their mother died when they were newborns."

"I'm sorry." was BB's statement.

"No, I'm sorry." he squeezed the boy close as he looked over at Danny. "Both of you. I shouldn't have hid behind you guys the way I did. But..." he placed BB back on the floor and smiled at him. "I'm glad I did, cause everyone knows that in order to feel better, you need some solace from a container of ice cream and a big bear hug."

The balloon kid smiled. "Thank you Mr...?"

"Nederickson." He replied sheepishly. "But they call me Ned for short."

"Ned found them! Ned found them!"

BB gulped as he, Danny and Ned turned their heads to meet Paulie hopping with glee as Fredbear appeared behind him with a smirk on his face.

**Well done Ned. I'm proud of you. Now, I'll like you to hand them over.**

"Yeah, hand them over Ned." Paul co-signed. "So that we can eat them!"

"No." was the smaller bear's reply.

**WHAT?!**

"You heard me!" he snarled. "No dice Golden."

"Yeah!" Nikki dashed over to them from the kitchen and went by Ned's side to protect the boys. "Not tonight Gold."

"What is WRONG with you two!?" the smaller bunny screamed. "We're suppose to be eating them! Why are you NOT eating them?!"

"Okay Danny, I've been hearing too much noise in this hall!" they heard Zack yell from his room. "Either you WANT me to beat the stuffing out of you or you're trying to play a game with me, which will results in me beating the stuffing out of you. So, are you gonna get your water or what?"

Golden coughed a little bit and responded in a voice sounding exactly like Danny. "In a minute Zack!"

"Whatever," he mumbled before shutting his door.

**Now...** Fredbear started to study his nails. He smirked evilly. **Where were we?**

"We were gonna eat them!" Paul piped, bouncing up and down where he stood.

Suddenly, the sounds of the front door opening and closing could be heard and a set of feet were moving towards them.

The Nightmares rushed upstairs faster than a bullet as the lights turned on to reveal Danny's mom. She put her hands on her hips and asked.

"What are you boys doing up so late?"

The two kids looked at one another before turning to the woman standing in front of them. Danny then asked.

"Can me and BB sleep in your room?"

* * *

The phone rang inside the Fazbear household at 4 AM as Mike trudged to it. He yawned and rubbed his sapphire eyes awake as he picked it up and said.

"Hello?"

"Hi there." a woman said on the other side. "Is this Billy's guardian?"

The brunette looked around and said with a bit of uncertainty. "I guess so?"

"Great. Um...he wants to come home now. He's a bit upset. Do you mind picking him up?"

The man's face contorted with worry as he said. "No problem Ma'am. Goodbye." he hung up and shouted. "Jeremy! You need to take me somewhere!"

**Now for more one shots!**

**But before I go, a little preview of what's to come.**

_Foxy stared at the screen with disgust as he looked at each figure in the picture. He then read the top of it and confusion filled his expression._

_"What be FNAF World?"_


	36. LWTF meets FNAF World

**Chapter 36! Enjoy! **

**I own NOBODY!**

"FOXY!"

The pirate rushed out of Jeremy's room just as the redhead had thrown his desk chair at him. However, it missed by a millimeter and he clutched onto the man's laptop with his life as he moved towards the direction of his room.

Once the fox turned the corner of the hallway, he cheered victoriously as he went through the door of his sleeping quarters and locked it. He put his ear on the wooden surface to make sure no one was coming to scold him. When he heard no footsteps, he jovially bounced on his bed and turned the laptop on.

Mari had told him something earlier about a new attraction that was being developed based off of them by Scott. Why the manager didn't tell them himself, Foxy hadn't had a clue but he had to see what was going on firsthand.

However, he couldn't quite get into it due to one little mistake he made.

He forgot to tell Jeremy what his password was.

Foxy looked at the blank area where the password was suppose to go as he pondered about what it may possibly be. He scratched his chin with his hook hand before an idea popped into his head.

The captain looked at the keyboard and typed with his one free hand as he said the letters aloud.

"J-E-R-E-M-Y."

Foxy smiled at this and pressed enter. His grin then drooped to see a message display that it was not the password. The fox then rubbed his chin again as he then put in...

"M-I-K-E."

He pressed enter and once again, the message appeared saying it wasn't the correct password. He only made two attempts but this was already starting to tick him off. His patience running thin, Foxy shouted.

"Mari!"

"Yes?"

The pirate jumped a bit when he saw the puppet standing right beside him. He then raised an eye brow and asked. "How long have ye been standin' thar?"

"Twelve seconds." the magical being replied simply. He then jabbed a thumb towards the door as he said. "Freddy's mad at you though. You're not suppose to be running in the house."

"That doesn't matter right now." Foxy then pointed to the laptop. "I need ye ta get into Jeremy's computer."

"Oh...that's it?" he asked astonishingly. "I know that password like I know my birthday!"

"Great! What is it?"

"I don't know!"

Foxy blinked as he tilted his password. "I thought ye knew it."

"I do."

"Then tell me."

"I don't know."

The captain was about to say something until he realized what the puppet was saying and typed exactly what he said. Immediately, the laptop accepted it and it turned on to reveal an already open Google Chrome tab.

"Thanks."

"No problem Foxy!" the puppet chimed as he sped out of the room.

Foxy smiled as the masked man shut the door. The pirate then took off his hook, revealing his regular fleshly hand and began to type in the website Mari told him about. He pressed enter and waited for a few seconds.

Suddenly, the screen changed to a huge picture of the entire animatronic cast of the FNAF series in all of it's glory. Nothing special. It had a black background and the words "Thank you!" was written above it.

He blinked. "This...seems normal."

_Hit refresh... _Mari said in the fox's mind.

Foxy's eyes widened. "Mari!? How did ye get in me head...and why do ye sound like a ghost?"

_Do as I say Foxy..._ the puppet's voice said. _Hit refresh..._

The captain did as the puppet said and instantly the screen had changed. Everyone in the picture was the same, however, they were smaller and cuter. Instead of the black background that was there before, it changed to a grassy field. Above the picture, the words "Thank you!" had disappeared. In its place, it said "FNAF WORLD". On the bottom was words too. They said "Coming 2016 (Seriously.)"

"What be this?" Foxy asked quizzically as he touched the refresh button once again to see that the picture stayed the same. "What be FNAF World?"

In an instant, the laptop's screen began to shine white, as if it was loading up a laser cannon. The captain shrieked and took refuge under his bed as the bright light shot out of the computer screen and into his room, making it sound like an explosion.

**~I~I~**

"What was that?!" Chica shouted as she heard the sound from in the kitchen.

The others stopped what they were doing and looked up towards the direction of the bedrooms. Freddy then answered sternly.

"I don't know but whatever's going on, I'm pretty sure Foxy's behind it."

"With MY laptop!" Jeremy hissed as he marched up the stairs.

"Me and Jeremy will check things out." the bear then said, turning to Chica. "You all stay here."

"Alright." Bonnie nodded as the Fazbear got up and followed the redhead up the steps.

They reached the top without delay and moved down the hall towards Foxy's room. When they got there, the door was in shambles and off of its hinges as the area gushed out smoke. Jeremy screeched.

"MY LAPTOP!"

As the man ran in, Freddy shook his head and followed, holding his nose to the stench of the bitter fog.

He waved his other hand around a bit to make the room look a little clearer. The bear did this for a while until he finally had cleared it out and his eyes widened at what he saw.

In front of him (and Jeremy, who was hugging his unfazed laptop like it was his child), was a smaller and cuter version of their home. He blinked in disbelief to notice that every detail and object in there looked exactly like their home.

The human looked away from his laptop and whistled. "Woah, Foxy had did some SERIOUS redecorating."

"Howdy!"

Both of their eyes widened as they turned their heads to met no one in particular. He looked side to side and saw no one's face. The tiny voice giggled and said.

"Down here silly!"

They looked down and to their surprise, a smaller Chica stood there. She had a bucktooth smile on her face as she held out the tray of cupcakes towards them. The chicken then asked.

"Would ya'll like a cupcake?"

"Aye, try one!"

Freddy and Jeremy turned their heads again to see Foxy sitting on the floor of the living room with smaller versions of BB, JJ, Fred, Chi, Bonnie, Bon Bon, and Goldie sitting around him watching TV. The pirate along with the smaller versions of the others were enjoying some of the treats as they watched cartoons. He licked the frosting off of his muzzle as he smiled at his friends.

"They be really good."

Adventure Chica gushed. "Thank ya kindly Big Foxy. It's mah pleasure."

Jeremy blinked as he looked around the room before looking at Foxy sternly.

"Foxy...this is why I never let you on my laptop."

**Yep. I'm HYPED for FNAF WORLD!**

**I may be able to get it because I'll be getting a job soon. Yay me! :D**

**Are you ready for FNAF World? Cause I am!**

**Anyways, see ya'll in the next chapter!**

**~S.T.**


	37. Camping Bears

**Another chapter! Woo!**

**I own NO ONE!**

"Tell me again why you dragged us out here Freddy..."

The mentioned chocolate bear happily patted his hands against the steering wheel as he drove through the dusty paths of the hiking trails, despite the fact that he almost hit a couple hikers. He turned his head to meet Shaffy, who was angrily squished between Fred and Goldie in the limited amount of room in the small grey van that the bear up front rented for the weekend.

"Aww, cheer up Shafford. This is the great outdoors! Don't you wanna EMBRACE it!?"

"No." the purple bear answered simply. "Cause I'm squished between these fat dorks."

"Hey! I am no dork _senor_!" Goldie shouted, looking away from the window he was staring at to glare at the Shadow. "I am Golden Freddy!"

"And I'm NOT fat!" Fred yelled. He sadly looked down at his stomach and squished his tummy a bit. He then mumbled. "I'm just chubby..."

The vehicle then stopped abruptly causing the trio of bears in the back to scream as their van crashed into a nearby tree. However, it wasn't fazed in the slightest as Freddy smiled as took the key out of its slot. He turned to the other bears and smiled at their shocked and scared expressions. He then said.

"Welp. We're here!"

The scene before them wasn't much. It was a huge patch of grass with a lake about ten feet away that glistened in the sunlight that shone in the midday sky. The trees, unlike the other parts of the forests weren't as high up, perfect for stargazing at night. In the center of the grassy area stood a circle of stones that had a pile of burned twigs in the middle and around the campfire area was four large logs.

The bears stepped out of the car and marveled at their surroundings. Freddy was the first to say something.

"Isn't this beautiful guys?"

"It sure is brother." Fred smiled, patting his sibling on the back. "You did a great job finding this spot."

"Perfect place to make TACOS!" the yellow bear piped, running to the trunk of the car and pulling out a electric grill. "Now, where's the outlets?"

"We're in the wilderness Gold..." Shaffy deadpanned. "There are no outlets."

Goldie blinked as he and Fred gasped. "What?!"

"No tacos...?" the dandelion bear whimpered.

"No TV dinners...?" the Toy sobbed, holding his hands up to his mouth in realization.

"N-No...pizza?!" they screeched as the Shadow rolled his eyes and replied.

"No."

Cue complete silence...and...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**~I~I~**

"Ya know, these woods make me feel so cozy. Cause I was born here!"

Shaffy crossed his arms as him and the other bears were sitting around the campfire after a day of finding twigs and crying about having no power. Freddy was talking to the guys (mainly his brother and Goldie), trying to keep their hopes high despite the realization of having no technology to keep them occupied.

Fred sniffled as he stuffed handfuls of marshmallows into his mouth and Goldie laid back on the grass as he counted the stars lazily. Shaffy simply stared at the fire as Freddy told them once more about his life in the wild.

"I remember like it was yesterday. Breathing in the crisp autumn air as I cried as a little baby bear cub." he smiled. "Good memories." he then looked to his brother. "You remember that day, right Fred?"

"No." he answered simply, swallowing the sweet masses of marshy goodness down his throat. "Cause we were born in a hospital."

"I'm bored amigos..." the purple hatted bear sighed. "Let's do something."

"Like...?" Shaffy asked in an uninterested manner.

Goldie got up and smiled as he grabbed Fred's hand and went into the dark woods. "Go into the woods! Come on Frederick!"

"What?!" he screamed as he was practically dragged into the woods. "N-No! Freddy! He-Help!"

"Have fun you two!" the brown bear waved jovially as they disappeared. He then looked at the purple bear next to him and smiled. "Hey Shaf, isn't it beautiful tonight?"

"Yeah...I guess so..." he replied.

"Reminds me of how beautiful a certain someone really is..."

Shaffy raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"

"Yeah..." he blushed. "His dark purple fur...his beautiful yet oddly colored eyes...his adorable smile."

The Shadow blushed as he looked at the Fazbear. "Freddy...I never knew you-"

Freddy beamed. "I need to tell Bonnie how much I care about him when we get home!"

It was then that Shaffy punched the chocolate bear on the back of his head.

"OW!"

* * *

Goldie marched through the woods as he grabbed onto a crying Fred's wrist.

The Toy was practically wailing as the yellow bear dragged him through the rigid vegetation of the grass that filled the wild area. After about two minutes of dragging him though the tree filled areas, Golden stopped and the world grew silence.

Fred noticed this and opened a tear filled eye to notice that the yellow bear disappeared. He opened both of his baby blue eyes, wiped away the tears and snot that stained his face and looked around.

Truly, he saw no sight of Golden Freddy.

"Goldie?" he whimpered, hugging his knees as he looked around the forest. "Goldie...where are you?"

Nobody.

A fog drifted through the area and the Toy was starting to get a bit scared. His ears then picked up rustling as he quickly turned his head to meet the gleaming white eyes of a darkened figure.

"G-Goldie? Is that you...?"

No response.

The white pinpricks the creature had for eyes didn't waver. Their cold disposition lingered as they seemed to tear holes threw Fred's soul. He whimpered frightfully but was unable to move.

The lightly colored bear then shrieked as the eyes then moved closer, along with the figure. It floats off the ground and went closer to the startled bear as if it was a ghost. When they were close enough, the darkened look about it dissipated and Goldie was revealed, smiling smugly.

And that didn't stop Fred from screaming his head off like a little girl who was getting her head chopped off in a horror film.

The yellow bear laughed his head off. "Oh sweet mother of Fazbears! You should have seen the look on your face senor! Priceless!"

He stopped screamed and roughly slapped the chuckling bear senseless. "You scared the hell out of me! That was so mean!"

* * *

"Take me home. NOW!"

"Come on Fred. We can't leave yet. The night's still young!"

"No! I wanna go home!"

Fred had stuffed his brother into the driver's seat of the car as he sat down in the passenger area and pouted. Freddy glared at his younger sibling and said. "Now Frederick. That seat is for my hat."

The lighter bear clearly didn't have the patience after tonight's events. "I don't care. If my hat can't have its own seat, then YOUR hat can't have its own seat."

"I rented this car so STEP OFF!"

"Stop thinking your so high and mighty Freddy! It's like Mommy's house all over again!"

"STOP PUTTING MOMMY INTO THINGS!"

"Can we go home now?" Shaffy asked.

Both Fazbears glared at him before continuing to argue. Goldie smiled as he turned to Shaf. "Ya know, couldn't we just teleport home?"

The Shadow blinked and then nodded before leaving the two brothers alone to finish yelling at one another.

**Welp...I was bored when writing this so sorry if it seems a little rushed.**


	38. Cue Random Power Out

_**WARNING: This chapter contains random things that would blow the heads off of some readers. Readers' discretion is advised.**_

"Well guys, the power's out."

Mari happily proclaimed this as the Fazgang sat in the living room together and finally realizing that there was no power. The Shadows and JJ had also gotten out of the basement and joined the gang when the electricity gone out. Like in the cartoons, all you could see was their eyes.

"We know Mari..." Shaffy stated, giving the puppet a not amused expression.

"What are we going do?!" Bon Bon cried, his eyes opening wide with panic.

"Now calm down Bon..." his brother said, his red pupils half lid. "Freddy has a solution." he turned to what seemed to be the chocolate bear's eyes and asked. "You ARE Freddy right?"

"I'm starving!" Chica, who was standing on the left side of Bon Bon, cried. "I was makin' a pizza before the power outage but it not even ready yet!"

"I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK!" Mangle cried, his irises popping out. He then rushed towards his cousin (or at least he HOPE was his cousin, cause he wasn't focused on shit right now.) "FOXY! HOLD ME!"

"I'M SHAFFY YOU TWAT!"

"That settles it." the puppet proclaimed. "I will find out the source of the power out and put a stop to it!"

And with that, the puppet disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"I just realized something..." Chi stated. "Couldn't one of you magical people just-"

"FLYING CUPCAKE!" Foxy screeched as a demon golden cupcake (from Chapter 14), surrounded by a yellow aura, came into the scene and carried the red pirate away.

"Foxy!" Chica cried, grabbing the demonic treat as she too was carried off into the pouring rain.

"Chica!" her sister cried until she realized something. "I have no sister...I have no sister..." she smiled. "Bon Bon!" the slim chicken cried, turning to who she thought was the blue bunny. "Do you KNOW what this means?!"

"I'm Springtrap." the green eyes replied in a slightly girly voice. "Don't ask about the voice. I have no idea what's going on with it either."

"Which be remindin' me," Foxy said as he and Chica's eyes returned to the room. "why is the power out in the first place?"

"You didn't know it was raining outside. You were just out there."

"...we have no clue what you're talking about." the plum chicken stated.

Cue lightning strike.

"AUGH! I'M AFRAID OF LIGHTNING!" the white fox cried, bumping himself into Shaffy yet again.

"STOP DOING THAT YOU TWAT!"

"STOP CALLING PEOPLE TWAT YOU TWAT!"

"STOP YELLING!" Fred cried. "YOU'RE HURTING. MAH EARS!"

Cue thunder.

"Where did Mr. Mari go again?" BB asked.

"He went to go find out about the power sweetie." Chica replied sweetly. "He should be back soon."

"I'm so hungry..." the baby blue eyed bear sighed. "That's it! I'm eating that under cooked pizza!"

"Ya can't Fred! It ain't delicious enough!"

"I'll take my chances!"

"Frederick, you so crazy!" Freddy chided. "Eating a uncooked pizza, what's wrong with you?"

"Hey Mr. Fred! Wait for me! I want a piece too!" BB chimed, grabbing JJ's hand as they rushed towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Children! NO!" the plum chick cried, running after the kids.

Suddenly, a cloud of green smoke appeared, knocking Shabby out as Mari returned. Shaf went down to help his partner up as the puppet spoke.

"Guys! I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I found a way to fix the power!"

"YAY!" everyone cheered.

"The bad news is...that since the storm will last a week and the glove box is filled entirely with Gak, it'll take a while for the lights to come back on."

"AWW!" the gang groaned.

"So, what are we gonna do til then?" Mike asked as Fred and the kids returned.

"I don't know about you, but me and the kids are gonna eat everything in the fridge before it goes bad. Right kids?"

"YEAH!" they chimed.

"Let's DO THIS!"

And with that, they ran off again as a tired Chica returned to the group. But before she could say anything, she passed out in her fit of exhaustion.

"Hey Mari, I just remembered something." Chi stated, turning to the tall puppet. "Couldn't you or any of the other magical people just-"

Cue lightning and thunder.

"AHHHH!" Mangle rammed into the Shadow bear yet again as Shaffy then hit the white fox upside the head.

"Stop! NOW!" the purple bear hissed.

"...uhh..." Shabby groaned as he slowly return to consciousness. "Wa-What happened?"

"Hey guys!" Mari cheered as he showed off a huge fireball of light planted on a thick stick. "I found a torch!"

The flames graced Chi's face and she shouted in protest as the puppet playfully moved the torch around.

"Where did you even get that?" Bonnie questioned, pointing to the burning piece of wood.

"I found it under Shaffy's bed." the striped being chimed. "I'm still wondering WHY it was burning to begin with."

Shaffy whistled and shuffled away from them, almost bumping into Jeremy as he did this.

"Can we go back downstairs down Shaf?" Shab asked, going close to what seemed to be Shaf's ear. His voice then grew suggestive. "Now that JJ's occupied, maybe you can...show me a good time~?"

The person he was actually talking to had his eyes bugged out as he stared at the bunny like he was crazy. "Um...I'm Goldie..."

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!" Spring hissed, tacking the coal colored rabbit onto the floor and doing terrible things that couldn't actually be seen through the darkness.

"I think we should end this chapter here." Mari stated before turning towards the readers while also turning on the lights. "Goodbye everyone!"

Chi raised an eyebrow. "Wait...wha-"

**I regret nothing!**


	39. Wedding Preparations: The Beginning

**This is gonna be another parter. I know what I said, I wouldn't do anymore for a while but I had to! This chapter is...well you probably already know...**

**I own NOBODY!**

"Hey Freddy?"

The bear looked away from his newspaper he was reading to meet Jeremy's green eyes. Freddy smiled but before he could speak, a voice came from underneath the dining room table.

"Yes Jeremy, what is it? I'm willing to listen."

Both human and bear looked down to see Bon Bon coming out from under the piece of furniture. The redhead blinked.

"...what were you doing under there Bon Bo-"

"Jeremy!" he cried, holding on to the man's shoulders. "I'll be DELIGHTED to help you with whatever you may need."

"But...I'm asking Freddy and-"

"Freddy!" he shouted, turning to the bear and give him a hard glare. "Fall out. Of your chair."

The bear raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Ugh!"

In a vicious manner, the bunny went over to the chocolate colored mammal and threw him off of the chair.

He crashed on to the floor and cried out in pain, clutching onto his leg for dear life. He went back to Jeremy, who was staring at the rabbit like he was a psychotic maniac.

"See?" Bon Bon emphasized. "Freddy is in no condition to do what you want him to do so..."

The human rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, if you really want to know." he sighed, his face turning pink as he looked away shyly. "I need someone to plan me and Mike's wedding..."

"I'll do it!"

Mari flew into the room with a clipboard in hand. He stood in front of the duo and bounced a bit where he stood. Bon Bon hissed at this idea and shouted at the puppet.

"GO AWAY MARI!"

"Okay!" he answered, his smile never dropping as he hopped away from them.

Bon Bon then returned his attention back to Jeremy. "Jere, I'll do ANYTHING to plan your wedding."

"Anything...?"

"Anything."

The redhead rubbed his chin in thought and then smiled as an idea came to him. "...will you do it for free?"

"Absolutely..."

The man smiled.

"...not"

He frowned before shrugging nonchalantly. "Oh well, then I guess you don't wanna plan my wedding."

Bon Bon's frown deepened at this statement. He then let out a sigh. "Fine I'll do it..."

**~I~I~**

The blue rabbit had gathered everyone (except the human couple) into the living room to discuss the matters pertaining to the nightguards' wedding. They either sat on the floor or on the couch as they chatted about whatever topics were on their minds at the moment, which included tacos and shopping.

After a few seconds, the sounds of shattered glass brought their attention to the TV where Bon Bon had broken it with a sledgehammer. Foxy screeched from his spot on the couch.

"The TV!"

"Shut up Foxy!" the youngest rabbit hissed as he tossed the hammer out of the window and clapped his hands together. "Alright everybody, you might be wondering why you're here..."

"...and what happened to my brother's leg..." Fred added, looking down to look at his brother's cast.

"But don't worry, all will be answered by the end of this presentation."

"What presentation?" Mari asked.

The bunny clapped his hands and, in a matter of seconds, a white board dropped down from the ceiling. He clapped his hands again and a projector popped out of the floorboards, shining a light on the board to show a cover of the presentation:

_How to Create the Perfect Wedding for Jeremy and Mike_

_By: Bonnibelle Blue Bunny_

"When did you make this?" Freddy asked.

"Three months ago." he answered.

Everyone grew silence, staring at the younger bunny as if he was absolutely crazy.

The quiet atmosphere was broken however when Foxy spoke. "...were ye spyin' on 'em?"

"...no..." he answered nervously, eyes looking away from the group. He then sputtered out. "That's not important! Let's move on!"

He pulled out a remote and pressed one of the buttons to reveal the next slide. The title said:

_The Dream Wedding_

Below that is a picture of a bride and groom holding hands at the altar. However, Bon Bon's head replaced their regular faces. A few of the guys snickered as Bon Bon stated.

"This is the dream that everyone should want." the blue bunny stated. "A beautiful woman or man to be there by your side for the rest of your life. There to stop your tears when your upset and make you smile again. A person that'll tell you everything's gonna be alright and tries his darnest to fulfill it to you. And of course, someone that's good in the bedroom~"

Everyone blushed and Chica instinctively covered Billy's ears as he said this. He raised an eyebrow as he coughed nervously.

"Anyway, that's what Jeremy and Mike want. And it's our job to help them reach it."

He went to the next slide which showed a little girl reaching for a shooting star and her face was gone too, also replaced with Bon Bon's.

"Eww...what happened to that little girl's face..?" Crackers asked jokingly as the blue guitarist glared at him.

"We will cook you for dinner Crackers..." he hissed.

The parrot gawked and immediately flew out of the room, Mangle following.

"Crackers, wait! He didn't mean it!" the white fox shouted as he rushed up the steps with his pet.

Bon Bon turned to the next slide which displayed a list.

"Alright!" he stated. "There are several things needing to be done before the day of the wedding. This includes.." he pointed to each item on the list as he said it aloud. "Catering, decorations, a theme for the wedding, the 'important people's' clothes and of course, the important people themselves."

"Shouldn't Jeremy or Mike decide the last one?" Chi asked.

"Nah, I can handle it."

"I'll go get one of them~!" Mari sang as he flew upstairs quicker than a bullet. Before Bon Bon could retaliate, the puppet came back with Mike.

Bon Bon crossed his arms and huffed. "I wanted to pick..."

"Why am I down here for?" the brunette asked, looking at the others.

"You're suppose ta pick who's gonna be what." Chica stated. "Like the flower girl and the ring bearer and-"

"Oh! Alright!" he looked back over to Mari. "Could you go get Jeremy from upstairs? I think it's best that we decide together on this."

"Trust me, I already picked!"

Everyone turned to see Jeremy walk in with a list in hand. He went over to his fiancee and whispered a few things in his ear, showing him the list as he did this. The brown haired man read it over and smiled.

"I like this list Jere."

Jeremy gave his lover a bashful grin. "Thanks."

Mike then looked towards the others. "We've decided!"

The gang leaned in.

"The flower girl is JJ, the ring bearer is BB..."

"Aww~!" Chica gushed, hugging the boy. "You would make the cutest ring bearer Billy!"

"The bridesmaids are Chica, Chi and...wait." he paused, turning to Jeremy blankly. "...Mangle? Really?"

The redhead shrugged. "I couldn't think of anyone else."

"Hey MANGLE!" Foxy shouted, trying to gain the attention of his relative. "YOU'RE A GIRL NOW!"

"WHAT?!" he screeched, running back downstairs and into the living room. He stared at his cousin in bewilderment. "Why?"

"'Cause Jeremy and Mike made ye a bridesmaid."

"Oh..." his look of anxiety had vanished completely. "...alright."

"Really?" both humans asked in surprise.

"As long as I'm not wearin' a dress, I'll be fine."

"Oh alright." Mike stated. He then looked back down at the list and continued to read from it. "Mari's the priest."

"Yes! My dad always told me that I can be a priest!" the puppet whooped.

"...Mike, you know not just ANYONE can be a priest right?" Freddy asked.

"Trust me Freddio, I'm certified." Mari handed the chocolate bear a card as the animal examined it. He then turned to the puppet with a blank look.

"This is your ID."

"And the best man is..." Mike stated in suspense. "...Fred!"

"Yes!" the younger bear piped.

"Man, I'm never in ANYTHING..." Goldie muttered.

"Now to discuss to the second situation that we have to deal with." Bon Bon stated, shoving the two humans out. He pointed to Chica and Chi. "You two and Goldie will be preparing the food for the bachelor party while Freddy and Fred plan the music." he then turned to Mari. "Mari, you get the decoration and set up the theme, which will be the color scheme in which the bridesmaids have to go by."

Before the puppet could make a suggestion, the bunny cut them off.

"And no, the color scheme cannot be black and white. This is a wedding not a funeral."

"Darn it!" he grumbled.

Bon Bon turned to the foxes and Bonnie. "Once Mari gets the color scheme, you three need to go buy the outfits."

"And what are ye gonna do?" Foxy asked.

The bunny smiled, pulling out a clipboard. "I'm gonna make sure everything runs smoothly."

**Let the wedding planning BEGINS!**


	40. One Heck of a Nightmare

**A little Halloween update for you guys. I was bored and this idea suddenly popped into my head so...I decided to type it. **

**The wedding preparations will continue in the next chapter.**

**I own NO ONE!**

**P.S. This short little thing is kind of a Shadow based chap along with the reason why Nightmare wasn't in the 'No Sleep at Danny's Sleepover' parter.**

**...don't hate me for this.**

**Also, don't ask about why I'm posting this at almost two in the morning. It's hot in my bedroom and me and my sister can't sleep...**

**:D**

The film was at first blurred and filled with black and white waves. However, bangs were heard, causing the image to clear up and the aforementioned waves to fade.

The image was Freddy.

He looked as if he was holding on to the camera used to record the footage. His fur (especially the mass on top of his head) was everywhere and he stared into the lens with frightful blue eyes.

The bear turned his head around frightfully in several directions before staring back at the camera. He gulped.

"Okay..." he sighed shakily. He then started to speak to the camera. "If people are watching this, I want you to send help. There are...creatures...a-a-monster...in here and-"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the chocolate bear's mouth. His screams were muffled by the hand as he dropped the camera, causing the waves and static to take over the image.

**~I~I~**

When the footage came back, it showed Freddy and the rest of the Fazgang scraped in chairs with rope in a dark room. Their heads were drooping and their breathing was steady as if they were fast asleep. The camera turned around and there was the face of a black bear.

He looked identical to Fredbear only except the color differences of their coats and accessories. The coal colored bear smirked into the lens and said.

_"Greeting to all who watch this..." _his voice was sickeningly calm and had a hint of mechanical sound to it. _"I am Nightmare..."_

The sound of his feet resounded through the video as he walked. The sounds of springs creaking on a mattress could be heard as he turned the device around.

He was simply sitting on a bed, a cowering and tied up little boy quivered at the foot of it. Nightmare stared into the boy's fearful blue eyes and tapped his pinwheel hat that sat on his head.

_"Do not worry Billy...I'm not gonna hurt you..."_ the bear stated. His crimson eyes then glimmered devilishly as he looked at the screen. _"I am here to speak to the dear readers..."_

He then moved the camera so that it looked up at him. He grinned.

_"As you all know, today is Halloween. And while you're sitting on your device reading my very words, children are getting candy and wearing costumes and all that. For what honest do we celebrate this holiday? Some may say it is all for fun while others may say it is to commemorate the devil's birth. Well...I don't think it either of those reasons..."_

Scooting was heard as he relaxed on the bed.

_"You have heard of ghosts and ghouls am I correct? The things that children fear that are under the bed, in the closet, or right behind them? The creatures you quickly look for before you rest your head and have nightmares about? Yes, I think that's why this holiday is here. It is for the monsters of the world to wreak their havoc just for one day out of the year. To get their teeth and claws dirty as they find their victims and take them out of this world._

_"Now, some of you may wonder...who are the beasts that you speak of? Well, I have one simple answer for you..."_

His grin twitched wickedly as he chuckled.

_"It is ME! I am the thing you must fear! I will find your weak pathetic body and rip it up like a piece of paper. I will go inside of your body and chomp down your intestines like-"_

A door opened in the background and the lights turned on. Nightmare hissed as Shaffy's voice was heard.

"Night! What in the world are you doing with my friends?!"

He chuckled nervously. _"Nothing cousin Shaffy...I am just-"_

"Take your game somewhere else! I don't want you doing this to MY friends in MY house!"

_"Technically, this is not entirely YOUR house..."_

"NIGHT!"

_"Okay! Okay!"_

The black bear turned off the camera and set it aside. He snapped his fingers and the others woke up. Bonnie yawned and asked.

"Where are we?"

"The basement." the lavender bear stated, crossing his arms and glared at the huge bear beside him. "Night decided to goof off during his visit and kidnapped you guys."

_"Technically,"_ Night stated sheepishly. _"I did not kidnap them. They are still in their house...you know, in a sense."_

The smaller bear glared at him, causing him to shut up and twiddle his index fingers nervously. The purple bear then said. "Apologize. _Now._"

_"I am truly sorry about this..."_ he apologized, his bottom lip quivering as he stared at his feet.

"It's okay!" Mari piped as he let everyone go with the snap of his fingers. "In fact, this was the GREATEST Halloween experience EVER! No matter how long I was unconscious!"

"Yeah!" the rest of the gang chimed as Night looked at them with a smile.

_"Really?!"_

"Totally!" Jeremy stated, getting out of his chair. "I nearly peed myself."

"And I DID pee meself!" Foxy chimed, making everyone look down at the puddle of urine below the red fox.

"Eww..." they gawked as Shaffy cleaned it up using his magic.

And so, the Fazgang left the basement without a hunch and Night was left to clean up the remainder of his room. However, he didn't do it angrily. Instead, he smiled as he tossed every bit of rope in the trash.

Today, he felt a bit more respected for his hard work.

**Yes, Nightmare is related to Shadow Freddy. I think it works...**

**Don't judge.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	41. Wedding Preparations: Catering

**A short chappie of this story to make up for my month long hiatus! My absence was for a reason though and I would've been able to post if it wasn't for my meddling charger! D:**

**Although I wouldn't consider this a filler, this IS attached to the wedding preparations like I told you. **

**And without further delay, let the chapter commences! :D**

"Pizza!"

"Cupcakes!"

"Tacos!"

As stated in chapter 39, the chickens and Goldie were in charge of catering Mike and Jeremy's wedding. The only problem the trio was facing was what they were gonna make for the celebration. You probably already know who wanted to make what.

"Goldie! This is a wedding! Not a fiesta!" Chica squawked.

"Technically it IS a fiesta _Chica_!" the golden bear hissed. "Fiesta means party! And how do you NOT know that?! You have a SPANISH name!"

"Well...um...ya'll look like a...aw forget it..." she then turned to her younger sister. "And what gave you the 'bright idea' to make cupcakes."

"It's simple and everyone loves them." she replied simply. She saw her sibling's glare and added. "What? It's so much better than tossing a tray of cheese and grease into their faces..."

"And yer choice of food is BETTER?! Ya'll simply pile sugar on sugar and bake it for half an hour and expect people ta like it! At least mah food choice is a work of art!"

"So are my TACOS!" the bear shouted. "WAY more healthy than your STUPID PIZZA!"

Chica snarled at the only male in the kitchen. "YOU. TAKE. THAT. BACK."

"He doesn't need to." Chi stated, crossing her arms. "He's right."

"Yeah. My tacos are WAY more macho than your pizzas AND cupcakes!"

The youngest chicken's eyes widened as she glared at the yellow guy next to him. She spat.

"Not everyone likes TACOS!"

Goldie growled. "How dare you!"

"Hey guys! How's the-"

The newcomer - which happened to be Bon Bon - was cut off as Chi's beak sailed out of the room. The blue bunny gulped as he looked in the direction the beak had gone to Chica holding back Goldie, who looked ready to eat Chi alive.

"Let me go _senorita_! I want to make her into a _quesadilla_!" the bear snarled, his eyes turning red.

"What in the world is going on?" the blue guitarist asked, putting the clipboard on the counter in front of him so he could put his hands on his hips.

"Sorry sugar, but we can't decide on what we're gonna make for the wedding." Chica stated as Goldie began biting the chicken's arm to get free. Her grip on him only tightened. "And, as you can see, this dilemma had gotten some people upset."

"Well, what were the options?"

"I want to make TACOS!" the golden bear chimed, all anger vanishing and a bright smile gracing his features.

Bon Bon wasn't so pleased. "Ugh...no. It's a wedding. The tacos' sauce would get all over people's clothing and we can't have that."

Goldie looked as if he was about to cry.

"What else?"

"Pizza!" Chica cheered, letting go of Goldie.

"No way. We have that too much as it is. Sooner or later, we're gonna be too fat to walk."

The plumier hen sighed as she looked down at her feet.

"Well, that only leaves cupcakes." Chi smiled before putting a finger to her chin. "Though, now that I think about it, I'm probably going to have to change it to a cake since this IS a wedding."

"That's right dear." Bon smiled as he scribbled a few things down on a clipboard and handed it to the slim chicken. "I want all the food done by Thursday night."

"But that's only three days. And we have work for those days."

"I'll tell Scott to get you guys out of work. Any questions?"

Goldie raised his hand and asked as he looked at the menu. "Why are all these things in relation to Italian cuisine? I thought they'll be SOME kind of Hispanic culture on this menu!"

"There is." the bunny pointed to one item on the menu. He smiled. "The recipe for the macaroni and cheese calls for _Mexican_ cheese." He then strolled out the room, saying a quick goodbye as he did.

The trio of yellow mammals looked at each other.

"Well...we might as well get started. We should start by making the finger foods." Chi stated as she headed towards the fridge.

"This sucks..." Goldie sighed. Chica nodded.

"Agreed..."

**Next Up: Decorations/Theme Deciding with Mari**

***children cheering***


	42. Wedding Preparations: DecorationsTheme

**Posting this on my new cell phone like a boss!**

**Anyways, sorry for not posting for a while. I had school to worry about. But don't fret, I will TRY to post more during the Christmas break, which starts Wednesday for me.**

**Enjoy!**

**I own no one!**

Mari bit his lip as he stared at the series of color palettes that Bon Bon has given to him. It was hard for him to decide which he liked more and when he chose a couple of them that he liked, the colors didn't look right together.

This…was troubling…

The puppet jumped when he heard a series of soft knocks coming from his room door. He gulped, for he had a feeling it was the blue bunny.

For the past day and a half, the youngest of the bunnies was dealing with anger issues. He wanted everything to be perfect for the guards' wedding and if one thing wasn't going his way, he would throw a fit that no one but Bonnie and Springtrap knew how to deal with.

"C- Come in…" Mari answered, dreading for the worst.

"Hello Mari," the magical being's heart stopped when he saw Bon Bon walk through the door. The bunny smiled sweetly. "how's things going?"

"Fine fine…but I can't seem to decide a color for the decorations and I have a few thoughts for the theme in mind but I don't know which to use…"

Bon Bon's grin twitched but never faded. "Really now? Is that it?"

The slim man nodded and kept his eyes on his lap. There, he wouldn't have to see the bunny's ticked off expression. The rabbit continued talking.

"I may have just made the biggest mistake of my life…I may have just picked the very entity that'll destroy this wedding's plan for success."

One of his emerald green eyes twitched in annoyance as he looked at Mari, who refused to look at him. His smile disappeared into a frown as angry tears spilled down his cheeks.

"What have I done?!" he sobbed. "What have I done to deserve this?! What went WRONG?!"

The puppet bit his lip once again as he looked everywhere. Everywhere but Bon Bon because if he did…the guitarist would snap.

He didn't even do it and yet, he still paid for it.

~I~I~

Downstairs, some members of the gang were either working on food for the wedding (the chickens and Goldie) while others were doing things like reading the newspaper (Freddy) or simply watching TV (Mike, Jeremy, BB, Foxy and Fred).

As the light brown bear flicked through the channels, Foxy picked it as the time to bring up a complaint.

"Hey mateys, why be Bon Bon callin' the shots about this here weddin'? Shouldn't _they_ be doin' that?" the crimson fox points his hook towards Mike and Jeremy.

"Yeah…I just realized that…" Freddy stated as he got up from the dining room table and glared at the two humans. "Why aren't you guys doing anything with the wedding planning?"

Both brunette and redhead turn to face one another. After a few seconds of whispering to each other, the latter responds with "We have a strategy."

"A strategy?"

"What is it?" Foxy asked.

Mike answered this. "Jeremy and I have decided to wait it out until everything is finished. Then we'll do a critique."

"WHAT!?" Goldie shouted from the kitchen. He comes out of said room, covered up to his waist in flour as he exclaimed. "You're telling us that we have to deal with Bon's shit instead of you two planning your own God damn wedding?!"

"Pretty much…" the men answered in unison.

Goldie's eyes turned red as his expression turned deadly. Before he could try to attack anyone, Chica came in and whacked him upside the head with a rolling pin.

"Ouch…" the yellow bear whimpered as he turned to the angry chicken. "What was that about senorita…?"

"Stop yer cussin' Gold." She stated. "Yer scaring BB."

She pointed over to the child, who wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to what was going on. He was just watching the cartoon that Fred had stopped on, which happened to be Spongebob.

Goldie looked back at Chica blankly. "You do realize he's not paying attention to us right?"

"That's no excuse ta-"

She was cut off however when loud screams were heard from upstairs. Running was heard from upstairs, going towards the direction of Mari's room. The screams increase at this point and voices could be distinctly heard.

"Leave him alone Bon Bon! It ain't worth it!" Springtrap shouted gruffly.

"I NEED to teach him a lesson!" the mentioned blue bunny hissed.

Spring and Bonnie were walking down the steps, carrying an angry looking Bon Bon with them. When they reached the final step, the peeved azure bunny began to struggle. His brother and cousin gripped onto him tighter because of this, causing him to groan loudly.

"What in the name of pizza is going on here?" Freddy asked. "What was with all of the running &amp; the screaming?"

"Bon Bon ATTACKED me!" Mari shouted as he teleported into the room, wearing a full body cast. He also had an eye patch covering his left eye and was in a wheel chair. "It was awful! My life flashed before my eyes! Red burned my vision!"

"Mari, your being way too dramatic about this." Spring stated blankly as he and Bonnie placed Bon Bon on the couch. "He just slapped your cheek."

"And it was most deadly smack to have ever hit my face."

"Please go back upstairs and finish picking the theme Mari." Bonnie stated, focusing on his brother to make sure he didn't move. "Go before Bon Bon gets any ideas."

"Actually, I want to pick." Jeremy volunteered, causing everyone to look at him.

"You do?!" they all asked.

The red head nodded. "Yep." He cleared his throat. "The theme of the wedding will be…"

All of the furries and humans in the room leaned forward in anticipation.

"…found out in the next chapter! Goodbye everybody!" Jeremy finished, waving goodbye to people the others couldn't see.

The others groaned in disappointment.

**Next Up: The VIP of the wedding gets to try on their clothes! (where the theme of the celebration will be revealed) **


	43. Wedding Preparations: Wedding Clothes

**Another filler-ish chapter. This one is pretty short but I hope you like it anyways.**

**As stated on my profile, I am dealing with a bit of writer's block so bare with me alright?**

**As you all know, I take ownership to NONE of the characters in this story. They are property of Scott Cawthon.**

"What are we wearing?"

Mangle rose an eyebrow at the outfit that he was suppose to wear for the wedding.

And it didn't LOOK like ANYTHING you would wear to a wedding.

Chica, Chi and Mangle were dressed like police officers. The only difference was that regular officials didn't were slick leather mini skirts and tall black high heeled boots. Especially of they were male…

Bon Bon didn't look too pleased with the decision either. He blankly turned to Jeremy, who looked so proud of himself and confident in this decision.

The blue bunny looked back at the bridesmaids and then back at the redhead.

"…Yeah…" the rabbit stated blankly. "this is not gonna work."

Jeremy's grin slowly faded. "Why not?"

"This is a WEDDING! Not a…a…THIS!" he simply waved his arms towards the bridesmaids. "We are suppose to dress formally! THIS…!" He repeated his arm movements. "…is SLUTTY!"

"What are ye talkin' about?" Foxy said as he entered the living room. "They look great!" He then purred. "Especially Chica~!"

"Ew…" Mangle and Chi gagged.

"Shut the FUCK UP!"

"I just said we're not doing this!" Bon Bon exclaimed.

"Come on Bon…." Jeremy whined. "I want the theme to be security guard based. Let me have this…!"

"No! This is NOT traditional!"

"Bon, this be HIS wedding." Mangle stated, adjusting the cuff of his boot. "Let the lad do as he wish."

"Besides," Crackers said as he flew onto his owner's shoulder. "You look hilarious in that outfit."

The white fox blushed and stared down at his feet. "…I know…"

"Can I get a bigger shirt?" Chi asked suddenly. "This one's too tight…"

"Sis, ya'll can fit a medium just fine. Why do you need ta-"

Chica was cut off when three of Chi's buttons from her light blue button down shirt popped off and soared into the kitchen.

"OW!"

"Sorry Gold!" the larger chicken apologized as the yellow bear came into the living room, holding his right eye.

"A button inserted itself in my eye!"

"Don't worry lad." Mangle stated as he removed the heart shaped eye patch he had on to reveal a grey colored eye that contrasted his other yellow one. "Ye can use this. I don't really wear it anyway."

"Thanks amigo!" Goldie smiled as he put on the eye patch and returned to the kitchen.

"…am I the only one who has never noticed that?" Jeremy asked, pointing to the white fox's grey eye.

"Yes." Foxy said blankly.

~I~I~

After several hours of Bon Bon and Jeremy arguing and hitting each other like kindergartners, Freddy had to intervene and decided that the house does a vote.

"But this is me and Mike's wedding. Shouldn't WE decided?"

"Finally!" Foxy grinned triumphantly. "He be catchin' on!" he clapped, which was awkward since he had a hook for a hand.

"Fine…" Bon Bon grumbled and screamed. "MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!"

The said human rushed down the steps and asked. "What happened?!"

"Nothing severe." The chocolate bear stated. "We just need your help in deciding what the bridesmaids should wear."

"There's more to it than THAT!" Jeremy beamed as he went over to his fiancee. "I was thinking that as the ceremony start, smoke starts seaming through the door. It opens and JJ comes in, carrying some blue violets and sprinkling them on the ground. She's also gonna look badass since she's also gonna be dressed as an officer and in a tiny police car.

"As she's enters, the bridesmaids come in close behind, banging their batons against their palms dangerously. And behind THEM is another police car only except it's bigger and doesn't have wheels. Instead, there is gonna be poles sticking out and four muscular men will be carrying it.

"Once everyone gets to the altar, the bridesmaids are go to their area, JJ's gonna take her seat on the side with everyone else and the men are gonna place the cart down and leave. The door to the car opens and you come out, strutting your way to the altar."

Everyone in the room blinked as they looked at Jeremy as if he was absolutely crazy.

The redhead turned to Mike. "Well…what do you think…?

No reply.

"Mike…?"

"…I LOVE IT!" he squealed suddenly as he hugged the redhead and kissed him repetitively on the cheek. "You're a GENIUS Jerry!"

Jeremy blushed at this compliment, once more being proud of his decision.

But that didn't mean that everybody in the room was happy with his idea.

Bon Bon's face turned beet red as steam began seeping out of his ears.

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"**_

The bunny practically exploded.

**Looks like some**_**bunny**_** ain't happy with this situation… **

…**Sorry for the terrible pun.**

**Anyway, stay tune for the next chapter, which is in the musical department with the Fazbear brothers. After that, will be the wedding! :D**


	44. Anger Management?

**Hey guys! I'm BACK again…!**

**Sorry about not updating. It's been hard for me to do chapter for any stories lately. But I have a few ideas up my sleeve for this weekend.**

**It's snowing BUCKETS where I live so I'll probably be home for a while. **

**Oh well.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy. And I own NOTHING except the writing.**

Bon Bon grumbled under his breath as he marched up the stairs. No one spoke to him. No one commented about the shade of crimson his face had became. They all stayed silent as the blue bunny went into his room and slammed the door shut.

"He seems really upset." Jeremy said worriedly as he looked at the others.

Bon Bon reappeared for the fraction of a second because he reopened his door just to slam it shut with a lot more force.

"Ya think?" Chi asked the redhead sarcastically.

"I wonder what's the matter…" Mike sighed. "Bon Bon looked redder than Foxy."

"HEY!" the mentioned fox shouted. "That be offensive!"

"But it's true sugar." Chica stated.

He blushed. "…aye…"

"I never understood that bunny." Jeremy said, staring up the steps. He then looked back at the others. "He may need anger management."

"And I'll be the one to do it!" Chi said confidently. "I went to medical school!"

"Chi…" her sister sighed. "You went for three hours before calling me to come pick you up."

"I still WENT!"

"Either way senorita," Goldie cut in. "what does that have to do with anger management?"

The slim bird smirked as she put her hands on her hips. "Doctors know how to handle these kinds of situations."

"But yer not a doctor." The red pirate stated plainly.

"Trust me guys," she started to march up the stairs, confident in her abilities. "I know what I have to do."

~I~I~

Bon Bon was sobbing.

He was so upset that no one (not even the engaged couple) will listen to his ideas. Worst of all, the couple want to do something unheard of with their celebration. This moment should be remembered as perfect not an atrocity.

Which is why he was crying.

Mascara and some of his other makeup was pooling onto his pillow as he released his frustration.

It was not fair that things weren't going his way. He wanted to be the best wedding planner he can be but how can he went no one would listen to him?

_knock-knock_

Bon sniffled as he lifted his head, showing off his messy face.

"What?" he had hiccup, hoping that whoever was there would hear how upset he was and leave him alone.

"It's Chi."

His ears perked up a bit. Whenever he had felt down before, Chi or Mangle were always the two people who could help him feel better. He sniffled as he replied a quick "come in" so that the chicken could enter.

However, he slowly reclaimed his frown when he noticed that Chi was still wearing that wretched police girl outfit. He groaned and placed his face back into his stained pillow to sob.

"Bon, I came to help you." The chicken said proudly, making the rabbit sit up.

"You're getting Mike and Jeremy to let me handle everything!?" he asked excitedly.

"Hell no." she answered, causing him to mope once more. "I came to calm your nerves through what I like to call anger management."

"Anger management? You're not even certified."

The bird crossed her arms and glared at him. "I'll have you know that I went to medical school! Now COME!"

With that, Bon Bon was dragged out of his bed by Chi and dashed downstairs without haste.

And of course, the blue bunny hit every.

Single.

Step.

~I~I~

The two Toys had traveled all the way down to the basement where the Shadows and Nightmare was seated. JJ was also handing out cookies and milk.

"…What is THIS?!" Bon Bon exclaimed. He was about to speak further but Chi shoved a cookie into his mouth.

"That's exactly what I wanna know!" Shaffy shouted before also being silenced with a cookie.

Chi stood in the middle of the group and said. "I know you're all confused and scared. But by the end of this program, I believe that all of your troubles will disappear and you will all understand the world a bit better." She turned to Nightmare. "Sir, I would like you to start us off."

The large black bear looked around the room As sweat began to leak off his face. He turned to Chi and asked. _"W-What exactly am I suppose to do?"_

"Introduce yourself."

"We ALL KNOW each other!" the purple bear shouted once more before being silenced with a cookie. He spat the treat out and glared at JJ. "Stop doing that!"

"Chi did it the first time." The little girl stated. "And Chi paid me to do this."

The lavender bear turned his glaring white pupils to the chicken, who decided to ignore him.

"Can I go back to my moping?" Bon Bon asked, staring longingly at the exit.

"Nope." She replied as she changed clothes instantly.

Her police uniform was gone and replaced with a suit and tie. She was wearing rectangular glasses and her short hair was into a small bun.

Her attention was still directly at the black bear, who scooted in his chair uncomfortably. Chi placed her hand on his shoulder and said soothingly.

"Tell me where your anger originated?"

"_Well…it had all started when I was three…"_

"KILL ME!" Both Shaffy and Bon Bon shrieked desperately as JJ sat down on the floor to listen to Night's story.

And no one had realized that Shabby stayed uncharacteristically silent the entire time.

**FNAF World's gonna be AWESOME! Ya know…as a side note.**

**I think I have another chapter that I plan to post tomorrow so STAY TUNED!**


	45. Fifi's Foolery of Funtastic Fun

**Sorry (yet again) for my LONG hiatus…I should have no more excuses for not having updates because spring break is on the way!**

**Also, I've decided to push the wedding until chapter 50. Because I want to work on more one shots before big milestones come to play.**

**I own NONE of the characters!**

**P.S.: This chapter contains someone from FNAF World**.

*knock-knock*

"Who's that?" Chica asked as everyone lift their heads to the sound of the knocking.

No one was expecting anyone to come over today because the landlord wasn't suppose to pick up the rent for another week. That and Scott gave everyone the week off before going on vacation.

"I'll get it!" Freddy answered confidently. "It's probably important enough for me to answer."

"There was an important knock on the door a while back when BB had to start school and _I_ answered it." Chi stated blankly.

The chocolate bear didn't listen and made his way down the stairs. He made it to the door and opened it to see…Mangle?

However, he looked completely off. For starters, he was a _she_. Both of her eyes were a buttery yellow and she wore a white button down polo shirt, a small baby pink jacket and a matching mini skirt. On her feet where hot pink heels that tapped on the pavement excitedly. On her right hand was a shiny hook with a pink bow tied around the base.

The showbear looked her up and down. He blinked several times and rubbed his eyes.

He _had_ to be dreaming.

"Um…excuse me…?" he asked uncertainly as he watched the pretty fox look everywhere else but towards him. "Miss?"

Her eyes widened as she turned her head and gushed. "Oh hello there tiny bear~!" she bend down a bit as if she was talking to a small child. "Would you like a lollipop?"

Freddy blinked and plainly stated.

"Ma'am. I am only four inches shorter than you. There is no need to-"

"Oh!" she interrupted as she pulled a purse out of nowhere. "Where are my manners?"

She pulled out a stack of flashcards and began to read them. "Hello there (place name of individual here), my name is Funtime Foxy but you may call me Fifi."

She threw the card on the ground and read from the next one.

"I am new around here and was wondering where…" She squinted as she continued to stare at the card. She then groaned. "I have no clue how to pronounce this! I think it's a city."

Freddy walked over to her and looked at the card. He then said, blankly yet again.

"Ma'am-"

"Fifi." She quickly corrected.

The bear sighed. "Fifi…this is a doodle of a Hershey Kiss."

"No it's not…" she giggled. "It's my notes."

"Freddy!"

Both Fifi and Freddy turned to see Chica walk over to the door.

"What is taking y'all so long?! I swear if it's a salesman, tell 'im-"

She blinked as she noticed the vixen at the door. Her eyes widened.

"Mangle? What in the world happened to ya?!"

"Oh! You know my baby brother Mangle!" she gushed as she hugged the two, causing the duo to get squished by her breasts. "You two must be his friends!"

Freddy smiled stupidly as Chica squawked for help. She immediately regretting coming downstairs.

"Anyways!" she chimed, letting go of the duo, much to the plum chicken's relief. "I'm looking for…" she went back to her flashcard. "…Mari…o. Mario!" she cheered before going back to studying the card. She then tossed the card to the side and smiled. "I'm looking for Mario and Nette! There's two of them." She held up two fingers for emphasis.

Freddy tilted his head like a baffled puppy as Chica asked. "You mean Marionette?"

"No. Mario and Nette. It said it on the card."

"Don't even bother looking at it." The bear whispered to the chicken. "There's nothing on it but a drawing of chocolate."

The bird sighed as she glared at the woman. "We have no clue who those people are."

Fifi frowned. "Oh man! They told me that they were gonna be here!" She sighed and pouted. "Now I have to take the train all the way home."

Before Freddy could say anything, Chica said. "That's great sugar. You take care now-!"

She was then interrupted by the vixen pushing the door open and walking inside. This caused both bear and chicken to not only fall over but get stomped on my Fifi's powerful heels.

As she walked in, she took the time marveled the interior. "Wowie kazowie! This place is beautiful!" she then added. "This looks just like my grandma's house! Old and dusty and full of chairs!"

"How DARE you!" Chica hissed as she and Freddy got off the floor. "This ain't yer house! Get out!"

"Aw! Look at the cute baby center!" she gigged as she played around in the Pirate's Cove's curtains. She spun around and twirled with it so much that she got tangled in it. Fifi laughed again. "Oopsey."

Chica marched over to her and pushed her out of the curtains. "Stop goofing off and leave already!"

Freddy simply watched as the white vixen continued to play with little things in the dining hall like the party hats on the table and with the curtains on stage. Chica chased after her, shouting repeatedly for her to just leave and fixing things that she decided to mess up. It didn't take long for the others to hear what was going on and decided to go check it out.

Two of those people happened to be Mangle and Foxy.

Both of their eyes widened as the latter shouted. "Fifi?!"

The mentioned gal stopped what she was doing and squealed as she ran over to them. "Foxy! Maggie!"

The two men shrieked as they were pressed into the female's chest.

She giggled. "Still playing pirate I see."

"We be _real_ pirates Fifi…" Foxy grumbled as the female kissed their cheeks.

"No you're not." Crackers blankly stated as he tried to pull Mangle away from the gal. "Let go of him."

"FIFI!"

Everybody downstairs turned to see Mari flying over to the vixen and hugging her. He then said.

"I knew you would come!"

"Hi!" she smiled. "You…"

"I'm Marionette!" He greeted as he snapped on a suit. He landed on the ground and took the lady's hook. Planting a soft kiss on it, Fifi gasped.

"OMG!" She held the puppet's face close to her own. "You FUSED?!"

"What?!" He shrieked. "No! I-"

"You had a moustache in your profile picture."

The magical being blinked. Then he snapped his fingers and out came the big curly facial hair that Fifi recognized.

She then added.

"And I thought there was two of you."

"Nope." He replied. "Just me." He then smirked. "Unless…you want me to be."

Her smile grew as she jumped into the puppet's arms. "No way! You're a cutie just the way you are Marie-Berry~!"

She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled giddily. He laughed like an idiot as he turned to his friends.

"Bye guys!" He chimed as they flew off.

For a while, no one said anything. Until Mangle shrieked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	46. The Miracle at the Carrot Festival

**I own NONE of the characters!**

**Also FUN FACT: This event was referenced in chapter 15. By the exact person who is mentioned in the first sentence.**

Foxy hated the Carrot Festival.

Not only because he was forced to come here with the rest of the gang every stinking year. Not because only bunnies and/or carrot enthusiasts came to these sorts of gatherings. Not even because the journey there took three hours, which got boring and drool filled.

He hated…the stupid carrot hat he had to wear.

With every person admitted to the park, they not only received a wristband that allowed everyone to get full access to the rides. They had also received a stupid hat that looked exactly like the top of a carrot.

Not only did it make Foxy look absolutely ridiculous, but it made him look ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS!

The idiotic headwear had no earholes for anyone of the animal guests to stick them through. So instead these individuals had to walk around the park with their ears stuffed in the hat. Worst of all, they were ridiculed and humiliated by the festival committee if they were to take it off.

Joy.

"I love the Carrot Festival!" Bonnie piped as he twirled around like a ballerina.

"I know right!" Bon Bon agreed. "It's the time of year where we get to wear our orange bowties…" he pointed to the accessory. "…and see the FAM!"

"What's fam?" BB asked as he tied the orange balloon around his wrist a bit tighter.

"Family." Springtrap responded with a smile and gasped as he hopped over to his cousins. "Guys! LOOK! They brought back CARRIE!"

The other bunnies looked over and saw a person in the mascot suit of a carrot. The vegetable had bright blue eyes, a pink bow and a happy smile that greeted the kids that want over to hug her.

The blue rabbit squealed as he hopped in place. "OH! Oh my gosh!" he ran over to her. "Carrie!"

"We haven't seen her in years!" Bonnie cried, running alongside his brother.

Springtrap joined his two relatives, leaving the unenthusiastic remainder of the Fazgang to watch.

"Can we go home now?!" Foxy asked, glaring at Carrie as she hugged the trio of bunnies.

"Yeah." Fred agreed. "This is…" he shivered. "Healthy people territory."

"I told you guys this last year." Freddy said. "We do this every year because it's the rabbits' tradition."

"If it's the rabbits' tradition, then why do _we_ go?" Jeremy asked as he stared at the carrot on a stick he just bought. He then whimpered. "I wish this was a corndog…"

"We come so that they know we appreciate their tradition."

"FREDDY!"

The bear turned to see a crying Chica rush over to him, carrying a plate with some form of carrot on it. He turned to her. "What's the matter?"

"They have NO PIZZA!" she cried. "They have carrots SHAPED like PIZZA!"

Foxy hugged the bird and rubbed her head with his paw. "There there lassie…" he then glared at Freddy. "Do ye see what this here festival be doing ta people?!"

"Hey guys!" Bon Bon called as the bunnies came back. He then shoved a multitude of photos from the bunny's cellphone in the older Fazbear's face. "We got tons of photos!"

Bonnie nodded excitedly. "We're going on rides now! See ya when we get back!"

And so, they were gone.

Chica sobbed silently as the pirate continued to embrace her. "I wanna go home…"

"Me too lass." Foxy sighed. "Me too…"

"I'm gonna STAAAAAARVE!" Fred cried as Jeremy teared up with him, dropping his impaled carrot in the process.

"Me too." The human agreed.

Freddy sighed.

"Why is everyone wearing orange?" Fifi asked out of the blue. She then looked down at herself. "Holy snakes! I'M wearing orange!" the vixen then looked at Mari and asked excitedly. "Is it Halloween?!" she gasped. "Are we getting CANDY?!"

"No!" Mangle shouted as he cried on the inside. "No it's not!"

Crackers patted his owner on the back reassuringly as the puppet answered her. "It's the Carrot Festival! Where everyone wears orange and eat carrots."

Fifi marveled the area around her. She then stated breathlessly. "It's like Christmas…" She then gasped. "When is the orange snow gonna fall?!"

"Never!" the puppet replied. "Cause snow isn't orange!

Fifi frowned. "Aww…"

"Never fret my dear~!" he cooed. "For I, Marionette T. Puppet, can make all of your wishes come true."

"Like Santa?!" she giddily asked.

The magical being gently bopped her nose. "Yes. Like Santa."

He then snapped his fingers and orange snow began to fall down. Everyone gasped.

"It's a miracle _amigos_!" Goldie chirped as he hugged Mike.

"It's magic Goldie." Mari said as he flew into the sky and into the clouds. "MAGIC!"

The people passing by waved goodbye to the puppet as he not only saved the Carrot Festival but saved Christmas as well.

~I~I~

"The End." The puppet closed the book and smiled at BB, JJ, and Fifi as they applauded him.

"That was a really great story Mari-Canary!" the vixen piped.

"Yeah." The girl agreed. She then muttered. "Too bad I wasn't in it."

"Don't worry." Mari reassured. "You're in the sequel!" he held up a book that looked exactly like the first one he had. "But that won't come up til chapter 70!"

"Joy…"


	47. A Lazy Hot Day

**I relate to this chapter.**

**So much right now…**

**I own NOBODY!**

"It's so HOT!"

Everybody in the Fazbear household was trying to cool off. Some of them were using paper fans while others circled around the one fan that was placed in the living room. Mari, who was the one to scream out, was the only person who had his head in the freezer.

The Shadows and JJ were even upstairs with them, sitting by the fan with a few others.

Foxy screamed from his spot on the couch. "Where be the air conditioner!?"

"Broken." Mangle sighed as Crackers fanned him.

"WHHHHY!?" Chica cried as she pulled out a tiny battery powered fan and tried to get it to work.

"Mari broke it during the power out."

"It was in the way!" the puppet retorted from the fridge.

"We need to find a way to cool off." Freddy stated as he used his hat as a fan. "I…don't think I can take much more of this…"

Fifi gasped as a smile came to her face. "We can go to the North Pole! That way we can-"

"Fifi! We have no time for dumb ideas!" Foxy interrupted.

The vixen frowned.

Chi then turned to Mari and shouted. "Why can't you just fix the A.C.?!"

"Or get more fans?!" her sister agreed, trying to get her tiny fan to work.

"And whose wide decision was it to use the stupid office fan?!" Jeremy added, slapping the fan angrily as it almost stopped spinning. "This thing is a thousand years old!"

"Lord!" Freddy screeched as his fanning quickened in pace. "I'm gonna die!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Mari shouted from the fridge. "YOUR NASTY BREATH IS CORRUPTING THE AIR!"

"Whose?"

"ALL OF Y'ALL!"

Silence rained down in the house for several minutes before there was a knock at the door. Mari then loudly asked.

"Can somebody get that?!"

When no one responded, the puppet pulled his head out of the freezer and walked over to his family. He noticed that everyone was covering their mouths with their hands. He sighed and blankly stated.

"You do know that I was just kidding right?"

The knocking persisted.

"Aren't ye gonna get the door?" Foxy asked as he leaned over towards Chica so that he can feel her small fan run.

"No…" the magical being answered. "I'm too tired…"

Everyone gave him blank stares.

"But…ye be already sta-"

Mari collapsed on the floor before the pirate could finish.

He sighed. "Nevermind…"

The knocking turned into banging.

"No one's HOME!" Fifi shouted towards the door, much to everyone's annoyance.

"I hear you." A male voice from the other side of the entryway said.

The vixen shouted. "I'm not HOME!"

Mangle slapped himself. "Oi me head…please shut up sis…"

"Don't say please." Crackers blankly said to his owner as he dropped his fan. "She'll just keep talking…"

"Fatbear! You're late with your rent!" the voice shouted.

"Don't let him in!" Foxy shouted.

Chica slapped him.

"Ow!"

"Let him in Mari." Freddy sighed as he looked down at the puppet blankly.

Jeremy looked away from the fan and looked at the magical being as well. He then turned to the chocolate bear. "I think he's dead."

"Mare-Bear NOOOO!" Fifi cried from her spot on the couch.

"Me EARS!" Her brother shouted as he covered them. "Damn it Fifi!"

He lightly tapped her.

Crackers glared at him. The albino smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

The knocking continued.

"Come back tomorrow Mr. Vincent!" Freddy yelled. "We're all having heat stroke!"

"That's like saying: 'I'm not coming to work cause my dog died!'" the purple guy said. "Pay up Fatbear!"

The bear cringed and grumbled through gritted teeth. "The things I do to live somewhere…"

He then tried to get up but was unable to. He blinked and looked behind him to see what the issue was. Sure enough, the fur on his back was strangely attached to the couch with the power of sweat.

Freddy sighed. "Mr. Vincent. I can't seem to get up."

"Yeah!" The crimson pirate shouted. "So take ye purple hide home!"

"I need my money Fatbear! And I ain't leaving without it!" Vincent shouted.

The chocolate bear's eye twitched as he began to turn to his family. "Anybody want to do something for me?"

"What is it Freddy?" Chica questioned.

"Follow my lead…"

~I~I~

Vincent was screaming his head off as the men of the Fazgang (besides Mari because he was still unconscious and Freddy since he was still stuck to the couch) had tied him to one of the arm chairs and was aiming it towards the window.

"Alright ye filthy landlubber!" Foxy shouted. "Let take ye back where ye came from!" he turned to the other guys. "Ready mateys?!"

They nodded firmly as Vincent squirmed in his restraints.

"Let me go! Let me go! I will call my LAWYER!"

"You can call your mama while you're at it." Freddy added as the chickens tried to pull the bear free. He then put some sunglasses on and added. "Cause she gonna be kissing a lot of boo-boo's when my boys are done with you."

Bonnie turned to him worriedly. "You're making is sound like we're part of the mafia."

"I like it!" Springtrap grinned as he lifted the chair higher up so that no one can reach. "Let _me_ handle it!"

"Fine by us." They replied as they sat on the floor and watched the yellow rabbit with interest.

"No! Please!" Vincent cried.

The bunny grinned. "_Adios_!" and with that, he threw him.

The landlord shrieked like a little girl as he was tossed out, shards of glass being flung everywhere.

Afterwards, the Shadows and Goldie applauded him.

"That was AWESOME!" Shabby exclaimed.

"That's my bunny!" the yellow bear whistled. "If he's this aggressive in actuality, then we should be having a good time in~!"

"OKAY!" Mari interrupted. "I think we should end this chapter here."

"Wait Mari?! How are you ali-"

**It's so HOT where I am. So why not make a chapter to reflect that?**

**I was gonna make and post this yesterday but I lost track of time.**

**The next chapter (whenever it comes) will be the premiere of the Living with the Fazgang movie!**

**See ya soon!**

**~Ty**


	48. LWTN: Paper Cranes and Lost Relations

**Hey guys! I have a Nightmare based chapter for you all!**

**As you'll noticed, I will label the chapters with the Nightmares in it as LWTN.**

**This won't be a constant thing and I'll try to post one chapter of this variety as soon as I can (maybe one per month…)**

**I hope you enjoy this and I own NONE of the characters.**

**P.S.: I have finally added the newer Nightmares. They'll be called as follows:**

**Nightmare BB: NB, Nel or Nelly**

**Nightmarionne: Marie or Marion**

**Nightmare Mangle: Tangle**

**Nightmare Crackers: Saltine or Salty**

"….and done."

Danny showed off what he had made to the Nightmares. Nick then asked.

"What is it?"

"It be looking like a bird." Roxy added as the child placed it on the palm of the fox's hand.

"It's a paper crane." He replied. "I learned how to make them at school."

"Cool!" Red cheered.

"Can you teach us?" Ted asked.

"Please?" Ed added.

The human smiled as he went into his bookbag to get some paper. "Sure. Just give me a second to get everything set up."

Every since BB left, the Nightmares hadn't been trying to get him. It wasn't easy to get them this way (it took a lot of convincing on Ned and Nick's parts) but he was finally able to get a decent amount of sleep for a few nights, which in itself was great.

During the day, Danny would close the blinds so that he could hang out with them. They would watch movies from the boy's laptop or play board games. They would even go to the kitchen when he would stay home from school because of sickness and the gang would make him soup and give him warm hugs.

Daniel couldn't have been happier. Neither could the monsters.

However, not all of the Nightmares were happy with this change. Paulie and Golden were still out to get the boy. The rest of the Nightmares would protect Danny the best they could but the little boy was hoping that they would change.

But nothing changed about them when the newbies arrived.

Four new Nightmares came through the closet once night and almost attacked him! Luckily, Ned was on night duty then so he told them that the boy was their friend and left him alone.

What was funny about the situation was that one of the new Nightmares looked like BB.

Nelly was sweet, just like his smaller counterpart, and was a good person to talk to when he was feeling upset or sad.

Marion was fun to be around because he made things appear out of thin air. He could be calm and collective at times but he would only act that way when he was bored.

Finally Tangle and Saltine were kind of like the brains of the operation. Although they would argue about who was smarter. And then Danny would bring up the fact that two heads were better than one but they would still bicker.

Danny didn't mind this though. Things could've been worse.

But the boy knew that things could get better.

Danny sighed and Nelly heard it too.

"What's the matter Dan-Man?" the balloon kid asked as he folded his swan.

"Yeah." Marion agreed. "You haven't started your second bird!"

"I'm just thinking about Fredbear." The brunette answered, staring at the closet door.

"What about 'im boyo?" Roxy asked as he finished his crane.

"I haven't heard from them in a while. And…" he sighed. "I'm still wondering why they hate me."

"Paulie doesn't hate you." Manny stated as he stared at his crinkled crane in defeat.

Danny went up to the bunny and handed him another piece of paper. "He doesn't?"

"No. He's just doing it so Golden can notice him."

The boy chuckled as Nikki added. "Aww~! He wants Golden-senpai to notice him~!"

"I can hear you…"

The Nightmares and Danny looked down to see the smaller bunny crawl out from under the bed. He looked at the boy and then to his brother.

He glared at him. "Why did you tell him THAT?!"

Manny shrugged. "I had to tell him the truth."

"What if Golden heard this? He'll kill me!"

**PLUUUUUUUUUUSH! **

Paulie gulped. "C-Coming boss!"

As the little rabbit left, Salty said.

"Welp, he's fucked."

Tangle slapped him. "Shut up and fold birdbrain!"

~I~I~

"I-I'm sorry sir!" Paul stammered as he entered the closet. "I-I didn't mean…"

Golden hugged him, causing the bunny to blink. He felt drops of water to fall on his face and looked up to see where they were coming from.

Nightmare Fredbear was crying.

Plush smiled reassuringly and hugged the big bear back. "Another nightmare…?"

**I failed him…haven't I? He's dead because of me…**

"Now, you don't know that for sure…" the tiny bunny reasoned. "So what if he fell off a cliff and into a forest? He could still be out there."

**It's been twenty years Paul! He's dead…** he cried. **And it's all…my fault…**

Paulie rubbed the bear's back as he cried. The rabbit then snapped his fingers as an idea came to mind.

"Hey boss…if you want, you can…" he blushed. "cuddle with me if you're planning on going back to sleep."

Golden looked at him uncertainly. He rubbed his eyes. **Are you sure…? You…you really mean it?**

Paul nodded.

The bear smiled. **Thank you…** he then growled and put one his sharp nails to the plush bunny's head. **But if you tell anyone about this, I'll KILL you!**

Plush began to sweat. "A-Alright. ALRIGHT! I won't boss! I WON'T!"

He smiled. **Good.** He had then picked up the bunny and hugged him. He purred. **Y'know Paul, you're so much comfier than the closet walls~!**

The bunny pouted and then smiled as his blush deepened. "Whatever you say boss."

However, the two didn't know that Danny was on the other side of the door, listening to the whole thing.

**~I~I~**

**I have no regrets! *runs away***

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and if you did, I would like you all to review, fave and follow! As I said a million times before, everyone's support always makes my day!**

**Have a wonderful day!**

**~Ty **


	49. Hitting Gold

**I don't own anyone!**

**Also Ned's voice is in bold in the beginning of this chapter. No one but Danny can hear him.**

**You'll see why when you start reading.**

"Hmm…"

Danny was suppose to be focused on the lesson. He had to be writing down notes of what Miss Wendy was talking about in her history lesson.

However, he wasn't doing that. Instead, he was looking up information that related to Golden's lost brother. Ned had came to school with him in the form of a plushie and was watching him look up some of the details.

Ned then asked him. **Are you sure you wanna do this son? **

"Positive." He whispered. "I want Gold to like me Ned and I think finding his brother is the best way to do it."

**Didn't you hear him? He could be dead.**

"Well, at least I can try."

Miss Wendy had then stopped talking and had the class do an independent assignment. As they worked, Nathaniel turned to look at Danny, who was hard at work.

"What is he doing?" the black boy asked, causing BB to look as well.

"Don't know." He answered with a shrug. "Miss Wendy hasn't given is an assignment that was technology based."

"Maybe it's a home project?" JJ suggested as she put her worksheet to the side. "Something his parents told him to do?"

"I'll go ask." Billy volunteered as he got out of his seat and strolled over to the boy. "Hey Dan!"

The brunette looked up for a few brief seconds before turning back to his computer.

BB blinked but sat down across from Danny. He then looked over and noticed the teddy bear next to his friend waving at him. The balloon vendor smiled and waved back.

"So…" BB said awkwardly, tapping on the desk. "What are you up to?"

**Can I talk to him now?** Ned asked.

"Go ahead. Just stay quiet." Dan answered.

The bear nodded before saying in a whisper. "Hey kiddo."

"HOLY-!" the other boy shrieked before covering his mouth and looking around. When he realized no one was paying attention to him, he said. "Hi Ned."

"It's been a while."

"Yep." He chuckled before asking. "How are things going at home?"

"Better than how it was when you were there." the teddy replied before winking. "Golden's still an ass at times though."

BB glared at him for the use of profanity before pointing to Danny. "What is he doing?"

"Finding out stuff about Golden's past."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Eureka!" The brunette hollered all of a sudden. "I found something!"

"Danny!" Miss Wendy called from her desk in the front of the room. "Have you finished the assignment I've given you? I saw you on that laptop during the lecture and you weren't taking notes."

He dropped his smile as he answered. "No Miss Wendy…sorry Miss Wendy."

The teacher sighed and walked over to him. She closed the laptop and took it away. "I'll be taking this for the rest of the day. You're having detention with me after school to get the notes."

A few of the other students laughed as the Danny sighed. He threw his head on the desk and mumbled. "Are you free to come home with me after school BB?"

"No." he replied. "I have to help the gang with Goldie's surprise birthday party after school. You can come home with me to help though. Are you busy?"

"Well…" he smiled sheepishly. "I do have detention. But after that, no."

"Great! I'll wait for you!"

~I~I~

"Nice cake Chica!"

The chicken smiled proudly as Freddy and Bonnie marveled the taco cake. She then replied.

"Thanks Freddy! It took me sixteen hours and a lot of sleepless effort but it was worth it."

"No wonder." the bunny stated worriedly as he noticed the bags under the bird's eyes. "You look tired."

"It's good fellas. Ah can manage. They don't call me The Sleepless Worker for nothin'!"

"Who calls ye that?" Foxy asked as he entered the room. He then whistled as he saw the cake. "Holy mother of the mermaids! This has ta be the biggest tac-"

The bear instinctively covered his mouth as Bonnie scolded softly. "Don't say taco aloud Foxy. Goldie might hear you."

Chica nodded. "Ah'm glad that The Shadows put him downstairs while we set up his party."

"He's gonna be so surprised!"

"I'm home!"

The four in the kitchen turned their heads to see BB, JJ and Danny stroll into the room. Freddy smiled.

"Why hello there Billy. Hi Jenny." He then looked at Danny, who was currently slack jawed. "Who is this?"

"And what be the matter with him?" the pirate asked, waving his hook in front of the brunette's face. "Laddie? Are ye still in there?"

"This is Danny." the male balloon vendor introduced as he pointed to the boy beside him. He then giggled as he worriedly answered. "He must be surprised by the fact that you guys look kind of like his friends."

"We do?" the chicken asked as she and Bonnie looked down at themselves. "Weird."

"Yeah…" he then turned to his classmate, who looked a bit more conscious now. "Danny meet Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy."

"H-Hi!" he greeted, looking up at them shyly.

Chica smiled at the kid. "Don't be shy sweetie."

"Yeah, we're really nice especially to children." Freddy added, patting BB's hat.

Danny smiled and nodded as the bird then asked. "Can you kids start blowing up balloons while I finish up with…y'know?"

JJ chuckled and whispered. "The tacos?"

She nodded. "Exactly."

The children nodded as they headed towards the dining room table. Chica had headed back towards the kitchen as the boys went downstairs.

The chef then returned and asked. "Hey JJ! Can you go get mah sister?"

"Sure Miss Chica!" she answered as she rushed off leaving the two boys alone.

"So, Dan," Billy started as he took out his helium tank and placed a balloon on it. As it began to inflate, he asked. "What were you looking up at school?"

"Well…" he answered as his friend got the balloon once it was fully inflated and moved on to the next one. "You know Golden right?"

"How could I forget? He nearly killed us."

"Right. Well, he has a brother-"

He nearly let go of the balloon he was about to tie. "WHAT?! Really?"

Danny glared at him. "Let me finish." He sighed. "Anyways, he has a brother who went missing when they were kids. Fell off a cliff or something similar."

Billy's eyes watered. "That's awful…"

"Yeah well, I found…" the brunette took out his laptop. He pressed the power button and showed the vendor an article. "this."

"A four year old bear cub went missing Saturday evening in the nearby forest bordering the Pennsylvania highway. Police and family are looking for the boy with their guide being the child's nine year old brother." BB read before turning to the brunette.

Danny nodded. "We need to go there."

Billy blinked. "Wait a minute, _we_?"

He nodded again.

The balloon vendor sighed. "But my family would kill me if I go out on my own. And I don't think your parents would like you wandering in some forest by yourself."

"I'm back!" JJ hollered as Chi rushed into the kitchen. She then sat down with the boys and asked. "What did I miss?"

Danny shut his laptop and placed it back in his backpack. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

~I~I~

The Fazgang (minus Goldie and Spring) were down in the restaurant, finishing up with the decorations. The banner has to be put up, which Mari and Crackers were doing right now and the kids were putting the balloons on chairs and tables.

"Hey Danny!" Freddy called as the children finished up. "You're free to stay for the party if you like."

"Thank you Mr. Fazbear." He obliged as the bear ruffled the boy's hair.

"Please, call me Freddy."

"He's coming!" Fifi hollered excitedly as the gang shushed each other and hid behind chairs and tables as Mari hit the lights.

Meanwhile, Goldie and Springtrap appeared from the basement. The bunny was covering the bear's eyes as they walked in.

"Where are we going Spring?" the birthday bear asked.

"You'll see in a second…" the rabbit replied as they came to the front of the room. "Alright…now!

He uncovered his eyes just as the lights came back on. Everyone then came out of hiding and threw confetti at the yellow bear.

"Surprise!" they exclaimed. "_Feliz cumpleaños!_"

Goldie gasped happily as tears rolled down his face. "Oh my goodness! You guys are the best _amigos_ I could ever ask for!"

"Group hug!" Mari cheered as they all hugged.

As the huge embrace ensued, Danny was in another state of shock. As the party commences, only one thought was on his mind.

_I think I just found Golden's brother._


	50. Wedding Day

**Well folks, you've been waiting for this moment every single Jeremy proposed. And here it is…**

***Church bells chimes***

**Wedding!**

**I hope you all enjoy this!**

**I own NOBODY!**

Bon Bon happily pranced through the aisles of the church as everybody else got the decorations ready.

The bunny was happy to proclaim that he had finally convinced Mike and Jeremy to let him assist with the preparations. And now, the day has finally arrived.

He looked over at the rows of seats in front of him and saw that everyone from the Fazgang and the nightguards' family were enjoying each other's presence. He smiled as he finally got his moment to shine.

He counted everyone on the list and then made sure that they were in the room before crossing them out. After that, his emerald eyes widened.

Where were Jeremy, Chica and Freddy?

They should've been done getting dressed by now so where were they?

"The decorations are ready~!" Mari sang as he and Crackers sat down with the others.

Bon Bon frowned as he crossed his arms. After a few seconds, he sighed.

He took out a microphone and called out. "Excuse me. Everyone? May I have your attention?"

Unlike any other day of the week, everyone had listened. They had ended their conversations and turned to the blue bunny.

He smiled. "Thank you! Now…had anyone seen Jeremy, Chica or Freddy?"

Everyone shook their heads and muttered out no's, causing Bon Bon to sigh and rush out of the room.

~I~I~

Chica and Freddy sighed as they watched Jeremy hyperventilate.

The redhead was in a black tuxedo just like all the other guys, along with slacks and black loafers. He also had a rose pinned to his jacket and his shoes were polished beautifully. Even his curly afro was brushed to look nice and proper.

However, he was breathing uncontrollably into a brown paper bag. He heaved in and out quickly, which left the man coughing at times.

The bear groaned, finally saying that he had enough of this. "Calm down Jeremy! Everyone else is waiting for you!"

The bird nodded as she held up her phone. "Mah sister said that Bon Bon's coming to get us. So we better get outta here before the hare throws a fit."

"I-I-"

Suddenly, Freddy and Chica were knocked down by the door as Bon Bon came through it.

Jeremy closed his mouth as the rabbit asked. "What in the world is taking you so LONG?!"

The human whimpered as tears came streaming down his cheeks. He then cried out.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!"

The bunny watched as Jeremy wailed like a baby. Chica and Freddy got off the floor to watch this as well. The only girl in the room sighed.

"He's been like this all day. He was pale on the ride here and he threw up before he even changed into his tux."

The bear nodded. "He's a mess."

"Um…Bon Bon?"

The trio of animals turned their heads and was astounded immediately.

Mike was wearing a long wedding gown that had so much lace, it could probably cover the world. The veil was pushed out of the way, revealing his gorgeous face.

He blushed as he asked the guitarist. "W-Why am I wearing a dress?"

Freddy smiled dumbly as his nose began to leak out blood. Chica sighed and began to clean the bear up with a napkin as Bon Bon answered.

"Because Mikey, you look adorable!"

"And beautiful…" the bear added dreamily, causing the chicken to slap him upside the head. "…ow."

"But…I don't think my parents would recognize me." The brunette added. "I want to wear a tux."

"Nonsense Mikey-dear!" the wedding planner insisted. "You are the bride, you're suppose to wear a dress."

"But I'm a boy-"

"No buts! Butts are for sitting!" He then pushed the man out of the room. "No excuse is Mike as we're comforting your husband."

Before the brunette could say anything, the bunny had slammed the door. He then dusted his gloved hands off before turning to Jeremy, whose cries had softened a bit.

"Jere, you need to relax. You're the one that proposed. You should be the least nervous!"

"B-But" the redhead whimpered.

"What did I tell you EARLIER?!"

"Shut it Bon!" Chica exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips. "Let the man speak." She turned to Jeremy. "Go ahead sugar. No one gonna judge ya."

Jeremy looked at the animals in the room and sighed. "I'm just…scared and nervous. What if…what if…this isn't love? Like what if Mike's affections is a lie? What if he's just doing this to humor me?"

The chicken's purple eyes softened as she hugged the human. "Now why in the world would ya think that? He loves you."

"It's…it's just that…Mike. He's too beautiful. How can a guy like me even compare to an attractive man like him?"

"Because he truly loves you, sugar. He doesn't care about your looks. He cares about what's in there." She points her finger towards his chest.

Jeremy wiped away his tears and smiled a little. "I'm still a bit nervous but…I think I'll manage."

Bon Bon smiled and clapped his hands giddily. "Let's get this show on the road!" he rushed out the door and hollered. "Come on people, places~!"

Freddy watched the bunny leave as he turned to the groom. "Are you ready?"

Jeremy smiled as he gulped down all of his anxiety. "As ready as I'll ever be."

~I~I~

The church bells chimed from the outside of the church as the ceremony began.

Inside of the building, Bonnie was in the front of the room. He was flipping through the pages of his music book from the side of the altar. He stopped at a certain point before picking up his violin.

He started to play the wedding music as the entrance opened to reveal Chica, Chi and Mangle.

All of them were dressed in long dark blue gowns with lace gloved and crowns of forget-me-nots.

As they walked to the front, JJ skipped behind them.

The girl was dressed in a light blue and white dress. She wasn't wearing her pinwheel hat and had a clown made out of blue violets in it's place. Her white dress shoes graced the floor as she sprinkled blue flower petals onto the ground.

When the balloon girl had almost approached the altar. In came the bride.

Jeremy's body tensed as Mike strolled down the aisle with bouquet in hand. Fred, who was the best man, noticed this and placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Relax." The bear said as Jeremy's muscles did just that.

Soft cries filled the audience as the brunette finally reached the altar. Jeremy smiled as he pulled the veil back, revealing his love's beautiful face.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before turning to Mari.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the puppet began after clearing his throat and putting on his glasses. "we are gathered here today to witness the union of Mike Schmidt and Jeremy Fitzgerald. Before we begin, does anybody disagreed about these two individuals getting hitched? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Sniffles and some soft sobs could be heard but other than that, no one said anything.

Mari nodded his head Before turning to the couple. "Do you two have anything to say to one another before we get the rings out?"

Mike was the first to nod as he looked back at his love. "Jeremy…it's been a hectic rollercoaster. We get out of college earlier and risk our lives for money to find somewhere to stay. But even though out lives are crazy, I'm glad I get to spend it all with a man like you."

"Aww~!" the audience cooed as Chi began to cry.

"This is so beautiful…"

"It's alright sis." Her sibling smiled as she handed her a tissue.

She took off her beak to clean up her face as Jeremy smiled back at Mike.

"I agree babe." The redhead gently caressed the brunette's face. "You are the light of my life and I could never asked for anything more…I love you."

The other male smiled. "I love you too Jerry."

"Aww~!" the people cooed again.

"Alright." Mari said, nodding in BB's direction.

The boy smiled as he walked over to the altar with a pillow in hand, two rings sitting on top of it.

The puppet snapped his fingers, making one piece of jewelry appear in each man's hand.

They both put it on each other's fingers and stated back into each other's eyes Before looking back at Mari.

The magical being smiled as he turned to the redhead. "Alright. Jeremy, would you take Mike to be your lawfully wedded wife…" he looked the brunette closely. "…band thing? To love and cherish, to hug and to hold, to kiss and to touch for as long as you shall live? Until death do you part?"

The redhead smiled as he looked into Mike's sapphires. He then winked. "I do."

"And Mike, do you take Jeremy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To do everything I said earlier as long as you shall live? Until death do you part?"

The brunette beamed as his eyes twinkled. "I do."

Mari took off his glasses and smiled at the "Then I now pronounce you, husband and husband, you may now-"

Jeremy didn't wait for the puppet to finish. The redhead slid over to his love and picked him up bridal style. Mike chuckled as they then kissed, causing the crowd to applaud.

After a few seconds more of kissing, the couple made their way out. As they made their way outside and stepped into the car, Mike tossed the bouquet in the air. The girls immediately went for it.

As they drove off and the females continued to wrestle for the flowers, Mari stepped out of the church and asked.

"How are we suppose to get to the bachelor party?"

Silence.

Freddy shrugged. "I guess we're walking…"


	51. FNAFTALE

**I do not own FNAF or UNDERTALE! They belong to Scott Cawthon and Toby Fox respectively.**

"Where…are we?"

BB and JJ had just fallen down a hole in a mountain. Despite their graceful landing on a pile of old marionettes, they were still confused as to where they were.

"I don't know." the female balloon vendor replied to her friend. She then looked down the hall. "But I think that path in front of us is the way out."

"Maybe…" Billy got up and held Jenny's hand before walking down the dark hallway.

Once they reached the end, a door stood in front of them. They opened it and there stood almost nothing.

There was another doorway at the end of this hall but there was something sitting in the middle of it.

There stood a tiny marionette, just like the ones they had landed on. However, their eyes were dull and lifeless. This puppet in particular had glowing white eyes that shone gently on the two kids.

"Howdy!" the tiny marionette greeted. "I'm Puppy. Puppy the Puppet!"

BB crossed his arms. "You don't look like a puppy…"

"Yeah." JJ agreed. "You look like our friend Mari. So let's call you…Mari the Marionette."

The toy tapped its little chin. "That does sound a lot better…" He then smiled at the children. "Okay! I'll try it!" He cleared his throat. "Howdy! I'm-"

The puppet was suddenly cut off by a rolling pin being launched into its wooden face. It shrieked as it flung into the air and was never seen from again (at least for the time being..)

"What a heartless, terrible creature…trying to hurt poor innocent children."

The balloon children turned and in came Chica. She was dressed in a brown robe with pink cupcake with eyes stitched on the front. She smiled down at them as BB waved.

"Hi Miss Chica!"

The chicken covered her beak as she gasped. "Goodness! How'd y'all know my name?"

"Um…lucky guess?"

She smiled as she took their hands. "Never mind my children. Come, I will guide you through the Ruins."

As the three left the room, BB could've sworn that in the corner of his eye, he saw the little puppet from earlier glaring at them.

~I~I~

The children had a fun day solving puzzles and helping Chica with her baking. Once they were done for the day, the two headed off to bed as the chicken read in her chair by the fire place.

"Today was a good day." JJ yawned as she and BB climbed into the bed that the two of them shared.

He nodded. "Yep! Now let's get some rest."

They then fell asleep comfortably. As the two slept, a voice shouted in their minds.

"_Wake up! You two are the saviors of monsters everywhere! You don't need sleep! You have DETERMINATION! Use that DETERMINATION to stay awake! God damn it! Every time I saw DETERMINATION, it's always in capital letters! Stop it stupid autocorrect!"_

Billy was the first to wake up. He turned to his friend. "Jay! Did you hear that?"

She woke up sleepily and said. "Yeah. It sounded a lot like Mari."

"I wonder what it meant by 'the saviors of monsters'?"

Jenny nodded. "I don't see any monsters. All that I remember seeing was Chica and she's not a monster…" She looked at BB. "…isn't she?"

"I guess we have to get out of the Ruins in order to find out." He jumped out of bed and went to the door. "Come on."

The girl followed him as they got into the bright hallway. They quietly went down this hall and were about to pass the steps but the boy stopped by them.

His companion turned to look at him and whispered. "What's up?"

"Do you think this is the way to the exit?"

"I guess…" she shrugged. "but…I want to say goodbye to Chica first."

"But what if she stops us? You heard the voice, we have to save the monsters."

Before Jenny could protest, Billy was already dragging her down the stairs. She sighed as the children went down the long passageway to reach the door.

Only to be stopped by Chica.

She was standing in front of the door with her rolling pin in hand. She looked at the kids and gasped.

"My children! Y'all aren't suppose ta be here."

"We're going to save the monsters!" BB declared. "Please step aside."

"Y'all won't survive out there…the queen will kill ya!"

"What queen?" JJ asked.

"The ruler of the Underground. She has done this countless times. If you leave here, she will kill y'all…" tears fell down her cheeks as she stared into their eyes and smiled sadly. "It's funny…how… ah can't save a single child."

She wiped away her tears and hugged the children. "Goodbye. I hope we'll meet again."

As she left, waterworks went down JJ's eyes as she shoved BB. "Way to go Billy! We just lost the greatest thing we could ever have. I hope you're happy."

The boy said nothing and pushed the door open to reveal yet another hallway.

"Aw come ON!" he cried. "How many of these are there?!"

Suddenly, the duo heard laughter. Evil laughter that got closer. And closer.

"What is that?" the girl asked as she shook behind BB."

"Well, well, well. Look who came back."

They turned to face the tiny marionette from earlier. The left side of his head was cracked open and his limbs were abnormally placed. But other that, he looked fine.

And by fine, I mean creepy as hell.

These kids should start running.

And they did.

~I~I~

"jenny! jenny!"

"DEAR ASGORE! IS SHE DEAD?!"

The balloon vendor groaned as she got out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a bit as she adjusted to the bright lighting.

She stared up, hoping to see Shabby or Shaffy but was surprised to see two skeletons staring down at her.

The shorter one spoke first. "you okay kiddo. by the way you were screaming and squirming in your sleep," his left eye flashed blue. "it seems you were having a _bed_ time."

She screamed causing the taller skeleton to glare at the smaller one.

"GOOD GOD SANS! YOU'RE AWFUL PUNS ARE NOT ONLY ANNOYING BUT SCARY AS WELL!"

Sans shrugged and pointed a thumb to the readers. "they thought it was funny." He turned to them. "right guys?"

A nod.

"great." He then winked. "i had a feeling that it would satisfy you."

**Sans: now for more of freddy and the gang. bye! *leaves***

***I enter* Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, make sure you review, fave and follow. **

**Have a **_**pun**_**derful day!**

**~Ty**


	52. Shadow Love

**I own none of these characters!**

"Mr. Shabby, Mr. Shaffy! I'm off to school!"

JJ skipped to the door as her guardians came over to the girl.

The black bunny ruffled her hair as the bear smiled. "Okay Jenny. Be good."

"I will!" she piped, giving them a hug before dashing out the door. But not before shouting. "I love you!"

They both blinked and looked at each other quizzically as the basement door slammed shut.

"Do you have any clue who she was talking to?" Shab asked, scratching behind his ears.

His bear companion laughed. "She's obviously referring to _me_. _I_ take of her like a _real_ guardian should."

"Hey!" the bunny retorted. "I take just as much care of her as you do!"

"I was the one to make her feel at home with us the first day she lived with us! Remember?"

_~I~I~_

"_Hey Shaffy? Could you do us a favor?"_

_Shaf looked up from his newspaper and looked up to meet Freddy's bright blue eyes. He scowled. "If it has anything to do with Mari, we are not interested."_

"_No. This has nothing to do with Mari." The other bear chuckled as he looked behind him and said sweetly. "You can come out sweetie. Shaffy isn't gonna hurt you."_

_Hestitantly, a six year old girl stepped out from behind the bear. She wore a purple and blue striped shirt with a jean skirt and light lavender Converse. She also had short light brown hair that was put up in pigtails, held together with matching striped ribbons._

_Shaffy looked at the child, who's purple eyes were looking towards the floor, before looking back up at Freddy. The chocolate bear continued to talk._

"_You see, we were planning on only getting one certain kid named Billy Patterson. But he wouldn't leave his sister in there by herself. And since I care deeply about sibling relationships, we got her too. So…would you-"_

"_Mind taking care of her?" the other bear finished as he walked over to the girl. She jumped as she noticed the Shadow's feet and looked hesitantly into his eyes. "I think I can do that." _

_He then bended down to her height and smiled._

"_Hey there kiddo. What's your name?"_

"_J-Jennifer." She stammered. "But JJ or Jenny is fine."_

_The Shadow got up and held out his hand to her. "Alright then. Let's get you settled in."_

_Gingerly, the girl took it and the two moved down the hall._

_~I~I~_

Shabby huffed. "So what!?"

"She clearly loves me more than you." His partner smirked. "Acknowledge that…or I'll put you in your place."

"Really? Where?"

"You'll find out if you keep this act up."

"What did I even do!?"

Shaffy then snapped. "That's it! I've had enough of this!" the bear took out a piece of paper and began to write on it with a pen.

"What are you doing?" the black bunny asked while crossing his arms.

"I'm writing you a cease and desist!"

"For what?"

"For being a bitch."

"What?!"

"You're not allowed to be a bitch anymore!" the bear had then marched over to his partner and shove the paper into his chest

"But that's not fair!"

"Now do what you're getting paid to do and get out of my face!"

Before the bunny could say anything more, Shaffy had already left the room. The bunny sighed as he balled up the paper and tossed it into the floor before sitting in the couch. He then took out the remote that was cluttered between the cushions before turning on the TV.

After a few seconds of skipping through channels, his bear friend returned and was quickly putting on his jacket. The rabbit turned to him.

"Where are _you_ going?"

"Work." He answered simply.

"But it's your day off!"

"I'm going anyway!" Shaf snapped back. "Because no way in hell am I staying here with you any longer!"

"You can't run away from the truth!" the bunny got off the couch and crossed his arms. "JJ loves me!"

"No she doesn't. She loves me!"

"No, she loves me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

The Shadows growled at each other. They were nose to nose and it looked as if one of them would snap and hit the other.

But instead, they kissed.

The bear wrapped his arms around the bunny's waist, pulling him closer. Shabby moaned as Shaffy shoved his tongue in the rabbit's mouth and moved their session to the couch.

Shab laughed breathlessly as Shaf ended the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their mouths together for a few seconds before splitting. They smiled at each other while panting heavily.

"What now?" the bunny asked, moaning a bit as his partner planted kisses down his neck.

"You…wanna take this to the bedroom~?" the bear purred.

Shabby smirked as he snuggled up to Shaffy. "You know I do~!"

He gasped and then giggled as Shaf suddenly lifted him into his arms and walked to the bedroom.

~I~I~

"I'm home!"

Jenny walked into the house and saw that it was similar to when she left.

Shabby doing nothing on the couch but watching TV and Shaffy sitting at the table reading something.

The bear looked up from his book and smiled at the girl. "Hello JJ. How was school?"

"Good. Had a pretty big test today. But…I'm not sure if I passed."

Shaffy got up and hugged the balloon vendor. "I'm pretty sure you did well."

"By the way," Shabby asked as he turned towards him from his spot on the couch. "who were you talking to this morning?"

His partner rolled his eyes as Jenny asked. "What do you mean?"

"When you said 'I love you.'. Who were you talking to?"

"Both of you of course." She tilted her head. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well-"

"No reason!" Shaf interrupted, slapping his paw over Shab's mouth. "Just go do your homework sweetheart!"

JJ looked at the duo in confusion but shrugged and skipped upstairs, dragging her backpack behind her.

Once she was gone, the bear slapped him. "Why the hell would you ask her that?!"

"Ow! Hey! You wanted to know too!"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean…" he sighed loudly, sitting beside the bunny on the couch. He huffed. "Never mind!"

Shab smirked and traced his finger down the bear's neck softly, causing Shaf to moan. "I love you."

The lavender bear sighed and kissed his companion's forehead. "I love you too."


	53. Jewfro Goes Bye-Bye

**Update! After almost a month.**

**I'm sorry.**

**This chapter is kind of a filler since it's so short but I will try to post a longer one maybe this weekend or next week. **

**Again, I'm sorry. Tumblr and Deviantart were exploding in my face and I had to calm them down before returning. My bad.**

**Also, I take no ownership to FNAF! The series belongs to Toby - *realizing this isn't an UNDERTALE story* - I mean Scott Cawthon!**

**Gawd…that huge mistake was gonna get me killed…**

The Fazgang stood outside Jeremy's door as the redhead bawled like a baby.

It had been a few hours since this all started and nobody knew how exactly what happened.

All they were able to see was Mari carrying a chainsaw with a bit of red hair on the sharp edges.

Freddy crossed his arms and looked at the puppet. "You know, you never told is what happened between you and Jeremy."

"So spill!" Chica added, following the bear's lead. "Y'all know Bon Bon and Chi can't hold Mike back much longer."

The chicken pointed a thumb towards her sister and the blue bunny as they struggled to keep the brunette under control. After a few seconds, Bon cried.

"WHY US?!"

The magician looked between the struggling Toys to the angry Chica and Freddy that stood in front of him. He sighed.

"Alright. Fine. If you really wanna know…" he looked towards the ceiling in thought, everyone else following sue. "It was a few hours ago…"

~I~I~

"_Hey Jere! You wanna see a magic trick?!"_

_The human looked away from the computer game he was playing to look up at the puppet. "Yeah Mari?"_

_The magic filled being snapped his fingers as a chainsaw appeared in his hands._

_Immediately, the onlooker's face paled. "Uh…Mari? Are you sure this is safe?"_

_The puppet nodded. "Of course! It's a common practice from my home country!"_

_And where is that?"_

"_The United States!" _

_And with that, he turned the construction tool on. Jeremy screamed and ran out of the dining room. Mari saw this and rushed behind him, chainsaw whirling in his grip._

"_Come on Jeremy! I promise I won't kill you!"_

"_Get that thing away from me!" the redhead shouted back._

_The duo proceeded to chase each other around the living room. It was like a certain cartoon dealing with a cat and mouse._

"_I HEAR RUNNING!" Freddy shouted from up the stairs._

_Jeremy immediately stopped, causing Mari to catch up to him. Due to the puppet's tall height, the chainsaw didn't touch the human's back._

_It went straight to his head._

_Green eyes widened when he suddenly heard the device slice into something and within seconds, he saw his nicely combed Jewfro…_

…_slide off his head and onto the floor._

~I~I~

Mari then turned away from the ceiling towards the group in front of him.

"And that's what happened!"

Foxy blinked, looking up at the ceiling before turning back to the lanky puppet. "…I…I don't get it. What…what were ye lookin' at?"

"The point is…" he began to twiddle his fingers. "I _may_ have cut off Jeremy's afro…"

At the mention of his beloved hair, the human behind the door wailed even louder.

"WHAT?!" Mike shrieked as he tried to wrestle his way out of his restraints. Fred and Mangle rushed to their friends' aid as the brunette continued to get free. "Let me at him! LET ME AT HIM!"

"I'm sorry!" Mari cried.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM FOR HURTING MY JERE BEAR!"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped moving (and probably stopped breathing because Foxy's face was starting to turn purple) as Chica got in between the squabble and glared at them.

"Ya'll two are fighting like a bunch of monkeys!"

"I like bananas!" Fifi cheered.

"Shut up!" the chicken squawked, causing the vixen to cover her mouth. Chica then turned back to the two men. "Now, I know it sounds bad but I don't think it _looks_ bad."

"Oh, it's terrible." Mari stated bluntly, shaking his head. "Trust me."

She gave the puppet a glare before marching over to the door and knocking. "Jeremy! Get out here!"

"NO!" he replied. "My hair would blind the world with its ugliness!"

"I don't care! Let us see!"

After a while, he sighed and walked up to the door. "Fine…if you really insist."

He opened the door and shock filled the entire hallway.

I cannot give you the description of the haircut because it is way too awful. So just imagine the younger Justin Beiber with a huge bald spot on the top of his head.

…yeah, it's _that_ bad…

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Bon Bon cried.

"It's HORRIBLE! Just HORRIBLE!" Chi cried, fainting.

Her sister caught her as Freddy exclaimed. "That is the WORST haircut I've ever seen!"

"Bald. Bald. Bald. Bald." Bonnie cried, pointing towards Jeremy's head.

"My EYES!" Fred screamed as his pupils lit on fire by the sight.

"Sweet mother of Davey Jones! Cover yer eyes Billy!" Foxy cried as he and Mangle instinctively covered the little boy's pupils with their non-hook hands.

"Go back in the room! Go back in the ROOM!" Goldie exclaimed as the man did just that, shutting the door behind him.

And so, Jeremy waited several weeks for his hair to grow back.

**Now…possible update to my UNDERTALE fic!**

**See you soon!**

**~Ty**


	54. Chip Off the Old Tooth

**More Living with the Fazgang! I hope you like it!**

**I own no one.**

Freddy sighed as he heard his brother doing the usual.

Eating.

Fred was a really quick consumer. He would move from a container of nachos to a box of cookies in less than a minute.

It was like he was exercising. But only moving his arms and mouth.

The chocolate bear sighed once more as he looked away from his book towards his younger twin. "Fredrick…?"

Fred was currently chewing a mouthful of popcorn and asked, spitting some chunks of the snack out. "Yes?"

"Will you stop eating all of that junk food? It'll rot your teeth."

The younger rolled his eyes. "We eat pizza everyday and you don't say anything."

"We dealt with this back in chapter 10. Plus, I think it's getting worse…"

Fred groaned. "You worry too much brother. I'm fine. I only eat sweets once in a while." He licked his lips as he tossed a bite sized Snicker into his mouth. He chewed once then- "Ouch!"

He held his mouth shut as Chi and Chica stopped what they were doing to walk into the living room. The chickens and Freddy came in there and looked at him.

"What's wrong Fred?" Chi asked.

"Nuthin…" he lied, his speech muffled due to his hands suddenly covering his mouth.

"There's clearly somethin'." Chica said, arms crossed. "Yer coverin' your mouth."

"I'm good!" he chuckled nervously. "Honest!"

"Oh really?" his sibling asked in interest. "Let us see."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Fredrick…"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Does he need a dentist?" Mari asked, teleporting in out of nowhere. "I'm great with teeth."

"I thought you were a clown doctor?" Chi raised an eyebrow.

"I am. I'm also a clown dentist!"

"That's nice sugar," the other chicken stated. "but we need a real dentist."

"I can help."

Everyone turned their heads towards the door and saw a individual in a black cloak.

They blinked.

"Um…" Freddy asked, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "Who are you?"

Lightning flashed from outside, causing everyone to jump except for the mysterious individual.

"You all shall call me Q." he said in an English accent, removing his cloak to show a black bunny that looked identical to Shabby. The only difference being his lack of a red bowtie. In it's place was a white labcoat. "Dr. Q. Or simply…"

The lightning flashed again.

"the Doctor."

The lightning flashed once more, causing Mari to shriek and shout. "What the Hell is going on?! It's broad daylight!"

Q stepped into the house and put his cloak on the table. He then walked over to the bear and told him. "You must come to my office in the woods at sunset or else…"

Silence.

Fred slowly uncovered his snout a bit and asked. "Or else what?"

"Eh." He shrugged. "Something."

And with that, he was gone.

~I~I~

"I don't wanna go to the dentist."

Chi, Mangle and Bon Bon watched from the entrance of Fred's room as the bear was in a little ball on his bed. He rocked back and forth as he whimpered.

The pain in his mouth was getting worse and none of his friends could bare seeing him like this.

They stepped in and the white fox stated while rubbing Fred's back. "It be alright mate. I don't think it'll be that bad."

"Apart from the possibility of you getting your teeth ripped out with a buzz saw." Crackers stated as he perched on Mangle's shoulder as always.

The other three Toys glared at him as Fred began to wail. The parrot shrugged.

"What?"

"Ignore him Fred." Chi stated. "It's probably just a cavity. Nothing a dentist can't fix."

"Or a wisdom tooth." Bon stated. "My dad had that problem not that long ago and told me to take better care of my teeth. Which I do." He grinned, showing off the pearly whites. He then patted the bear's back. "It's alright Fred darling. I can give you some tips."

Chi rolled her eyes as she turned back to the sad bear. "It's okay Fred. Everyone hates the dentist."

"Except people who don't have to go." Crackers laughed. "Like me!"

The chicken glared at the parrot before looking at his owner. "Mangle. Do me a huge favor and get your bird out of here before I break his neck."

The albino nodded and walked out with Crackers with no trouble.

She turned back to Fred's rolled up form. "The point is that your teeth are in really bad shape right now and your brother is trying to do what's best for you."

The bear turned over to his friend, covering his mouth again. He then slowly opened it to say. "Do you really think I should go?"

Chi nodded.

He looked at her and sighed. "Alright…"

~I~I~

"Welcome! Come on in."

Freddy and the Toys walked into the rather small office to see Q standing behind a big blue chair.

The black rabbit shook his head as the six of them struggled into the tiny office. "No. I was talking to the patient."

Fred gulped as he looked from the door to his friends and brother. He then looked at the dentist and asked. "So…my friends can't be in here with me?"

"No." he answered simply.

The Toy gulped and waved goodbye to his friends as Q shut the door.

Immediately after he shut it, a drill along with several screams were heard. Freddy's eyes widened as Mari screamed.

"He's KILLING HIM!"

"Fuck this shit I'm out." Crackers sang, clutching onto his owner's shoulder and flying away.

Everyone else began to slowly back away from the building as the screaming and the loud drilling noises got louder. Soon, they were running away and screaming for help.

Soon, Shaffy caught up with them, scaring them out of their minds. "Hello."

They panted from all of the running and the puppet shouted. "YOU NEARLY GAVE US A HEART ATTACK!"

"Sorry. I'm just going to get Shabby." He pointed towards the office they had just ran away from. "He keeps playing these stupid dentist games out here and I would love to stop getting sued."

Freddy and the Toys blinked as they looked at the office in the distance. They then looked sternly back at the purple bear.

"What?"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Freddy hissed, jumping the other bear before he could even move. The Toys joined him, finding ways to beat Shaf into a pulp until he stopped screaming.

**FUN FACT: If I remember correctly, the Q name that Shabby went by came from the name given to him in FNAF WORLD.**

**Anyways, see you all soon.**

**~Ty**


	55. LWTN: Bawling and Birthdays

**Chapter 55! I hope you all enjoy this!**

**I own NO ONE!**

"_Don't go too far alright?"_

"_We won't!"_

_The nine year old Fredbear waved as his mother shut the door to their small home. _

_For as long as he could remember he lived in a small house upon a hill. He didn't know why but he didn't really care. As long as he had space to play with his little brother, he wouldn't mind any living arrangements._

_Speaking of which, where was he?_

"_GOTCHA!"_

_Golden shrieked as he turned to see a four year old Golden Freddy latching onto his shoulder. The little guy was laughing cutely as his sibling smirked._

"_I got you! I got you!" the younger cub cheered. He then jumped off of Fredbear and ran away. "Catch me! Catch me!"_

_The older bear chuckled. "Alright!" he then put on a scary face with his paws arched, showing off his tiny claws. He also grinned, showing off his rather pointy teeth and charged. "RAWR! I'm coming to get ya Goldie!"_

_The little cub looked at his brother and squealed, laughing as he ran. _

_Unknown to both of them, they were running straight for the cliff off the edge of their home. It was a rather long drop, not safe for anyone to fall down there._

_And Goldie didn't notice until it was too late._

"_AHHHH!" the little boy screamed as he fell. He tried to reach for the edge but he missed. "GOLDEN!"_

_His sibling gasped as he ran to his brother's aid, only to see him disappear into the trees below._

_Tears slid down his face as his crimson eyes wandered the area. He hiccupped and cried out._

"_GOOOOOOOLDDDDDIE!"_

And this was when he awoken.

~I~I~

**PLUUUUUUSH!**

Danny and the Nightmares (with Plushtrap watching from the sidelines) were playing a rousing game of Uno. After the effect of elimination, the only people left were Daniel and Manny.

However, the game stopped for a bit as the gang heard Fredbear's cry.

Paulie got out from his spot from under the bed and ran towards the closet. "Coming boss!"

As the tiny bunny opened the door, the gang heard some of Golden's sobs before It shut again. The boy dropped his cards and ran over to the wood, listening in on the conversation.

**I'm sorry Goldie…I'm so…so sorry… **

"It's alright boss. It's o-KAY!"

Squeaking noises were heard as Fredbear supposedly picked up Plush and hugged him.

**If only I can see him one more time…**

Danny's eyes widened as a smile came to his lips.

"What's up Dan-Man?" Nelly asked.

He turned away from the door and walked back over to the other Nightmares. His smile never left his lips. "I got an idea."

"Does it involve us?" Salty asked, eyebrow raised.

"Not you guys." He pointed a thumb towards the closet. "But a certain yellow bear."

"Good. Cause I was planning to nap for the rest of the day."

"I just need to find a way to get him out of there…" The boy scratched his chin. "Any ideas?"

"What are you planning Dan?" Ned asked.

"Well, you know the birthday party I went to a few days ago and I had to leave you" he pointed to the bear that recently spoke. "in my backpack the entire time?"

"Don't remind me…I feel claustrophobic just thinking about that…"

Danny then went into his pocket and pulled out a photograph. "Well, while we were at the party, I took this picture. Someone in it looks familiar…"

Roxy grabbed the picture as the others looked at it. They all gasped.

"What is Golden doing at the party?!" Marie shrieked, causing everyone to blankly glare at him.

"That isn't Golden." Danny stated. "That's his brother Goldie."

"Wait…Golden has a brother?!"

Everyone slapped themselves.

**I heard my name!**

The closet door opened and Danny instinctively hid the picture. The other Nightmares turned their heads to see Golden and Paul leave the closet. The bear growled as he looked down at Daniel.

**What's going on out here that has to do with me?**

"Nothing!" everyone but Marie exclaimed.

"What are you guys talking about?" the puppet asked. "This has everything to do with-"

The Freddles covered his mouth before he could even finish his sentence.

Golden bended down to the human's height and hissed at him. Danny noticed that his eyes were kind of red from the crying and tear marks stained his cheeks.** I know you're up to something boy. And whatever it is, I want no-**

"It has to do with your brother!"

The yellow bear blinked as Danny said this. **What? How do you-**

"I heard about him when you and Paulie were talking in the closet." He explained, looking down at his feet. "I was curious and decided to listen. After I heard about your missing brother, I tried my hardest to find out more about him. And my friend…" he looked up. "you remember BB right?"

Golden slowly nodded.

"Well, recently, there was this birthday party and I was invited to help out. It was for…" he trailed on as he went into his pocket and took out the picture. "here."

The bear took the photo and his eyes immediately widened. Paul climbed onto Golden's shoulder to look as well.

They both were in a state of shock as Danny then added. "We can go see him if you like. Maybe next weekend. I could ask BB if I could sleep over and-"

**Can I keep this?**

The boy looked at him. "Huh?"

**This picture. Can I…keep it?**

Danny nodded. "Sure."

Fredbear smiled at the photo just a little bit before he realized something. **Wait, when was this party?**

"Like…last Friday. Why?"

**...That day wasn't his birthday.** He looked towards the blind covered window. **That was the day he went missing.**

~I~I~

**Dun…dun….DUUUUUN!**

**Anyways, I hope you all liked this and if you do, don't forget to review, favorite and follow! Your support is really appreciate!**

**I also cannot believe that this story is almost at 100 faves…like HOW?!**

**Thank you guys so much! I love you all and I hope you have a great day!**

**~Ty**


	56. Phantoms for the Awakening

**WARNING: This is a bit of a filler. But nonetheless, I hope you like it!**

**I do not own FNAF! These are all of Scott Cawthon's characters!**

"AHHHHH!"

People were running out of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as chairs and table were mysteriously being hurled at them. They rushed to their cars and screamed as they drove away from the establishment.

This left many confused animals staring at the door that their customers had just went out of. Once they noticed that the chairs and tables were now being thrown at them, Freddy exclaimed.

"Mari! Stop this madness!"

"It's not me!" he answered, making a magical shield that block the flow of objects from reaching him.

"Oh sweet Christmas!" Scott shouted as he rushed into the dining area. Pens from his desk were being flung at him with no known source. He shrieked as he ran out of the restaurant, the utensils and now his desk following him.

"Sorry Mr. Cawthon!" Freddy shouted. "Mari will stop playing around and clean all of this up!"

"It's not me!" the magician cried.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Bon Bon cried as something was latching onto his ears and bouncing him up and down like a yoyo. "Stop! This! Mari!"

"It's NOT ME!"

"To the house!" Freddy called, running up the steps. The gang followed but stopped when Scott's desk flew out of nowhere and blocked the door. "Away from the house!"

The gang rushed towards the door and left the pizzeria. As they ran away, several chuckles were heard as the Phantoms materialized in the middle of the destroyed dining hall.

"Destroying other people's property is FUN!" Philly cheered, kicking the table.

"Yeah! It be better than being bored all day!" Poxy agreed, shoving his hook through the Pirate's Cove curtains.

"And best of all, no one is here to stop us~!" Perri chimed, kicking a chair and laughing maniacally.

~I~I~

"We're trapped up here!"

Goldie and Spring have been minding their own business upstairs when a bunch of screaming and running was heard. They were about to go investigate but the door was blocked.

"What are we gonna do?" the yellow bear cried.

"Fear not my love!" his bunny partner exclaimed, marching to the door. "I'll handle this!"

And thus, he used his fist to bash the door down. Goldie gasped romantically as his lover did this. The rabbit then said.

"Whoever is doing all this…is gonna get their _face_ mashed in."

"Wait! _Mi amour_!" Goldie batted his eyelashes as his fingers grazed his lover's shoulders. "Let me come with you! I can help!"

"No my love." He lifted the bear's chin up just a little so that they made eye contact. "You must stay here…and make victory tacos to celebrate my return."

"But Spring, I-"

"No." he grabbed Goldie's hands. "I don't want anyone that I love getting hurt. Especially you…" he kissed his forehead. "Stay here alright?"

"Okay…" they then hugged. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, the rabbit was gone.

~I~I~

The Phantoms were continuing to break things when they heard a loud bang. They lifted their heads to the noise as PB asked.

"What was that?"

"It's me."

The ghouls turned and noticed Springtrap standing there. The bunny growled.

"And you guys are going down."

Perri smiled. "Well, well, well. Look who returns. Our old bunny buddy Spring."

The rabbit grinned confidently. "It's been a while…"

The puppet chuckled. "Yes…it has." He shook his head as he slowly floated over to him. "And I'm sorry that our meeting is gonna be cut short."

"What do you-"

And with that, Springtrap was punched across the face. The bunny's eyes flew open from the impact as he soared across the room, bashing into the glass door.

The Phantoms laughed wickedly as the glass shards flung all over the place. Spring coughed a bit as Perri flew over to the fallen rabbit and snickered.

"Poor poor Springtrap…"

"Does the lil baby need a band aid?" Chic cackled as the others continued to destroy the restaurant.

The puppet shook his head. "Who knew that beating you up would be so easy?"

He then readied another punch. As he did this, Springtrap looked behind the puppet and laughed.

Perri's eye twitched and his smile changed to a frown. "Why…why are you-"

"GET OFF OF HIIIIIM!"

He winced as he was kicked out of the pizzeria with one strong kick. Springtrap looked up and smiled at the bear.

"Ya know," the bunny smiled sheepishly as Goldie bend down to magically clean his wounds. "I would have been able to handle him on my own."

"You needed help _mi amour._" The bear insisted. "And I am not a bear who stands there while his lover gets hurt." He pointed a thumb behind him. "Plus, I got the Shadows to help out too."

"And…stay out!" Shaffy shouted as he harshly tossed Phil out of the pizzeria. The boy growled at them before running away.

The Shadows approached the two golden animals and turned to Springtrap.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." He replied as he got up and stretched. "I hope those creeps never come back."

"Same." Shaf then turned towards their destroyed home and said. "Now, let's clean this place up."

"Man…" Shabby groaned. "I hate cleaning…"

"Shut up and grab a broom."

**I have no regrets.**


	57. Field Trip Pt 1 of 3

**This chapter is gonna be a three parter (as you can clearly tell by the title). I hope you like it!**

**I don't own FNAF! They belong to Scott Cawthon!**

"What are you guys doing in my bag?!"

Danny had opened his backpack to see all of his clothes gone and in its place was a bunch of plush versions of the Nightmares. They waved at him.

BB had shouted the exact same thing and was staring down at his family, who waved at him sheepishly.

The two boys along with the rest of their class were on a field trip to New York. The trip was suppose to be a week long and so they had to pack their bags to spend the nights.

Unfortunately for Danny, he had no over night clothes. Because the plush toys that were his friends took up too much space.

"Sorry Dan-Man." Nelly whispered.

"We tried ta squeeze yer stuff in here," Nick said. She then crossed her arms. "but Manny was complainin' about how your shirt would tug his ears."

The bunny beside her huffed. "Well, you would complain too if you had big ears like mine…"

"Why are you guys in my bag?"

Danny lifted his head up to see BB in the seat in front of him. He was looking into his backpack where his friends were sitting.

He blinked. "Billy?! How did they all fit in there?!"

The vendor turned to his friend and smiled sheepishly. "Mari made me a custom backpack that can fit almost anything."

"Including six people." The puppet chimed. "There's me, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Goldie, and Foxy." He then frowned. "We tried to fit everyone in here but they wouldn't fit."

"We told them to meet us there." Freddy added. "They're riding in Jeremy's truck."

**GOLDIE! **Golden practically squealed as he was about to jump out of the bag but was stopped by Danny.

The brunette pushed his luggage down (much to the annoyance of all the Nightmares inside). He grinned nervously at BB.

The other boy's eyes widened. "Was that…?"

"Golden." Daniel finished. "And yes."

"You mean Goldie?" Mari asked, lifting the mentioned bear up so the brunette could see. "He's right here."

"_Hola_ Danny!" He greeted, waving.

"Wow Golden! Your brother knows Japanese?" Marion marveled.

Danny bit his lip as he pushed the bag down, causing all of the Nightmares to scream and groan in pain.

"Who was that?" Mari asked. "It sounded _just_ like me!"

"Nobody!" the brunette lied, pushing his bag down once more. "Nobody at all!"

**STOP SQUISHING MY HEAD KID! OR I'LL KILL YA!**

"Who was THAT?!" the puppet repeated, fright coming into his voice. "It sounded scary!"

"_Si_!" Goldie nodded, holding onto the puppet.

"Danny?" JJ, who sat in the row across from him, asked worriedly. "Are you sure there's nothing in your bag?"

"Positive." He replied.

The Balloon Kids nodded before going back to what they were doing.

Danny sighed as he sat back down in his seat. He then opened his bag and glared at his friends. "You guys nearly blew your cover."

**I just want to see my brother.**

"You'll see him soon." he sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I'll see if me and BB can share a room."

Golden nodded and the Nightmares stayed quiet until they got to their destination.

~I~I~

"Alright guys. You can come out now."

BB and his group members that he picked, which were JJ and Danny, had arrived into their room. While unpacking, the vendor had told his friends to leave his bag.

In which they did…in a huge pile.

The boy sighed as they all rolled out of the bag and plopped onto the floor like a bag of flour.

"Oh…my ear…" Bonnie sighed, rubbing the mentioned body part.

"AH! Me TAIL!" Foxy cried. "Freddy! Ye be stepping on me TAIL!"

The bear looked down at his feet and quickly removed his foot from his friend's tail. "Sorry Foxy."

"Let's never do this again." Chica muttered as she pulled out her suitcase, which was in the shape of a cupcake.

"Agreed."

"Hey Billy?" Danny asked, walking into the bedroom. "Since, we're sharing this bedroom, can…?" he pointed to his backpack. "y'know…"

The balloon child rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know Dan…I mean" he pointed a thumb towards the members of his family that was in the room before whispering. "_they_ don't know about them yet."

"Please?" the other boy gave him puppy eyes while holding down the bag a bit more firmly as something seemed to be bouncing around in there. "Fredbear's getting antsy…"

BB looked from Daniel's luggage to his pleading teal eyes. He did this for a few more moments before sighing. "Fine…but let me warn them."

He smiled and nodded as Danny ran around the room. He closed the door and tightly shut the curtains.

Freddy was the first to notice this as the room turned dark. "Um…Billy? What's he doing?" he pointed a thumb to the other boy.

"He's doing something…" He looked at them. "Remember the friends that Danny had? The ones I told you guys about before the party?"

The four that was there when it happened nodded.

"Well…they came with him."

"In that tiny bag?" Mari asked with interest as he looked at the bag. "Golly, they must be magical!" He then gasped, clapping his hands excitedly. "Like me!"

"They are a bit…unique. So, don't be frightened. They are actually, for the most part, very nice."

Chica smiled. "Don't worry sugar. I ain't afraid of not-"

She turned to look where Danny was standing, only to turn pale.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma…"

"What's wrong Chica lass?" Foxy asked, looking in the same direction.

Only for his eyes to widened.

"Dear Neptune! What is-"

**GOLDIE! **Golden cried, running over to the group.

The smaller yellow bear shrieked. "Ahhh!" and ran out of the room.

The other members of the Fazgang screamed and followed Goldie's lead.

BB sighed. "…so much for that."

**Part 2 coming soon! A.k.a. more than likely tomorrow…**

**See ya then!**

**~Ty**


	58. Field Trip Pt 2 of 3

**Part 2! It's out later than I wanted it to but oh well.**

**Also Happy Mother's Day!**

**This chapter has no relation to the holiday but nonetheless I hope you like it.**

**I OWN THE FANFIC! NOT THE CHARACTERS! THEY ARE ALL SCOTT CAWTHON'S PROPERTY!**

The Nightmares along with BB and Danny stood by the bathroom door as Golden cried his heart out.

After Goldie and the other members of the Fazgang left, the taller yellow bear retreated into the restroom to cry out his pain. A few seconds afterwards, Plush entered the restroom to see if he could help his boss.

So far, not much progress was made.

**He hates me! My little brother HATES me!**

"I don't know what went wrong…" Marion sighed as he floated away from the door and paced. "He had everything down and he was even smiling. Why didn't his brother run into his arms in slow motion like in the movies?"

"Maybe because it ain't a movie." Nikki said blankly.

"Also because this is real life." Ned added

"And even if wasn't _trying_ to scary. He looked a little bit…" BB started, scratching his neck.

"Intimidating." Danny bluntly finished, causing the golden bear in the bathroom to cry more. He then turned to his school friend and sighed. "What are we gonna do?"

Billy shrugged as suddenly the doorbell to the hotel room started to ring. Dan then ran out of the room to answer it, the other boy following him. They opened it to see Miss Wendy.

She looked a bit worried.

"Hi Miss Wendy." BB greeted. "Is everything alright?"

"Kind of…" the teacher answered as she peered into their room. "I saw several people run out of the room earlier." She then turned to the boys. "Is everything okay in here?"

"Yep!" They both answered in unison.

"You sure?" She asked, eyes widening at their immediate response.

"Yep!"

"…alright." She then walked down the hallway. "My room's two doors down if you need me."

They gave her a thumbs up as she left and then closed the door.

~I~I~

"…what?"

Jeremy crossed his arms as he looked at the six in front of him.

"THERE'S MONSTERS IN THAT HOTEL ROOM!" Mari shrieked, allowing passersby to stare at him in confusion.

"So, here is what you're saying…" the redhead said as he took a mask with Mari's face on it. He put it on and tried to do Mari's voice as he said. "' Hey there Jeremy! You suffered through three hours listening to the Toys sing about the goddamn muffin man! So why don't you suffer some FUCKING more by taking US home!'"

The puppet's frown deepened. "I don't sound like that."

"And stop actin' like a woman!" Foxy added, earning a glare from Chica, Chi and Fifi.

The security guard crossed his arms. "We are not leaving until BB's class leaves and that's final."

"But the monsters…" Bonnie whimpered.

"No buts." He then turned to the people in the back of the van. "One of you need to check us in."

"Not it!" Everyone but Fifi exclaimed.

"Yay! I win!" the vixen cheered, getting out of the car and skipping into the hotel.

"Someone tell me again why we invited her." Bon Bon asked blankly.

"Or why she's living with us." Chica huffed.

"Lass," Foxy put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "Ye be only sayin' that about me cousin." He then snickered. "Wait til ye meet me parents!"

Bonnie then gasped. "What about Billy? He's still in there!"

"Got it~!" Fifi returned, giving Mari the hotel key.

"Great job!" the puppet exclaimed. He then examined the key. "Wow!" He then turned to his girlfriend. "How did you get the penthouse suite?"

"Let's just say," She held up a pink and yellow credit card. "a little birdie helped me~!"

"MY CREDIT CARD!" Chi squawked.

~I~I~

BB looked outside the window as he saw Chi rip off her beak and chase Fifi into the hotel, the rest of his family following. The vendor smiled as he turned to Danny and the other Nightmares.

"Good news!" he stated, walking over to them. "My family's staying!"

**Really!? **

Everyone else turned to see Golden peek his head out of the bathroom. He smiled as BB nodded.

**Yes! I can have another chance to see my brother! I'll do it tonight!**

Both boys blinked. Danny was the first one to speak. "Um…I don't think that's a good idea…"

Golden growled. **What do YOU know?! You just push your brother away.**

"He hates me!"

**Sure…at least you HAVE a brother in your life! I thought mine was gonna be gone forever! Until now…I can finally see him…**

And with that, the bathroom door slammed shut.

Danny sighed. "What is wrong with him? I do nothing to him and he hates me! I try to reunite him with his brother and he STILL hates me! I do everything in my power for him to like me and he STILL HATES me!" he then yelled at the door. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

BB walked over to Danny as he plopped onto the floor and hugged his knees. He rubbed his back as Nelly went over to him and did the same.

"It's alright Dan-Man." the Nightmare child said.

"Yeah." Billy agreed.

"He probably wants you to appreciate what you have. Cause…" his head lowered. "they could be taken away from you in an instant."

Ned nodded. "Like my wife…"

Nikki and Roxy looked solemnly to the floor. They nodded as well.

The brunette turned to his school friend. "What do you mean?"

"Remember when I told you that me and JJ lost our parents so suddenly?" BB asked, allowing Danny to nod. "Like the death of your family or your loving partner, it could happen so quickly. You have to make everyday memorable and cherish the time you have with them…" he sighed as he finished. "because they won't be alive forever."

Daniel's eyes widened at the realization. His head lowered as tears filled his eyes. "I never thought about it like that…"

**This chapter was pretty deep…I'm not gonna lie.**

**It talks about the harsh truth of reality that life on Earth is limited. We have to live it to our best ability and cherish what time we have with our family.**

**I gonna cry just typing this…**

**Anyways *wipes tears away* if you like this story, please review, favorite and follow! Your support means the world to me.**

**Part 3 will come out when it's ready.**

**~Ty**


	59. Sister Location Drabbles

**We interrupt the three parter to bring you guys a bit of SL ACTION!**

**Ever since the trailer came out yesterday, I wanted to have a little bit of fun with them before returning to finish the parter.**

**Also, I have a feeling that Bitybab is Funtime Freddy's puppet but I'm probably wrong. He's probably nameless.**

**Anyways, here are the names of the characters:**

**Baby: Still called Baby or Babe on occasion.**

**Ballora: Ballora, Lori, or Lora**

**Funtime Freddy: Teddy**

**Unnamed Bonnie puppet: Bunni**

**I hope you enjoy! I do not own the characters!**

**And yes, Fifi is in this. She is Funtime Foxy after all.**

**(P.S.: These are little drabbles of future chapters or daily life stories involving these characters. Some of these incidences will be brought about when they come into the story.)**

Ballora's eyes widened to the sound of crashing coming from the hallway.

She sighed.

The ballerina was in a middle of practicing for their upcoming show when the noise destroyed her level of concentration. She let go of her practicing rail and went over to the door.

The blue haired woman opened it and her white eyes widened.

Fifi was running away from Teddy. The two were screaming as Bunni seemed to be trying to eat the vixen.

Ballora's eyelids went down halfway as the three continued to chase one another.

The dancer looked at her fingers idly and counted softly. "_Trois_…_deux_…_une_."

"Hey!"

The trio stopped their running and turned to the small clown girl that stood at the end of the hall. She marched over to them and huffed.

"You guys ate being too loud! I'm trying to NAP!"

Bunni bowed his head as did Teddy. The latter then said. "Sorry Baby."

The child then turned to Ballora. "And Lori?"

"Yes?"

"Quiet down too! Your music's too loud!"

She blinked. "But I wasn't even-!"

The little girl's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed. "That's an ORDER!"

She sweated a bit as she quickly bowed. She stammered. "_O-oui_, as you wish _mademoiselle_."

Baby smiled victoriously. "Great!" before skipping away.

The others watched as their leader left the scene and sighed in relief as they went to do other things.

~I~I~

"Give me the remote Teddy!"

"I was here first Baby!"

The two mentioned entertainers were fighting over the TV remote. The white bear was there first and snatched up the remote before the clown could even arrive.

However, once she came in the room, she took ownership of the device.

"Give it to ME!" she shrieked, pulling on the white bear's ears and smacking him upside the head. "Give It!"

"Ouch! OUCH! OWIE!" the polar bear cried with each hit. "Stop it Baby!"

"Give her the remote _monsieur_." Lora stated as she peeked into the living room with a cup of tea in hand. "It's no use fighting her."

Baby then began beating Teddy down, each time hitting harder and harder. After a few more seconds, he shouted. "Here! HERE! TAKE IT!"

As the clown received the remote, she smiled in triumph and went through the channels.

Meanwhile, Teddy was dealing with a terrible migraine.

~I~I~

"Your boyfriend is the ENEMY!"

Fifi shrank back as the little clown girl shouted at her.

She didn't want to have to leave Mari but what choice did she have? She would be jobless and homeless without this place.

"I don't want you seeing him anymore!" Baby hissed. "Or otherwise…" her eyes narrowed as she pressed her nose roughly towards the vixen's. "I'm gonna have ta intervene…"

The albino nodded as the clown let her go and returned to the stage, leaving Fifi by herself to cry in the darkened room.

~I~I~

"Kids, we have a new student joining our class today."

The children immediately whispered among themselves after their teacher made this announcement. BB's table was no different.

"A new kid? But the school year's almost over." Nathaniel stated.

Billy nodded. "Who would come this late in the year?"

"They probably had good reason to." JJ stated, scribbling something in her notebook. She then pointed her purple pencil in her brother's direction. "You came pretty late last year."

"Yeah but it was for a good reason. The gang was too busy to enroll me."

"Alright class, settle down." Miss Wendy stated as she walked over to the door. Once she opened it, two people entered the classroom.

Once was a ballerina with pale skin and her blue hair pinned up in a bun. She wore quite a bit of jewelry and stepped in the room with a form of grace that no normal individual could have.

Beside her was a clown girl. She was smaller then a normal kid her age and her jade eyes were focused on the floor. She wore an all red dress with matching dress shoes and silky white socks that went up to her ankles. Her red hair was tied in pigtails that were curled just for the occasion.

"Be good alright?" Ballora whispered as she kissed the top of Baby's head.

She pouted and nodded as the ballerina exited.

The little clown then glanced at the class before looking back at her shoes.

A few of the other girls snickered at Baby as they talked to each other. She noticed this and held back the hurt she felt.

Baby turned back to the door and sighed.

_If only Ballora knew what I've been through..._ She sighed. _I hate school…_

~I~I~

*SLAM*

Ballora along with everyone else in the house (who was in the living room) turned their heads to see Baby enter the house.

She threw her backpack on the floor as the dancer smiled. "_Bonjour_ Baby! How was-"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" she replied, immediately running up the stairs. "I don't want dinner! Don't bother me til tomorrow!"

She then slammed her bedroom door shut.

"…school?" the ballet dancer finished as she stared upstairs worriedly. "I wonder what's bugging her…"

**And that's it!**

**I hope you enjoyed those little drabbles and if you did, please make sure to review, fave and follow. The support is very much appreciated.**

**Also, if you haven't noticed, I've REACHED 100 FAVORITES! *mind blown* **

**Thank you so much guys! I love you all! Anyways, see you soon!**

**~Ty**

***blows kisses in your face until you suffocate from all of the love you've received.***


	60. Field Trip Pt 3 of 3

**Last part! I hope you all like it!**

**All characters belong to Scott Cawthon!**

"And this is the room that my grandfather Amadeus Puppet made his speech."

"Ooo!"

Today was the last day of the trip and their sightseeing led them to see the inside of the United Nations building. Miss Wendy was going to explain to them about what happened in there.

However, Mari was hogging the spotlight. But she didn't mind. His stories were quite interesting.

The puppet then pointed to one of the many chairs around the long table. He then sat in it and gestured for everyone to come over. As they did, he patted the seat.

"This is his very seat." he sighed sweetly. "Such fond memories…"

"How would you know he was here?" JJ asked, clearly unimpressed.

"He told me the exact details when he told me as a wee puppet."

"And...you remembered?" Miss Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"We puppets have amazing memories!"

She chuckled softly as she walked back up the steps. "Come along kids. We have a lot more to see."

As they left, Freddy marveled. "Wow Mari. You really know how to entertain kids."

"Especially in a borin' place like this…" Foxy added, causing Chica to elbow him.

"It's all in a day's work." the puppet chimed. "My mommy always told me I could be a teacher."

~I~I~

After the rest of the tour of the United Nations, the kids returned to their hotel rooms to pack up before they had lunch.

BB was almost done packing when Danny walked up to him.

The brunette had been relatively quiet for the past couple of days and it was always good when he wanted to talk.

Before Billy could say anything, Daniel spoke. "I want to try again. To reunite Golden with his brother."

The vendor blinked. "How?"

"I have something in mind." he smiled. "But...I think we'll need a bit of magic."

~I~I~

"Wait? You want me to do what?"

The Fazgang along with BB's class was eating McDonald's for lunch. Billy and Danny were sitting across from Mari, who was confused as to what the boys were telling him.

"We want you to help us reunite Goldie with his brother." Billy explained.

The puppet raised an eyebrow. "Goldie had a sibling? Since when?"

"Well…"

"Y'know that huge yellow bear that 'attacked' you guys like six days ago?" Danny asked, filling in for his friend.

He nodded.

"...that's his brother."

Mari did a spit take with the Dr. Pepper he was drinking, causing everyone in the fast food place to look their way.

He shrieked. "THAT MONSTER IS HIS BROTHER!?"

"Yes!" the brunette exclaimed, not as loudly. "Now quiet down. People are staring."

Mari turned to look at the staring people and said blankly.

"I will remove my mask. And when I do, you would wish I hadn't."

And with that, everyone returned to what they were doing. The entity smiled in satisfaction before turning to the humans.

"How in the world is that possible? Goldie looks completely normal and his brother is like...super scary."

"Which is why we need you to help us." Danny stated. "We want you to use your magic to make him look...relatively normal."

"Hmm...alright."

The kids smiled.

"But wouldn't it be more suitable for him to stay the way he is? I mean, I know he's scary but that's the way he is." he looked of to the side, staring out the bird poop covered window. "Plus, it's kind of misleading for him to look like a completely different bear when that isn't who he is."

They frowned and then nodded.

Mari was right. Golden wants to see his brother but he shouldn't do it in disguise. For a person of his very blood, he needed to show who he truly was.

No matter how terrifying.

~I~I~

The bus ride home was just as long as the trip there. The Fazgang left in Jeremy's car so the kids had the space to relax on the bus.

Except for Danny, because his backpack was still full of plushies.

The bus was relatively quiet. Mostly everyone went to sleep to the dull movie that played before them and some were simply talking among themselves.

Danny was the only student who was fully awake. He looked over and smiled a bit as Billy soundly slept, leaning his head against the window. He then looked out as the sun was slowly setting.

"You guys okay in there?" the child asked, looking down at the partly open backpack in his lap.

"Good Dan-Man." Nelly winked. "Pretty good."

**Apart from the meeting with my brother being a total bust. **Golden sighed. **So much for first impressions...**

Daniel smiled. "Don't worry. We can try again soon." he then frowned. "Fredbear?"

**Hmm?**

"I want...to apologize."

His eyes widened. **What for?**

"All this time, I wondered why you hated me. At first I thought it was because of loneliness. So when I found out about your brother, I wanted you to find him and reunite with him. But...that wasn't it. Then, through the voice of a balloon vendor," he pointed to the sleeping child beside him. "I realized something.

"Ever since I could walk, I found ways to get away from my brother. I had good reasons to though. He has a horrible personality and terrible friends to back him up. But I really haven't made our relationship any better. We bicker and we fight way too much for our own good. Heck, I don't even remember the last time we actually had fun with each other.

"And then, I see you." he points to the bear. "You're all alone and your brother had disappeared. You want you want your sibling back while I… kind of take mine for granted. The point is…" he sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I don't appreciate what I have. That I don't spend enough time with the only sibling I've got." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm sorry-"

**It's alright. **

Danny blinked, the tears slid down his cheeks. "Huh?"

**Wipe your face. I understand.**

He sniffled and tried to wipe his eyes but the waterworks wouldn't go away. Golden sighed and held his pudgy, stuffing filled arms up. He gave the boy a bit of a smile.

**Come here.**

And with that, the two hugged. As the boy continued to cry, he rubbed his paw through the boy's hair.

**I'm sorry too.**

~I~I~

**And that ends the parter!**

**I hope you all like this! If you like this chapter or this story in general, don't be afraid to review, fave, and follow. Your support is very much appreciated.**

**I hope to see you all soon!**

**~Ty **


	61. Chi's Grocery Trouble

"CHI!"

The mentioned chicken stopped reading her magazine to the sound of her name being called downstairs. She got off the bed and walked out of her bedroom. She then walked into the kitchen to see Chica, who seemed very distraught.

"Hey sis!" the younger bird greeted. "What's up?"

Chica stared at her sibling, her head slowly turning as their eyes locked. She then went over and shook her shoulders roughly. "What's up? WHAT'S UP?! We're in a MOMENT OF CRISIS and y'all ask me WHAT'S UP?!"

"A moment of crisis!?" Chi asked, gently pushing her shoulders free. "What is it? Is a tornado coming? Or a heavy earthquake?" she then gasped as she grabbed onto Chica's bib tightly. They then pressed the tip of their beaks together. "Did a nuclear plant explode in a nearby city causing all the trees to die?! OMG! We're ALL gonna-!"

The older bird slapped her.

"Calm down lil sis!" she said. "It's a moment of crisis, yes. But we can make it through this."

"How?!"

Chica went into her bib and pulled out a few twenty dollar bills. She placed them in her sibling's hand before saying.

"I need ya ta go to the grocery store and buy some supplies for pizza. We're all-"

Now it was Chi's turn to slap her sister.

"What the HELL was that for?!"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack just because we were out of FUCKING PIZZA SUPPLIES?!"

"Trust me, I got a heart attack too when I saw there was no more tomato paste."

"Why are you bothering me with this if it's 'so bad'? Why can't you do it?!"

"Lazy. Besides y'all ain't doing nothing."

Chi crossed her arms and huffed. "No. I'm not doing it."

"Look." Chica sighed as she grabbed the ridge of her beak. "If there's extra money, you can have it. Just please," she gave her puppy eyes. "do this for me."

It took the younger chicken a moment to think about what her sister was saying. After a few seconds, she sighed. "Fine."

The oldest beamed. "Great! Thanks sis!"

"...you owe me for this…" she grumbled under her breath. She then exclaimed. "Jeremy! I'm taking your car!"

"He ain't here. Him and Mike went to the movies."

"And he didn't invite us…" Mari huffed, appearing out of nowhere. "The nerve."

"They're on a date."

"We at least should've gotten an invitation…"

Both birds rolled their eyes before the slimmest of the two exited the house.

~I~I~

Chi was lost.

She could've sworn that the grocery store was close by. She went a few blocks down only to find a lonely bus stop with a tiny gas station next to it.

She tapped her chin and simply looked around for anyone that could help her. Seeing no one, she sighed and continued walking.

"Hello young lady."

The bird jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see a man.

He was human with mostly grey hair. He had the short scruff of a beard and a long black trenchcoat that covered everyone but his feet. On them, he wore brown leather loafers.

Chi smiled as she looked at him. She cringed lightly from the scent of alcohol and body odor that came off of him. "O-oh! Hello sir."

"What's a pretty thing like you doing in this part of town?" he asked, stuffing his hands further in his pockets.

"Well...you see, I got lost. I was on my way to Shoppers but-"

He held up his left hand, silencing her. "Look no more sweetheart. I can help you."

Her grin widened. "Oh really? Thank you!"

He began to walk, gesturing her to follow. As she did, she realized something off.

They were going to a darker area of town. A spot where not very many people went.

Unless they wanted to get mugged.

Chi's eyes widened at the realization and she immediately ran away.

~I~I~

She was lost.

Again.

Chi felt like she was going in circles from all the times she ended up in the same spot. She need a map. Or some actual help.

So far today, she almost got killed, two guys were about to rape her (which she was able to handle by beating the stuffing out of them) and during the tussle, she lost the grocery money.

Things weren't looking to good for her.

She thought about a possibly plan to head home but stopped when a certain red van with a partially broken back seat door pulled up. The chicken jumped back and immediately kicked it down.

It hit the ground with a loud thud, causing for the passenger window to slide down. Her eyes widened when she saw Mike's shocked expression.

Jeremy also pulled his head through the window and asked. "Really Chi? I just got that fixed...ish."

"Sorry...it's just…" she sighed. "I had a bad day."

"Yeah. Us too." the redhead groaned. "Nobody told us the movie theather closed on Sundays."

"Well, it isn't so bad." Mike objected, pulling out several bags of Micky D's. "We got everyone McDonald's."

"That cost me almost 300 bucks…"

"At least you bought it with the kindness in your heart."

"Great!" she smiled, jumping in the back seat. "No McNuggets right?"

"Right." Jeremy nodded as the three headed home.


	62. How to Ask a Girl Out

**I own no one!**

Foxy looked at himself in the mirror and took a few deep breaths.

For almost a year now, Foxy and Chica had been a couple. They had told one another about their feelings and had felt the same way.

However, they have never actually been on dates.

Their busy work schedules didn't allow much time to hang out and weekends were full of hijinks and insanity. This kind of left the two to drift a bit apart.

But Foxy was determined to bring them back together.

...that is IF he could leave the room.

He sighed as he paced around the room, thinking of a way to tell her.

Suddenly, a knock was heard. Before Foxy could get it however, Jeremy walked in.

"Where's my computer Foxy!?" the redhead asked, anger all over his face. "Spill. I know you have it."

"Here." the pirate said blankly, quickly picking up the laptop from his bed and handing it to the man. "I won't be needing it anymore."

Jeremy realized the somewhat saddened look on Foxy's face and had to ask. "What's wrong?"

His ears lowered as he looked at the security guard. "Promise me ye won't laugh?"

The other male nodded.

He sighed. "For the past couple of days, I've been trying to ask Chica out but I haven't got the courage ta actually DO it. I mean, what if she rejects me? I'll never be happy again…"

"Aww…" he patted the pirate's shoulder. "Foxy, if you love her and she loves you, she won't reject you."

He smiled. "Yer right! She WON'T reject me! Ol' Foxy gonna go to the lass and ask her out!"

The captain marched out of his bedroom and went in the direction of Chica's room. As he went, his movements showed less confidence and his smile dropped, turning into an uneasy frown.

He stopped right in front of Chica's door and simply decided to turn around and head back to his bedroom. He can just try again later.

"Howdy Foxy!"

He jumped a few inches back in shock as Chica came out of her room. Carl (her cupcake plushie) was nestled in her feathery arms as her magenta eyes looked at the fox.

Foxy wasn't holding out so well. His face was a bright pink and his tail was frizzled and stiff. He smiled awkwardly, waving his hook in a semi-robotic fashion. "A-ahoy lass!"

She tilted her head. "Are y'all alright? Ya look…"

"Never better!" he immediately answered, not letting the chicken finished. He then gasped and pointed in the direction behind her. "Look! Flying PIZZA!"

"WHERE?!" she asked excitedly, turning around but seeing nothing but an empty hall. "Hey...ah don't see anything. Foxy, you-"

She went back to look at the pirate only to see that he had fled.

"Where'd he go?"

Meanwhile, Foxy was back in his room. He was breathing heavily as his color returned to his face. He peeked out the door to see if she was there. When he saw no one, he sighed in relief.

"Sweet Neptune…"

"That was pathetic."

Foxy's eyes widened as he turned to see Jeremy sitting on his bed. The fox growled. "Hey, ye didn't do any better than me when ye asked Mike!"

"That was like our fifth date. Of course I wasn't as nervous about the date itself!"

The pirate huffed...and then sighed, ears drooping. "It don't matter now. I'll just...try again tomorrow."

The redhead crossed his arms as he got off the bed. "No you're not. You're gonna go out there and ask that chicken out. Today!"

"But mate…"

"No buts! Butts are for sitting!" he then grabbed Foxy's shoulder and pushed him out of the bedroom. "Besides, I'm gonna help you!"

~I~I~

"Why did you ask me to come in here again?"

Chi was very confused.

Jeremy had just brought the slim chicken and Foxy to his room. The human smiled as he turned to the pirate.

"Now Foxy. Pretend Chi here is Chica."

"Why?" the formerly mentioned bird asked, crossing her arms.

Jeremy look at her. "Captain Quiver Boots here wants to ask your sister out."

"Aww! That's so cute~!"

"How DARE ye disgrace me name like that boyo?!" the fox barked at the human. "I be the great Captain FOXY!"

He crossed his arms. "Well, if you're gonna yell at me, I guess you don't need my help."

"I do! I DO Jere!" he cried as hugged the man's legs. "Please! Don't leave yer beloved captain Foxy ALONE!"

Jeremy smiled. "Right. So pretend that Chi here," he pointed to the slim chicken. "is Chica."

Foxy got onto his feet and gulped as he stared at Chi. The longer he looked at her, the more she looked like her sister. He sighed as he strolled over to her, his cheeks flushed red.

"H-hey lass...ye look b-beautiful today."

"Am I suppose to say something?" Chi asked, turning to Jeremy.

"Shush!" the man replied as he reached under his bed and pulled out a megaphone and a bag of popcorn.

She rolled her eyes as she turned back to the profusely sweating fox. Before she could say anything, the human yelled through the megaphone.

"CUT!"

He got off of the bed and walked over to the fox. "Foxy! This is just PRACTICE! Why are you sweating so bad?"

"I-I be nervous!" he replied with a stammer.

"Nervous, Snervous! Why aren't you as calm as Chi?!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"Sorry won't get you laid!"

Chi blinked. "Yeah...I'm gonna leave now."

"Great Foxy! Look what you've done! Chi's leaving now!"

The fox was too busy sobbing.

The chicken made a few last glances at the men before walking out. As she did this, Mike peeked in.

"Jerry?" he asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Not now Mike my love~!" the redhead sang, shutting the door.

~I~I~

"Now Foxy, before we practice again, we need to relax your nerves."

The two were now in Mari's room. The puppet had move his box into the closet and had made a yoga room.

He had then set three workout mats down and flew over to them.

"Would you two like the really easy routine or the hard workout?" Mari asked.

"HARD!" Foxy exclaimed. "I want to be put to the test!"

"Alright! You guys have to do a thousand push-ups, five hundred sit-ups, six hundred jumpjacks and jumprope until the sun sets! In that order! GO!"

Both men paled. The pirate stuttered. "N-nevermind Mari. We'll just take the easy route."

"Too late for that~!"

"Well bye Mari." Jeremy said as the two left the area.

The puppet frowned. "I guess I'll be doing this routine by myself."

"I wanna join!" Fifi piped.

"Great!"

~I~I~

Foxy curled up into a ball in the corner of his bedroom and cried. "Oh, it's hopeless. I'll never be able ta ask the lass out!"

"Hey hey hey...it's okay Foxy…" Jeremy soothed as the other male rubbed his tear filled eyes with his tail. The human tapped his chin in thought before snapping his fingers. "I got it!"

~I~I~

Chica was sitting in her room, reading a cookbook with Carl in her lap. She licked her lips.

"Ooo! This triple chocolate cake looks DELICIOUS!"

_*beep beep*_

The chicken turned to her nightstand where the noise came from and picked up her vibrating phone. She looked at the new message she received.

_Hey lassie! I was wondering if you wanted to hang you later. Interested?_

_Foxy_

A smile immediately spread across her beak. It had been a while since the two had time to just relax and do something fun as a couple.

And so she texted back:

_Sure babe! What'cha have in mind?_

_Chica_

Meanwhile, Foxy was smiling excitedly as his girlfriend replied. He turned to Jeremy and gave him a thumbs up.

"Success!" he cheered.

"Yes!" the human whooped as they high fived.

**Text messages: the solution to everything.**


	63. Something New is on the Horizon

**It's been a bit of a while since I posted a new chapter. So here it is!**

**I own NOTHING!**

"What. Is. THAT?!"

Scott jumped a bit in his seat as he stared eye-to-eye with a furious Freddy Fazbear. He frowned and tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked, setting his laptop aside.

Immediately, the bear grabbed his boss' wrist and dragged him out of his office.

As they walked out of the room and into the hall, Scott noticed the rest of the gang staring out the large glass windows. The empty dining room was visible as they exited the hallway and the bear found an empty area by the window that he instinctively pointed at.

Across the street, a construction team was hard at work. They were several cranes and bulldozers moving stuff around and shoveling dirt. A high barred fence blocked any people to get into the area and a 'Coming Soon' sign was in the center.

The manager looked between the animals and the construction site. He then shrugged. "I don't know."

"I wonder what it is…" Chi said, tapping her chin in thought.

"Maybe it's a mall!" Bon Bon beamed, eyes twinkling.

"Or an ice cream parlor!" Fred added, licking his lips.

"What if it's a another kids' restaurant?!" the older Fazbear shrieked, causing everyone to look at him with wide eyes. "One that's gonna take our place!?"

Everyone gasped.

"Guys, guys," Scott said. "No one's getting replaced."

"How do YOU know?!" they exclaimed angrily.

"I...don't."

Suddenly, everyone began to panic.

"If that place opens up, we'll be out of jobs!" Mari cried.

"We're gonna have to go back home!" Fred agreed, just as scared.

"What are we gonna DO!?" Bon Bon cried, getting on his knees and screaming to the ceiling.

"I don't know about you guys," Crackers stated. "But Mangle, Fifi and I are gonna start packing our bags." the bird then proceeded to fly upstairs.

"Wait guys!" Chi said before anyone else could move. "What if it's a new restaurant for us?"

Everyone looked at each other and then turned back to the slim chicken. She continued.

"Just think about it. Why would they make a brand new restaurant so close to our own if we're not gonna use it?"

They nodded.

"Y'all maybe right lil sis." her sibling stated. "I mean, this place is kinda falling apart."

Just as she said that, the ceiling fan crashed onto one of the tables. Everyone stared at that for a brief moment before Scott said.

"Thank God that no one was standing over there."

~I~I~

"What. Is. THIS?!"

Everyone rushed into the living room when Mari had cried out. The puppet's hand was pointing directly at the TV screen where a commercial was playing.

"What be wrong Mari?" Foxy asked, staring at the magical being.

"We're being replaced!" he exclaimed, curling into a little ball and rocking himself back and forth erratically.

The gang turned back to the TV, only to see a car commercial playing. They looked back at the weeping marionette before turning to each other.

"You sure about that Mari?" Chi asked. "We didn't see anything."

He got back up and looked at them worriedly. "Just you wait! That commercial's gonna come back on later!"

"Or…" the chicken pulled up her cell phone. "I can see if I can find this commercial online." as she typed in her pin, she asked. "Now Mari, what was the commercial called?"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"What is being advertised?" Freddy corrected.

Mari tapped his chin. "It was either a party place or a party palace…"

The slim chick nodded as she typed it in and was shocked at what she found. She immediately clicked the first article she found and read it aloud:

'_Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria was a huge success back when it was created several years back. But as the days went by and kids grew more and more fond of technology, the old pizzeria won't be standing tall for long.'_

The mentioned bear was feeling faint.

'_A new restaurant known as Baby's Party Palace will open later this year, around the area where the pizzeria is currently. This new place will include more interactive and fun areas, a bigger and better selection of food and of course, new people with amazing talent that will keep the place afloat.'_

"I TOLD YOU!" the puppet shouted, going back into the fetal position. "I told you ALL!"

"What are we gonna DO?!" Bon Bon cried again.

"We leave." Crackers answered simply.

"Or…" Freddy started, calming down and do his best to assess the situation. "We stay strong and entertain the younger generation as best as we can!"

"How?" everyone asked.

The bear frowned and pulled at his face stressfully. He then collapsed on the floor and cried. "I don't know...WAAAAAAAH!"

As the other members of the Fazgang watch their leader cry his eyes out, they started to do the same. They hugged each other and laid on the floor like a bunch of sad sacks.

Just in time for Billy to come home from school.

"Hi guys! I'm back from…" he looked around to see his family bawling and hugging each other. "...school?"

He blinked.

"Did I miss something?"

**Looks like the Fazgang are getting competition…!**


	64. The Perridential Election

***I appear with a blanket over my head* A Phantom chapter! Ooooh Spoopy!**

**Anyways, I hope you all like it!**

**I take ownership to none of the characters!**

"Man...Look at this guy!"

Phil blankly stared at Perri's computer screen as he watched the puppet scroll through Tumblr. Meme after meme displayed a certain hated Republican as others discussed him through posts.

"Why are people talking about him so much?!"

"Maybe if you take his name out of the search box…" the child growled.

"HUSH PHIL!" he growled, glaring at the boy before turning back to the site. "What even makes Donald Trump…?"

He then stumbled upon a rant post and skimmed through it. Once he saw the words 'presidential election', he nearly flew out of his chair.

"We're getting a new PRESIDENT?!"

"Well duh…" PB crossed his arms. "it happens as frequently as the Olympics."

Perri chuckled confidently. "Well, in THAT case." he stood from his chair. "I shall run!"

Silence. And then…

"PFFFFFFT...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The taller phantom frowned and glared down at the laughing kid. Phil then rolled out of his chair, cackling his head off as Perri kicked the boy's stomach.

"Stop laughing Phillip! This isn't FUNNY!"

"You're right...you're right.." Phil smiled, calming down from all the laughing he did. "It's not funny…"

The masked man grinned. "Thank you."

"It's HILARIOUS!"

He frowned again and his glare deepened.

"Just think about it. YOU as PRESIDENT?! HA! You couldn't even handle being band leader. What makes you think that you can be president?"

"I have the qualities and skills. Besides," he points back to his laptop. "This JOKE is running so...how hard can it be?"

~I~I~

"Perri for President! Perri for President!"

The other Phantoms groaned as their 'leader' floated around the park trying to hand out posters. So far, nothing was working.

After a while, Poxy sighed. "I be bored. When are we gonna do somethin' fun?"

"When all these flyers are passed out." the puppet answered, causing the others to groan. "Come on guys! I'm not gonna be elected if you people keep slacking off."

"I want to go home and crawl in a corner…" Eddy moaned as he scooted under a shady tree nearby.

"Same." Maim agreed, sitting next to the one legged bear. "This heat is torture."

"Excuse me ma'am!" Perri called as he tapped a woman on the shoulder.

She shivered as her hair began to stand on edge. She turned around and stared at the smiling ghost for a few seconds before saying.

"AHHHHHH! GHOST PARK!"

Everyone in the area screamed. They immediately grabbed everything they own and ran for their lives. Even the geese and ducks that were swimming in the pond flew away and honked with fright.

Once the Phantoms were the only ones left in the park, Perri blinked.

"Well...that didn't work." he tapped his chin as he paced in front of his group. "I wonder what went wrong…"

They all rolled their eyes.

~I~I~

Meanwhile, the Fazgang was enjoying some nice TV by watching their favorite show…

"I WANNA WATCH CARTOONS!"

"FREDDY! I was WATCHIN' THAT!"

"I NEED TO WATCH MY RECORDED SHOWS!"

"BUT MY CARTOONS!"

And they're fighting over the remote again.

Freddy, Chica and BB (mostly the former two with the last one simply yelling) were wrestling over the device like WWB stars.

The rest of the gang watched as the channels switched from one to the next, waiting for the madness to stop.

"OW!" Chica exclaimed as Freddy bit down on her arm, making her release the desired item just in time for him to grab it.

He spit out the few feathers that were between his teeth before exclaiming. "Ha ha! Victory!"

The chicken that was fighting with him crossed her arms and huffed as he skipped through the channels.

But before he could find one that he liked, a hook impaled his arm.

"AHH!" he screeched, grabbing his bleeding limb as he collapsed to the floor. "WHYY?!"

"Nice one babe!" Chica exclaimed as Foxy snatched the fallen remote and handing it to his girlfriend. She then kissed the fox on the cheek, causing a silly smile to form on his lips and his cheeks to flush a bright pink.

He then chuckled as she went through the channels. "N-no problem lassie…"

Once she found a channel that she liked, she placed the remote down beside her. She smiled at the cooking show that was playing, making everyone else in the room hungry for the cheesecake that the woman on TV was making.

However, the show only played for a few moments until the screen changed to the new station.

'_We interrupt this program to bring you an important announcement!'_

"HEY!" Chica exclaimed, glaring at Mari and Goldie. "Did one of y'all change the channel?"

"No _señorita_." the latter answered as the former simply shook his head.

"_Attention to everyone in the state of Pennsylvania!"_ a voice on TV said.

Everyone immediately turned to the screen to see Perri sitting at the desk where the anchormen are suppose to sit.

"_I, the Magnificent and Amazing Periwinkle T. Puppet, am-"_

_Laughter ensued in the background, causing the puppet to move the camera towards the giggles. _

_This was the remainder of the Phantoms as well as the three anchormen, who were currently_ _tied up. They were all laughing like crazy._

"_Stop it! Stop laughing at me!"_

"_Nice name Perri…" Maim chuckled as everyone continued to laugh._

_The ghostly marionette blushed as he turned back to the camera grumpily. He then said. "Anyway, I, the Amazing and Magnificent Perri, is ready to become the President of the United States! And my first decree as president is-"_

"PHANTOM!"

Everyone else in the living room looked down at Springtrap as he yelled this. He then got out of his seat and left the room.

Before anyone could say anything, the bunny came back with a humongous battle axe. He then used it to destroy the TV, scaring and surprising everyone.

"The TV!" Foxy cried.

"NOOOO!" Chica exclaimed.

Freddy sniffled, putting his hat down. "Goodbye…old friend..."

~I~I~

"Just you wait guys. In a matter of months, the U.S. will be mine. All mine…"

The other Phantoms watched as the puppet stared off into the sunset confidently. They then looked at one another.

"When are we gonna tell him that this is not how the election works?" Maim asked.

"Never." Eddy answered. "He'll never understand."

"Then we'll have to suffer this every four years until the end of time."

They all groaned.


	65. LWTF: The Movie Pt 1 of 4

**Hey guys! It's the moment you all have been waiting for!**

**The LWTF movie!**

***applause***

**Thank you. Thank you. Now, this is NOT my interpretation of the FNAF movie that's gonna come out. It's just a fun thing that I want to create that is because of the FNAF movie announcement. **

**Also, everything in italics is the movie. The Fazgang will make possible commentary and that will be in normal text.**

**Anywho, I hope you guys like this and yes, this is a parter as you can tell.**

**I own nobody but the director, Lindsey Heinzberg. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

A crowd was starting to form outside of the local movie theater. A red carpet had been pulled out front, waiting for the stars and guests to arrive. Paparazzi lined up behind the red rope placed on both sides of the carpet, ready to take pictures as several limousines began to pull up.

One of them came to a stop out front of the crimson fabric and the driver side door opened up. He had then walked over the carpet so he could open the back door, which he did rather swiftly.

Immediately, Freddy and Fred came out. The duo were dressed in tuxedos with white bowties and black shoes. They waved to the crowd as the cameras began to flash.

Right after them, Bonnie and Bon Bon walked out, showing off their white tuxedos with their flashy crimson bow ties. They waved as they walked up to the bears.

"I can get used to this~!" the younger bunny chimed as him and Fred posed.

"Yep!" Freddy agreed, letting the camera capture him and Bonnie rub noses. "It's great that I'm...I mean _we_ are getting the attention we deserve."

"Hey lads!" Foxy greeted as him and Chica came out of the limo, his only hand holding her waist.

The pirate was wearing a black tux with a velvet tie. Chica was wearing a hot pink dress that almost touches her feet. However, the boys were able to see her lovely, shimmering silver heels.

"Tell me again why I was forced ta wear this?" Chica asked, moving her feet around in her shoes in discomfort. "Y'all know how much I hate high heels…"

"Don't worry lass," her boyfriend said, patting her shoulder. "ye can just take them off went we get inside."

"The princess is HERE!" Chi exclaimed, strutting up to the others with Mangle and Crackers beside her.

The slimmer chick's dress was short and light pink but it had a tail that trailed down the path behind her. The albino fox wore a black tux with a dark pink bowtie and his parrot only wore a large red tie.

Chica rolled her eyes as she along with the others began to walk the rest of the way. "Sure she is…"

Chi ignored this and posed with Mangle as the first limousine left the scene.

~I~I~

"When is this thing gonna start? We've been waiting forever!"

Freddy tapped his foot impatiently in his seat in the front row with the rest of the cast of FNAF 1. Bonnie put his hand on top of the bear's and said.

"It's only been fifteen minutes Freddy."

"Yeah, don't rush the lads." Foxy said, arms crossed.

"Where's the popcorn?!" Chica exclaimed, which nearly scared Foxy and Goldie out of their wits.

Suddenly, in a puff of purple smoke, Mari appeared. "Got it covered!" he chimed, snapping his fingers.

The chicken smiled as a large bag of popcorn was magically placed on her lap. She then frowned and glared at the puppet. "What? No butter?"

He rolled his eyes and snapped again, making a large glop of the yellow substance appear on top of the popcorn. She nodded and smiled.

"Thanks."

As he disappeared, a woman walked onto the stage. She was dressed in a business suit and had square glasses on the ridge of her nose. Her blonde hair was short but was neatly combed. Her jade eyes looked at the audience as they began to quiet down. She then announced.

"Welcome everyone to the premiere of Living with the Fazgang: The Movie!"

The crowd applauded, the members of the mentioned group being the loudest. After the applause ended, the woman then continued.

"I am the founder of Hudson Pictures, a group dedicated to making anything popular into an amazing feature film. My name is Lindsey Heinzburg and it is an honor to not only work with such amazing people but to make a great film based off one of the best pizza places out there."

Freddy beamed. He giddily turned to Bonnie. "She called us one of the best!"

"I know." the bunny agreed, not as enthusiastically but smiled with the happy bear.

Lindsey continued to talk. "Now, before we begin, I need to ask everyone to put their phones on silent or turn them off completely."

Everyone pulled out their phones and did as the lady asked by changing their alarm to silent or turning it off. They then all turned back to her.

She clapped her hands. "Alright! Let the film begin!"

They all proceeded to applaud as she left the area. Once she did, Chi bounced a bit in her seat. "Oooh! I'm so excited!"

"Me too!" Bon Bon agreed. "I wonder what it's gonna be about?"

"Shush!" Mari whispered, quieting the two. "It's starting!"

_~I~I~_

_The scene opened up to the security office of the pizzeria. The lights were dim so the whole room was plagued with darkness. In this small, barely lit area sat two people._

_One was a girl who looked about 15 at most with long brown hair that was put up in pigtails. Her blue eyes were filled with worry as she looked through the camera feed. Beside her was a man in his mid-forties wearing glasses and a large curly red wig to cover his bald head. _

_The teen quickly dropped the tablet and stood up looking faint. "JEREMY!"_

"_What is it Mikey, my love?" Jeremy asked, staring up at her. _

"_I don't think I can take much more of this!" she cried as she fell into Jeremy's arms. "I don't think we can last five nights!"_

"_Yes we can Mike. We are on the last night! We have made it this far and we are not backing down now."_

_Mike immediately got up and smiled confidently. "You're right! We CAN do this! Especially if we work together!"_

"_IT'S ME MOTHERFUCKER!"_

_Mike shrieked as a huge golden bear in a sombrero fell from the ceiling and onto the floor. As he walked out the door, the teen hugged her love._

"_Oh my God Jerry-kins! That was so SCARY!"_

"_It is okay." he said, rubbing her back._

_Suddenly, the scene faded out and the screen turn black. Then in bold red letters, it said:_

_**HUDSON PICTURES IS PROUD TO PRESENT**_

_Those words then faded and new ones took their place:_

_**THEIR FIRST FEATURE FILM BASED OFF THE POPULAR RESTAURANT FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA**_

"That's my name guys! That's my NAME!" Freddy squealed, shaking Bonnie senselessly.

_More words:_

_**LIVING WITH THE FAZGANG: THE MOVIE**_

As the last words faded away, everyone applauded yet again but it was short-lived as the movie was starting up.

**The beginning of the movie will start in the next chapter so get ready…**

**...for FREDDY! :D**


	66. LWTF: The Movie Pt 2 of 4

**Part 2! I hope you all like it!**

**Also, since Chica's actor speaks in a completely different language, his (yes her actor is a man) English translation is in BOLD. Got it? Good.**

**I own NOTHING but the idea and the writing. The ACTUAL characters belong to Scott Cawthon.**

_The screen remained dark but the voice of Mike's female voice actress could be heard. _

"_After all of that, we managed to survive. Some may have thought of it as luck, others may think that we 'cheated the system' but...love was the thing that saved us. Our love...love itself is very powerful. It can conquer anything...including evil." she then giggled. "It's probably why the Fazgang let us stay with them. And even though our job gave us a happy ending...the evil...the bad things...doesn't stop there…"_

_The scene opens up to a mental hospital on the outskirts of Pennsylvania. The camera zooms into the establishment to see two male nurses walking down a hallway side by side. Their faces were stern and their figures were pretty big and powerful. _

_They then stopped in unison outside of a door. The number on it was thirteen and it was on the very end of the hallway. The light that was closest to the mentioned door flickered sporadically before turning off completely. _

_The first nurse sighed and pulled out a silver key. "Alright Smith," he said as he unlocked it. "Let's see what you're up to this…" as he opened it, he stopped. His eyes widened as he stared at the inside of the cell. "...time."_

"_What's wrong?" the second nurse asked, worry written all over his face._

_His comrade didn't answer. He pulled out a walkie-talkie from his pocket and shouted. "Code RED, code RED, a patient has escaped!" _

_Nurse #2 gasped as his coworker rushed down the hall. He then immediately followed._

"_I repeat. A patient has escaped!"_

_~I~I~_

_The scene had then changed to an rundown house, specifically in the backyard. There, in the untouched shrubbery, some rustling and movement was seen. A man, no older than thirty, came out of the bushes._

_His short black hair was messy and had stray leaves in it. He was wearing a long, mint green hospital gown and plain white gym socks._

_His brown eyes searched the area cautiously, making sure that he wasn't getting into a trap. Afterwards, he smiled slyly._

"Who is that?" Goldie asked, turning to Mike. The brunette shrugged as Freddy stated.

"I don't know but he looks familiar…"

"_Perfect." he cackled, his voice sounding similar to Count Dracula from Sesame Street. "No booby traps are around and nobody's looking for me. Excellent." _

_His eyes then glowed red._

"_Now, time to start my master plan of world domination…"_

_He then proceeded to cackle exactly like the vampire from the kid's show._

"Does anyone know what he's laughing about?" Mari asked. "Cause I don't."

"I do!" Fifi chimed.

"No ye don't!" Foxy exclaimed. "Shut up and watch the movie!"

_Lightning then filled the sky and immediately struck him, causing him to collapse. But before he officially passed out, he mumbled._

"_but first some band-aids…"_

_~I~I~_

_The scene changed to the living room of the Fazgang's home. _

_In there was a small purple bunny, who looked no more than three, sitting on the couch. Next to her was a old red fox dressed in an outfit similar to Captain Hook from Disney's Peter Pan. Next to him was a very large chicken that looked like a Sumo wrestler. He was also wearing a bib that said "Let's Eat" and his weight was causing the side of the couch the bunny was on to go up as if it was a see-saw._

_The toddler looked at her current situation before turning to the chicken._

"_Um...Chica?" she asked. "Could yoo do a teeny tiny, itty bitty favor as ta sit on the fwoor pwease?"_

_The chicken then proceeded to speak Japanese. However, on the bottom of the screen was the English translation that said in dark pink letters._

_**No way, young Bonnie. This spot is comfy!**_

"_Oh okay then…" she said, looking down at her feet shyly. "I was just asking."_

"_Hey everyone!"_

_A cheery almond colored bear skipped into the room. He was dressed with a black tophat and bowtie. He stopped in front of the three and continued to speak._

"_What a beautiful day! Why don't we go outside and play!"_

"_Yay!" the bunny cheered, hopping off the couch and onto the bear's shoulders. "That sounds like fun Fweddy!" she then looked at the animals who were still on the couch. "Awe yoo guys coming?"_

"_Nope!" the fox replied. "I be makin' out with the bird! Come on Chica!"_

_The large chicken jumped into his arms and the two ran out of the room. But before Freddy and Bonnie could leave the scene as well, a huge explosion shook the house._

_Screams were heard as a tiny wooden marionette appeared in the room. His strings were really tangled and his limbs were all over the place. He shook himself to fix how he looked and then asked as his arm fell to the ground._

"_What was THAT?!" _

"_It sounded like a boom!" a bear that looked exactly like Freddy - minus the fact that he had red stickers on his cheeks - exclaimed as he entered. He then turned to the other bear. "Do you think it might lead to our doom?"_

"_No way Fred, that just can't be." Freddy said, wrapping his arm around the slightly shorter bear's shoulders. "We're alive and well. Don't ya see?"_

"_WE'RE GONNA DIE MOTHERFUCKERS!"_

_Suddenly, the golden bear returned. He fell from the ceiling and ended up crushing Mari. The puppet cried out._

"_Ahh! My intestines!"_

"_I'm scared Fweddy." Bonnie whimpered. "I just wanna go outside and pway…!"_

_Freddy grabbed the little bunny from off of his back and hugged her. "Don't worry Bonnie-boo. I'll make sure the world's safe for you."_

"_And we'll help too!" Mike cheered, coming into the room with Jeremy and showing off her fighting skills, which weren't all that impressive._

_The redhead simply nodded._

_Freddy beamed. "Thank you all for lending a hand. I just know we can do it. Come along Fazgang!"_

_~I~I~_

_The abandoned house was now the scene and Fritz was inside. He was standing in front of a very large pot as he toss things in wildly. As he did this, six people who were wearing sheets over their heads danced around him._

"_With this anti-love formula, all of the world would be filled with hatred. Exactly what is needed to destroy not only the world...but the FAZGANG too!" he then started to laugh again._

_Suddenly, the pot's contents changed from a sickly green to a bitter black in a matter of seconds. He smirked._

"_There...it is done." he then walked over to the window. "Now, all I have to do is make sure that this vapor gets into the clouds and soon, it'll be raining hatred!" _

_Suddenly, his deposition changed. His hair was now curly and cutesy. His eyes were big and blue instead of blood red. He fluttered his long eyelashes and said in a more girlish voice. "But Fritz, why do you hate love so much?"_

"The FUCK?!" Jeremy exclaimed. "That guy has a split personality?!" he then gawked. "That's just freaky."

_His normal look returned. He rolled his eyes. "Oh hello Fritsy. Care to explain why you ask me such a stupid question?"_

_Fritsy giggled. "Well don't you have something to love?" he batted his eyelashes yet again. "You love me, don't you?"_

_Fritz crossed his arms. "No. I don't. Now, if you excuse me, I have important work to do."_

"_Aww...yes you do~!" Fritsy cooed._

"_No I don't. Which is why I'm gonna extinguish you from my mind forever."_

_He began to walk over to the bubbling cauldron. Fritsy's eyes were filled with fright. "Oh! Oh no! Please! Have mercy on me Fritz!"_

"_Nope!" he exclaimed and dove himself into the pot._

_The ghosts stopped dancing and watched the pot as it continued to boil. After a few minutes, Fritz reappeared. He coughed._

"_Well, I'm never doing that again…"_

_~I~I~_

_The scene changed to be inside of a large red van. Jeremy was in the driver seat while Freddy was in the passenger._

_The van was parked in front of the restaurant as the rest of the Fazgang piled into the back._

"_Are you guys comfortable back there?" the redhead asked._

"_CHICA'S SQUISHING ME MOTHERFUCKER!" Goldie yelled as his face was pressed up against the far window._

"_Chica, like seriously, move your fat around." a different chicken, one with a slim pretty build, stated. "You're, like totally, squishing everyone!"_

_Chica replies with: __**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful Chi!**_

"_Waaaah! I can't bweathe!" Bonnie cried, hugging a blue bunny who's figure looks like a swimsuit model. "Help me Bon Bon!"_

"_Guys, we have no time to dispute!" Fred shouted. "Something's on the loose! It could bring lots of trouble! So move Jeremy, on the DOUBLE!"_

_The redhead nodded and instinctively put the pedal to the medal. Just as he did this, it started to rain. But it was black in color._

_Mari pushed his head out of the squished section of the car. But when he was free, only his head was left. Nonetheless, he asked._

"_What is THAT?"_

"_It's, like, obviously rain." Bon Bon replied with a roll of his eyes._

"_Yeah Mari." Chi agreed. "How do you, not like, know that already?"_

"_I know what it is!" he exclaimed as he shook around, allowing his head to break loose from the string it was attached to and fall to the floor._

"_Mari's right!" Freddy stated. "Something isn't right…"_

_Even so, the group continued driving, unaware of where this adventure might take them._

**Part 3 will be out soon!**


	67. LWTF: The Movie Pt 3 of 4

**Part 3! I hope you like it!**

_Back to Fritz, he was watching the rain with a delighted look on his face._

"_Excellent. Excellent!" he cackled. "With this weather, the world would be filled with hate and I shall rule the world!"_

_He went back over to his pot and watched the bubbling black liquid. He then chanted as the ghosts danced around him:_

"_Show me, show me_

_Bubbling brew._

_Show me all the things_

_That the Fazgang do."_

_Suddenly, the bubbles moved towards the edges of the pot as an image was seen within. There was a red van with the Fazgang inside, on their way towards his house._

_His eyes widened. "H-how can that be? How do they even know where I live?!" he then smirked. "Nonetheless...I shall destroy them before they arrived." he pointed to the sky. "Go Phantoms! Stop the Fazgang!"_

_The ghosts replied, taking to the sky as the man laughed maniacally._

_~I~I~_

_Back with the Fazgang, they continued their journey inside the van._

"_Nyah~!" Mike cried as she tried to stretch but to no avail. "CHICA! I can't move!"_

"_SHE'S ON TOP OF ME NOW MOTHERFUCKER!" Goldie exclaimed as the bear's head appeared next to the teen, the rest of his body being crushed._

"_We will be there soon." Jeremy stated. "Hang on everyone!"_

_As the driving continued, two little kids popped out from behind Chica. The two were wearing striped clothes and had chubby cheeks as well as anime looking eyes._

_In unison, the duo pointed to the sky and said. "Ghosts! There are ghosts in the sky!"_

_Jeremy and Freddy clenched their teeth as the Phantoms flew towards the vehicle. The redhead immediately drove faster and sped down the highway. The ghosts moved right behind them._

"_What are we gonna do? This gonna be a bust if these ghosts don't go away and stop bothering us!" Fred exclaimed._

"_Ah'll handle this…"_

_A brownish yellow bunny dressed in a brown cowboy hat as well as matching boots stood up from the back. He then spat out the unlit cigar that was in his mouth and said._

"_It's time fer me ta beat some ass…"_

"I look badass!" Spring cheered, smiling brightly.

Goldie sighed dreamily. "And hot too~!"

_As he pulled out his two assault rifles, Goldie squeezed his way from under Chica's large ass. He got up and looked at the Western hare._

"_Are you sure motherfucker?" the bear asked, lifting the rabbit's chin. "It's dangerous ta go alone Springtrap."_

"_Ah must Gold." Spring stated, loading his gun. "A hare's gotta do what a hare's gotta do."_

"I feel like this happened before." Mari stated. "Not in this format of course, but something like this."

_The rabbit then shot the weapon towards the top of the van and went through the hole in the ceiling. He then glared at the ghosts._

"_Time ta die again ya fuckin' phantoms!"_

_And so, he pointed both of his guns towards them and starting shooting rapidly._

"I. Am. Fucking. AWESOME!" Springtrap exclaimed. "Get them Movie Me! Get them!"

"I need more POPCORN!" Chica shouted, scaring Foxy and Goldie yet again.

_Meanwhile, the others watched with some of their ears covered and eyes watching the sky._

_Jeremy was still driving, his eyes focused on the road as he turned the wheel. He looked on the sides and saw that two Phantoms were there. He gritted his teeth as they rammed themselves against the van._

_The people in the back of the van screamed as the vehicle shook._

_Chica screamed: __**Too much movement! Too much movement!**_

"_The lass had a ton of pizza earlier!" Foxy exclaimed. "She may hurl!"_

"_I'm scawed!" Bonnie cried, hugging Bon Bon close._

"_I don't like shaking to and fro!" Freddy exclaimed. He turned to Jeremy. "Do you think you can get rid of them though?"_

_The redhead gave the bear a thumbs up. "I can try."_

"_Please hurry!" Mike shouted. She then pointed to the sides of the van that were being damaged. "I think they're trying to crush us!"_

"_Get 'em Spring!" Goldie hollered towards the top of the vehicle. _

_The rabbit looked on the sides of the car and sure enough, he saw the ghosts. He pointed his guns on separate ends of the van before shooting, causing the ghosts to go down for a few seconds before getting back up._

"_What?" he asked in disbelief as the Phantoms circled him._

"LOOK OUT!" Springtrap cried, scaring Mari and the Balloon Kids.

"_Spring-senpai!" BB and JJ called out, poking their heads out of the van. "Look out!"_

_However, before he could even react, the ghosts grabbed him. He ended up dropping his guns as he struggled to move._

"_Oh no!"_

"_Step aside fuckers…" Goldie said, gritting his teeth as he pulled through the opening in the ceiling, moving the children aside. "I got this…"_

"_Ugh...can't MOVE!" Spring hollered, biting and kicking the ghosts to no avail._

"_Let 'im go MOTHERFUCKERS!" the bear barked as he rammed his way out of the van and hurled himself towards the ghosts. "Get back here with my SPRING!"_

"Again, I feel as if this happened before." Mari said, tapping his chin. "Hmm…"

_The Phantoms quickly moved up higher into the sky, causing Goldie to miss. He gritted his teeth._

"_DAMN IT!" He then snapped his fingers, causing him to float into the air. He then smirked. "Someone's going down!"_

_Back inside the van, the others were trying their hardest to get the ghosts away from their vehicle. BB and JJ were currently hitting them with balloons._

"_Let go! Let go!" they cried. "Let go! Let go!"_

"_I'll be handling this!" Foxy exclaimed, showing off his hook. _

_He then pushed the kids to the side and repeatedly hit the ghosts in the head with it but to no avail._

"_Damn it!"_

"_Oh no…" Jeremy uttered, biting his lip._

"_Whatever is the matter? Is something wrong?" Freddy asked._

"_Is there something in the way that won't move us along?" Fred added._

"_...end of the road." the man answered. He then quickly pushed the brakes causing everyone to be pushed forward._

_Back on top of the van, Goldie had pulled Spring out of the ghosts' hold but they had then slid forward by the sudden hit of the brake and had hurled down the cliff that Jeremy was trying to avoid._

"Oh my god!" Goldie cried, covering his mouth in shock.

"GODDAMNIT JEREMY!" Springtrap exclaimed, glaring at the redhead that was a few seats away from him. "YOU HAD ONE JOB!"

"That was MOVIE ME!" he hollered. "What did I DO?!"

"_Like, Spring!" Bon Bon cried._

"_Spwing!" Bonnie cried as well._

"_You'll pay for this MOTHERFUCKERS!" Goldie cried as he and Springtrap fell to their possible death._

"_My bad!" Jeremy hollered._

_~I~I~_

_As Fritz watched the scene from his pot, he noticed something off. _

"_Why isn't the Fazgang being corrupted by my hatred rain?" he looked at a different pot that was on a further side of the room and saw people within the town, fighting and arguing with each other. "Everyone else is mad and grumpy. So why aren't they?"_

_He thought about this for a moment before smirking and pulling out a weapon that looked similar to a water gun from out of nowhere. He smirked._

"_I guess I have to take some...EXTRA precautions…!"_

"I hate this guy so much…" Spring seethed, still glaring at Jeremy.

_~I~I~_

_Back with the Fazgang, everyone was standing outside the car as Jeremy and two shadowy colored animals - a bunny and a bear - examined the damage._

_The redhead then turned to the two. "Can you guys fix it?"_

"_We don't know." the bunny, who wore large glasses and overalls, said as she continued to look around._

_The bear, who wore the same overalls as well as a small cap, looked back at the man. She then said. "There is a lot of damage and we don't know if we can fix it in time for the world to be saved."_

"...why the hell are we GIRLS?" Shaffy asked, turning to his partner, who only shrugged.

"_So that be it then?" Foxy asked. "We failed."_

"_That can't be true!" Freddy objected. "We have so much more we can do!" He then turned to the Shadows. "I know this is something rather tragic, but why can't you just use magic?"_

_Shabby snapped her fingers. "Yeah, that's right!"_

"_Good thinking Freddy!" Shaffy agreed. "You always know just what to do!"_

"No he FUCKING DOESN'T!" the actual Shadow exclaimed, glaring at the smiling Freddy that sat almost two rows in front of him.

"_Not so fast!"_

_The Fazgang looked to the sky and saw Fritz staring down at them from a cliff not that far away. He smirked at them as his red eyes twinkled._

"_Trouble! Trouble!" the Balloon Kids hollered, pointing at the evildoer._

"_Long time no see Fazgang!" Fritz chuckled._

"_Wait a fabulous minute." Bon Bon said, walking forward a little bit. "Like, just, who are you?"_

"That's exactly what I wanna know!" Freddy yelled.

"_I am Fritz Smith." he replied. "And I...am your worst nightmare."_

**The EPIC FINAL PART will be coming your way soon!**


	68. LWTF: The Movie Pt 4 of 4

**This...was a doozy to write.**

**Sorry it took me forever to update but I was Undertale trash yet again. But now I'm BACK to end this parter with a bang! **

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I do not own FNAF or any magical girl anime that I may have referenced. They belong to their original creators.**

_The Fazgang stared up at the evildoer as he looked down at them. Silence rang as the wind blew through the area, making their hair or strands of fur flow in the wind._

"_What's the matter Fazgang. Are you scared?" he held his water gun up high as his grin widened. "You should be."_

_Bon Bon raised an eyebrow before saying. "You, don't like, know that you're carrying a water gun right?" he then shouted. "It's not intimidating!"_

"_And, like, why do you hate us so much?" Chi added. "We don't even know you!"_

"Yeah! Who IS this guy!?" Mari agreed. "How does he even know them?"

"I call PLOTHOLE!" Bon Bon screeched.

"_I was the night guard before Mike and Jeremy!" Fritz answered. "Ring any bells?"_

"_Was it the guy that the lass ate?" Foxy asked, pointing a thumb towards Chica. "Cause the guy never came back up and he be probably dead."_

_At that moment, the large chicken burped. When she did, a adult skeleton came out and fell onto the ground with the loud thud. Stomach acid leaked off of its body as everyone except Foxy looked at the corpse in horror._

_The fox then exclaimed way too happily. "There he is!"_

"OH MY GAWD!" Mari cried.

Chica began choking on her popcorn. "WHAT?!"

"_That...that's…" Fritz's face began turning green but he kept his composure as he sputtered. "No! AFTER HIM!"_

"_That man that was taking by police?" Freddy asked. _

"_Oh he was so bad." Fred stated, puffing up his cheeks in anger. "And mean as can be!"_

"_That's...me!" the evildoer cackled. _

_The Fazgang (minus Chica, who looked as if he was about to hurl something else up) gasped._

The actual Fazgang gasped too. The puppet nodded and smiled as he pointed towards the movie screen. "Ooh! I remember him now!"

"_What's your deal?!" Mike asked. "Why are you trying to hurt us?"_

"_Didn't you hear the bear?" Fritz put his gun away and crossed his arms. "These nuisances called the police on me just because I had a few weapons on me."_

"_Ye kept cutting me in THE SHIN!" Foxy shouted, lifting his pant leg to show the multiple stab wounds there. "Not ta mention ye almost stabbed the Balloon Kids in the face!"_

"_Their voices are annoying as FUCK! I couldn't let them live with that! I was doing them a FAVOR!"_

"I swear there's so much language in this movie…" Chica stated. She then looked up at Billy and Jenny, who were happily sharing a box of Mike and Ike's. "I'm having second thoughts about bringing them to this here film…"

"_But no matter…" Fritz looked down at his feet as he giggled wickedly. "They wouldn't even have to worry about that…" he stared back up at them, red eyes gleaming with hate. "None of you will have to worry about ANYTHING when I'm done with you!"_

_He then began to shoot rapidly, laughing evilly as he did it._

"_Get down!" Jeremy yelled as everyone raced towards the end of the van. They then squeezed behind it as Fritz continued to fire. The redhead then turned to the others. "Do you guys have any plans?"_

"_I've got one!" Mike chimed, digging through her pocket and pulling out a baton that had a police badge made out of some form of diamond at the top. "I can use this!"_

"_What is it Mikey?" Bonnie asked, staring at the instrument in wonder._

"_Every security guard that goes to Freddy Fazbear is giving this baton to protect themselves just in case…" she then blinked and tapped her chin. "Actually, I don't know why I would need it. But that isn't important" she then proceeded to run out of hiding. "I'm COMING FOR YA FRITZ! NYA YA YA!"_

"I CALL PLOT HOLE!" Bon Bon shouted yet again.

"_Mike! No!" Her lover cried as he got out from behind the van to go after her. "Mike! Wait! Stop!"_

_The teen turned to the man and asked. "Why?"_

_Fritz smirked as he saw Mike turn away from him. He had stopped shooting and aimed his weapon towards the girl._

"_Die." the villain said as he fired once._

_Meanwhile, Jeremy was about to explain what she was doing wrong when he noticed Fritz fired. Instinctively, he ran over to Mike and pushed her away. This caused the water to hit him instead._

"JEREMY!" Mike cried.

"Oh for fuck's sake, it's JUST A MOVIE!" Shaffy shouted at him, causing Jeremy to smack the bear.

"_JEREMY!" Mike cried as she got off the ground and ran to her love._

_The man was convulsing violently as the water began to sink into his skin. His skin immediately started to change from a peach to a murky gray. His teeth was clenched, allowing his lover to see his normal teeth turn sharp. Jeremy screamed as his eyes opened, newly formed red irises staring at Mike._

_She shrieked, backing up as Fritz's eyes widened at the sight. _

"_That's weird…" he said as he stared from the weapon in his hand to the changed man, who was approaching Mike like a hungry lion. "That didn't happen to me when I jumped in the cauldron." he then shrugged. "It was probably because I'm already evil and FULL of hatred!" he then laughed._

_Back with Mike, she was still scooting away from Jeremy as he continued to approach her. She then held up her baton and yelled. "S-stay back! STAY AWAY!"_

_Suddenly, the gem on top of the device began to glow white and shot the crazed man with a matching colored blast. He screamed in pain as she stared at the baton, stunned by the power it contained._

"_Wow…" she smiled. "This is cool!"_

"_Get it Phantoms! Stop her!" Fritz shouted, continuing to shoot as the ghosts approached the human._

_Mike smiled as she got up. She then proceeded to twirl the baton expertly between her fingertips. "Twirl twirl twirl…" she then pointed her spinning weapon towards the transparent beings. "Mega Fan!"_

_The wind that the fan created grew five times in speed as the Phantoms started to fly back. They tried to hold on and grab the girl but they were thrown back by the immense breeze. _

_Fritz saw his minions disappear and swore under his breath as he saw Mike stop. His red eyes widened as he saw that Mike was now glowing white._

"_No…" he grumbled._

"What is happening?" Goldie asked.

"I don't know but I hope it's something cool!" Mari piped, bouncing in his seat.

_As if it was a magical girl anime, Mike was suddenly surrounded in a shimmering rainbow background. Everything that matter to her vanished from view as her clothes disappeared, her body glowing white. _

_White boots appeared on her feet and under it were rainbow stockings. On her waist was a short white skirt with rainbow lining at the bottom. She also had a matching multicolored belt on her hips with a golden heart shaped buckle. Her shirt was white as well but she wore a heart shaped rainbow badge along with matching buttons. Her hair grew longer and more curly as a white cap with small angel wings on the back appeared on her head._

_Mike giggled. "With all the love in the world, I shall be your savior. Shimmering with hope and faith…." she let up two piece signs and winked. "I'm the Rainbow Guard!"_

"Ooo!" everyone but Bon Bon gasped at the transformation.

The blue bunny rolled his eyes. "I'm not impressed…"

_Just as Mike finished transforming, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy began to glow. The chicken was the first to say something about it: __**What's going on?**_

"_We'we goowing!" Bonnie giggled as she looked at her wrist, seeing that it was glowing red._

"_I don't like this…" Foxy stated as the four were suddenly transforming._

_In a matter of seconds, they had appeared beside Mike. They were all teenage girls like their leader and wore similar outfits. Freddy wore blue, Bonnie wore red, Foxy wore green and Chica wore orange._

"Woah…" the main four said, speechless.

_The bear spoke. "With grace and poise, I shall be your savior. Bubbling with care and love…" she held her blue baton up high, water spraying out. "I am the Blue Guard!"_

_Then it was Bonnie. "With courage and power, I shall be your savior. Burning with bravery and determination…" She threw her baton in the air and closed her eyes before catching it and pointing it at Fritz, fire blazing out of it. "I'm the Red Guard!"_

_Chica came after that. "With attitude and light, I shall be your savior. Flashing with understanding and generousity…" she let her palms out, letting the lightning dance on her fingertips. "I am the Orange Guard!"_

_Lastly, Foxy spoke. "With speed and wisdom, I shall be yer savior. Blowing with the wind that shall aid the broken heart…" she proceeded to run around the group before going where she originally stood. She then held up the peace sign. "I be the Green Guard!"_

_All the girls held their baton's up, making their gems lightly touch. "With our powers combine, we are the force that brings evil down." they said in unison. "We…" _

_Cue amazing group pose._

"_Are the Love Patrol!"_

_A multicolored heart flashed behind them as they finished their transformation._

"Still...not impressed." Bon Bon sighed, looking longingly at the outfits. He then looked to the floor. "Oh, who am I kidding? Those outfits are amazing…"

"I just realized…" Jeremy said. "How is this based off of us when nothing in relation to the restaurant happens?"

"Shut up!" Mari barked.

"But-"

"Shut up nonbeliever!" Foxy shouted. "Shut up and watch the movie like the nonbeliever ye are!"

"Who said I-"

"BOOO!" everyone else shouted as they began throwing popcorn at the redhead. As Jeremy drowned in the snack food being tossed his way, he shouted.

"Who's wise decision was to give everyone POPCORN!?" he then shrieked. "AH! There's a kernel in my EYE!"

_Fritz stared at the changed group with wide eyes for a few seconds before chuckling. He then went into full laughter._

_Red clenched her teeth. "What are you LAUGHING AT?!"_

"_Red please…" Blue said, putting a hand on the bunny's shoulder. "You must calm down and put your mind at ease…"_

"_Sorry ladies…" Fritz chuckled, wiping an upcoming tear from his eye. He then threw his gun over his shoulder. "It's just that I remembered something…you are no threat to me."_

"_Last time I check sugar," Orange stated. "there's five of us powerful people and one of you, weak man."_

"_And if the lass' math is correct," Green added. "ye seem ta be outnumbered."_

_Fritz continued to laugh before grinning devilishly at the girls. "Oh am I?"_

_He snapped his fingers as the guards quickly got into a battle stance. They gripped their batons are their eyes looked around for any sort of attack._

_But...nothing came._

_The man blinked as he snapped his fingers repetitively. He did this for several seconds before grumbling. "Well...fuck."_

"_Now ladies!" Rainbow barked as all five of them stood shoulder to shoulder with each other. Their batons touched as they pointed it towards Fritz._

"_With the power of all of our love combined, we save you evil fiend!" they all said before shouting._

"_Mega Rainbow Love CANNON!"_

_The blast fired and due to the force of it, the girls were pushed back slightly. But they were still able to stand as the attack continued to show its colors. They heard Fritz scream as the cannon slowly faded until no more of its power could be seen._

_Just as the blast ended, the guards turned back to normal and surveyed the damage. Foxy whistled._

"_Wow. We did all this?"_

"_At least nothing happened to the town." Freddy stated. "With that, we can be proud."_

"_But where's Fwitz?" Bonnie asked._

_Mike walked over to the edge of the cliff and was able to see a glimpse of Fritz falling. "He's fell down the abyss."_

_Chica crossed his arms: __**At least he won't be bothering us anymore.**_

_The scene slowly turned to black but Mike's voice was heard. "After all of that, a search occurred for Fritz along with Springtrap and Goldie. For the latter two, they reappeared at home but the man was still missing. No one knows his whereabouts but at least we know he won't be bothering us any more…_

_Or so we hope…"_

_~I~I~_

_Fritz trudged through the woods. He heaved and groaned as his nails dug into the dirt to keep him moving. Soon, he reached a clearing and his eyes widened at what stood before him._

_It was a lonesome trailer with a white van attached to the front. It looked abandoned by the fact that it was in the deepest part of the forest and no lights were on inside neither the vehicle or trailer. However, he was proven wrong when he heard rustling in the trees behind him._

_He flinched as a deep voice said._

"_Don't be afraid stranger." a purple hand went out to him. "Ah'm only here ta help."_

_The screen turned black and white letters filled the screen: __**To be continued...**_

The crowd applauded as the screen turned off completely. The Fazgang cheered and whooped, erupting in applause as well.

Lindsey returned and bowed in response to the crowd's uproar. "Thank you. Thank you. Have a good night everyone!"

As she left, Freddy cheered. "That was AMAZING!"

"I was so COOL!" Spring's eyes sparkled proudly. He then sighed. "Y'know...for the little screen time I was given…"

"I wonder what's gonna happen next!"

"Well, we have a while to wait." Mari said. He then flew over to the massive pile of popcorn that had a hand sticking out of it before asking. "Now who wants to help me get Jeremy to a hospital?"

**Now for more oneshots (y'know for this story)! :D**


	69. A Sister Location Road Trip

**Alright guys! This is another Sister Location based chapter!**

**These guys aren't gonna be officially added until about a month or two after the game comes out. I have so many ideas for them right now. SCOTT HURRY UP!**

**Jk…**

**Anyways, before I start, I have a few things to explain that are different from the drabbles I made awhile back:**

**-Fifi is NO LONGER apart of the Sister Location crew. Since the Funtime Foxy in FNAF World is UnMangled! Mangle, I will just leave her as such since they are different versions of Funtime Foxy.**

**-Because of that, I have made this particular version of Funtime Foxy completely different. His name is Frankie and has a Australian accent. He isn't at all related to Fifi, Mangle and Foxy.**

**-Ennard's appearance is the same as the monkey magician guy figurine that is in the office. He is also mute and the bold italics is his speech.**

**-The Bidybab boys are all three. The names of them all will be explained somewhere in this.**

**So with all of that being said, I hope you enjoy! Scott owns these characters!**

Baby crossed her arms and pouted as the van drove the seemingly long lasting highway. Seriously, it felt as if the road lasted forever! Like they weren't even moving.

The small eight year old glared at the monkey, who was humming to the radio as he drove the car. She then gave the same look to the ballerina that said in the passenger. As if the woman sensed the girl's presence, she asked.

"Is everything alright Baby?"

The clown's frown deepened. "This car ride is TOO LONG!" she then shook Ennard. "Drive faster!"

"Baby! _Sois patiente, s'il vous plait._"

"I don't know WHAT you said, but it better be in my favor!"

"Be patient." the ballerina stated blankly. "We'll be there in a few hours."

"Yeah," Teddy nodded, looking over at the seven car seats that were placed in the row behind him. There laid seven sleeping toddlers, all males. He turned back to the girl and whispered. "Plus, you're gonna wake the boys."

Baby huffed and let out a sigh as she marched back to her seat, anger showed on her features. A white and pink male fox wearing a red bandana that was tied up into a large bow in the back moved from his spot beside the polar bear and sat next to the clown. He gave her a toothy grin as she looked into his dandelion eyes.

"Cheer up mate." he sighed. "Yer not the only one sufferin'...I haven't moved since last week."

Ballora turned around to look at the fox. "Stop exaggerating Frankie. You're not helping!"

"Where's the boss?!" Baby asked, glaring at the dancer. She then crossed her arms. "He'll let me do what I want!"

"At the hotel waiting for us."

"Good!" she then grumbled. "Then I can tell him why he should fire you…"

~I~I~

"Cookies! Cookies! Cookies! Cookies!"

"BALLORA! I WANT CANDY!"

The woman sighed as she started gathering up the little tots that surrounded her. She counted each cookie eating tot by the variety of colored hats they had on their heads as Baby grabbed her wrists.

"BALLORA! I. WANT. CANDY!"

"In a second Baby." she replied, still looking down at the boys. "There's only six. Where's Bobby?"

"Wight here Rowi."

Ballora turned her head and sighed in relief as she saw a little tot in a light blue hat toddled over to her. What she didn't like was the fact that he was covered in chocolate syrup. He looked up to her with sparkling purple eyes as he held up the bottle the substance had came from.

"Want tis!"

She chuckled awkwardly and patted the boy on the head, ruffling his orange hair a bit in the process. "Yes you do sweetie. Now, did you open anything else?"

"No."

"Good." She then turned to where the little clown girl was standing when she noticed that she wasn't there anymore. She then did a double take. "Does anyone see Baby?"

"Oi! She's right here mate!" Frankie chimed, holding up the little girl as if she was Simba from the Lion King. "And she got her sticky paws all over this candy bar."

"And I was gonna steal it too!" she declared. "If it wasn't for this meddling fox."

The fox beamed proudly.

~I~I~

"Ballowa! I hafta go potty!"

One of the toddlers, who was wearing a purplish pink hat with magenta hearts on it, managed to get out of his car seat to tug the dancer's arm. He whined as he bounced up and down in the moving van as Ballora turned her head to look at him.

"Could you wait a bit Arin? We'll be at a rest stop in twenty minutes."

Arin started to cry as one of his brothers, this one wearing purple with lighter lavender polka dots, looked at his younger sibling and said. "I don't think so Rowi. He's pwobably gonna bwow up."

The younger of the two tots looked at the older in shock before turning to Ballora, still teary eyed. "I'm gonna bwow up?"

"No you're not…" Ballora sighed before glaring at the other boy. "Ian, don't say that!"

"But he's telling the truth." Baby stated before bending down to Arin's level. "This guy in the orphanage held his pee for too long and then the bottom half of his body blew up." she sighed, staring off into the distance as if reminiscing something. "Lost his legs after that…"

And that was when Arin peed himself.

"No way!" Ian exclaimed. "Did that weally happen?"

She snickered. "Nah. I'm just playing with him!"

Cue urine covered pants being launched into her face.

Arin then screamed. "Baby! You meanie!"

She continued to laugh. "Worth it."

~I~I~

"The...weels on the bus go wound and wound. Wound and wound. Wound and wound. The weels on the bus go wound and wound...all thwough the town!"

Baby glared at one of the boys, this one wearing sky blue, as he sang "The Wheels on the Bus". As he continued singing the same line, she groaned, turning to Ballora.

"Ballora, can we turn on the radio? I'm tired of nursery rhymes."

"Let Danny sing his favorite song Baby." the woman replied, humming to the tot's tunes.

He gladly continued. "The…" he then blinked before putting one of his rather long sweater sleeves up to his face in thought. "Hmm…" he then tapped one of his other brothers, one wearing turquoise, on the shoulder. He then asked. "Yale, what comes next?"

He was busy reading a coloring book when his older sibling spoke. He put down his book and turned to him, shrugging his shoulders. "How am I 'pose to know?"

Danny shrugged his shoulder as well. "I dunno. I was just asking."

"Ask someone else." Yale then went back to his reading.

"Meanie…" he grumbled before looking up at Baby. "Baby? What comes next?"

"It's over." she replied blankly.

He smiled. "Otay! Fank yoo!"

~I~I~

Teddy screamed as Bunni ran into the 7 Eleven, dragging him along as if the puppet was controlling him. The bunny moved his mouth as if he was Pac Man as he searched for what he wanted.

"CHIPS!" he screamed, grabbing a bag of chips in his mouth and started swishing it around like a dog after a bath.

"Ahh!" the polar bear cried as Doritos started getting flung into his face. "Stop it Bunni! We're suppose to buy it first!"

Meanwhile, in a different part of the store, Ian and one of the other boys - who wore dark blue with light blue stripes - started fighting for the last single serve pack of Oreos.

"Gimme it Ian!" the latter child cried.

"I was hewe fiwst Benny!" Ian yelled.

"I want some too!" Bobby exclaimed as he rushed into the area and joined in on the dispute. "Gimme!"

"Me too! Me too!" Danny cheered, rushing to his other brothers. "I want cookies too!"

"Us too!" Arin agreed, dragging a little boy with a green shirt with him. "We want some!"

"Me too!" Yale agreed, running to the spot.

The seven (technically six since the green tot wasn't into it) then started bickering. It wasn't until Ennard and Ballora rushed over that the arguing started to shimmer down.

"_Qu'est -ce qui ne va pas?_" she asked. Noticing their confused looks, she corrected herself. "What's wrong?"

"I WANT COOKIES!" they all cried.

Ennard looked at the ballerina and signed: "_**Didn't they have cookies earlier?"**_

"Yes." she nodded. "But by the looks of things, they want more."

"You better not mess up girl." Baby said as she started to walk out of the store while eating a candy bar.

The monkey glared at the girl before signing: "_**Did anyone pay for that?"**_

"Frankie."

"NO!" the fox shouted from the checkout line. "I didn't see 'er at all!"

"Shut UP! I was trying to get AWAY WITH THIS!"

"Give it." Ballora stated sternly, putting her hand out.

Baby slapped the candy into the ballerina's hand before grumbling. "I hope Brian gets a fever…"

"W-what?!" the green tot exclaimed at the sound of his name.

"_**Ignore her Brian."**_ Ennard signed, looking down at him. "_**She doesn't mean it."**_

"I saw that!" the clown shouted from a distance. "And yes I do!"

"Baby!" Ballora shouted. "No TV when we get to the hotel!"

"DANG IT!"

~I~I~

"_**We're here."**_

"Splendid!" the dancer smiled as they all started to exit the car.

As Ballora and Ennard undid each of the boys' carseats, Baby stared at the many lights that lit up the windows of the building they were staying at. Frankie whistled.

"Crikey, that be a ton of lights..."

"Yes." Ballora agreed. "There's a lot of people standing here."

"Took you long enough."

They all turned and noticed a figure by the front door of the hotel. He was wearing a gray hoodie that covered his entire face.

"Sorry boss." Baby said. She then glared at the monkey. "Ennard was driving too slow."

"It doesn't matter." he took off his hood to reveal Fritz. "I'm just glad you're here."

~I~I~

**Dun dun DUUUUUUN!**

**Also to clarify, here's Bitybab from oldest to youngest:**

**Benny or Benjamin  
****Ian  
****Danny or Daniel  
****Yale  
****Bobby  
****Arin  
****Brian**

**With that being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you're hyped for Sister Location, leave it in a review! I'd love to hear it.**

**And yes, I'm putting my own twist to the lore of FNAF, specifically for this story. Also, I may change the Sister Location crew one more time in Ennard's case maybe...but for now he's a mute monkey magician.**

***laughs evily as I disappear into the darkness***


	70. Happenings at the Mall

**Hey guys! I'm back again with more LWTF! I hope you like it!**

**I own NONE of the characters, they all belong to Scott Cawthon.**

The Fazgang were now inside of Jeremy's van, heading towards the mall. Chi and Bon Bon were bouncing in their seats, waiting patiently to get to their destination. Mari, however, was crying for some reason.

His sobs had been going on since they went into the car and were coating Mangle, who sat next to the puppet, in a layer of purple water. The soaked fox turned to his friend in deep concern, not even caring that he was wet.

"What's the matter Mari? Why are ye upset?"

"FIFI BROKE UP WITH ME!" he bawled, pointing to the vixen sitting behind him.

Mangle glared at his older sister. "Why in the world would ye do that?"

"I had to." she answered, holding up a box of Cookie Crisp cereal. She kissed the wolf that was on the box and sighed sweetly. "I'm in love with another~! He tastes like cardboard!"

Foxy looked back at her before turning to Mangle. He then whispered. "Did yer dad drop her as a child?"

"It's a possibility..." his parrot answered, rolling his eyes as the vixen behind them continued to make out with the cereal box.

"We're here!" Jeremy chimed as he parked the car outside of the mall.

Chi and Bon Bon immediately screamed like fangirls as they pushed anyone near them aside to get out of the car. As they ran into the establishment, everyone else watched with a sigh.

**~I~I~**

"Baby, get out of the car."

"NO! I WANNA GO BACK TO THE HOTEL!"

Ballora sighed as the clown girl stayed in her seat. The ballerina crossed her arms and sternly stared at the child as she copied her gestures. She then sighed, turning to Frankie.

"Help me out here,_ s'il vous plait_...?"

"Can do mate!" he exclaimed, going into the car and going up to Baby. "Come on mate. It ain't gonna be that bad."

"NO!" she screamed. "I hate the mall!"

"Lora will buy you something if you behave."

"I never said that..." the dancer said blankly. She then sighed. "But I will do it if you actually act like you have some self control."

"See?"

Baby pouted. "Fine." she lifted her arms up. "But you're carrying me the entire time."

"Works for me!"

**~I~I~**

Freddy whistled as the gang (most of them since the younger chicken and bunny were already shopping) entered the building. Foxy nodded as he saw all the people move around, going into stores and coming out of them with bags in hand.

"It be bigger than I remembered."

Mangle nodded, looking up at Mari. The entity was still sobbing and the fox rubbed his friend's back. "It be alright Mari! You could always fine a new girlfriend here!"

The puppet's eyes lit up a little, making his fox companion smile a little. "Really? You think?"

"I know!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

The Fazgang moved out of the way as Teddy was being dragged by Bunni. Mari's eyes widened as he pointed to the bear that was quickly moving away. He shrieked. "That was HIM!"

"Huh?" his friends asked as they turned to him.

"He was in the commercial I saw a few months ago! For the new restaurant!"

"Oh really?" Freddy asked, straightening his hat. "I'm going after him. You guys stay here."

As the older Fazbear marched away, the rest of the Baby Bunch (aka Baby's group) were entering the store. The toddlers' eyes lit up as they saw the little rides in the front of them that costs a quarter to ride. They all turned to Ballora and shouted.

"I wanna play on that!"

She giggled and led them to the equipment. "_Oui_, alright." she turned to the monkey behind her. "Ennard, do you have any change?"

The monkey smiled as he took off his hat and pulled out a small sack of change from within. She grabbed it and smiled.

"_Merci._"

Ballora opened it up and took out a few quarters and began putting them in the rides to start them up. While that was going on, Mari was in a daze. His eyes were wider that saucers and his cheeks were burning red.

He began to stretch out his collar as sweat began to pour down his face like a waterfall. He fanned himself with his other hand as he asked. "Woo...! I-Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

Mangle looked from the puppet to the ballerina as she cheered one of the Bidybab tots that was riding a little spaceship. He smirked as he looked back at his friend. His parrot whistled.

"Uh oh~! Someone's feeling the love today~!"

Mari blinked as the hearts that were starting to float around him dissipated. "Huh?"

Mangle and Crackers looked at one another slyly and chuckled before they sang. "Someone's in love~!"

"What?!" he blushed. "No!"

"Yes."

"Well," he twiddled his thumbs shyly, turning back to Ballora and sighed sweetly. The hearts from earlier began to spin around his head as he batted his eyelashes. "I guess you could say that~"

Meanwhile, the ballerina started to feel as if someone was staring at her. Her attention turned away from the toddlers as her white eyes looked behind her. She blushed as the magical entity stopped staring and shyly looked away. She batted her eyelashes as a smile crept on her lips. Hearts started to twirl around her head as she saw him slowly look at her. The dancer sighed and waved.

Mangle and Crackers gasped as Mari beamed. The puppet waved back.

**~I~I~**

"I WANT CINNABON!"

The cashier to the mentioned food place screamed as Bunni put himself up to her face. Her eyes widened as the puppet began eating the cash register. Teddy and the cashier made a bit of eye contact before the polar bear chuckled awkwardly.

"I-I'm so sorry ma'am. He acts like he has a mind of his own..."

She blinked, looking between the two and slowly nodded. The ventriloquist sternly looked at his puppet, who was jerking around violently on the counter.

"Bunni! That was very rude of you!"

He got up. "But..." he pointed desperately at the menu. "Cinnabon..."

"Apologize..."

Bunni turned to look at the cashier, bowing his head. "Sorry."

The woman nodded. "It's alright! What would you like?"

The hand puppet turned to his owner. He blinked. "What?"

"You want something don't you?" the polar bear asked.

"Yes."

"Then what do you want?"

"...I don't know yet."

Teddy sighed and stepped to the side, allowing Freddy, who was behind him to move up. The polar bear blushed as the other showbear moved out line as well to stand next to him. He immediately looked at the floor as the chocolate bear looked at the menu with Bunni.

"There's so many options..." Freddy said, tapping his chin. "I don't think I could pick just one." he turned to meet Teddy's eyes but wasn't able to see them. "Huh? Is everything alright?"

"Dandy!" the other bear replied, quickly lifting his head up and turning to Freddy. He then blushed purple and said very quietly. "I mean...everything's great..."

"I'm Freddy Fazbear." he greeted. He then snickered. "But of course, everyone knows that!" He smiled warmly. "What's yours?"

"Um..." he looked up at the taller bear, a little bit of tears in his eyes. "Teddy..."

"I'm Bunni if you care!" the puppet shouted as the little bunny got into his face.

Freddy blinked. His eyes then twinkled. "You know ventriloquism?"

The polar bear nodded slowly.

"That's so AWESOME! I've always wanted to learn! I was a cub scout and our leader would have all of these puppets that he would sometimes use to do little shows for kids in hospitals and homeless shelters! He was such a great guy!" he then asked. "Can you...maybe teach me sometime?"

Teddy's eyes widened. "Really? Teach _you_?!"

He nodded.

A big smile appeared on the polar bear's face. "Sure!"

**~I~I~**

"Mari! What do ye be waiting for? Go talk to her?"

The puppet sighed as he watched Ballora search through clothes for the little toddlers while Baby was pulling her leg and screaming. Frankie then grabbed the clown girl's hand and moved her away from the dancer.

Mari sighed. "She's so beautiful when she looking through clothes~!"

"Just go talk to her." Crackers said blankly.

Ballora blinked as she turned to the front of the store towards the glass display window to see Mari. She beamed and happily waved towards him, causing him to wave back.

Ennard walked over to the lovestruck dancer and signed: **_"Are you alright?"_**

She didn't pay him no mind. The monkey rolled his eyes and tapped her shoulder.

Ballora blinked and turned to the monkey. He then signed: _**"What is up with you? What are you even looking at?"**_

"Nothing..." she lied, twiddling her fingers.

The magician crossed his arms. He blankly looked at her as he nodded slowly.

"What? I'm telling the truth."

He looked out the window to see that no one was there. He shrugged.

_**"Alright then."**_

**~I~I~**

"Come on Frankie. We're going to the pet shop next."

"Baby mate. I don't think I can carry much more..."

The fox walked out of the store, carrying a large bag of candy using both of his hands. It was covering his face as he struggled to see where he was going.

"Um...Baby? Tell me why you told me ta buy all of this candy?" His eyes widened. "And did ya just say pet shop?"

The clown girl glared at him. "Yeah. I want a puppy."

"We're living in a hotel for now. I don't think they allow-"

"I'm a soon-to-be celebrity! I will be the one to crush Freddy Fazbear under my foot! They will let me bring in a pet or I'll rip their-"

She suddenly stopped talking, staring towards the Cinnabon shop. Frankie looked at the child before turning to look as well.

Freddy and Teddy were sitting by the little store, eating cinnamon buns and talking. They seemed to be having a good time, laughing a bit.

Baby growled at the scene and instinctively marched over to them. Frankie blinked and quickly rushed after her.

"HEY!"

Both bears turned their heads and saw the little girl. Teddy looked down and blushed solemnly as Freddy smiled.

"Why, hello th-"

"YOU!" Baby hissed, snatching her bag of treats and beating the Fazbear with it. "Stay away from my lackey!"

The polar bear blushed. "L-l-l-lackey?!"

"That's right!" she grabbed both him and Frankie by the wrist. "Let's get out of there! I never want to see your face again Fazbear!"

Freddy groaned as he laid on the floor. "What a world..."

**Finally interaction with the regular Fazgang and the Baby Bunch (I seriously love their group name that I made for them. Don't judge me...)!**


	71. Beach Rivals Pt 1 of 3

**More of the Baby Bunch is in this chapter! I cannot help but love these guys! Especially after the last chapter!**

**And yes, this is a parter. I will try to cramp it into two parts but it'll probably end up being three.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**I own NONE of the characters.**

"Alright! Is everyone here?"

Ballora counted each of the Bidybab tots from their car seats as she made sure the rest of her friends were there. She sighed as she noticed that not everyone was in the car.

"Where's Frankie and Baby?"

"Right here! With Miss Grumpy Pants too!"

The dancer turned her head to see the fox grinning as he carried a not so happy Baby with him. She grabbed the girl from him and placed in the car as Frankie climbed inside. Ballora then recounted and smiled when she noticed everyone in the vehicle.

She turned to Ennard and put a thumbs up before starting to drive.

Meanwhile, Baby was still not very thrilled. She crossed her arms and glared towards the front of the car, where Ballora and Ennard sat. Teddy noticed this and decided to ask. "What's wrong?"

He gulped as the girl turned to look at him, her face still filled with anger. "I'm missing out on my shows." she replied simply. "I have missed an entire SEASON of My Little Pony and when I take the time out of my busy schedule to watch it, THIS HAPPENS! I have to go to the STINKING beach! I don't even LIKE THE BEACH!"

Teddy twiddled his thumbs as he started to sweat. "W-well, it's not all that bad...the beach can be fun."

Baby gave him a blank look. "Yeah. Uh huh. And I'm a unicorn. Which brings me back to what I was saying," she marched up to the passenger seat and asked sweetly. "Ballora? Can I ask you something?"

The dancer turned her head. "What is it Baby?"

One of the girl's green eyes twitched as her smile changed to a frown. "Why the hell do I have to go EVERYWHERE WITH YOU PEOPLE?! _Boss_ gets to stay at the hotel and watch YouTube all day! Why can't _I_ do that?!"

"Because I am legally responsible for you. And Mr. Smith told me that he isn't going to watch you if I leave you in the hotel."

"I could've watched myself!"

"Baby..." Ballora sighed. "You're missing the point. I'm only trying to do what's best for you. Besides, maybe you'll actually like the beach."

"I doubt it..."

"At least give it a try. You haven't been there before."

She rolled her eyes and went back to her seat. "Fine..."

**~I~I~**

"TALK TO ME BABY~! I'M GOING BLIND FROM THIS SWEET SWEET CRAVING WOAH~!"

Meanwhile, the Fazgang were on their way to the beach as well. They were jamming out in the car as "Cake by the Ocean" blared through the radio. Nearby drivers were kind of staring at them like they were lunatics but the group didn't care.

Eventually the song ended as the gang chatted among themselves. Mari was the only one that seemed to be silent. He stared out the window of the car he was closest to and sighed dreamily.

As a light blush came to his face and hearts started to dance around his hearts, Fred bit his lip. He instinctively tap the other Toys on the shoulder and pointed to the puppet. "Guys, something wrong with Mari. I think he's sick."

"Why would you say that?" Chi asked as she and Bon Bon looked at their tall striped friend.

Mangle snickered. "Oh he's not sick~!"

His bird smiled slyly. "Unless you count finding love an illness~!"

"I thought he was with Fifi." Bon asked, raising an eyebrow.

Crackers shrugged. "Apparently she loves cereal mascots more than him."

"But that doesn't matter anymore~!" the fox cooed. "He's got a new girl."

"THERE SHE IS!"

The Toys turned as Mari pointed towards the window. They looked as well to realize that they were at the beach. Not only that but the van that the Baby Bunch were riding was parked right next to theirs. They were still unpacking their stuff.

"I'M GONNA SAY HI!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"Man!" Crackers shouted. "He should have waited for us!"

"Out of the way!" Bon Bon exclaimed as he and the other Toys pushed people out of the way to exited the vehicle. Foxy exclaimed as Mangle's tail slapped him in the face.

"Ye Toys need to wait for the rest of us ta leave!"

**~I~I~**

"Alright mates!" Frankie smiled as the Bitybab boys and Bunni bounced around him. Baby was there too but she wasn't as enthusiastic. "Are ya ready for some fun?"

"YEAH!" the tots and Bunni cheered before they all ran towards the beach, the puppet dragging the polar bear with him.

All of them left except Baby.

Ennard pulled the cooler from the trunk and snapped it shut. As he rushed after the boys to make sure they all stuck together, Ballora left the car with a light purple towel draped over her shoulders.

She looked at the girl and bended down to her height. The dancer patted her head and said. "Try to have fun today alright?"

The clown nodded but still didn't look happy.

"I mean it Baby. You've been grouchy ever since we went on the road over here. Is there something bothering you?"

She shook her head, her face unchanged.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"...Alright."

"H-Hi there..."

The dancer blinked and turned her head to meet the tall puppet. He was blushing profusely and his smile looked more nervous than confident. He waved slowly, his hand visibly shaking. Ballora blushed and smiled up at him.

"O-oh..._bonsoir monsieur_."

Mari blinked. "Huh?"

"It means good afternoon sir." she shyly looked away. "I-I speak French..."

"Oh! That's a beautiful language!"

"_Oui_. I guess you could say that..."

The puppet put his hand out. "I am Marionette T. Puppet! But you can call me Mari."

The ballerina smiled, putting her hand out as well so the two could shake. "Ballora."

He smirked. "A-A beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

"Aww~!"

The two blinked, turning as the Toys walked up to them.

"Mari, you sly dog~!" Bon Bon purred.

The magical being's face turned completely red, not of rage but of complete embarrassment. "Y-You guys!" he quickly turned to Ballora and said. "I have to apologize. These are my friends."

Ballora smiled. "_B-Bonsoir_."

"YOU!"

Everyone looked down at Baby, who had marched up to Fred. As if she defied gravity, the little girl jumped up and grabbed the younger Fazbear's bowtie. She pulled him down her level and hissed.

"How did you change your appearance?!"

"Baby!" the dancer scolded, pushing the child away from the bear. "Behave."

The caramel bear put his hands up defensively. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" the tiny clown hissed as Ballora picked her up. "I'M NOT STUPID!"

"_Je suis désolé_, I'm so sorry!" Ballora blurted out, struggling to hold the anger child. "W-we should go. Au _revoir_!"

She ran towards the beach, still trying to make sure Baby didn't kill anyone. Mari sighed as she watched the pretty lady leave. He then turned to his friends.

"Kids ruin everything."

They all nodded as BB and JJ looked over at them. The duo looked at one another and then to the Toys, confusion written all over their faces.

"Huh?"

**Part two coming soon. Or tomorrow.**

**I'm spitting out chapters like saliva. Actually that sounds gross...**


	72. Beach Rivals Pt 2 of 3

**Part two! I hope you like it!**

"...and then that little girl nearly attacked me."

Fred finished his story to the rest of the Fazgang and Jeremy as well as Foxy couldn't help but snicker.

After taking everything out of the car that they needed, they set up their towels close - but not too close - to the water. Bonnie opened the cooler and the adult members of the group relaxed with some root beer while the kids (and Fifi) headed into the water to swim.

The crimson pirate took a sip of his drink before saying. "Really Fred? How could you be taken down by a wee lassie?"

"Yeah. Only babies can get beaten up by little girls." Jeremy agreed.

Fred blinked. "...Is it ironic that the girl's name was Baby?"

His brother did a spit take, almost covering Bonnie in the beverage. As the rabbit gawked and scooted away from the chocolate bear, he exclaimed. "WHAT?!"

"The girl's name was Baby."

Freddy bit his lip. "You guys don't think that it was the same Baby that's trying to override us with their 'party palace'?"

The rest of the gang's eyes widened as that realization sat in. For a few moments, they were quiet...

...that was until Freddy got sand kicked in his eyes. "AAAAHHH! My EYES! My beautiful, blue EYES!"

"Take THAT Fatbear!"

The rest of the Fazgang turned as Baby kicked the bear in the face, causing more of the sand to impair his vision. Foxy whistled.

"This lass got guts."

"Yeah she does." Shaffy agreed, sipping his soda. "I could watch this all day. You go clown girl!"

But just as quickly as she started attacking the bear, it ended with Chica grabbing her by the collar of her red swimsuit. The chicken glared at her. "Now listen here little missy. I don't care we're y'all came from but ya better stop attacking Freddy or so help me, I will take y'all back to the circus where you belong."

"Yeah!" Foxy agreed. "The only ones that can beat Freddy up is US!"

"YEAH!" the others co-signed.

"No you can't!" Freddy retaliated, still in pain.

"I don't know WHO you're talking to..." the little girl hissed. "But you better watch your tone with me sister! I ate something that looked like you last night!"

"Baby! Are ya getting yourself in trouble again?"

They all turned to see Frankie march over to them. He turned to Chica and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry mates. She's a bit of a rowdy bugger."

"It's quite alright sugar." the chicken replied. "Things happen."

The fox was about to turn around and head back towards his group's spot when he saw Foxy. Immediately, he noticed that the pirate was looking at him. And it wasn't in a nice way.

A wave of memories flashed in his mind as he gritted his rather sharp teeth. Unknowingly, he dropped Baby.

"You." he hissed.

A number of the group looked confused as they looked at Foxy, who got up and laughed. "Long time no see, _sailor boy_."

"HUH?!" everyone but the two foxes that spoke earlier exclaimed.

Baby glared at Frankie. "You KNEW Captain Foxy?!"

"He ain't no captain" the Aussie fox stated. "Ain't nothing actually."

"Well, if I be nothing..." Foxy crossed his arms. "Then ye must be the dirt."

"I have done plenty in my life!"

"Sure." he rolled his eye. He then pointed his hook to his chest. "I'm a well known icon of a pizzeria. Even have me own act. What have you done?"

Frankie blushed lightly, looking from the sandy ground to the pirate's eyes. His lip quivered just a bit but he stayed collective. But before he could retort, Baby kicked Foxy in the shin.

"Ahh! Me fucking leg!"

"Take that you dumb wannabe!" the fox shouted, giving Baby a high five before running away.

**~I~I~**

Teddy frowned as he noticed Frankie hugging his tail and looking straight towards the beach.

The two simply sat and watched as their friends enjoyed the beach. The Bidybab boys were making a sand castle with Ennard nearby helping out while Ballora and Baby were in the water. Bunni was on the ballerina's hand, enjoying the ocean water as well.

The polar bear turned and saw that the fox was crying. He put his hand out and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" the ventriloquist asked.

Frankie sniffled and pulled away from the embrace, clutching his tail once more. "Facing my past mate..." he sighed. "Remember when I told ya that I wanted to be a sailor. That my dreams were shattered by a bully that nearly made me drown, almost making me fear the waves themselves?"

Teddy nodded.

The fox pointed towards the Fazgang's spot, directly towards the pirate that bothered him earlier. "That's him."

The bear looked and his eyes widened.

"He made me scared of the water, made me scared of chasing a dream that I wanted to live. And..." he sighed, wiping his face with his tail. "I guess he was right. I was just living a dream that wasn't meant to be."

"Don't say that!" the bear exclaimed, putting a hand on top of his friend's. "You can still-"

"No." Frankie sighed. "That dream was stupid and unattainable. I should keep it that way. 'Sides, I already got new ones." he pulled Teddy into a hug and said. "Being good friends with you and the others. Along with entertaining the masses!"

"Yeah." his friend giggled. "I like those."

~I~I~

"I can't believe this..."

Bonnie turned to see Freddy hugging his knees as the bunny silently ate a Creamsicle. He then asked him. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe that my soon-to-be ventriloquist teacher works for the enemy!"

"Didn't Mari tell you that at the mall BEFORE you went to find him?"

Freddy's eyes widened as he turned to his friend. "That completely slipped my mind..."

The guitarist sighed.

"No matter!" he stood up confidently. "I'll just tell him that he can't teach me! B-but..." he plopped back down on the ground. "he'll be so disappointed. He's such a good guy and his skills are phenomenal! You should've seen him Bonnie!" his eyes twinkled. "He's so cool."

"Oh I bet..." Bonnie rolled his eyes, tossing his ice cream into the sand carelessly. He then got up and marched towards the ocean. "I'm going in the water."

"Bye Bonnie! Have fun!"

**Final part coming tomorrow (probably)!**


	73. Beach Rivals Pt 3 of 3

**The final part! I hope you guys like it!**

**I own NONE of the characters!**

"...And then I was like 'GRANDMA! What are you doing here?!'"

Ballora laughed at the story that Mari told. The puppet blushed as his smile grew. He couldn't believe how well he was doing with wowing the dancer. This was really starting to boost his confidence even more.

"Mari?"

"Lori?"

Both of the mentioned individuals turned opposite directions to met the eyes of Foxy and Frankie. The two foxes glared at one another briefly before dragging the people they needed away from one another. The ballerina waved goodbye as the marionette frowned.

Once they reached the comfort of their own towel, Mari moved himself away from the pirate. "What gives?" he asked. "Couldn't you see I'm trying to talk to my girlfriend?"

"She ain't yer girlfriend no more." Foxy said, crossing his arms.

The rest of the gang sitting there copied the fox's actions.

The magical being's frown deepened. "What? Why not?"

"You said it yourself, they are a part of the rivaling restaurant." Freddy answered. "We can't associate ourselves with them." he then sighed, waving as he saw Teddy in the distance. "No matter how awesome they may be."

Meanwhile on the other side of the beach, the polar bear happily waved back before getting his hand put down by Frankie. Teddy looked down at the blanket before the fox turned to the dancer.

"Anyways, ya can't be dealing with this guy mate. He's our rival."

She didn't answer, the woman simply stared into her lap.

The Aussie sighed. "Look, I know ya love him but it's for the greater good of our group."

"And by our group, you mean you. Right?" Baby asked as she walked up to the adults.

"Baby. Shut up."

Teddy sighed. "I thought you said you didn't care about Foxy?"

Frankie looked at him. "I don't mate." he smirked wickedly, putting his hand in his face and balling it into a fist. "But that won't stop me when we beat him to the ground with our awesomeness!"

"YEAH!" the clown girl cheered. "Freddy too!"

The two of them high-fived as Ballora and Teddy looked at one another solemnly.

**~I~I~**

"You stinking little-"

"Can't catch me _Fat_bear!"

Baby screamed and giggled as Freddy chased after her. She had kicked sand into his eyes far too many times to count and he grew irritated. Soon, he was panting for breath along the shoreline as the clown girl laughed wholeheartedly.

JJ and BB returned to the towel to see the action going on. They went into the cooler, grabbed some Sprite cans and turned to the other adults.

"What's going on there?" the latter balloon kid asked, pointing to the scene. Freddy was now on the ground face first as Baby and Frankie beat the crap out of him.

"Just Freddy being an ass." Jeremy answered. "As usual."

"To kids now." Mike added. "Apparently."

Billy nodded slowly as he saw Foxy run over to the scene and tackle the mentioned white fox to the ground. As the pirate started attacking him, the little clown got off of Freddy and began pulling the red fox's tail.

"Thanks Foxy!" the bear yelled as he ran away from the fight. He spat out some sand that he tasted in his mouth before glaring at his coworkers. "Y'know..._you_ guys could've help me back there."

"It wasn't our fight." Chica said bluntly, sipping her root beer.

"Yeah." Shaffy agreed. "And it was _your_ decision to go after her in the first place."

"Well..." the bear fiddled with his bow tie. "w-well..." he gritted his teeth and blurted. "Oh fuck off!"

**~I~I~**

"BALLOWA!"

The dancer sighed as she stopped making sad faces in the sand to look at the seven toddlers that rushed up to her. She asked them. "What's wrong?"

"A tall guy hurt our castle!" Benny shouted.

Ballora nodded and looked over to where the boys' sand structure was place to blush at what she saw.

There, standing tall was a huge heart made entirely of sand. In the middle, it said:

_To the girl that I love_  
_Although only for a while_  
_I'm happy that I had the chance_  
_To make you smile_

_~Marionette_

She smiled, turning to the boys and saying. "It's fine boys. We're about to leave. Could you all do me a favor and round up everyone else?"

They all nodded and rushed in groups to get everyone. Arin and Ian tapped Ennard's stomach as he was in the midst of sunbathing, Bobby and Benny went to get Teddy (although he was already starting to pack up since he heard what the dancer said) and the rest went to go get Frankie and Baby, who were still attacking Foxy.

Ballora had gotten off the sandy ground and looked over to Mari. She waved and called out. "_Merci_!"

"You're welcome!" he yelled. "You can carry it home if you like! It turned into a wooden plague after you take it out of the ground!"

She blinked as she grabbed the large heart and took it out of the ground. In an instant, the heart changed into a smaller heart a bit bigger than her palm. Its smooth wooden surface put a smile on her face as she placed it in her bag with the towels they packed.

As the sun set upon the beach, Ballora smiled and waved goodbye before she left with the rest of her group.

Mari sighed dreamily as she left, his stupid grin returning. Hearts floated around his head once more as Freddy and the rest of the Fazgang started to pack up. Once the dancer was out of his sight, he blushed deeply.

"I really love that girl..."

**I'll be back soon with more oneshots (I hope...)!**

**Also sorry that I've been more into writing for the Sister Location characters, they've been on my mind for a while now.**


	74. A New School Year

**Since school is starting on Tuesday for me, I hope you all enjoy this back to school chapter.**

**I own NONE of the characters but Miss Wendy!**

"Baby. It's time to get up."

The clown clutched the covers, refusing to move from her bed. Her eyes squeezed shut as she heard someone open the curtains. She even felt the bright sunlight shine on her face.

Green eyes slowly opened, glaring at Ballora. The first thing the clown noticed was the backpack and ironed outfit that the dancer was holding. She then continued to glare at Ballora. "What is this?"

The woman smiled sheepishly, looking away from the child. "I forgot to tell you this but..." She turned back to her. "Boss enrolled you into school a few weeks back and you're going today."

Baby's eyes flew open. She got up and pulled at her frizzy pigtails. "WHAT?!"

"You're going to sch-"

"Don't I have a SAY in the matter?!" the girl exclaimed. "I'M the one going! Can't I choose whether to go or not?!"

"No. It is your guardian's decision." The lady then pointed to herself. "That would be me. But the Boss took it upon himself to enroll you, which is understandable."

Baby's eye twitched as she wrapped herself in the covers. "I'm not going."

"Baby…" Ballora sighed. "Please?"

"NO!"

She turned to the door, where Frankie and Ennard stood. The former was the first to say something. "Plan B?"

The ballerina nodded. "Plan B."

~I~I~

JJ and BB skipped down the street as they headed off to school.

They were starting the third grade and couldn't be anymore excited. Especially since they were getting their favorite teacher Miss Wendy once more.

The two of them had reached the building and Billy saw Danny and Zack run inside. He then turned to his sister. "Come on JJ! Let's head inside before the good seats in the auditorium are taken!"

The boy rushed into the school, causing his sibling to run after him.

Meanwhile, as all of buses left the parking lot, a van pulled up to the school. The passenger side door opened to show Ballora. She opened the door behind the one she came out of to see Frankie holding out Baby.

The ballerina sighed as the fox placed the girl on the ground outside the vehicle.

"Have a good day mate!" he exclaimed, ruffling the girl's hair.

As she straightened it back out, Teddy and Bunni appeared from the car door.

"Bye Baby! I hope you make lots of friends!" the bear smiled.

"And have some decent lunch food!" the puppet added.

Ennard didn't say anything directly to the child and simply waved. He turned to Ballora and signed. "_**We'll wait for you in the car."**_

"Sounds good." the dancer smiled as the back door closed and the vehicle headed to the parking lot. She then turned to look at Baby. "Alright! Are you ready to-" Her eyes widened as she saw that the clown girl wasn't wearing a book bag.

She sighed before grabbing the child's hand and running back to the van.

~I~I~

The whole school had a large meeting about the rules and regulations before heading to their classrooms.

BB's class headed towards the staircases and went up the steps.

In his school, preschool and kindergarten were in the basement, 1st and 2nd grades were on the first floor, 3rd and 4th were on the second and 5th and special education were on the third.

Being on the second floor was pretty new to him and his classmates. They have never been on this floor and they didn't know where everything was yet. Luckily, Miss Wendy was able to take them to take them to their classroom without any trouble.

They all rushed to sit in groups with their friends and the teacher shook her head but kept a smile on her face.

"Now class before you get settled, I would like you all to notice that there are tags on each one of the desks." She pointed to one of tables with a small sticker on it with BB's name on it. "If your name's not on the seat you were planning on sitting, find your assigned seat."

The kids groaned but complied. After about five minutes, they all found their seats.

All of the desks were in sections of two, placed side by side. They all were facing the board and Miss Wendy's desk.

Billy was sitting alone in his table for two, front and center. However, if he turned his head, he was able to see JJ sitting in the section next to him with Melody. He also saw Nathaniel and Danny sitting behind him.

The teacher clapped her hands together, making everyone look over to her. After their conversations ceased, she spoke.

"Hello there class! And welcome to the third grade!"

The students applauded.

"Now, I see some new faces so let's take the time to-"

Miss Wendy stopped talking when she saw the principal, a tall man in a dandelion suit, open the door. As two people stepped in, the man left.

The teacher turned back to the class. "Excuse me for one moment class."

While she chatted a bit with the new arrivals, BB noticed that they both looked familiar. He turned to JJ, who seemed to figure that out as well.

Afterwards one of them, Ballora, hugged Baby and walked out of the classroom. Miss Wendy went back to the students. "Alright class! So let's start today's class by introducing yourselves to us!" She turned to the little clown girl and smiled. "You could start sweetie if you like."

"N-no thanks…" she replied, awfully silent. "Where…" her voice turned into a mumble as she finished her sentence. "where am I supposed to sit?"

"What's your name?"

"Baby."

She nodded and pointed to the empty seat next to BB. The child scurried to her chair and quickly sat down. Wendy then said.

"Billy! Why don't you start? When you come up, say your name, favorite TV show and what you did over the summer!"

He nodded and ran from his seat. He went up to the front and smiled before grabbing several red and blue balloons out of nowhere. "Hi everyone!" he piped before twisting the balloons to form his name. "My name's Billy Patterson. But my friends call me BB or Balloon Boy!"

"Showoff…" Baby muttered, laying her head on the desk.

"My favorite TV show is Steven Universe and…" he turned to Miss Wendy. "My summer was rather eventful…"

"Put in a few words." she stated.

"It was all over the place." he chuckled. The vendor then bowed as the other students clapped and he returned to his seats.

"Thanks for sharing BB." she turned to see Baby still laying down on the desk. "And since Baby is sleeping, she'll LOVE to go next!"

"What?" the clown girl sprung her head up and blushed as the other kids started laughing.

"Come up here sweetheart."

The girl frowned as she shuffled up to the front. She gulped as she said. "Hi. My name is Baby and…" she turned her head to the teacher. "What else am I supposed to say?"

"What's your favorite TV show and what did you do over the summer?"

"I like watching My Little Pony and-"

"That stupid show?"

Baby lifted her head to see one of the girls in the back. She had black hair and chestnut brown eyes. She wore a lavender T-shirt and her long hair was in a ponytail. She rolled her eyes as she exclaimed.

"Please! My little sister watches that show and she's TWO! Is that why your name's BABY?!"

The other kids proceeded to laugh as the clown girl's lip started to wobble. She sniffled as tears slid down her cheeks.

The black haired girl grinned as she saw the display. "And look! She CRIES like one too!"

"Phoebe!" Miss Wendy exclaimed, crossing her arms. "That is not a nice way to start the year. I'm calling your mother right now." she bend down to Baby's height and asked. "Do you want me to call your house to come pick you up?"

"No." she answered, wiping her face. "I'm good."

"Alright."

~I~I~

School was over fast for BB and soon, he and JJ were heading home.

As they left the school, Baby walked out with her head hung low. The day could've been better and she wanted to stay home for the rest of the year.

She threw her backpack into the bushes and went towards the van, which was parked up front. As she stepped in, Frankie greeted her.

"Hey there Baby! How was school?"

No response.

Ballora turned her head from her spot in the passenger seat to see the child. "Baby? Is everything alright? How was school?"

"...just drive…" she grumbled.

"What?"

"JUST DRIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" she screeched, causing Ennard to quickly start the engine and they sped down the street.

And as that happened, the ballerina still had no idea as to what was wrong with Baby.


	75. I Hope it Dies in a Fire

**Chapter 75! I hope you all like it!**

**It's pretty short but it is based on recent events in the FNAF universe. You guys may enjoy it... :P**

**I own NONE of the characters! :D**

"Do you guys think I should set that place on fire?"

Bonnie and Foxy blinked, turning away from their work of cleaning the tables to look over at Freddy. The bear stared out of the window as the construction team was still hard at work in making Baby's Party Palace. The rabbit was the first to answer.

"No! What would you ever want to-"

"Yeah! We should!" Foxy beamed. He then snickered evilly. "That'll show them that we be a force ta be reckon with!"

"You guys!" Bonnie frowned. "I don't think-"

"I would kill to see the looks on their faces when they'll have to start from scratch!" the leader grinned.

"Or better!" Foxy added. "Move somewhere else!"

"I like your thinking Foxy."

"Thanks Fazbear!"

"GUYS!" Bonnie shouted, stopping both males from their scheming. "Wouldn't that be wrong?"

They looked at one another before turning to the hare. They then replied in unison. "Nope."

"What's going on fellas?"

The guys turned and noticed Chica walking over to them. "Y'all been awfully chatty for the past couple of minutes."

Bonnie pointed a thumb over to Foxy and Freddy. "They want to burn down the new restaurant."

She glared at the duo. "Now why would y'all want to do that?"

"Bon Bon, Chica, ye don't understand..." the pirate sighed.

Their leader nodded. "We're just taking down the competition in the easiest way possible."

"By BURNIN' IT!"

Unknown to the gang, a fire did start up in the restaurant. There were several gas leaks in the establishment and it resorted into a massive fire. The construction crew scrambled to get away from the flames and find a way to put it out.

The chicken sighed. "Y'all are just terrible."

"Lass, if ye hated someone there as much as we do, you would want to do the same." Foxy stated.

"There are other ways ta deal with things like this."

"Plus, don't you like Teddy?" Bonnie asked, directing the question towards Freddy.

"Not as much as I love you Bonnie." the bear answered.

The rabbit blushed but rolled his eyes. "Sure you do. I saw the way you would look at him..."

"It's not what you think Bun Bun. Really!"

Chica and Foxy watched as the bear and rabbit bickered. They then looked at one another.

"So..." the fox said, looking away from his girlfriend and towards the window. His eyes widened. "Sweet mother of Neptune!"

The chicken looked as well. "Oh MY GOD!" she squawked before running upstairs. "Y'ALL! There's a FIRE!"

"REALLY?!" they all screeched, trampling Chica as they all went towards the window and watched it like a firework display. "Cool..."

"Yes!" Freddy pumped, stopping his argument with Bonnie and looking as well. "Who knew that things can just happen if I just believe in it hard enough. Now..." he turned to his brother as he continued to admire the fire. "I wish that I was an only child!"

Fred blinked, staring at his brother as the older bear massaged his brain. "Huh?"

"Why aren't they calling the fire department?" Chi asked, taking out her cell phone. "Do you guys think I should call them?"

"No way!" Jeremy answered, taking her device and throwing it over his shoulders. "I wanna see if they can put it out themselves."

**~I~I~**

"Why am I getting ARRESTED?"

"You have the right to remain silent sir! Anything you say will be used against you in court!"

"HOW?!"

Scott Cawthon was in the midst of playing catch with his sons when a police car pulled up in front of his home. Before he could ask what was going on, he was tackled onto the ground and handcuffed. His boys watched with fright as their dad was shoved into the back of the vehicle.

"It's okay boys!" Scott called from the closed window. "Daddy's gonna get this all figured out! Tell your mother that I want carryout for dinner tonight! And if I end up going to jail, tell her to bring it to me!"

As the cop car drove off with their father, one of the boys asked the other. "Did you hear what he said?"

The second replied with. "All I heard was carryout."

**~I~I~**

The Fazgang watched as their entire restaurant was coating in police tape. They blinked as Mari shouted at the men doing it.

"Hey! What gives?!"

"You are all suspects for this terrible crime!" one of them answered, pointing to the burning construction site. "Please stay in here for further questioning!"

"Bullshit! I want answers now!"

"And we have two kids at school right now!" Chica explained.

Her sister sighed, picking up her phone from the floor. "I'll just call BB and tell him to go to Danny's so we can sort things out."

While Chi called Billy, the fire department entered the scene and started to put out the flames. As the firefighters put it out, the news reporter truck came up to the scene as well.

**~I~I~**

**If you guys are wondering, this is based of the 'Cancelled' teaser on Scott Games!**


	76. LWTN: Caring for a Jerk

**A LWTN chapter! :D**

**I hope you all like it! I own NONE of the characters used!**

Danny's ear twitched slightly as he heard a series of coughs and wheezes coming from the room next door. He sighed as he finished getting dressed for school and rolled his eyes.

"What was that Dan-Man?" Nelly asked as he and the other Nightmares got out of the closet.

The brunette boy sighed. "My brother's pretending to be sick...again."

"Why would he want ta do that?" Nick asked.

"He hates school." Daniel placed his backpack on his back. "I hate it too but I go just so I can get it over with." he then headed out the door. "Be right back."

**~I~I~**

"Oh boy, you really _are_ sick."

Danny's mom had her hand on top of Zach's head and she immediately pulled away. The boy was burning up.

She sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder before walking out.

The woman headed out of the room and quickly noticed that her youngest son was heading over to the door. She grabbed his hand.

"You can't go in there Danny. Your brother has a fever."

He crossed his arms. "He could be faking."

"I thought so too. But he isn't. He really is sick." she stared down at her phone. "And I can't take a day off because of this big presentation at my job." she then pointed to the front door. "And your dad left hours ago."

The child gasped. This could be his chance to make amends with his brother. If he showed how caring he actually was towards him, maybe he'll actually show some compassion to him. They can actually become close.

Like real brothers.

Danny beamed. "I can watch him!"

His parent tilted her head a little. "Are you sure?" Placing her hands on her hips, she added. "You aren't doing this to skip out on school are you?"

"No way! I really want to help you out." he pointed to the door. "And my brother as well."

Mom smiled, bending down and kissing his forehead. "You are such a good kid." she then started to walk out the door. "Take care of yourself alright? Try not to get sick!"

"Okay Mom! Bye!"

As she left the house, Danny strolled back over to his room. When he entered, he dropped his bag on the floor and kicked off his shoes.

Nick tilted her head. "What are y'all doing?!"

"He be a rebel Nick." Tangle replied.

"We should've known this day would come…" Saltine sighed.

"No guys!" Daniel said as everyone covered their eyes as he took off his outdoor clothes and approached the pajamas on the bed. "My mom said I'm not going to school today."

"Why?" Marion asked.

"I'm watching my brother. He's actually sick."

"Oh really?!" Nikki beamed, eyes lighting up. "We can help ya take care of him!"

"I don't know…"

"Come on Daniel." Ned smiled. "It would be exactly like when you're sick."

"Yeah but he doesn't know you guys exist! He still says you guys are 'imaginary'."

**We could show him we're real.** Golden suggested.

"Yeah yeah! I like the Boss' thinking!" Plush piped. "We could _scare_ him!"

Everyone glared at the small bunny. He blinked and looked around at all the eyes staring at him and snickered nervously.

"I-I mean...say hello to him?"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

The Nightmares and Danny jumped as Zach's scratchy cry rang in their ears. It ended in a series of coughs and wheezes.

**Geez, **Golden whistled. **The kid is sick…**

**~I~I~**

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Danny was greeted with the smell of sweaty socks as he came into his sibling's room. He looked around to see clothes peeking out from under the bed and plastic wraps, plates and other things scattered everywhere. The closet was also open, showing more clothing spilled on the floor.

"_MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"_

Zachary sounded like a broken record at this point. His voice was more insistent each time but it grew poor in quality. He really was in bad shape.

"Hey...Zach." his brother greeted as Nick slowly approached him. She handed him a face mask, rubber gloves and an apron before leaving. He put the stuff on and proceeded to make his way to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like dirt." he hoarsely answered before continuing to cough. After he was done, he looked around the room. "Where's Mom? She was suppose to be taking care of me! MOM!"

"Mom isn't here. She has this big meeting at work and she couldn't take the day off. Dad left super early as usual so I'm watching you."

His eyes widened at the younger boy's response. He then mumbled. "I'm gonna die…"

Daniel crossed his arms. "Hey! I'm not that bad. Why don't you trust me?"

The older of the two tsked before closing his eyes. Soon, he was completely asleep, to the annoyance of the younger.

A thump was heard, scaring Danny as he turned to face the Nightmares. All of them were wearing maid outfits.

The boy snickered as they all strolled in. "Oh my gosh...what are you guys doing?"

"Cleaning up." Nick answered. "This room is a pigsty. Right Harry?"

The animated plush cupcake nodded rapidly before playing dead.

Danny rolled his eyes but the amused smile stayed on his face. "And let me guess, you always told these guys to wear the dresses too?"

"Nope~!" Marion sing songed. He giggled like a loon. "All me~!"

"You guys cannot comprehend how angry I am at him right now…" Manny grumbled, staring down at himself.

"It's not so bad." Ned said.

"Yeah." Roxy sighed. "But that be only because ye actually looked good in it!"

The bear blushed and was about to say something about that before the pirate realized his mistake.

"I-I mean…" he rushed to the closet and started picking up clothing. "LET'S START CLEANING!"

"That's the spirit Roxy!" Nick piped before her and the others started to work. Before she actually went to clean, she whispered to Daniel. "Go start breakfast for him. He must be starving. I recommend pancakes."

He smiled. "Thanks Nick."

She winked at him and went to go help the boys out with straightening up.

**~I~I~**

Both the room and breakfast was fixed by around noon. Danny had made lots of food for not only his sibling but for his friends as well.

As they came downstairs to eat the chocolate chip pancakes he had made, Danny made his way upstairs with a cup of apple juice and the mentioned breakfast food too.

He stepped into Zach's room and smelled Febreze. His eyes widened as he saw how tidy his brother's room was. It made him smile.

His friends knew his brother was a jerk and was mean to him, yet they were nice to clean his room. Like he volunteered to take care of him even though he pushed him around like a toy.

"Here you go big brother." Danny said, placing the food on his night stand. He then looked over towards his sibling's sleeping frame.

_He looked so peaceful..._

Danny delicately kissed Zach on the head. "Sleep well."

As the younger of the two walked out of the bedroom, the oldest opened one eye. He watched the door close and looked around.

His clean room, his well made breakfast. Danny must really care about him.

Zachary smiled. "Thanks little bro."

**I have school tomorrow. I wish I was sick...**


	77. The Case of the Empty Kitchen

**Another Detective Bonnie chapter. It's been a while. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**None of the characters belong to me.**

Chica whistled as she made her way down the stairs. She was freshened up for the day and ready to make some nice warm breakfast for her friends to eat.

She tapped her chin as reached her destination and looked at her work space. "Let's see…what should ah make fer breakfast?"

The chicken snapped her fingers.

"I got it!" she walked over to the fridge. "I'll make some scrambled eggs, sausage and pancakes!" she opened it and her fuschia eyes widened.

There was nothing.

The fridge was completely bare. The only thing that was in there was the usually shelves and drawers that made up the storage area. Not a speck of food was visible.

"Okay…" Chica closed the refrigerator and then started to think once more. "Maybe I can make everyone sandwiches. Yeah sandwiches are good. Peanut butter and jelly!"

She went over to the cabinets and opened them.

Only to see them empty.

The bird slammed the cabinet shut as she tried to ponder something else. As she did this, Chica headed towards the pantry.

"Maybe some cereal? That's the only thing left."

She opened it and saw that it was empty as well.

She sighed before screaming. "Where THE HELL IS ALL THE FOOD!?"

Everyone rushed downstairs to see what was going on and looked at the rather pissed Chica. She clucked angrily as her sister walked over to her.

Rubbing the older bird's back, Chi asked. "What's going on sis?"

"All the food's gone…" Chica sobbed.

"GONE!?" the Fazgang exclaimed.

"Uh huh."

"Looks like we got a mystery on our hands gang." Bonnie stated. "But never fear," he placed on his Sherlock Holmes hat. "For Detective Bon-"

"No Bonnie." Chica stopped him. "I don't think this is a robbery. We should just face the facts that we have no more food left."

"But we had lots of food yesterday." Jeremy stated. "It couldn't just..._disappear_ like that!"

"The only people in the kitchen yesterday was me and ma sister." she then started to pace as she pointed to Jeremy. "Unlike your accusation Jeremy, me and Chi noticed that food was starting to run out. But we thought we could survive just this morning before going grocery shopping."

"So that means," Bonnie stated, taking out his pipe and blowing it as bubbles flew out. "That someone ate the rest of the food! We DO have a mystery on our hands!"

"Bonnie." his little brother sighed, putting a hand on his sibling's shoulder. "Stop."

"Let him have his fun Bon." Chica stated before she and her sister walked out the door. "We'll be heading to the supermarket now. Have fun Detective Bunny."

"I will." the purple rabbit beamed. He pointed to the puppet. "Mari. Hit the color!"

"You got it!" he replied before everything went black.

~I~I~

_It was your average day at Freddy's. The sky was a beautiful blue and the grass was a luscious green. But I am not here to talk about the scenery._

_I'm here to talk about a mystery. _

_Today was like usual to start of. Me and my cohort Foxy was sitting at our desk as usual. No noise could be heard besides the sound of my assistant's snoring and the fan that spun next to us._

_However, the silence was broken when the door to our office open. There should a pair of twins wearing rags and were kind of dirty. The girl stayed silent, giving us puppy dog eyes as the boy asked in his adorable English accent._

"Why do I have to talk in an accent?" BB asked normally, eyebrow raised.

"Just go with it." the rabbit replied, whacking Foxy in the head with the fan to not only wake him but to make the fan continue to spin. "Please?"

"Fine." the child took out a sheet of paper and started to skim it over. He then put it away and gave the bunny puppy dog eyes as he went back into character. "Mr. Detective sir? Could you please help me and my sister? We have lost all of our food and we have nothing but a crumb left to eat."

_I tapped my chin as I looked down at the sad children. Should I really trust them? They could be lying to me._

"How much are you guys paying me?" he then took out a notepad. "I accept cash, credit, food stamps and bow ties."

"But sir." JJ said in an English accent. "We have nothing but the clothes on our backs."

"Because we're just kids." her brother added as the twins' puppy dog eyes grew in size.

"Well…" the bunny pondered. "no. Give me the money or I'm not helping you."

The children glared at him like rabid dogs.

Bonnie suddenly began to sweat. "O-on second thought, I'll take the case!"

_And so, our mystery began._

~I~I~

_The young duo took us to their kitchen. It looked rather nice for kids with such dreadful clothing._

"Hey!" JJ yelled. "You FORCED us to wear these!"

_But nonetheless, me and my pirate assistant started looked for clues. We searched every nook and cranny to find nothing._

_At least on my end of the stick._

_That's right, my crimson cohort Foxy had found something._

"I did?" he asked, turning his head erratically. "Where?"

Bonnie walked over to the pirate and adjusted his neck so that he saw the surveillance camera hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh!" he then took a sheet of paper out of his jacket and read it. "Great Scott Cawthon. I have found something."

"Great work!" Bonnie beamed, patting the fox on the back.

_I then examined the camera to wonder who could've put it there. Then it hit me._

"Ouch!" the rabbit cried as he got hit in the face with a crumbled piece of paper. He picked it up off the floor and opened it up. It read in dripping blood red ink:

_**M A R I**_

"Mari?"

"Yes?"

_I turned to see a lanky man that could only exist in someone's nightmares._

"Hey!" Mari grumbled. "That's offensive!"

_His body was as thin as snake with long arms and legs. He wore black clothes with white stripes on it. His face was a white mask with rosy red cheeks and purple tears streaming down his face although he wasn't actually sad. _

_I decided to interrogate him._

"Did you put up this camera?"

"Yep!" he answered.

"Can you should me the camera feed?"

"Sure!"

Mari snapped his fingers and a lavender screen form, made entirely of magic. It showed them in the exact scene they were in now.

The puppet beamed, making his jazz hands directly towards the screen. "Ta da!"

"Woah!" Foxy beamed. "Interception!"

"Play it back." the bunny stated, causing the feed to go backwards.

As the seconds ticked by, Bonnie kept a close eye on it. It was when the feed started to show the middle of the night, that the rabbit held his hands up, causing the entity to stop.

"Who is that?" Foxy asked.

"Clear the image." the head detective stated.

The puppet obliged. And the image cleared to show…

"Freddy?!" Foxy and the Balloon Kids asked in shock.

"I should've known!" Bonnie beamed. Play it Mari."

He did and the rabbit's smile immediately turned the other way around. Freddy had just went to get some water and then left the scene.

Bonnie was about to tell the puppet to stop it when he noticed the camera's feed turning black. It only lasted for a few seconds until it went back to normal.

"What the…" the rabbit stated. "What was that?"

"This house be flippin' HAUNTED!" Foxy screeched. He then grabbed BB and JJ. "Hide the KIDS!"

_But I didn't think it was some stupid haunting. _

"Ye didn't?"

_No._

"Oh."

_It seemed a little too planned out. Just think about it. If the ghost was to turn off the camera, then why would they want to turn it back on? It made no sense for it to be a ghost._

_Someone have had to cover it with something._

_And since they did this without getting caught, they must be able to use magic._

Bonnie immediately turned to Mari, only to see that he had fled. He then smirked.

_We have a criminal on the loose._

"Why would ye think Mari did it?" Foxy questioned. "He was the lad who set it up."

_True._

"I guess we have to look for suspects!" Bonnie declared as he and the pirate left the scene.

~I~I~

"Thank you all for coming out this morning."

_We have decided to interrogate all of our suspects at once. So we brought Shaffy, Shabby, Nightmare, Mari and Goldie all in one room._

_The living room to be exact._

_The lights were off at the moment. So my companion lit it up by turning on his trusty flashlight and pointing it to Shaffy's face._

"Alright!" Foxy stated. "One of ya laddies better talk! Or I'll-"

"Okay!" Shabby cried. "I'll ADMIT IT!"

_That was easier than I tho-_

"I USED SHAFFY'S TOOTHBRUSH TO CLEAN THE TOILET! BUT I ONLY DID IT ONCE!"

_...what?_

The purple bear immediately gawked as everyone else looked at the crying black bunny in befuddlement.

"I was talking about something else Shab…" Foxy stated, still showing a look of disgust and confusion.

"Oh." the hare sniffled, turning to the other Shadow. "My bad…"

"I was referring to the missing food in our kitchen." he then shone the light in all the magical beings' faces. "Now WHO DID IT!"

"_I did it."_ Nightmare stated softly, bowing his head in shame.

"Dun. Dun. DUNNNN!" Goldie stated, causing lightning to crackle outside.

"But why?" Bonnie asked.

"_I was hungry last night and there was nothing all that appetizing down in the basement."_ the black bear explained. He then pointed to his relative. "_Additionally, cousin Shaffy told me to go upstairs if I wanted to do my midnight snacking. So I came up here, turning off the camera and ate what I wanted."_

Everyone except Nightmare and Shabby glared at the lavender bear. He smiled sheepishly.

"_I am truly sorry."_

"It be alright lad. Ye be not the one ta blame." Foxy stated, patting the black bear's back.

"Let's get him amigos!" Goldie declared as everyone went to tackle Shaffy.

As the mentioned Shadow screamed like a little girl, Chi and Chica returned with the groceries. They blinked and looked at one another before placing the bags on the floor before going back downstairs to grab more.

_And that's how I, Bonnie the Bunny, solved the case._

**Next time on LWTF, you'll be able to witness the greatness that is more updates…**

**Hopefully...**


	78. Until Morning Pt 1 of 3

**I am so sorry for the long hiatus! School's a pain…**

**Anyways, this is another parter that I hope you will all enjoy!**

**I own NONE of these characters!**

"We're HERE!"

The Fazgang looked outside the window of Jeremy's van to see a large cabin. It was dark in color and covered in vines, signifying its old age. They all turned to Mari, who was driving the vehicle instead of its redhead owner, and Freddy asked.

"Where are we?"

"And can we go back home?" Bon Bon added, crossing his arms. "It smells like Foxy's breath in these woods…"

"Hey!" the mentioned pirate barked before quickly sniffing his breath. He cringed. "Wait...nevermind." he sighed, eyes downcast and ears lowered. "Ye be right…"

The puppet slipped out of the driver side window and stood in front of the creepy wooden house. He smiled brightly. "We're at the Cawthon Cabin! Scott told me that it was a fun place to go for him during the summer when he was a kid, so I thought why not come here and see the sights!"

"But it's fall." Bon Bon stated, eyebrow arched.

"Does it really matter?" he then opened the trunk and took out his things. "Come on guys! Let's go!"

"Let's not…" Bonnie stated, biting his lip. "I'm afraid of spooky places."

"And I will die if I see the slightest sights of dirt." his brother added.

"We should just stay in the car…"

"Nonsense!" Foxy piped, kicking the car door open. "What if there's treasures in this house?"

"You think there's treasures everywhere Foxy…" Freddy said with a roll of his eyes.

"That may be true but what if I be actually right tis time?"

The bear scoffed. "That'll be the day."

"Do I have to move you all out of the car by force?!"

Everybody blinked and turned to the impatient Mari who remained by the front door of the cabin.

"Let's go!"

Reluctantly, everyone except Bonnie got out of the vehicle and went to get their things from the trunk. Freddy sighed as he looked at the scared state his boyfriend was in. He grabbed his purple hand, causing the rabbit's ears to flinch upward.

"Come on Bonnie." the bear said.

The bunny looked back towards Freddy and the leader of the gang realized that there were tears running down the guitarist's face.

The lavender lapine then spoke softly. "I'm scared Freddy."

The bear's stared at the rabbit in sympathy. He then sat down next to him and rubbed his back. Bonnie smiled a little and placed his head on Freddy's chest. The bunny hummed in content.

"Thanks Freddy~"

"Uh huh~" he replied, kissing the bunny on the head before picking him up bridal style. As he headed out of the van, Freddy looked towards his twin brother. "Fred! Get me and Bonnie's stuff!"

The younger of the two Fazbears groaned as he struggled to put the extra four suitcases in his arms. He then quickly moved them into the old cabin as Mangle closed the trunk.

~I~I~

Mari whistled as he dropped his bags in the foyer. "Isn't this place beautiful?!"

The rest of the gang walked in and began to look at the interior. Bon Bon nearly fainted.

Inside the house was just as dilapidated and old as the outside. The room they were currently standing in was musty and smelled of rotten eggs. The carpet some of them were standing under was worn out and had dark brown and green stains on it. From the foyer, the Fazgang was able to see somewhat of the furniture that was covered in dust and cobwebs. And they also noticed that the entire dining room was a blanket of dust due to the blankets that laid on top of them.

"This will be our home sweet home for the entire weekend!" the puppet cheered, heading towards the rather fragile staircase and floating above it. "Let's make ourselves comfortable!"

The Fazgang blinked, staring from room to room with hesitant stares.

"We are gonna die here…" the blue bunny sobbed softly.

Bonnie shuttered in Freddy's grasp and the bear held him close, rubbing his back. He glared at Bon Bon. "Don't say that!"

"Why not? Cause it's true?"

"That's TRUE?!" Fred gulped, starting to quiver in fright.

Suddenly, Mangle entered the house and the door immediately swung shut, its slam echoing through the house.

The caramel bear shrieked, jumping into the air. "HOLD ME FREDDY!"

"Nope." his brother replied, moving away just before Fred could fall into his arms.

He landed on the floor with a loud thud as Chi glared at the white fox. "MANGLE!"

"What?" he asked, placing his suitcases down.

"YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Fred cried, clutching his chest and rubbing his back.

"Sorry."

Just then, a bright light flashed from outside. This caused the albino fox to scream and jump into his cousin's arms.

"AHH! I BE AFRAID OF LIGHTNING!"

"Thank God…" Shaffy sighed in relief. "I'm glad you didn't run up to me like last time…"

Chica looked outside and noticed the pouring rain that came with the burst of light. "Strange. Y'all see all this rain?"

Freddy walked over to the bird and nodded as his eyes looked to the sky. "Uh huh."

"We are gonna die here..." Bon Bon repeated, more somber than the first time.

Cue more lightning.

Freddy headed towards the stairs, holding a scared Bonnie with him. As he went up the steps, he said. "Let's just make ourselves at home. Maybe that'll keep our minds off the storm."

Chica nodded, taking her cupcake suitcase and dragging it up the stairs by the wheels on the bottom of it. "Right."

The others nodded and followed their leader up the steps…

Unaware of the ghost of a little girl that stood by the front door, giggling softly to herself.

**Part 2 coming soon!**


	79. Until Morning Pt 2 of 3

**START: Friday, 3:37 PM**

Mari kicked one of the bedroom door open with a smile on his face. He looked around the room and his grin only grew.

In that room was a large bedroom that was covered in old furniture that was covered in large white blankets. The room was infected since bugs and skinny mice were scurrying all over the place. The wallpaper was yellowed and peeling from the wooden walls.

The puppet dropped his suitcases and walked inside merrily. He sighed dreamily as his eyes laid on the bed, daydreaming of him and Ballora sleeping in there. He then looked down the hall, where everyone else was staring at a room a few doors down in horror.

"Hey guys! Do you think we should invite Ballora and her friends on this trip?"

No response.

Mari crossed his arms. "Well, if your answer is no, you should've just said so!"

Still nothing.

The magical entity's stubborn expression remained on his face as he floated over to the group. "Okay! What is so important that you guys have the audacity not to-"

He stopped talking and his eyes widened at what he saw.

In there was a similar bedroom than the one he was previously in. The only difference was the two small beds that sat parallel from one another against the opposing walls. But this wasn't what Mari was looking at.

His white pupils stared up at the ceiling. There was a rickety ceiling fan that moved slightly, creaking as it moved. Hanging on one of the fan's wings was a small corpse. It was a skeleton that was yellow and green due to how long it had hung there. It wore a long white nightgown and a red bow on the top of her head. It swung there with a small but thick piece of rope.

The puppet whistled just as Bon Bon passed out. "Wowie! Scott already started to put up Halloween decorations for this place! I thought he hadn't touched this place in forty years!"

"Mari! This is serious!" Jeremy stated. "Someone actually DIED here!"

"Or…" the magical entity flew up to the corpse. "It's a really convincing decoration!"

"It smells like decay in this room!" Freddy added.

"Again, it's really convincing!"

Both the redhead and the bear crossed their arms and glared at Mari, who rolled his eyes and flew back to his room. As he did this, Chica walked behind the puppet.

"Hey Mari, ya do realize that they are only two rooms right?"

He turned to her. "Well then, us boys can take this room and you girls can have the other one."

"WHAT?!" Chi squawked, marching over to the two. "You're telling me that you boys get the luxury of not having to deal with a ghost while _WE_ have to!"

"Well...there ARE like twenty guys…"

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!" both chickens shouted.

"Fine!" he sighed. "You guys can take this room. Us guys can take the living room."

Both birds looked at one another before turned to the magical being, nodding. "That sounds good." Chica stated.

**Friday, 4:40 PM**

"I can't believe you made us sleep down here!"

The other males coughed as Bon Bon proceeded to clean the living room area. He wasn't really happy about having to freshen up but with the change in sleeping arrangements, there was nothing else he could have done.

"Come on! It's not that bad." Mari stated, floating above the floorboards so he wouldn't have to sit there.

"Oh...you're right." the blue hare stated sarcastically. "It's not bad." he began to furiously dust the couch. "It's. Much. WORSE!"

The men's coughs got louder as more dust entered their lungs. Billy immediately began rubbing his pupils.

"My eyes!" he cried. "Dust got in my eyes!"

"Bon Bon! Will you quit it?!" Freddy barked as the puppet made a bubble for himself, made entirely of fresh air.

"Not until this place is spotless!" he replied, stopping for a second to glare at the chocolate bear. "But of course, there is always the option of leaving."

Cue lightning.

Mangle squeaked and dashed back into Foxy's arms, still afraid. As the albino continued to shake, Freddy sighed.

"I'm good."

"That's what I thought." was the younger bunny's answer as he dusted the couch some more, much to everyone but Mari's dismay.

Shaffy and Shabby quickly made themselves bubbles to keep the dust out of their air and the former smirked at the rest of the gang's dilemma.

"You guys are gonna die by the time he's done."

"He's probably right." his bunny partner agreed as the others struggled to breath.

**Friday, 7:40 PM**

"Are we dead yet?"

Freddy and the rest of the boys groaned and coughed as they laid on the living room floor.

The room they laid in was completely spotless. The couch was now a plush sandy color and there was a small TV set that was hidden behind the pile of cobwebs that was placed in a corner. There was a small velvet rug in the middle of the floor that had a few crimson droplets on it.

Bon Bon sat on the clean couch, smiling in satisfaction. He turned to the others and huffed.

"You all should be thanking me!"

"We were nearly goners…" Foxy whined.

"That's no excuse." The bunny gestured his hands out towards the rest of the room. "This place was a pigsty!"

"Is it over?" Shaffy asked, looking from his cellphone to show his bored expression.

"Yes."

"Thank God." he popped his bubble. "That thing had no Internet access and all I could do was listen to my downloaded music. I was starting to get sick of it."

"What are you talking about?" Shabby asked, popping his bubble. "I was having a blast in my bubble! I had Internet and-"

"No one cares!" Freddy shouted.

"Hey boys!"

They all looked towards the kitchen door to see Chica covered in dirt and webs. The chocolate bear blinked.

"When did you…?"

"Ah came down here while Bon Bon was cleanin'." she answered. She then beamed. "Also, I got the oven free of rat feces and spider webs to actually make some pizza!"

"Yay!" Fred cheered.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" the blue bunny asked. "You _just_ cleaned it!"

She glared at him. "Yes." was her cold answer as she strolled back into the room. A few seconds later, she shouted. "WHAT?!"

The boys rushed into the kitchen and saw Chica staring into a disgustingly filthy oven. Bon Bon crossed his arms.

"That isn't clean!"

She sighed in defeat and pulled out her phone. "Welp...we can always get Pizza Hut."

"Yay!" Fred cheered.

The bird looked at her phone and grumbled when she saw no bars. She stomped her foot and exclaimed.

"CRAP! We can't make food, we can't order food, so NOW what?!"

"Friends, friends," Mari said. "We don't need Internet or take out in this dire situation."

"I do." Fred sobbed.

"Mari's right amigos!" Goldie said, flying into the air. "We've got magic!"

The Shadows nodded as they along with the yellow bear and puppet snapped their fingers.

Nothing happened.

"What?!" The puppet exclaimed, snapping excessively. "Why?!"

"It was working not too long ago!" Shaffy barked.

"Why isn't it working now?!"

Cue lightning and at the same time, the lights went out.

"Oh mother of Neptune!" Mangle trembled.

They then heard soft giggling. "**Hehe hello there~!"**

They all screamed.

**Last part coming soon!**


	80. Until Morning Pt 3 of 3

**Friday, 8:54 PM**

"LET US IN! LET US IN!"

The boys (and Chica) screamed as they ran up the stairs and banged their fists against the door in a panicked frenzy.

Meanwhile, the ghost slowly followed them up the steps.

"**Don't be afraid. I just wanna play!"**

"THE GHOST IS THREATENING US!" Mari screamed. "CHI LET US IN!"

"Ghosts don't exist!" the little chicken stated from the other side.

"I don't know if that matters Miss Chi." JJ stated. "They sound scared. Plus my parents are out there."

It was at that moment that both Shadows felt their hearts skip a beat.

"She called us her parents…" Shaffy stated breathlessly, tears sliding down his face as he stopped banging on the door.

"WHY DON'T YOU CALL US THAT BILLY!?" Mari barked at the other Balloon kid.

"Is that ALL YOU CARE ABOUT RIGHT NOW?!" he yelled back, causing the puppet to shut up. "JJ! Open the DOOR!"

Immediately, it swung open and they all rushed inside. As the door was closed once more, Chica pounced on her sister and placed her into a choke hold underneath her weight. Also the Shadows rushed to hug their little girl.

"Y'all were gonna let me die just because ya think ghosts aren't real?!" the chubbier of the sisters asked harshly as Chi struggled to breath. Chica then turned to the others. "Who wants to throw her out of here?"

"We do." all the boys except Mangle said blankly.

JJ crossed her arms and blocked the doorway. "No one is throwing out anyone! We all need to work together to avoid the ghost!"

The gang nodded as the older bird let go of her sibling. The Balloon girl smiled in satisfaction.

"Any ideas?"

"**Come out to play~!"**

"NEVER!" Foxy screamed. He then added softly. "Unless ye have treasure."

"FOXY!" his girlfriend squawked. "DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!"

"Sorry…"

At that moment, the little ghost began to phase through the walls. Jeremy screamed.

"Oh HELL NO!"

Mari grabbed many pieces of furniture and started to place them near the door. However, she was still able to slide through all of the stuff and make her presence known.

She sang. "**Hello there~!" **

Everyone screamed.

The Fazgang then rushed towards the door and removed all of the items that blocked the pathway. Afterwards, they all ran out…

...but not before the ghost could grab Freddy's leg.

"OH SHIT!" he shouted before falling onto the floor, causing his hat to come off his head and slide on the floor towards the others.

"Freddy!" Bonnie cried, taking his hat and running with the others. "I will never forget you!"

"BONNIE! HELP ME!"

Those were his last words before phasing through the walls of the house with the giggling ghost.

**Friday, 9:02 PM**

The entire gang was in the living room. Mari was pacing around, trying to think of what to do. Bonnie cried in Chica's arms as he continued to hold Freddy's hat to his chest. Foxy along with everyone else was completely silent, supposedly numb from what just happened.

After a while, the red fox spoke. "I can't believe it...Freddy's gone…" he then exclaimed. "I call dibs on being leader!"

Foxy went down to nab the tophat from the rabbit, causing the lapine to hiss. He immediately moved his only hand away and stood victoriously in the middle of the room.

"As such, this group will now be called the FOXGANG!"

Cue lightning as well as Bonnie's guitar hitting Foxy in the face.

"Shut up." the instrument's owner said in monotone. "No one can lead better than Freddy."

"Oh Bonnie…" Chica said soothingly, rubbing his back. "Everyone can lead better than Freddy."

He sighed, ears flattening. "I know…"

"Nothing against ya sugar. Freddy's just a horrible leader."

"Let's see…" the puppet stated after a few minutes of silence on his part. "We have no cell phone service, no magic and no power." he looked out the window, where rain continued to pour. "And the weather is too crazy for us to go anywhere." he turned back to the gang. "I guess we have to wait until morning."

"**Hello~!"**

Everyone blinked, turning towards the stairs frightfully. They all saw the little girl standing there, smiling brightly.

"NOT TODAY!" Foxy screamed, throwing everything in the room at it. All of the items phased through her as she flew over to the pirate.

"FOXY!" Chica hollered, setting Bonnie down as she rushed in between the spirit and her boyfriend. "Take me instead ya wicked thing!"

Immediately, she grabbed the chicken and pulled her into the wall. Foxy watched in horror as his girlfriend screamed and was dragged into the wall by the ghoul.

Once she was gone, he collapsed on the floor. His eye was still the size of a pinprick as he looked where his love had been taking to. He then screamed to the heavens.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Now what?" Jeremy asked, returning his attention to Mari as the crimson pirate cried his heart out.

"We'll just have to wait until morning so we can leave." he replied as Mangle went to comfort his cousin.

"But that's HOURS away!" Bon Bon whined. "We're all gonna be captured by then! There has to be-"

It was then that the ghost popped from the floorboards where the blue bunny sat and grabbed him before bringing him below with her. They all looked down in horror before Spring said.

"Huh…" he then looked at everyone else. "Who thinks the ghost sent Bon Bon to hell?"

Everyone but Mike, Mangle and Bonnie raised their hands.

**Saturday, 3:33 AM**

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Mari was the last person to be taken by the ghost and when that had happened, he appeared in Jeremy's van with the rest of the Fazgang.

The puppet blinked as he saw everyone resting in the vehicle. He turned to Jeremy, who was starting up the car and driving home. He then turned to Freddy, who nuzzled Bonnie as he slept.

"Did you know why..._this_ happened?" the magical being asked.

Freddy shrugged. "She just wanted us to leave."

"Why didn't she just tell us that?"

"I don't know."

Mari crossed his arms as he laid back and went to sleep, just glad that everyone was okay and heading back home.

**More hijinks and fun coming up soon in Living with the Fazgang!**


	81. The Day The Fazgang Lost it All

**Okay! I have changed the Baby Bunch one more time to actually fit my liking and towards their looks in the game since it came out:**

**Ennard is an actual clown with** **poofy red hair and yellow and green clothes. He also isn't mute.**

**There is only TWO** **Bidybabs named Benny and Betty. They are also still three.**

**That's IT! And it is also the final change I had made with these characters so enjoy!**

**Also...this is kind of a goofy filler in a sense but oh well!**

"Alright guys, before we open up the restaurant, I have some good news and bad news."

The Fazgang was sitting around the stage, listening intently to what the manager had to say. Scott sighed and continued to speak.

"The good news is that no one was hurt when Baby's Party Palace got burned down so I wasn't arrested for murder."

"Hooray!" Fred cheered, causing his brother to hit him. "Ow!"

"This leads into the the bad news…" he rubbed his face a little bit. "Since the owner blames me for the destruction of their restaurant, they have given us three days to vacate the premises so that they can rebuild this place into their party palace."

"WHAT?!" the gang screamed.

"They can't do that!" Bon Bon added.

"They are suing me!" the man stated. "Plus, they said they were gonna shoot my wife and kids if I don't abide by their terms."

"Just shoot him back!"

"None of what you all are saying is legal!" Chi stated. "Just call the authorities!"

"I can't…" Scott sighed. "They are on their side in the matter."

The younger chicken huffed. "That's stupid!"

"And they aren't doing it." Freddy stated. "We can just chain ourselves to the building."

"They will tear it down anyway." the manager sighed.

"...oh."

"What are we gonna DO?!" Bon Bon cried.

"I say we burn their house down!" Foxy said, holding up a flame thrower. He then added happily. "Shaffy let me borrow this thing!"

"NO!" Mari cried, taking the weapon. "Ballora's in there!"

"Fine...ye can get her out and THEN WE BURN THEIR HOUSE DOWN!"

"They live in a hotel so…" Scott stated. "Burning their hotel room would require burning everyone else's rooms."

"Exactly!" the puppet stated, throwing the flamethrower out the window. "I have a better idea."

"Which is…?"

_BEEP! BEEP!_

The Fazgang looked out the windows of the restaurant to see a small polka dot van. The driver's door opened up to show a rather peppy clown with bright magenta eyes and poofy red hair. He wore yellow long sleeve shirt with darker yellow spots and light green overalls. On his head was a yellow and green party hat.

Foxy screamed and climbed onto the table. "Sweet NEPTUNE! The clowns had come to shank us with chainsaws! The Twitter messages WERE TRUE!" he then used his one good arm to nab Billy off the ground. "SAVE THE CHILDREN!"

Freddy rolled his eyes as he and the others noticed Baby, Ballora, Frankie and Teddy slip out of the car as well, proving the pirate's accusation to be false.

The front door opened and in came a smirking Baby. Freddy walked up to her with anger in his eyes.

"Hello _Fat_bear!" the clown girl sneered, letting out a small giggle at the end.

"Hello little orphan Annie reject." the bear replied.

"OH SNAP!" Foxy exclaimed, still clutching BB on the table.

"We came for our restaurant." she said, ignoring the bear's statement. She put her hand out. "The deed Mr. Cawthon."

"But…" Scott stated, walking over to her. "Your boss said we had three days."

"He said that three days ago."

"Oh."

"This restaurant is ours now." Baby stated. She then glared at the manager. "Cough it up."

Scott gulped as he began to walk towards his office. The little girl smiled but then frowned when she noticed who was sitting there with Foxy on the table.

"BB?"

Billy blinked, turned to the clown. "Hi Baby."

"What are _you_ doing here?"

He looked around hesitantly. "I live here…?"

"You know her?!" The Fazgang yelled.

The Balloon child sighed. "I saw her at the beach beating up Freddy and thought nothing much of it. It was when she joined my class that I truly noticed her...simply because she sits next to me."

"WELL?!"

Scott gulped when he returned to the room empty handed. Baby was glaring at him as he answered her.

"I...left the deed at home…"

"I can go search!" the clown man piped, making Foxy scream. "Can I search his office Baby?"

"Go nuts Ennard." she answered, still glaring at Scott.

"YAY!" he cheered, running back to the manager's office.

**~I~I~**

There were several loud bangs inside the back room after Ennard had went to the office. When he came back, he had a piece of paper in his hand.

Scott's heart broke.

"I found it! I found it!" the clown man piped. Giving it to Baby, he asked. "Is that it Baby?! Am I right?"

The little girl grinned, patting Ennard on the head. "Someone give this man a cookie!"

"Here you go!" the Bidybabs, a boy and a girl, said as they appeared out of Baby's hair and held up a bag filled with Oreos. They tossed them to Ennard, who took them happily.

"Thanks!" he said before eating one.

Fred's heart broke. "I want a cookie."

"And now this restaurant is MINE!" Baby beamed, showing off the deed. She then grinned wickedly up at Freddy. "NOW SCRAM!"

The Fazgang sighed as they all vacated the premises. After the front doors closed and everyone had left, Baby tossed the paper over her shoulder.

"I don't need this."

**~I~I~**

"_And so I kicked them out of there LIKE A BOSS!"_

"Excellent Baby." Fritz said as he listened from his phone. "And do you know where they went?"

"_No. But there probably somewhere stupid like the hotel we were staying in! Did you realize that_ _the only thing good in that place was their yogurt? Everything else tasted like-"_

The man in the glasses hung up his phone and went to his computer. He opened it up and saw footage of the gang inside Jeremy's van. He pressed a few keys and the screen changed to a map. On it was a red flashing light, indicating where the gang was heading.

Fritz beamed. "Excellent."

**Duh duh DUUUUUUUUUH!**

**You guys really thought this was gonna be a filler…**

**This will probably lead into another parter sooner or later but the next few chapters will not be focused on the Fazgang because of what happened here. Anywho, this is Ty signing off~!**


	82. LWTN: Halloween Monsters

**A Halloween special for you all! I hope you like it! I might post another on the holiday but you'll just have to wait and see!**

**I own NOBODY! **

"Danny! You're growing up so much!"

The little boy blinked, his eyes moving from his meal to stare up at his mother. She beamed at him and began ruffling his hair.

"I haven't heard you talking about those monsters since BB came along."

Dan chuckled, moving his broccoli around on his plate before eating it. "Yeah, we came to an agreement."

"Because they don't exist…" Zach said while he ate. "They were probably just some babyish nightmares…"

"Zachary! Be proud of your little brother!" his mother encouraged.

"Yeah." Dan agreed. "I was happy for you when you won that race with your friends!"

"I win races with them all the time. Nothing new." his older sibling said with a bit of a glare before leaving the table. "Oh, and the monster thing was no accomplishment. Kids younger than you face that fear everyday!"

Their mother crossed her arms at the older boy as he went upstairs before turning to her youngest. "Sorry Danny, you know how bad your brother is."

"It's alright Mom." the boy replied with a shrug before finishing the last of his greens. He then got up to put the plate in the sink. While he did this, his parent looked at the calendar.

"Halloween's coming up." she stated before asking. "Doing any tricking or treating?"

"Not this year. BB and JJ are hosting a Halloween bash at the school."

"Oh!" she beamed. "A party! Sounds fun!"

"It will be!" he then walked back over to her, tapping his chin. "I just have to figure out what to wear."

"Everyone's invited?"

"Uh huh. I told Zach about it but he said he rather stay home. He also added that the party was for babies." he then whispered while chuckling. "Fun fact: All of Zach's friends got invitations to go."

The mother chuckled as she got up from the table. "Who knew that his friends were babies?" As she put her plate in the sink, she looked at the time. "Anyways, I gotta go. Your aunt invited me to have a girl's night with some of her book club friends."

"Alright!"

She kissed her son on the head and said. "Make sure you and your brother behave."

Danny nodded as she made her way out the door. As it shut, the little boy made his way to his room.

**~I~I~**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Zach sat on his sibling's bed, eating away at a goody bag that Danny received on Friday from BB. The younger boy marched into the room and nabbed the bag from the older. However, Dan wasn't able to get it since his sibling moved it out of reach.

"Mmm...this is good." Zachary sighed as he popped some fun sized Snickers into his mouth. "Yum!"

"Give it back!" Danny shouted.

"Nope."

The little boy huffed and climbed onto the bed in order to reach his candy but it was too far out of reach. His sibling has gotten up and stood on the bed as he held the bag in the air. Zach laughed as Danny struggled to reach it.

"Give it BACK ZACH!" Dan shouted.

"No way! This is fun!" he then added. "And why should I? It's not like you can do anything about it!"

**I'll take that.**

"Huh?"

The older boy felt the bag slip from his grip. He turned his head and made contact with the red eyes of Fredbear. The bear smirked.

**Hi there.**

"AAAHHHH!" Zachary screamed, jumping off the bed and moving back to see the large animal. He quickly turned to his brother. "WHAT IS THAT?!"

"My friend." Danny answered as Golden handed him his candy. "Thank you."

The older brother was not satisfied. "THAT ISN'T A FRIEND! THAT'S...T-THAT'S-"

"A monster. They used to be."

"THEY?!"

Suddenly, the closet door opened and out came several of the Nightmares as well as some of the smaller ones (The Freddles, Plushtrap, and Nelly) coming out from under the bed. After they all came out, Nelly scooted over to Zach.

"Who's this Dan-Man?" he asked.

"Is this that mean ol' brother of yers?" Nick asked, pinching Zach's cheeks. She then cooed. "He doesn't look like he can hurt a fly~!"

"Yeah~!" Marion agreed. "He looks soft and squishy~!"

Meanwhile, the older brother was on the verge of cardiac arrest. He was breathing in and out deeply and sweating bullets. Ned noticed this.

"Are you alright kiddo?" he asked, gently rubbing the boy's face. "You look so pale…"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Zach ran to the door and ran out of there faster than a fox. The Nightmares blinked as they looked to where the older boy had gone. Manny broke the silence.

"What was that about?"

**~I~I~**

"MOM! You HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME! THEY'RE REAL I SAY! REAL!"

"Zach!" his mother sighed as she headed to the car the next night. "My boss had to call me in last minute for an assignment. I can't stick around for much longer."

"But Mom!" he begged. "Those monsters Danny were talking about are REAL! And they are AFTER ME!"

"Zach…" she sighed, rubbing her head. She then pointed to the house. "There are no monsters in that house. I told your brother that and I'm telling _you _that. Now I have to go."

"BUT MOM-"

"Bye Zach."

The boy nearly cried as his mother drove away. Danny, who stood on the doorstep waved to her in his Mario costume.

"Bye Mom!"

Zachary pulled at his hair as he made his way back into the house. He turned to his little sibling and pushed him inside. Dan immediately yelled.

"Hey! What are you-"

"You're staying." his brother stated. "I'm not gonna die by myself."

Daniel blinked. "What are you-"

"Those monsters are out to get me. And you…" he pointed to his brother's chest. "Are gonna make sure they don't eat me alive."

The little boy blinked once more before bursting out in laughter. His brother glared at him.

"What?!"

"You…" he snickered. "You look so TERRIFIED!"

"Why wouldn't I be?!"

"You're funny Zach." Danny pushed himself away. "But I'm going to this Halloween party. You could come with me but…" he shrugged. "You never asked for an invitation and you don't even have a costume." he then walked to the door but his brother clutched his ankles. "Hey-"

"Danny PLEASE!" Zach cried, tears literally pouring down his face. "Don't let me die here…"

"Bye Zach." Dan then walked out of the house, much to his brother's dismay.

"DANNY!"

"Bye Zach." his little brother repeated as he noticed Zachary's friends walk up the street, chatting with one another. "Oh hey guys!"

**~I~I~**

While Zach bawled like a baby down the stairs, the Nightmares basically chilled in Danny's room. They practically chilled as they listened to the sounds of the boy's crying.

"Aww…" Nikki sighed as she petted her cupcake, who slept in her lap. "That poor kid…"

"Yeah." Nelly agreed. "Dan-Man's brother is so paranoid now that he knows we exist."

"I wanna make him a pizza and give him a hug."

"He'll be fine." Ned stated as he read a book he found to his sons. "He was home alone plenty of times before."

'**Sides, we're not gonna bother him.** Golden added. **Unless you guys want to.**

"No." everyone but Paulie replied.

"Kinda." the tiny bunny shrugged.

**We'll leave him alone.**

Plush sighed. "Okay…"

And so, the Nightmares stayed in the bedroom for the rest of the night.

**~I~I~**

**I've been posting a lot on this story lately! I need to go do stuff for Robots as Roommates...**


	83. Memories and Emotions

**WARNING: VERY LONG CHAPTER FILLED WITH FLASHBACKS! (although there is only two…)**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**I only own Franny Fazbear and Madam Green. Everyone else that is recognizable belongs to Scott Cawthon!**

Ballora sighed as she looked over the furniture in the Fazgang's living room. She rubbed her gentle hand on the soft, slightly torn couch and felt a twinge of guilt pulling at her heart.

She saw the somber and broken look in Mari's eyes as Baby kicked them out of their own home. They all held that same expression and it made her feel even more terrible that the kids were pulled into it as well.

The ballerina could tell by just feeling the furniture that this old restaurant held many strong, warm memories that were shared between close friends who acted as a family. Through just the slight touch of the couch, she could hear the laughs, see the tears and feel the embraces this loving family shared within these very walls.

And they lost it all just because their boss. But was it even him?

Fritz has told them that Scott burned their nearly finished establishment down but did he really? The manager looked innocent and nervous right from the start. Ballora had heard that looks can be deceiving but in his case she knew they were genuine.

Which was why she felt so much guilt.

She turned to Baby, who was throwing kitchenware into some boxes. The dancer then said.

"Baby. We have to stop this."

The girl turned to the woman just as Ennard put the full containers over his shoulders. She crossed her arms. "Why?"

"Because Scott is innocent. They are _all_ innocent!" Ballora answered. "Some of them may hate us, but they wouldn't have the audacity to burn our restaurant down!"

"What do YOU even know about them?!" Baby snapped. "Just because you have goo-goo eyes over that lanky mime doesn't mean you know everything about them!"

The ballerina frowned, looking around the room. Her white eyes fell upon something by the TV and the pupils returned to the clown. "Baby-?"

"WHAT?!"

She went over to the item she was looking at, a photograph, and showed it to the girl. "Look at this."

She took it from the dancer and studied it.

There were eight people in the photo: Freddy, Fred, Bonnie, Bon Bon, Chica, Chi, Foxy and Mangle. They all stood in front of the restaurant with big happy smiles on their faces.

"So…?" Baby asked, eyes not looking away from the picture. She noticed that it was glowing purple. Soon, her eyes were glued to the photo as it began to play a flashback in her mind.

_**~I~I~**_

"_Oh goodness! You boys are growing up so fast!"_

_Franny Fazbear let a few tears slid down her face as she stepped out of her white van to see her sons leave. As they went into the trunk to take out their luggage, she nervously played with her fingers as she asked._

"_Are you sure you boys packed everything? We can head back to the house if you like?" She then grew a bit worrisome and tense. "We can pretend this never happened and enjoy some of my sugar cookies at home?!"_

"_Mom." Freddy said as he grabbed her paws. "We're 23. We'll be fine."_

"_NO WE WON'T!"_

_Franny and Freddy turned to see Fred, who mascara was now running as tears poured down his face. The mother bear put a hand to her heart as she walked over to her youngest son._

"_Who...who's gonna make us dinner? H-hot dogs and fries won't taste the same if you're not there to bless it? What...who's gonna wake me up in the morning?!"_

"_Uh...I'm here?" his older brother answered, confused as to why he was out of the picture in his sibling's mind._

_That three word response made Fred cry like a baby. He fell to the ground and clutched his mother's ankles, causing passerby to stare at him with either concern or amusement._

"_PLEASE DON'T GO!" the caramel bear bawled as his older brother picked him up off of the filthy sidewalk before he could make too much of a scene._

"_Bye Mom!" Freddy exclaimed over his sibling's tears. _

_The female bear waved goodbye as she stepped into the van. _

_As she drove off, two bunnies entered the scene. The first one - Bon Bon - came towards the restaurant with a tiny red suitcase that he is dragging on the ground with polished white wheels. He then turned around._

"_Hurry up Bonnie!" Bon called. "You don't want to leave…" he took a small slip of paper out of his bow tie and read it slowly. "...TheClawHatter2579…" he then put it back where it was. "And his brother waiting now DO YOU?!"_

"_No…" was the answer as the other bunny - Bonnie - came up to the establishment. He had several suitcases in his arms along with handbags hanging on his arms. He gently placed them all on the ground before crossing his arms at his younger brother. "Bon Bon! Why didn't you carry your own stuff?"_

"_Because I knew that if I ask, you would immediately say yes." he replied sincerely._

_The purple bunny's ears flattened. He sighed. "You're right…"_

"_Face it Bonnie. You're a doormat."_

"_Hello there!" _

_Both rabbits' ears twitched as they turned to see Freddy standing in front of them. He beamed and asked._

"_Which one of you is GuitarHero77?"_

"_My brother." the blue bunny stated as he shook hands with the bear. "I'm TwinkletheRockStar. But everyone who isn't in the chat room calls me Bon Bon Bunny."_

_Freddy smiled. "I'm TheClawHatter. Otherwise known as Freddy Fazbear."_

"_Pleased to meet you!" he tilted his head to see Fred wiping his face with a handkerchief, which was smeared in mascara. Bon then turned back to the chocolate bear. "Is that PizzaGoblin98?"_

"_I thought they said that they were a __**she**__?" Bonnie emphasized as he shook hands with Freddy._

"_Like Twinkle here said he's a __**he**__." the bear chuckled. "Just like you said you were a __**he**__."_

_Bon Bon glared at him. "We told the truth!"_

_Freddy blinked. "Really?"_

"_Just because we have feminine names doesn't mean we're girls." Bonnie stated._

"_But...Bonnie IS a girl's name!"_

"_Yeah…we know…"_

"_It's kind of a long story as to why that's the case." Bon Bon laughed awkwardly._

"_Get OFF OF ME CHI!"_

_The two bunnies and a bear turned their heads as they saw two chickens trudging down the sidewalk. Technically, only one was moving since the other was being carried. The bigger one - Chica - was holding onto the smaller one - Chi - as she also pulled a small wagon filled with luggage._

_Chica dropped her sister before falling to the ground herself. _

"_Chica!" her sibling yelled as she stood up. "You almost made me break a nail!" She looked at the boys, who looked at her in horror. "WHAT?!"_

"_Your beak." Bon Bon gasped._

_The bird's eyes widened as she touched her mouth area. Sure enough, her beak was gone. _

"_DANG IT!"_

_Chica got off the ground and dusted herself off. She cracked her neck only to scream in pain. Chi noticed this and turned to find her beak lodged in the bigger bird's neck._

"_Oh there it is!"_

"_GET IT OUT!" Chica cried. _

_Chi did as she was told and took the beak out before putting it on her face. She then walked over to the boys and shook hands with Freddy._

"_Hi! I'm Chi!" she greeted. She then asked. "Are you...that hatter guy my sis keeps talking about?"_

"_Yeah." he replied. "How'd you know?"_

_She pointed to his hat. "It's kind of obvious."_

"_Oh yeah."_

_As the younger bird went to introduce herself to the rabbits, Chica shook hands with the chocolate bear._

"_PizzaGoblin98!" she declared._

"_Oh! Hello!" he smiled. He then turned to Bon Bon. "This is her!"_

"_Oooooh!" the bunny, who was in the midst of shaking Chi's hand, said. He then pointed to Fred. "Then who's he?"_

"_That's just my brother Frederick. He's not really the techy, chatty, type."_

_Bon Bon looked over and saw Fred clutching a picture of his mother as he sobbed to himself. The bunny raised an eyebrow as he stated._

"_I see that."_

"_WOOHOO!"_

_The six of them (technically five since Fred was still a sack of sadness) turned to see a tiny boat with wheels pull up to the restaurant. The gang watched as two foxes - one red and one white (and pink) - pop out of the small vehicle. The crimson one, who was named Foxy, declared._

"_I made this out of yarn, tape and some trash can lids!"_

_It was then that the car boat thing fell apart. The two screamed as a green parrot flew out of the rubble. He sighed._

"_I told you it was a terrible idea…"_

"_At least it got us here!" Foxy exclaimed. He turned to the white fox before forming a sly smile on his face. "And what do you say?"_

"_Thank ye…" the albino - Mangle - answered with little enthusiasm or gratitude._

"_Yer welcome Cousin Mangle." he replied. "Now…" he yelled. "WHO BE THECLAWHATTER!?"_

_Freddy slowly raised his hand. _

_Foxy marched over to the bear and said. "Ye owe me twenty bucks."_

_He sighed and gave the pirate his money. The fox cheered, putting his bill in the air. "Victory!"_

"_He really is a pirate." Bonnie said in awe._

"_Just like his username." Chica agreed with a nod._

"_I be Captain Foxy!" the crimson fox declared. He directed his hook towards his cousin. "This be Mangle, me right hand man and cousin."_

_The albino nodded and waved. "Ahoy!"_

_The parrot cleared his throat as he perched on Mangle's shoulder. Foxy rolled his eye and added blankly. "And tis be Crackers."_

"_Hey there!" the bird waved a feathery wing._

"_Aww~!" Chi cooed. "He's so cute~!"_

"_Eh…" Foxy shrugged. "He be more cute when he was in his egg."_

_Crackers huffed._

"_We SOOOO need to take a picture of this!" Bon Bon exclaimed before rushing over to the parrot with his magenta camera. "Take a picture of this will ya!?"_

_The parrot rolled his eyes and did as he was told. The eight of them exchanged a few quick greetings with one another before posing in front of the building._

_Crackers looked at them before holding up the camera. "Say PIZZA!"_

"_WHERE?!" Chica hollered as everyone else laughed and the photo was taken._

_*FLASH*_

_**~I~I~**_

Baby blinked as the flashback ended. She turned to Ballora and simply crossed her arms.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

The ballerina sighed as she placed the photo back on the wall. She then picked up another nearby and asked.

"Will this change your mind about them?"

Baby took the new photo and saw BB, JJ and the rest of the Fazgang. The two Balloon kids had suitcases in their arms, symbolizing that they had just moved in. They all were in the dining hall and the two kids sat on the stage as the others stood around them. The clown immediately noticed the glow and it pulled her into another flashback.

_**~I~I~**_

"_Well, hello there you two."_

_Billy and Jennifer walked into a small square office to see not only a thin and pale older woman who they had seen dozens of times before, but they noticed a young chocolate brown bear in a black tie and top hat as well. He sat right in front of the desk but turned around to smile and greet the kids. _

_Jenny stayed behind her older brother, hesitant to approach the unfamiliar face. Billy gladly beamed at the newcomer and waved back._

"_Hello." he then turned to the old woman who sat at the large desk. "Why did you call us here Madam Green?"_

"_Sit children." was her response as the twins looked around. _

_Since there were no more chairs, the two of them simply sat on the floor. The bear noticed this and asked._

"_Don't you two want a chair?" he got up and patted the piece of furniture. "You could sit here if you like, I don't mind standing."_

_The children slowly looked at one another before turning to the bear. Billy smiled before standing up, grabbing his sister's hand and walking towards the available seat._

"_Thank you." he said as the two of them sat down._

_The formally dressed mammal smiled at them before turned to Mrs. Green._

"_Now...Mr. Fazbear, was it?" she asked._

_He nodded._

"_Do you agree to take all responsibility to the well-being and health of these two children?"_

_The bear nodded. "Yes ma'am."_

"_Do you agree to pay for them to stay inside your household via child support like you would children of your own flesh and blood?"_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_And do you agree to never commit a felony while you have them under your care?"_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_Um...Madam Green?" Billy asked. "What is-"_

"_Very well then Mr. Fazbear." she said, giving the mammal a few pieces of paper. "Just sign at the bottom of each."_

_He nodded, quickly scribbling his name. While this happened, Mrs. Green turned to the twins._

"_Billy and Jennifer Patterson." she said. "It is with great pleasure that I announce that you two are no longer in the custody of the orphanage but rather children of Mr. Freddy Fazbear!"_

_The boy gasped as Jenny covered her mouth in shock. "You mean…"_

"_Yes." she smiled warmly. "You both have been adopted."_

"_YES!" Billy piped as his sister laughed happily. They ran out of their chair and rushed to hug their new guardian. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"_

_Freddy chuckled, rubbing the boy's pinwheel hat. "You are very welcome."_

_He then pushed them along. "Now go pack your things!" _

_They nodded and ran out of the room excitedly, causing the bear's grin to grow._

_~I~I~_

"_And...here it is."_

_The Balloon kids whistled as they marveled their new home. They were currently in the restaurant area of the building, so they saw what the place looked like when it was closed._

"_Are we really gonna work here?!" Billy asked happily._

"_Unless you want to." Freddy answered as they walked inside. "We could always-" he blinked. "Hey, why is it so dark!?"_

_The kids shrugged. The older of the duo said. "I can see pretty well."_

_The bear clapped his hands and the lights came on. It was then that everyone popped out of hiding as a huge banner and confetti came down._

"_SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!"_

_Both children were astonished. Their eyes twinkled with excitement as they looked at what the gang had set up. _

"_You…" Jenny said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Did all of this for us?"_

"_Of course!" The chubbier chicken - Chica - beamed as she placed two small paper crowns on their heads, removing Billy's pinwheel hat so the crown could fit. "Y'all are family now."_

"_And we want you to actually feel at home." her sister - Chi - added as she brought over a large white cake with sprinkles and two candles, one blue and one pink, on top. "What better way to do that than throw a PARTY?"_

"_Come on! Blow out the candles and make a wish!" Bonnie exclaimed excitedly._

_The two children looked at one another before turning to the group of animals in front of them. Billy them gently pushed the cake away._

"_You guys blow it out." he said._

"_We don't want the wish." his sister agreed._

"_WHAT?!" Mari screamed, flying over to them. "But WHY?!"_

"_Well…" Billy stated. "We had a wish...a long time ago."_

"_But it already came true." Jenny agreed._

"_For the last four years, all we wanted was a home with a loving family." _

"_And by the looks of things,"_

_They said this in unison. "We already have it!"_

"_Aw...you two…" Freddy smiled as he touched his heart. "That really is good to know."_

"_Yeah…" everyone else agreed._

"_But seriously," Chi cut in. "Who's gonna blow out these candles?"_

"_We all will…" the chocolate bear smiled, grabbing on to both of the kids' hands. "Together."_

_The slim bird nodded. "On the count of three. One...two...THREE!"_

_At that moment, they all gently blew out the candles and everyone cheered. Goldie grasped his taco camera and flew towards the stage._

"_Let's get a picture to cherish the moment amigos!" the golden bear piped._

"_Aww...but I want cake…" Fred sighed._

"_We'll eat in a bit." Freddy replied as they all gathered around the stage. He then gestured the two kids to sit in the center._

_They complied and gladly took a seat there. Chi then gently placed the cake in their laps before getting ready for the photo to be taken._

_Goldie steadied the camera so that it floated in midair before setting a timer and posing with the others. _

"_Say TACOS!" he piped._

"_Tacos!" everyone exclaimed as the photo was taken._

_*FLASH*_

_**~I~I~**_

Baby blinked as the flashback ended. She felt moisture on her face as well as Ballora hugging her. She tried to push the ballerina away but failed miserably.

"I know you weren't as lucky as BB and JJ to be officially adopted." the woman kissed the clown on the head. "But at least you still have a loving family like us."

Baby suddenly became shaken up. "Why did my parents abandon me the way they did? Why did they just walk out of my life?" she looked at Ballora. "Why didn't they love me?"

"I don't know…" was the dancer's answer, kissing the girl on the head once more. "But at least you have people that love you. And wants you to do something nice for the people you cruelly treated."

Baby nodded, wiping her eyes. "Okay…" she then gasped. "But where are they?!"


	84. Baby's First Friend

After the Halloween party, BB and JJ did not return to school.

They never said why, which concerned their close friends as well as their teacher. The Pattersons would never leave school without anyone knowing why they won't be there. As such, Miss Wendy took the day off to investigate, leaving the remainder of her students with a substitute.

That day, Baby simply sat alone at the table where she usually was while others moved around to sit with friends. She looked around aimlessly and saw that Nathaniel, Melody and Danny sat near one another, talking about where their friends went. Other girls and boys sat down with others to chat.

"Um...hello?"

The clown blinked as she heard a soft voice in front of her desk. She turned to look at a girl she didn't recognize.

She was thin and small with a pale white face, similar to Mari's. She wore a pink ballerina dress and ribbon tied ballet slippers. She also had a magenta bandana on her head that had small little flower designs on it.

Baby blinked. "...Hi? What do you want?"

She seemed taken aback by the clown's tone. It was subtle and blank but the girl seemed to think of it as demanding. She rubbed her palms lightly.

"Well…" she said. "I...I was wondering if the man up front was...was the teacher?"

Baby looked at the old man who slept at Miss Wendy's desk before returning to the girl. "Uh no. That's the sub. Our actual teacher won't be back until tomorrow."

She nodded. "Okay. Sorry for bothering you."

"It's alright. I wasn't doing anything special anyway."

The new girl nodded once more before looking around. She bit her lip as she saw all of these other kids' faces before returning back to Baby. She saw the empty seat next to the clown and started to speak once more.

"U-um…"

Baby's head popped up, her pigtails swaying a little. "Yes?"

"I-I...um...your...the seat next to you is….uh empty." she stammered. "May I-?"

"Oh!" she turned to the empty chair. "You want to sit here?"

"Yes please."

"Sure go ahead."

The new girl thanked Baby once more before sitting down and taking a few books from her pink backpack. As the girl took her things out, the clown noticed her bandana.

"You know…" Baby said, gesturing to the cloth. "Bandanas aren't allowed in the building."

The new kid jumped, tearing up a little. "Why not?!"

"Something about gangs and stuff." she then made a shooing motion with her hand. "but that's baloney." She then gave her a questioning look. "Why? Does it hold significance?"

"Yes." she sighed. "It-"

"Wait wait wait." Baby interrupted. "I don't even know your name yet and you're already getting sentimental on me."

"Oh right!" she cried. "I'm Reena."

"Baby." the clown greeted as they shook hands. Afterwards, she added. "Now continue."

"Right." she looked down at her books. "I got this bandana to symbolize the new self."

"New self?"

"Yes. It didn't come for a while. My old self lived until June, when I was diagnosed with leukemia."

The clown frowned. "Oh gosh. That's awful."

"I know. After that, I felt sad and trapped. Like I couldn't go on or do anything anymore. But...something cheered me up a few months later. On my birthday, my grandma gave me a music box that I could make play my favorite music." she grabbed her backpack once more and pulled it out.

It was a small white box with flowers carved into it. The front of it looked similar to a radio with a screen showing what song was playing as well as pause, play and stop buttons. Strangely, there was a latch near the top of the box.

"It kinda works as an MP3 player." Reena explained. "I simply download my favorite tunes and it comes out as a music box melody. I only have one song but it's too beautiful and amazing for me to get more."

She pressed play and music began to chime. The latch opened up to show a twirling ballerina and Baby was mesmerized as the song played. Reena started to sing.

"Dancing bears, painted wings

Things I almost remember,

And a song, someone sings

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory~!"

Reena smiled as Baby turned to her. The music continued to play around them but the clown bothered to ask.

"Why? Why that song?"

"It just gave meaning to my life. I knew Anastasia remember that she was a princess and knew her place was there while I now realize that my place is here. On this Earth. So I continued to go through my treatment and dance to this beautiful song." she smiled brightly. "I knew it worked because last month, October 30th, I beat my cancer."

The clown clapped. "Awesome!"

"Uh huh! I was so excited that I was able to go to school again so I told my mom to gather up some supplies so I could go. And now," Reena giggled. "I'm here."

"You're so energetic." Baby smirked.

The small girl frowned and bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool."

Silence ran between the two girls for several seconds. The clown then turned back to the new girl.

"Hey."

Reena turned her head to face Baby. "Huh?"

"I just realized that you're wearing a tutu. Do you like ballet?"

She nodded. "Very very much!" she then sulked. "Though...I'm not very good.

"Hey," the clown placed a hand on Reena's shoulder. "I'm not good at a lot of things. Like making friends, being pretty, being _nice_ to people…"

"No way!" Reena shook her head. "You're good at all of those things. Especially being nice!" she clutched Baby's hands. "You're nice to me…"

The clown blushed. Her green eyes turned away from the other girl as she chuckled. "It...it was nothing…"

The bell suddenly rang, symbolizing that it was time for lunch. They blinked, turning to see everyone leave before looking at one another.

"Say, wanna sit next to me at lunch?" Baby asked. "My friend Ballora made a mean tuna salad that we can share."

She blushed and happily nodded. "Okay! I have some Oreos we can split too!"

"Cool! Do you like apple juice?"

"Uh huh! You can have my Kool-Aid!"

"Yes! I love Kool-Aid!"

And so, the girls got out of their seats and chatted some more as they made their way to lunch.


	85. Target: Fazgang Pt 1 of 3

**Here comes another parter! I hope you like it!**

**I only own Melody and Nathaniel. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

"...hey…"

Danny turned his head to see Baby and a girl he didn't recognize standing side by side behind him. He blinked, closing his laptop and crossing his arms.

"What do _you_ want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

The new child was taken aback while the clown raised an eyebrow.

"What is wrong with you? We barely-"

"We know what you did!" Melody, who sat parallel to the brunette, exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Nathaniel agreed. "Your group kicked BB's family out of their home!"

The new student turned to her new friend. "Is that true?"

Baby's head lowered. Reena sounded hurt and a bit upset like she had been betrayed. It made her heart sink into the depths of her stomach as the thought of losing her first and only friend popped into her mind.

The four other kids noticed the clown's shoulders bouncing lightly. They also heard sniffling.

"Yes…" Baby sobbed. She lifted her head up to show the tears that were running down her cheeks. She looked at Reena. "I know I did all of those things and I messed up. But I really wanna fix it. I just...I just don't know how." she turned back to Danny. "I heard from BB that you're good at finding information. And...can you help me?"

Daniel smiled and scooted over to give the girls a place to sit. Both of them smiled as they joined the group of kids. Baby then decided to ask as she wiped her face.

"Have you guys found anything yet?"

"Not really." Danny answered. "I just know that they drove off in a large red van. I saw him go in that vehicle after my sleepover about a few months back." he then typed into his keyboard. "I installed a software that could allow me to hack into different appliances and electronics back in the classroom. If I can just…"

"There!" Nathaniel pointed. On the screen was a red flashing dot that was somewhat dull. "Is that it?"

"Their signal isn't very strong." Baby noticed.

"Yeah…"

"By the looks of it," Danny stated. "they are in the woods. Someone must have a hotspot…"

"How far is it from here?" Melody asked.

"Hmm…." he typed some more an a dotted line from the school to where they want to go appeared. "About fifteen miles."

"That's a long way…"

"I know…" an idea suddenly came to Danny's head. "But I know how we can get there! Come on!"

"We're leaving school?!" Reena asked.

"Yes!" Baby piped.

Dan nodded. "We'll escape through the playground..."

**~I~I~**

"Have you found them?"

"_Not yet Mr. Smith. Once we find them, they'll be arrested immediately."_

"Excellent! See you soon."

"_Alright."_

Fritz hung up the phone and tossed it into the passenger seat. He was driving a black Sedan with shaded windows. His brown eyes focused on the road just for a second before turning to his radio screen. There was a map there and stated in bold print.

_**Destination: Eight Miles Away**_

He smirked as he sped down the highway. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he said.

"I'm coming for you Fazgang."

**~I~I~**

"Can any of you drive!?"

The Nightmares blinked as Danny barged in the room. The door opened a little more to show the other kids behind him. The group looked at one another before Fredbear slowly raised his hand.

**I can. But...my driver's license expired five years ago. **

"We'll take anything!" the boy smiled. "Plus, you'll be able to see your brother again~!"

Fredbear beamed. **ROAD TRIP!**

"Yeah!" the Freddles cheered.

Danny pumped his fist in the air before turning to his friends, whose faces were pale. He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong guys?"

"Th-th-those…" Baby stammered, pointing a shaky finger at the Nightmares.

"Oh!" he chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, they're my friends."

"Why are they in your house?!" Reena squeaked.

"Eh…? I don't really know."

**Let's get this show on the road!** Golden stated. **Marion, can you turn into a car?"**

"Can I turn into a car?" the puppet giggled. "I can turn into ANYTHING!"

"Even a party bus!?" Plush asked excitedly.

Suddenly, Marion snapped his fingers and turned into a bus filled with balloons and streamers around the top. Confetti exploded through the air as he came into existence. The puppet's face appeared on the front of the vehicle as he shouted.

"HELL YEAH I CAN!"

"Cool!" The Freddles piped.

"I call shotgun!" Plush yelled as they all rushed inside the bus. All of the Nightmares went in except Fredbear, who simply watched as the kids talked.

"Are you sure that you all want to go?" Danny asked. "There might not be enough room for all of us."

"I'll go back to the school." Nathaniel stated.

Melody nodded. "My parents would kill me if I left the school. See you guys later."

As the two other kids left the house, Baby stood tall and confident. "This is my mission. I must go alone."

Danny gave her a blank look, raising his eyebrow slightly in annoyance.

"I must go with Danny." she corrected before turning to Reena. "Head back to school."

She shook her head. "No way! I want to go along with you! You're my friend so I plan to help."

Baby chuckled. "Okay but I'm pretty sure it's not gonna be too crazy. I'm just doing the right thing. What's the worse that can happen?"

**Ready to hit the road? **Fredbear asked as he stepped into the driver's seat.

"You bet!" Danny answered as he headed towards the bus. Baby and Reena nodded as they followed close behind.

"Beep! Beep!" Marion piped. "Everyone buckled up in there. We don't Plushtrap hitting the windshield.

Everyone laughed, much to the mentioned bunny's anger. "Shut up!"

**We're good Mar. **Golden said as he rubbed the small bunny's head affectionately. **I'll handle the gears.**

"Righty tightly!" the magical bus exclaimed as he teleported outside and the yellow bear started driving.

**Part 2 will be ready soon!**


	86. Target: Fazgang Pt 2 of 3

**Part 2! I hope you like it!**

**I take no ownership to any of the characters! They belong to Scott Cawthon.**

The Fazgang were in the depths of the wilderness. With nowhere to really go for now, they parked their van amongst the trees and ate some food they brought from their home.

With this and a little fire, Chica was able to prepare a pizza. As she served it to her friends, BB suddenly said.

"I'm not hungry Miss Chica. You can give my slice to Mr. Fred."

"Yes!" the mentioned bear cheered before being slapped by his brother. "I mean come on Billy, ya gotta eat."

The boy sighed, grabbing a stick off of the ground and dragging it through the dirt. "I'm good…"

Freddy walked over to the kid and rubbed his back. "Everything's gonna be fine. We'll find a new home soon. But for now-"

"It won't _feel_ like home…"

Chica frowned as she saw BB's watery eyes. She placed the meal to the side and hugged the boy. Freddy did the same.

Soon, everyone joined the embrace. They started to tear up as they recalled all of the wonderful memories they all shared in their restaurant.

Their home.

"Hey...guys." Freddy stated, wiping away his tears and putting on a brave face.

Everyone turned to face him. He noticed that some of them were still crying while some sniffled slightly as they wiped away their teary eyes.

The bear knew that he had to remain strong. "I know things are a little rough right now. But...as long as we have each other, we'll be okay."

They all looked at one another and nodded as they got back into their embrace. However, this hug only lasted for a second until the gang noticed red and blue lights heading their way.

**~I~I~**

"Oh no! Stop the bus!"

Danny's shout made Fredbear not only push in the brake but for all of them to look at what was happening.

A police car was there and it was arresting the Fazgang.

Baby's eyes widened as Reena gasped. "Oh no! What did they do?"

Danny turned to the clown and crossed his arms. "What _did_ they do?"

She sighed. "They caused the gas leaks inside our restaurant while it was being built."

His eyebrow rose. "ALL of them?"

Baby simply shrugged.

**I don't care about the rest of them!** Golden growled. **I just know my brother is innocent!**

A few seconds later, the yellow bear kicked the driver side door and ran out of the vehicle.

**GOLDIE! I'M COMING!**

Meanwhile, the Fazgang were still being cuffed. Since there was only two cops at the scene, they only had two sets of handcuffs. They simply put them on Freddy and Goldie before one of them called for backup.

The other cop, a woman, suddenly shouted. "What the HELL-?!"

She was cut off when she was kicked in the face by Golden. The other officer clutched his phone and quickly placed it in his pocket before taking out his walkie talkie.

He shouted. "This is Officier Jones! We need-UGH!"

He was knocked out cold by the giant yellow bear.

"_Yeah, yeah, we're coming…"_ someone said on the other end.

The Nightmare nodded at the scene before turning to the Fazgang, who all (but Billy) slowly evacuated towards the van.

"BB! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mari hollered. "RUN!"

"He's fine guys." the boy stated, hugging Fredbear. "He's friendly."

"BB!"

The Balloon kid turned before being hugged by Danny. Billy chuckled and embraced him.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Hey, I was only gone for a few days." the vendor stated. "But I'm glad you care."

"...hi…"

Both boys turned their heads to see Baby and Reena, the former kicking the dirt shyly.

"I…came too." the clown stated. She then added, pointing a thumb to the little ballerina. "This is Reena by the way."

"H-hello." the other girl waved.

Billy crossed his arms. He looked at Danny, his expression unreadable. His voice was as cold as ice as he asked. "What's _she_ doing here?"

Baby bit her lip before sighing. "I came to apologize. For everything. I was...being a jerk and acting so cruel to you and your family." she looked up at BB. "I'm sorry."

The vendor was about to say something but Freddy, who had left the van, cut him off, as Goldie shuffled behind them since they were cuffed together. "It's alright."

The clown smiled. "I'm glad. And I could tell my boss to give you your restaurant back if-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Everyone turned to look at who spoke. Even the remainder of the gang peeked from the vehicle's windows to see.

Baby gasped. "Boss? What are you doing here?"

Fritz gritted his teeth as he slammed his car door shut and marched up to the little girl. "I should be asking _you_ the same question! YOU SHOULD BE IN SCHOOL!"

"I know that. I just wanted to look out for my friend." as such, she wrapped her arm around BB's shoulders. She turned to him. "We are friends right?"

The balloon kid nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

"You will NOT be friends with him or ANY of these infested animals!" Fritz yelled. "Because I won't allow it!"

Suddenly, the clown was lifted by her collar to be at eye level with her boss.

"You signed a contract with me Baby. And what I say, goes! You cannot, will not work with those IMBECILES!" he glared deeply into her frightened eyes. "I won't let you…"

"Let her go!" Freddy demanded.

"NO!" Fritz hollered, holding up a taser and pointing it at the direction of the Fazgang. He turned his body slightly as he turned the device on. "STAY BACK! Stay BACK I SAY!"

"What is WRONG with this man?!" Bon Bon screeched from the car.

**I got this. **Golden stated as his nabbed Fritz's neck. He shook him a little to get Baby loose before glaring at the man. **Drop the damn weapon.**

His response was tasing him.

The yellow bear dropped Fritz as he was shocked and fell to the ground. Goldie gasped.

"Oh no! Senor!"

The smaller yellow bear rushed towards the larger one as the rest of the Nightmares left the vehicle. Marion even returned back to his original form before going with everyone else.

Meanwhile, Fritz cackled. "You imbeciles are finally getting what you deserve! THIS!" He tased Freddy. "Is what you get for SENDING ME TO THAT MENTAL HOSPITAL! THIS!" he tased Goldie. "Is what you get for making a FOOL OUT OF ME! Because NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF FRITZ SM-AHHHH!"

He was horribly interrupted when the Baby Bunch's van crashed into the crazy man. Ennard stepped out of the driver's seat just as the rest of the gang stared shockingly at the unconscious man.

The larger clown cheered. "Hip hip hooray! I saved the day!"

**Final part coming soon and HAPPY VETERAN'S DAY! :D **


	87. Target: Fazgang Pt 3 of 3

**WARNING: Lots of stuff happens in this chapter! It may take a while to absorb it all!**

**The last part! I hope you all enjoy! **

**I own NONE of the characters that are recognizable! They are Scott Cawthon's property. **

"_I got you! I got you! Catch me! Catch me!"_

"_RAWR! I'm gonna get ya Goldie!"_

"_Catch me Golden! Catch me-AHHHH!_

"_GOLDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"_

"AHHH!"

Goldie's eyes shot open as he panted. He looked around and suddenly realized that his fur was damp. Where did all the water come from?

His answer came when more water was poured onto him.

"GOLDIE! COME BACK TO US!" Foxy screeched. "MORE WATER!"

"No! No more!" the yellow bear screamed as more of the clear liquid drenched his coat. He grumbled. "I'm awake…"

The red fox immediately tossed the bucket aside as Mari yelled. "Everyone! He's okay!"

Goldie suddenly felt the embrace of the Fazgang's as he rubbed his eyes. The yellow bear chuckled as he also noticed the Nightmares hugging him too. Mostly from another yellow bear.

He stuttered. "G...Golden?"

The bigger of the golden bears blinked. He stared at the smaller one. **Huh? **

Afterwards, he realized that his brother just said his name. He gasped.

**Hi Goldie!**

The younger brother looked up at him in confusion. "_Mi hermano_?"

"YOU KNOW HIM?!" the Fazgang shrieked as Golden hugged Goldie.

**I don't know what you said but I **_**am**_ **your brother!**

As the newly united siblings hugged, the smaller of the two yellow bears turned to his friends in confusion. "I...I think so. I...remember…" they stopped hugging so that Goldie could look at his older brother. "I...I couldn't…" Goldie rubbed his head as a sudden surge of pain hit it.

"I'll handle this." Mari stated as he placed his hand, which was glowing purple, onto the smaller brother's head.

Suddenly, Goldie's eyes glowed the same color as the puppet's hand. All of his memories returned to his mind. He remember all of the good times he shared with his family. And as the puppet's hand slowly pulled away from his head, Goldie spoke in a soft English accent. "Big brother…"

Golden's heart bursted with joy. **Hey little brother.**

Both of them hugged once again.

The Fazgang and the Nightmares all aww'ed at the scene as Bon Bon turned to Mari.

"I'm confused." the bunny asked. "What just happened?"

"Goldie was suffering from amnesia. His head was clouded with uncertainty which was why he was stuttering a little. I simply fixed it and now he remembers everything!" the puppet explained.

"Oh…" he then scratched his head. "But where did his Hispanic-ness go?"

"Well...I was a big fan of Speedy Gonzales when I was a kid. Since he was four when we met and I was watching those cartoons, the Spanish simply stuck to his mind since he had not much else to latch on to."

"Oh." Bon Bon repeated as everything started to make a bit of sense.

Meanwhile, the backup that was called by the other officer came and started arresting the Fazgang. Baby marched up to them.

"Hey! Let them go!"

"Why?" the police officier, a muscular blonde man, asked as he handcuffed Chica.

"Because I said so!" the clown answered. "Plus, my friend Ennard will run you over with his car!"

The bigger clown blinked. "Uh…"

"He did it to our boss and he'll do it to you!"

"What this sweet, innocent child means," Ennard quickly said as he covered Baby's mouth. "Is that I would never do that to someone so high in the law and so…" his magenta eyes inspected the authority figure's body. "Hunky…?"

The officer blushed. He quickly cleared his throat and said as he took the cuffs off of the chicken. "Alright." he then turned to the others. "Uncuff 'em! The boss may have been mistaken!"

"But his body's right here." a small female cop stated, pointing to the officer they were referring to on the ground.

He blinked, turning from the two clowns to the body of their sheriff. "That...could be someone else."

"But his badge-"

"MOVE OUT!" he screamed as all the cops got in their cars and left the scene.

As they departed, Marion chimed. "And just in case they come back~!"

He snapped his fingers and the two injured cops and Fritz vanished. Mari turned to his Nightmare counterpart.

"Where did you take them?"

"Hospital." was his answer. "Hopefully the crazy man with the taser is dealing with a concussion."

"So…" Teddy started. "What do we do now?"

Everyone but Freddy shrugged.

"I know what we do!" the mentioned bear stated. "Fazgang, you guys and the…" he turned to Fredbear.

**Nightmares. **

"You guys and the Nightmares head back to the restaurant. Mari, take charge for me while I stay with the Baby Bunch."

"Oh…" the puppet stated. He then gasped. "OH! Right!" he snapped his fingers and his body transformed into a panda bear with a purple and white striped bowtie and tophat. "Hidy-ho! Fazgang let's go!"

"CAN DO!" they chimed and headed to Jeremy's van.

Marion smiled before turning himself back into the party bus. Golden smirked.

**Come on Nightmares! Let's get a move on!**

"Right!" they chimed and headed to the bus.

Danny then called to them. "I'll be riding with BB's family if that's okay!"

**It's fine! **Golden hollered as he sat down in the driver's seat to notice Goldie sitting in the passenger seat with Plushtrap in his lap.

The smaller yellow bear smiled as he hugged the tiny Nightmare. "He's so adorable~!" he cooed.

Plush blushed and glared at Fredbear. "When will this be over?"

Golden simply shrugged and watched as the red van began to drive away. He then started up the bus to follow it.

Meanwhile, Baby looked at Freddy. "What are you guys planning?"

"Something good." the chocolate bear answered. "Don't worry."

**~I~I~**

Freddy's phone suddenly chimed with a quick little tidbit of Toreador March. He picked up the phone and beamed at the text he received.

He then placed it in his hat and headed into the polka dotted vehicle. "Come on guys! We gotta go to the restaurant!"

The Baby Bunch looked at each other in bewilderment.

"What's going on?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah…!" the Bitybabs agreed, crossing their arms in unison.

"You see when we get there!" Freddy replied.

The Baby Bunch turned to the leader of their group before she turned to them. The little clown rushed into the vehicle and said.

"I don't know what you all were looking at me for but we should get a move on. Ennard…start driving!"

The bigger clown nodded and got into the driver's seat as everyone else piled into the car. A few seconds later, they were on the road.

**~I~I~**

The Baby Bunch couldn't believe what they were looking at.

In front of them was a large light blue building with three floors and large glass windows. There were balloons and a banner out front that read in rainbow lettering:

_**BABY'S PARTY PALACE GRAND OPENING!**_

Also tons of people and children stood outside of the restaurant, excited for its opening.

Freddy slowly walked over to the group and smiled.

"Well...what do you think?"

They were all silent.

"Um…" he waved a hand in front of their faces. "Hello?"

He then screamed as Teddy, Baby and Ennard tackled him for a hug.

Freddy chuckled. "It was really no trouble."

"No trouble?!" Ennard asked in disbelief. "You rebuilt this all in a matter of hours and it was no TROUBLE?!"

"Well...we _do_ have magic on our side…"

"Hey guys!" Mari chimed, appearing from the crowd and scaring the Baby Bunch. "We have one more surprise for you all!"

"One more?" Teddy asked.

"PULL THE BANNER OFF GANG!"

The Fazgang and the Nightmares removed the banner and it triggered something from the top of the building. There stood an image of Baby, Teddy, Frankie, Ballora and Ennard with the words Baby's Party Palace in flashing red lights.

The Baby Bunch was again speechless.

Freddy and Mari beamed as an array of confetti exploded from the top of the building and onto the crowd. Baby couldn't help but giggle.

"Well…?" The puppet asked. "What are you all waiting for?" he snapped his fingers and the Baby Bunch were wearing flashy white clothes and Baby's red microphone appeared in her hand. "Show the people what you can do!"

They all nodded and rushed inside the building.

**~I~I~**

The party palace was more than anyone could ever dream of.

The front of the restaurant was large with baby blue and white tiled floors and light blue walls. A desk sat at the front for the receptionist while circular tables with five chairs around them were placed behind it. But it also left plenty of room to dance, which is what everyone did as the Baby Bunch performed.

Ennard was the only one who wasn't in stage since he and Chi were handing out cake and refreshments.

Soon, Baby stopped singing and got off the stage as more danceable music played through the speakers. She noticed Reena, BB, JJ, Danny, Melody, and Nathaniel sitting at one of the tables, eating some cake. She then went over to them.

"Hi Baby!" they all chimed.

"Hey~!" the little clown sang. "Is this an amazing party or WHAT?!"

"You bet it is!" Danny piped.

"You know what else is amazing?" BB asked. He then replied. "This cake!"

They all laughed.

"Hey Reena?" Baby asked.

"Yes?" the little ballerina asked, putting a small piece of cake in her mouth before turned to her friend.

She held her hand out towards her. "Wanna dance on stage with me?"

Reena blushed. She looked at everyone else, who simply chuckled and urged her on. She turned back to her friend and nodded. "Okay."

As the two went on stage, the music stopped as Baby grabbed the mic.

"Hi everyone!" she hollered.

"Hi Baby!" everyone replied, causing the clown to beam.

"Before I continue with the music, I would like everyone to meet my friend Reena."

The lights suddenly shone on the tiny ballerina.

"She is a wonderful person I met in school and she taught me to not only stay strong in the face of hopelessness, but it is never too late to be kind to someone." she turned to Reena briefly before looked at the audience. "Also, have I told anyone that she is a real good dancer."

Reena's heart stopped for half a second as Baby clapped her hands. Once Upon A December began to play from the speakers.

The little clown turned to her friends, signaling them to get off the stage. She then started to sing.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings~_

_Things I almost remember,_"

"_And a song, someone sings,_" Reena joined in as she dances. "_Once upon a December~!_" Baby grabbed her hand and began twirling her. "_Someone holds me safe and warm,_"

"_Horses prance through a silver storm~!_"

"_Figures dancing gracefully,_" both girls sang in harmony. "_Across my memory~!_"

The audience, who were now sitting down at the tables, applauded and aww'ed at the performance. They sang and they danced until the very end, where they returned to where they started.

"_And a song,_" Reena chimed.

"_Someone siiiiings~!_" Baby added.

"_Once upon a Decemberrrr~!_" the girls sang as the song ended.

The audience applauded as the dancy, peppy music played through the speakers. Confetti burst into the air and all the party people resumed dancing.

Reena and Baby laughed as the Baby Bunch returned to the stage. They all proceeded to dance along with the music.

Meanwhile, Goldie and Golden watched the party happen around them. They stayed seated as all of their friends got up to dance. Goldie was the first to end the silence between them.

"So...what's next?"

**Hmm? **Golden asked as he was in the midst of eating a slice of cake.

"What's next for us Golden? We simply can't just let our newly united brotherhood disappeared again."

His sibling nodded. **You're right.**

"I have an idea. We could plan days to hang out!" Goldie smiled. "Since I have to handle things at my pizzeria and you have your duties somewhere, we can meet up on weekends and have some well deserved brother time!"

Golden smirked. **That sounds good.** He then ruffled some of the fur off the top of his little brother's head. **I have the smartest brother around.**

He chuckled. "So when do you want to start?"

The bigger bear rubbed his chin. **This weekend coming up! We'll do whatever you wanna do and switch from there.**

"Okay!" Goldie smiled before a new song played through the speakers. "Oh! I love this song!" he grabbed Golden. "Come on big brother! Let's dance!"

Golden chuckled as the lights on stage began to flash to the music. Everyone danced the whole afternoon away until the sun began to set on the horizon.

As everyone left, Baby and Freddy promised that if they were to compete against one another, they were to do it fairly. She also thanked the Fazgang for all of their hard work on their new home.

After their groups went their separate ways, the Baby Bunch cleaned up and turned in for the night.


	88. Meet the New Employer

**I own NONE of the characters!**

"What?! My employer's in the hospital?!"

A elderly man at a desk clicked his pen idly as he nodded. "'Fraid so. That man was all kinds of messed up…"

A very young man, who looked about seventeen, stared at the older man with worry. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Well...you _could_ head home and find a new job."

"But-"

"Or…" the old man interrupted. "_You_ can fill in as their boss."

The teen began to sweat. "What?! B-but I have no qualifications. No training or ANYTHING! How can you be so sure that I-"

"You graduated high school at fourteen." he pointed towards his resume. "You might not have any job experience but I know a good leader when I see one."

The teenager blushed and looked down at his lap nervously.

So much stuff was happening at once! It was making his head spin. He bit his lip as he stared back up at the man with nervous hazel eyes.

"Are you sure about this Mr. Afton sir?"

He nodded. "I'm sure."

**~I~I~**

The Baby Bunch sat on stage, awaiting the arrival of their new employer. Ennard began to bounce in his seat.

"Ooh! I'm so excited!" he turned to the others. "Aren't you guys excited?!"

"Not really…" Teddy answered. "I'm more nervous than anything else."

Bunni nodded.

Frankie rubbed the polar bear's back. "It's alright mate. It's like my mum always says," he made a lady expression. "Rip that spider off your cheek before it sucks ya dry."

Teddy fainted.

Ennard asked. "When did your mom say that?"

"Several times throughout my childhood." I had a habit of playing with spiders."

The front door opened causing the whole gang to stand in attention.

In front of them stood a boy, no older than seventeen, with slightly curly caramel hair and hazel eyes. He had circular rimmed glasses and a few freckles on his cheeks. He wore a baby blue polo shirt with black slacks and blue sneakers. On the left side of his shirt was a name tag that was shaped exactly like Baby's head.

Benjamin Evans.

The Baby Bunch blinked as the teen gently shut the door behind himself, knowing really well that it would close on its own. He began to sweat as he skimmed through the contents of the clipboard he was holding nervously.

The gang then turned to one another. Ballora then patted Teddy's shoulder.

"I guess our new employer is nervous as well…"

"Hi there~!" Ennard chimed, causing the teen to jump at least three feet in the air and scream to the top of his lungs. "Sorry for scaring you."

"It's fine…" Ben mumbled, hiding behind his clipboard and blushing nervously.

"Does anyone else think of him as adorable or is it just me?" Baby whispered.

The gang looked at their new boss before turning back to one another. They all nodded.

"Um...hey."

Ben looked down at the small clown. Baby continued.

"We open in about twenty minutes-"

"TWENTY MINUTES!?" he shrieked shaking like a leaf. He then began to tear up as he ran towards the bathrooms. "AHHH! I'm NOT READY!"

As the doors to the restrooms slammed shut, the Baby Bunch looked at one another. Silence ran for a few seconds before Ennard broke it.

"This guy is CRAZY!"

**~I~I~**

_*knock knock*_

Ben sniffled as he scooted against the wall of the bathroom stall. He cried.

"Go away! I'm trying to rethink my life choices!"

"You're in the girls' bathroom!" Baby's voice was heard from outside the stall. Her head then peeked from under it, a stubborn look on her face. "And get off the floor! It's dirty!"

"I'm sorry...!" he squeaked, hugging his clipboard as he got on his feet.

"Open the door."

Ben quickly opened it and looked away before he could make eye contact with the tiny clown.

"Hey...Ben?"

He opened a teary hazel eye to notice Baby holding out her hand to him. He put his clipboard down to stare at the girl.

"I know you're a bit overwhelmed, but me and my friends just want to help you. That is, if you're up to it."

He looked to the floor before staring at the clown's kind emerald eyes. He wiped his face with his arm before nodding and taking her hand.

She grinned. "That's the spirit!" she then walked him to the door. "Now let's get going!"

Ben nodded.

**~I~I~**

For the next fifteen minutes before the restaurant opened, the Baby Bunch and Ben were hard at work.

They went around the place, making sure everything was in perfect working order. From the lights to the circular pillars that move in stage, they checked and tested it all.

Just as they finished, the restaurant opened and people started rolling in. The Baby Bunch quickly got in position for the show. Ben quickly went to the receptionist desk and the day went by without incident.

"Great job everybody!" Baby cheered after the last family left. She then jumped off the stage and went towards Ben. "That includes you too Benny!"

Ben blushed. He looked at the clown and smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"No problem!" she waved. "Goodnight!"

"Good night." he replied as he looked at his watch. His eyes widened. "AHH! I only have five minutes until The Immortal and The Restless comes on!"

Ennard stopped his cleaning to gasp. He bounced off the stage and excitedly approached Ben. "You watch that show TOO?!"

The young employer shrieked at the sudden encounter before hesitantly nodding. "Y-yeah…"

"We can watch it upstairs if you want~!" the bigger clown chimed. "I'll make some popcorn~!"

Ben smiled a little. "O...okay."

"Yipee!" he grabbed Ben's hand and dashed upstairs. "Let's GO!"

"Come back Ennard!" Baby hollered. "You need to help us CLEAN!"

"Let him go Baby." Ballora said with a small smile as she looked up the stairs. "We can handle this without him."

"Fine…"

And with that, the remainder members of the Baby Bunch continued with the cleaning as Ennard and Ben enjoyed their show.

**FYI: Afton is simply the head of Fazbear Entertainment. He is NOT Purple Guy. Vincent is the landlord to the building the Fazgang are staying in. They are NOT the same person in this story. They are two separate people!**

**That being said, I'll see you in the next update!**


	89. Wanna Job?

**Another Baby Bunch based chapter!**

**I wanted to write more about the Fazgang but I just love the Sister Location people, especially from the CUSTOM NIGHT!**

**Speaking of, there are some characters in this chapter from that DLC and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I own NO ONE in this story! They are all the property of Scott Cawthon!**

The Baby Bunch as well as Ben had just finished their work day. They were busy cleaning the restaurant when Baby said out of the blue as she wiped the tables.

"I just realized...there's only six of us."

Ballora raised an eyebrow as she turned away from her sweeping. "There is eight if you want to include Betty and Benny."

The clown girl crossed her arms. "There's six because they are too young to work." she then moved some plates into the kitchen. When Baby returned, she added. "The point is that I think we need more staff members."

"Oh! I got an idea!" Teddy happily proclaimed before running out of the room.

The rest of the gang looked at one another in confusion after the polar bear had left. They had no idea what he planned to get from wherever he went. However, it must be good because of how happy he was.

When he returned, he had another hand puppet on his other hand. It was a pink bunny with a red ribbon tied around her ears. She also had a white bow tie and amber eyes.

Bunni immediately backed away from the new puppet as Teddy gestured his head towards the pink hare. "This is Bonnet."

"Pleasure to meet you all~!" she chimed before turning to Bunni and winked. "Hiya Bun Bun~!"

The male puppet glared at the polar bear. "Teddy…?"

The puppeteer blinked. "Yes?"

"I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Wha-what did I even do?"

"For starters, you took this _bitch_ out of the box!" Bunni declared, pointing a paw at Bonnet.

The female puppet looked hurt and shocked by what the other bunny just said. "Bun Bun…"

"I thought you would be happy to see her." the polar bear said just as shocked. "Plus, we need the extra paws."

"Get real people!" the male puppet declared. "Not her!"

"I...don't get what's happening here…" Baby said in dazed confusion.

"Teddy's trying to intertwine my with my already complicated love life…" he pointed a paw towards the other puppet. "As you probably already know, Bonnet's my girlfriend and I told Ted not to mix her and our job together."

"But I wanna help sweetie…" Bonnet insisted.

Bunni looked between the group and the female puppet before sighing in defeat. "Fine…"

"Hooray!" Ennard piped, hugging the pink hand puppet. "Welcome to the team!"

"But we need more people." Baby stated. "Bunni's right about needed _real_ people." she turned to the hand puppets. "No offense to you two."

"None taken!" both of them replied.

The bigger clown raised his hand. "Oh! Oh! Baby! Can me and Ben go to the copier store to make posters?!"

The smaller clown shrugged. "Knock yourself out. Just make sure you put that the interviews for the newbies will be next Saturday!"

"Can do~!"

As Ennard and Benjamin left the establishment, Ballora went over to Baby.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Please," Baby let out a chuckle. "I'm sure about everything I do."

The ballerina rolled her eyes.

**~I~I~**

A week went by faster than any of the Baby Bunch members could anticipate. The group sat at a table closest to the stage and waited.

Baby turned to Ben, who was standing by the door. "Take the day off Ben. You've earned it."

The teen blinked. "Are...aren't I _your_ boss?"

"Yeah but don't you wanna go home?"

"Uh...kind of?"

Baby blinked blankly. "Was that a question or a response?"

"Um...both?"

Silence ran for several seconds before the little clown said monotonously. "Go home Evans."

He nodded and headed out the door. Just as he left out, someone else entered the establishment.

She was a white and orange fox with a purple and yellow bow tie. She wore dark lavender pants as well as yellow gloves that was covered in a few unidentified stains. Following alongside her were tiny little robots that flew around her somewhat lanky frame.

The Baby Bunch watched as she came in. She then turned to them and asked in an English accent.

"Is this place for the interview? I saw the poster a few days ago and I took a picture of it but it was kind of blurry."

"Yep. This is the place." Baby nodded.

"Great!" she clapped her hands excitedly. "Where do I stand?"

"On the stage please."

The vixen nodded and happily approached the stage. As she walked, Baby took out several clipboards.

"What do we need those for mate?" Frankie asked.

"To take notes." the clown replied. "If there is gonna be a lot of people like I predict than we're gonna need some notes to rely back on."

The rest of the group nodded as they took a clipboard before looking at the vixen on the stage.

"I just want you all to know that it is a pleasure to meet you all!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah," Baby scoffed. "Look lady, this business isn't all lollipops and unicorns. Despite how cutesy this place looks, we run a serious establishment."

"Right, right! I'm sorry!"

Ballora glared at Baby slightly before turning to the possible new employee. "It's fine _mademoiselle_. Baby here is only kidding around…"

The vixen nodded but then gasped abruptly, scaring a few of the robots that flew around her. She pointed towards the smaller clown. "_You're_ Circus Baby?"

"Yep." Baby replied.

"But...but how? You're just a little kid?"

"Anything's possible." she folded her hands together on the table. "But enough about me, tell us about you."

She nodded. "Well, for starters, my name is Lolita Bea Fox but close friends and family calls me Lolbit."

"Cool nickname!" Ennard commented as he scribbled things down. He then pointed towards the little Reaper bots, who were slowly tearing the curtains. "What are those little things?"

"Oh!" Lolbit chuckled awkwardly as she shooed the three robots away from the velvet fabric. "These are what I call bytes. They were a little assignment I made back in college."

"Oh so you have a degree?" Ballora asked.

"Uh...no. I sort of dropped out."

"You can do that?!" Baby exclaimed in astonishment. "Can I drop out of elementary school?!"

Lolbit laughed. "I think in this area, you have to wait until you're eighteen to drop out."

"Dang it!"

"Anyways…" Ballora intruded, setting a soft glare in the little clown's direction. "What do they do?"

"Well…some of them like the Reapers, UFOs, Eyebots, Bombs, and the Insects attack when I tell them to." the vixen explained. "While the Medpods help with minor injuries and the Shields protects me if I'm being attacked."

"Woah...really?" Frankie whistled. "That's amazing mate!"

"Yeah!" Ennard added. "We should buy some! How much are you selling them for?"

Lolbit put her hands out defensively. "Oh, they aren't for sale. I just make them for fun is all and I'm worried that they might malfunction…"

"Understandable." Ballora smiled.

"Where'd you work before this? Got any experience?" Baby asked.

The vixen rubbed her neck. "Well...I'm still kind of new out of moving from London two months back…" she shrugged. "I just used the little bit of money I have for bills and little snacks to survive."

"You lived out of the States too?" Frankie piped. "Ripper! I was born in Australia!"

"Really? Cool!"

"So…" Baby raised an eyebrow. "No experience?"

"I worked at a little cafe almost a year ago."

"And...that's all?" the little clown seemed unimpressed.

Lolbit slowly nodded. "Uh huh."

"Okay…" she wrote something down before saying. "Now, you got any hobbies beside building bots and serving coffee? You know how to sing or dance?"

"No no no, I don't know how to sing or dance. However, I can write a little."

"What do you write about?" Ballora asked.

"I-"

"Nope!" Baby interrupted. "This is starting to get boring. Next!"

"Baby…" the ballerina glared at the little girl. "What have I told you about being rude?"

"NEXT!" she hollered, causing Lolbit to jump and run offstage as someone else entered through the door. "And grab a chair Lolbit."

The vixen nodded and sat down in a chair as she saw a trenchcoat wearing figure approach the stage.

He was pretty tall with his head and face being covered with a fedora and scarf. His eyes were also blocked from sight by sunglasses and on his feet were large black rainboots.

"Um...who are you?" the clown girl asked, perplexed.

"I Mr. Marlo Innette." the man answered in the most ridiculous Russian accent that you have ever heard in your life. "I came for job."

"...Mari please go home."

"What?!" the puppet said in his normal voice as he threw all of the elements of his disguise on the floor. "How did you know it was me?!"

"It was kind of obvious…" Ballora answered with a little giggle.

"Why do you want a job here anyways?" the little clown asked, raising an eyebrow. "We're your competition."

"Cause Freddy's terrible at leading!" was his answer.

"It will be no different if you work here." Ballora stated, pointing a thumb at Baby. "We are dealing with a child as our leader."

"Hey!" the leader of the Baby Bunch snapped back. "I'm a fantastic leader!"

"_Ahem._"

Everyone in the dining area turned their heads to see a slightly large bear.

He was gray in fur color with a little black goatee as well as a few strands below his nose. He also wore a black tie around his neck. His yellow eyes blinked before looking down at the poster he was holding.

"Um…" Baby started. "Hi?"

He simply waved.

"Are you here for the interview?"

He nodded.

"Well then…" the girl crossed her arms. "Get on the stage."

The bear got on the stage and placed his hands on his side. His eyes surveyed the group of people and they lit up when he saw Teddy.

The polar bear was in the midst of writing notes when he felt eyes staring at him. He looked up to see the other bear, who waved when they made contact.

"Anyways," Baby stated as she stopped writing and dropped her pen. "What's your name?"

"Yenndo!" Teddy gasped, jumping from his seat to hug the other bear.

The remainder of the Baby Bunch along with Lolbit blinked. Their leader was the first to speak.

"What…?"

"This is my childhood friend Yenndo!" the polar bear piped. "We've been friends since I was six!"

Yenndo happily nodded.

"He was seven and when I transferred into his elementary school, we were the closest. We lost contact a few years after that during seventh grade but I still remembered his adorable face~!"

It was then that Teddy squeezed Yenndo's stomach in a hug, causing Frankie's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

"Anyway," the puppeteer chimed, moving back from the other bear. "I can't believe you plan to work here!"

"Ted, sit down." Baby stated. "We gotta finish this interview!"

"Sorry."

The mentioned bear returned to his seat and gave his friend a thumbs up before the little clown spoke once more.

"So...Yenndo. What do you do for a living?"

The large bear tapped his chin in thought before shaking his head.

"So...I take that as no experience." she wrote that down. "Got any hobbies?"

He happily nodded and took out the flyer he had earlier. Quickly. he folded it and showed it to the group in front of him

It was an origami crane.

He bended its wings down before bringing them up as well as tossing it into the air. Just like that, it started to flutter through the room.

"Wow!" Ennard exclaimed.

"Yay Yenndo!" Teddy cheered, clapping his hands.

"Wonderful _monsieur_!" Ballora agreed, also applauding.

"Are you a magician?!" Baby asked insistently.

Yenndo happily nodded.

Immediately, the clown pointed to him. "I'm impressed! You're HIRED!"

The gray bear clapped his hands as Teddy ran on stage to hug him once more. Frankie glared at Yenndo.

"I could do that too…" the fox mumbled.

Lolbit slowly put a hand in the air. "Um...does that mean I'm not hired?"

"Yes it does." Baby answered. "Leave before your bytes have any plans to destroy this place."

"Baby…" the ballerina warned as she got out of her chair. Turning to the vixen, Ballora stated. "You're hired too Lolbit."

"Yes!" she cheered before shaking Baby's hand. "Thank you! Thank you!" she reached out for the dancer's hand next. "You wouldn't regret it!"

"We know we won't."

"Ballora!" Baby grumbled as the vixen ran on stage to introduce herself to Yenndo. "I wanted to make _all_ the decisions for once…"

"Baby…" Ballora sighed, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Wait until you're twenty, find a nice man, and live somewhere together. You will have the right to order _him_ around _all_ the time."

The clown looked down to the floor and sighed. "Yeah...I guess you're right…"

**Also sorry for the hiatus! I was busy with school!**

**Anyways…**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I have a few winter based chapters which include two specials. One in relation to Christmas, which will be posted on Christmas Eve or Christmas day while the other is a winter special which will be posted Saturday December 17, 2016! **

**So mark your calendars and stalk my FanFiction for updates! **

**See you all later!**

**~TeddyBearTy**


	90. Family Members Maybe?

**A short little chapter for you guys!**

**I hope you all like it regardless!**

**None of the characters are mine.**

"GUYS! GUYS!"

The Fazgang all awoke at three in the morning to heard excessive screaming. Most of the group could heard Freddy yell.

"SHUT UP MARI! BILLY HAS SCHOOL IN THE MORNING!"

"COME DOWNSTAIRS!" the puppet insisted as the others heard him flinging his body down the stairs. "I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!"

"Ugh…" Bon Bon groaned as he kicked his door open. "I hate that word."

"Aye…" Foxy agreed, yawning. "Him and Freddy keep using that word fer stupid shit…"

"Do I have to go downstairs?" BB asked, rubbing his eyes as he placed his hat on his head. "I'm sleepy…"

"No." Mike sighed, shooing the little boy back into his room. "I'll tell you all about it in the morning."

"Okay…"

As the boy went back to bed, the rest of the group walked downstairs. Mari was standing there, the presentation board was up and was displaying a powerpoint.

It had the logo of as well as of images and fan art of the puppet.

Bon Bon blinked. "...what?"

"Take a seat kiddies," Mari insisted. "I have an announc-"

"_WHAT?!_" Foxy barked, making everyone jump and stare at him oddly. The fox grumbled. "I'm sorry...I'm just tired of hearing the word announcement and I want SLEEP!"

"But you're awake cousin Foxy!" Fifi insisted.

The crimson fox glared at her for a few seconds before throwing her out of the window.

"Wee!"

_*THUD*_

**~I~I~**

"Alright…"

The Fazgang were all seated in the living room, either on the floor or on the couch. The puppet was the only one standing and was the one currently talking.

"In light of recent events, Fifi will no longer be living with us." Turning to the readers he added. "And no she isn't dead, we just found her presence no longer needed."

"When was she ever needed ta begin with?" Chica asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Moving on!" the puppet took out a remote and flicked to the next slide with just had an image of 's logo. "As you all may not have known, I send all of your spit, tears, urine, and/or blood to be tested into this system."

"What?!" they all shrieked before surveying their bodies.

Jeremy immediately found a Hello Kitty bandage near his left shoulder. "Huh...never seen that before."

"Why did you do this to us?!" Bon Bon shrieked.

"I was curious." Mari answered. "Anyways, y'all results aren't coming until mid-January. My results just came in today!" he then corrected himself. "Oh wait! I mean yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Chi asked.

"I...kinda forgot."

"Can we go back to bed now?" Fred whined. "I'm tired…"

"NO!"

"Then GET ON WITH IT!" Foxy barked, roughly rubbing his eye. "I wanna go back to me dream of being king of the sea…"

"Alright!" he moved to the next slide, which is bold letters said results. He immediately turned to the next one where it showed a family tree.

"What are you using?" Bonnie asked. "I thought the results aren't suppose to look like this."

"I'm using the magic version of the website. I wanted to see who my real family is so...I used theirs."

"Oh."

Mari mumbled to himself as he looked at the diagram. He crossed out people that he already knew were in his family until he let out a small gasp.

"Who's Perri?!"

Springtrap screamed. "That one of those no good Phantoms!"

"He's…" Mari started to tear up. "My little cousin. He died when he was a baby in a car crash."

"That explains a lot…"

"Wait wait…." Freddy intervened. "Does that mean that some of the Phantoms might be dead relatives trying to contact us?"

Everyone turned to the line green bunny. He raised an eye ridge.

"What?"

"You're a ghost whisperer!" Mari cheered.

"Everyone can see them!"

"We don't care about that…" putting his hands on the rabbit's shoulders he added. "You can reason with them!"

"I don't think they want anything to do with me."

"At least try!" Mari smiled. "Please…?"

Spring sighed. "Fine…"

"On a side note, I'm related to Santa Claus!" the puppet cheered. "On my mother side, my great great great great great great great grandfather's brother-in-law was an elf, which I heard are the children of Saint Nick."

"Cool."

"Can we go back to sleep now…?" Mike yawned.

"Fine. You all can go." the puppet answered as the gang went back to their rooms. He then flew over to Springtrap. "Y'know...you could be putting your powers to good use by-"

"No Mari." he stated blankly. "I am not talking to ghosts for a living."

"Heh…" Mari sighed. "It was worth a shot."

**Mari gives gifts, Santa gives gifts. It was kind of evident that they were related.**


	91. Foxy the Snowfox

**The first holiday special that I hope you all enjoy! **

**I own NONE of the characters (except Miss Wendy) or Frosty the Snowman. They belong to their original creators.**

Once upon a time, in an house far away was a boy named Mike Schmidt.

He lived in an average suburban neighborhood with his wonderful mother and quiet father. He usually stayed in their cozy little home and read comics and draw. The only time he went outside was to go to school.

In school, he didn't have many friends. The only person he would consider to be a friend was another boy named Jeremy Fitzgerald, who lived next door.

Now today was a Monday and usually Michael had to go off to school. He got off of his bed and was about to get dressed when a soft knocking was heard on his door.

"Michael!" a sweet voice said, muffled due to the wooden entryway. "You could stay in bed if you like. There's no school due to all the snow!"

The eight year old boy blinked and jumped out of bed to look at the window. Sure enough, he saw a sheet of snow covering almost half the sill. But as he looked a little more, he saw that there was someone out front of his house.

He lifted the glass up and shivered as the cold air touch his skin. He gingerly push the remaining snow from the window and looked down to see Jeremy waving at him.

"Hey Mike!" the redhead hollered. "Wanna come outside to play?"

"I don't know Jeremy." his friend replied, turning to see his digital clock. 7:30 AM flashed in red numbers. "It's kind of too early to play in the snow."

"Come on Mike! I've been waiting forever for this day!" he lifted up a shiny red sled that was hiding behind his back. "We can go sledding!"

"But it's so cold…" he whimpered. "Can't we just play with my race cars inside instead?"

Jeremy groaned. "But we do that everyday Schmidt! I wanna change it up a little!"

"But-"

"Play with your friend Michael." the brunette's mother said through the door. "It might be fun."

Mike looked from the window to the door before letting out a sigh. "Fine…"

"Yes!" Jeremy cheered. "Thanks man! You won't regret it!"

"I hope so…"

And so, Mike Schmidt bundled up for the cold weather that he was about to endure. From sweaters and jackets to scarves, hats, and mittens. The boy layered his clothes so much so that he had trouble going down the stairs.

"Good morning…" he let out through the two scarves that covered his mouth.

His father waved momentarily, not even looking up from his newspaper as he sipped his coffee. His mother turned from the pancake she was preparing to see her son.

"Oh...oh my." was the only thing she could say.

"I'm ready for the cold!" Mike piped.

"You're wearing too many layers sweetie. You'll suffocate." she set the finished pancake to the side and turned off the heat of the stove before approaching her child. "Let me help you."

She took out a scarf and a few of the coats. Afterwards, she smiled at how he looked.

"Better?"

"Uh huh." the boy replied, waving his arms around.

"Eat your breakfast and head outside. Jeremy's waiting."

"Yes ma'am."

~I~I~

"Jeremy! I'm ready!"

Mike walked outside to see his friend working on some sort of snow structure with a little girl. The brunette frowned and walked over to Jeremy.

"Dude! I thought we were gonna go sledding!"

"Yeah…" the redhead sighed. "By my sister Jennette wanted me to help her with her snowman."

"It's a SNOWLADY!" the six year old interrupted. She then said as she tried to form a gown. "It's gonna be the queen of the snow kingdom~!"

Jeremy turned to his friend and frowned. "Sledding gonna have ta wait."

Mike huffed. "I can't believe this! You basically forced me out of my cozy bed and into this cold icy wasteland for a stupid snowman!"

"SNOWLADY!" Jen corrected.

"I don't care!" the brunette snapped. He then marched towards his house. "I'm going back inside…"

Just as Mike was walking away, something landed over his face. He shrieked and began to tumble backwards. Both Jeremy and Jennette moved out of the way as the brunette collided with the snowman, demolishing it.

"My snowlady…" the younger of the Fitzgeralds whimpered as tears went down her face. She then turned to her brother and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. "YOU OWE ME A SNOWLADY!"

"Okay okay okay!" Jeremy hollered. "We'll fix it!" he turned to his friend. "Won't we Mike?"

The brunette nodded as he removed the object that was blocking his eyes. He examined it and gasped when he realized that it was a pirate hat.

For awhile Mike was in love with the theme of pirates. They were swashbuckling bandits who did what they wanted over the seas. He didn't want to do any of the bad things that they were associated in doing but he always wanted to be on a boat and see what a real pirate can do with his own eyes.

He jumped to his feet and turned to his friend, who was watching his sister take his sled down the street. Jeremy sighed.

"There goes my sled."

"It's alright Jeremy." Mike said, patting his friend on the back. "We could always build a snowman!"

The redhead kicked the snow. "I don't wanna rebuild my sister's stupid snowman…"

"We don't have to! We can make our own!"

Jeremy nodded slowly. "I guess…"

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

~I~I~

Mike and Jeremy smiled at the little snowman they made.

Instead of it being a man, it was in the form of a fox. It was a little taller than the eight year olds and had coal for its eyes, nose and mouth. To top it off was the pirate hat that was placed on its head. To fit the theme, they also added an eyepatch to its left eye.

"It looks amazing!" Jeremy piped.

"Yeah! Totally better than that snowlady your sister was trying to make!"

The redhead nodded. "What should we call it?"

"Hmm…" the brunette scratched his head for a second. He then snapped his fingers. "I got it! How about Foxy?"

Jeremy gave his friend a blank look before shrugging. "Eh. Alright…"

"Awesome!"

"Boys!"

They turned to see Michael's mother waving to them through the doorway.

"Would you two like some hot cocoa?"

"With marshmallows?" her son asked.

She nodded.

"You bet!" they cheered, running into the house to enjoy the toasty beverage.

As they walked away, the hat on their snowfox began to glow. For several seconds, the light began to spread to the rest of the snowy animal until it reached its toes.

Soon the glow vanished and the creature slowly blinked. It did a few more times at a faster pace before it twitched its face a little.

"Ooh…" it groaned, moving his shoulders. "These snow muscles be stiff…"

Looking around, Foxy noticed the hills that children nearby were sledding on. His coal eye twinkled in excitement as he turned to the readers. He pointed a thumb towards it as his tail started to wag. He said.

"Hey, those little laddies be riding on little boats!" he smirked. "I think I should join 'em!"

And so, he walked towards the hills.

The kids playing there immediately noticed the snowfox approaching, some quicker than others. They all shrieked and fled from the place they were playing, leaving their sleds behind.

"AHH! SNOW MONSTER!" some of them yelled before running away.

When Foxy finally reached the hills, he frowned to see the last of the children run away. He called out to them.

"Hey wait! Ye forgot yer boats!"

They didn't reply. They just continued to run.

Foxy's tail and ears flattened a little. "Aww...I guess no one wants ta play with this ol' scallywag…" he sat on the snowy ground and looked around to see all the sleds. His ears then rose when an idea came to mind. "But that doesn't mean I can't play by me lonesome!"

He went up to the shiny red sled that was the closest to where he was sitting previously. He sat in it and inspected it.

"How do ya start this little vessel?"

Foxy looked around towards the hill and an idea came to him.

"I know! Maybe I need ta start on this wave here!"

And so, the snow animal walked to the very top of the hill with the sled in hand. Once he was there, he sat the red object on the surface before sitting on top of it. He smiled in anticipation and waited.

And waited…

And waited…

Nothing happened.

"What be this?" he asked in confusion. "Why isn't it moving?"

He tapped his chin in thought until another idea came to him. "It need some sort of wind! Like a sail needs it in order ta push the ship along!" he inspected the sled once more. "But I don't see a sail…what could I use as a sail?"

He tapped his chin once more as he tried to find a solution to this little predicament. His one eye fell upon his tail and an idea sparked in his mind.

"I know!"

He took off his tail and cupped it in his hand. He blew into it, causing it to inflate like a balloon. He grabbed a long stick that was on the ground nearby and stabbed it into the sled. He then tied his inflated tail in the top, leaving most of the bottom open so that it could catch the breeze.

Foxy smiled at his handiwork and watched as the sled moved down the hill. "WOOHOO!"

~I~I~

"Where'd Foxy go?"

Mike and Jeremy has returned outside to see how their snowfox was doing. It was then that they realized that he was gone.

The brunette began to look around the front yard for the snowy animal as the redhead crossed his arms.

"Mike, I don't think Foxy would've got up and walked away. Maybe my sister destroyed him."

"WOOHOO!"

Both boys blinked and turned towards the hills. This was when they saw the snowfox ride down the street on Jeremy's sled.

"Foxy!" Mike hollered upon seeing the animal. "He's alive!"

"And he's got my sled!" Jeremy added angrily, chasing after Foxy. "Get back here you sled theif!"

"Hey!" the brunette began to run after his friend. "Wait for me!"

And so, the chase was on. With two little boys chasing after a snowfox that just so happened to be alive.

Anyways, the sled eventually reached the busy town. And as it began to ride down the street, a traffic cop noticed the fox.

"H-hey!" he hollered, quickly stopping all of the cars from moving. "Stop!"

"Uh oh…" Foxy put his feet on the ground and held onto the sides of the sled to stop it. He looked up at the cop nervously and slowly started to smile sheepishly. "A-Ahoy!"

"Care to explain yourself?"

"Officier! Wait!"

The policeman and snowfox turned their heads to see Mike and Jeremy rush down towards them. The cop crossed his arms.

"Were you two responsible for this?" he asked.

"Kinda…" they replied, lowering their heads.

"We made him but we didn't know that he would come to life." Mike explained.

"I just cared about my sled." Jeremy added, causing his friend to shove him.

"I be very sorry laddie." Foxy said, standing up after he got off the sled. "We pirates just wanna have a bit of fun y'know?"

The cop shrugged. "I guess so." he then pointed a finger at them dangerously. "But you better not do it again…"

The snowfox and the two boys nodded as they headed back in the direction of their home.

**~I~I~**

"The boys had tons of fun with their friend Foxy. They had lots of grand adventures and got into great mischief. But that will be saved for another day…"

Mari closed the book and looked over at the kids in BB's class. As they applauded, Miss Wendy smirked and asked.

"So this is why you decided to interrupt my math lesson?"

"Yep!" his grin grew. "Unlike multiplication, it teaches kids a valuable lesson."

"And what would that be?" the woman asked.

Mari floated from the teacher's desk as he answered this. "Never put a hat that you found out of nowhere on a snowman."

**The last special is coming out on Christmas day! I hope you all are excited!**


	92. A Fazbear Christmas Carol

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**

**To celebrate this time of year, I decide to make this little chapter for you all! I hope you all like it!**

**Also, all of the spirits in this story's dialogue is in bold.**

**I own NONE OF THE CHARACTERS! They all belong to Scott Cawthon no matter what shape or form it's in.**

Everything was cozy in the Fazgang's home.

The tree's multicolored lights glistened in the dark living room. Mari sat in a lounge chair that he had placed parallel to the couch while the remainder of the group sat on the sofa or on the floor. Chica and Chi were the only two not in the room at the moment and were serving eggnog and gingerbread along with other Christmas cookies.

The Shadows and JJ were there as well, enjoying the goodies that were being handed out.

The puppet beamed as he clapped his hands together just as the two chicken sisters sat down with everyone else.

"Who's ready for a Christmas story while we wait for Santa?" the puppet asked.

"Me! Me!" Foxy beamed, waving his hand, which had a glass of eggnog in it, with glee. "I want ta hear it!"

"Me too…" Mike nodded. He then sighed, staring out the window to look at all of the snow coming down. "If only Jeremy was here…"

"He had to help his family with their Hanukkah celebration." Freddy stated to the human. "He can't break tradition just for him to spend time with us."

"Right…"

"Maybe this story would lighten the mood~!" the magical being chimed.

"What story is it Mari?" BB asked.

"It's a holiday class but with a twist!" he smiled proudly. "It's A Christmas Carol!"

"I love that story!" Bonnie piped.

"You're not gonna butcher it are you?" Bon Bon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?!" Mari was surprised. "I have _never_ butchered a story before." he turned to the kids. "Aren't my stories entertaining?"

"Yeah!" Billy immediately replied. "I love them!"

He turned back to the blue rabbit with a wide grin. "See?!"

"BB loves _everything_…" Bon Bon replied back. "It doesn't count."

"START THE STORY ALREADY!" Foxy barked, making everyone jump and glare at him. The fox simply blushed as his ears flattened. "I'm sorry. I just got excited…"

"Alrighty then!" Mari cheered. "Here we go~!"

**~I~I~**

_Once upon a time in the unknown city was a company called The Afton Antique Shop. _

_The current owner Vincent Afton, son to the founder of the company William Afton, does his job by fixing up the products. His only employee, Mike Schmidt, deals with the customers which includes manning the cash register and answering questions._

_Anyways, it was the day before Christmas and the little shop had no customers all day. Mike was sitting at the register, counting change idly while his employer was straightening the products that laid on the rows of shelves._

_The brunette turned to the window and smiled at the group of carolers passing by, singing with that Christmas joy that could never be deterred during this time of the year._

"_It's Christmas Eve Mr. Afton!" the man exclaimed just as the singers left. "Got any plans for the holiday?"_

"_Yes actually I do." the older man answered as he walked over to his young employee. "I'll be running the shop! And so will you!"_

"_What?!" Schmidt was taken aback by this news. "But Mr. Afton! It'll be Christmas! My family-"_

"_They'll be fine!" he tsked._

_Mike crossed his arms as he asked curiously. "Don't you have a family? Do you ever spend the holidays with them?"_

"_They don't care about me working at this time of year! Christmas is just a stupid day where kids get greedy for toys and adults are too lazy to go to work!"_

"_B-But-" _

_Vincent let out a long sigh, causing Mike to stop what he was about to say. The older man then put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. _

"_Tell you what." the employer stated. "I'll let you go home for Christmas."_

_The brunette gasped. "Oh my gosh really?! Thank you so-"_

"_However..." He pointed a purple finger at him. "you aren't getting paid for your absence."_

_Mike hugged his boss. "I don't even care! Thank you so much!" he then ran to get his jacket and hat. After he put both on he waved. "Merry Christmas Mr. Afton!"_

_As the young man left, Vincent leaned back against the counter of the cashier's table. He let out a sigh as he took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. "Whatever…"_

_~I~I~_

_The store was empty for the rest of the day so Vincent decided that it was best for him to close the shop up earlier._

_As he headed home, he saw a group of carolers going to different shops, singing merry tunes. The purple man simply rolled his eyes and continued walking._

'_I don't know why people make a big deal out of this stupid holiday…' he thought. _

_He scoffed and decided to walk faster. The music seemed a bit louder in his ears and he had to move away from the wretched noise. _

_Vincent eventually made it to his small apartment building at the edge of the city. He went inside, found his home and entered._

_Kicking off his shoes and tossing his jacket to the side, the purple man let out a yawn and approached his bedroom._

"_Turning in early isn't such a bad idea." he said as he noticed that his digital clock said seven o'clock. "Nothing's good on TV today due to stupid Christmas specials. Plus, those carolers will be here any minute."_

_He took off his work clothes and went to bed in just a tank top and boxers. He let out another yawn as he slipped under his thick covers._

_Before he even knew it, he went into a deep sleep._

_~I~I~_

"_**My son…" **_

_Vincent groaned as he heard a voice. It was faint but it sounded awfully familiar to the purple man. He got up and rubbed his eyes _

"_What...who is it?" He asked, looking around the dark room. _

_The man jumped quickly and squeaked as he saw the door to his room creak open. It slowly opened and his eyes widened when he saw a hand._

_It was white in color and was transparent. As if it was a-_

"_G...G-g-g...GHOST!" Vincent shrieked, gathering up his pillows._

"_**Calm down my son…"**_

_The purple man blinked when he saw the shape of the supernatural being in front of his bed. His eyes widened._

"_Dad?" _

"_**Yes my boy…" **__the old ghost nodded, floating over to his child. __**"It's good to see you again…"**_

"_Why are you here father?" Vincent asked._

"_**Vincent, my son, my soul hasn't been at rest since I died almost a year ago." **__William stated. __**"And it is because of you not being able to let Christmas into your heart."**_

_The living man glared at the dead one. "Why do you care?"_

"_**I want to see you happy Vincent."**__ the elderly male sighed. __**"You are not happy."**_

"_Whatever…" the purple man crossed his arms. He then added sarcastically. "What are you gonna do? Teach me what Christmas is all about?"_

"_**Kind of."**__ William answered. __**"Tonight, you will be visited by three ghosts. They are the ghosts of Christmas past, present and future. They will tell you how this fall upon you. I must go…"**_

_And so, the old man started to fade away. _

"_**Goodbye…"**_

_~I~I~_

_Vincent gasped as he awoken._

_He touched himself and, realizing that he wasn't dead, collapsed on the bed once again. He rolled around on the mattress as he groaned._

"_I can't believe my dad comes up from the grave just to criticize me about not believing in a fat man who breaks into people's houses just to get even MORE FAT!" he wrapped himself back under the covers and huffed. "I'm going back to bed..."_

"_**That's not the only thing Mr. Afton."**_

_Vincent jumped up. "...huh?"_

"_**Not only do you not believe in Santa but you don't understand what Christmas is all about."**_

_The man began to survey the room. It was just as dark as it was when he woke up the first time (if he even woke up at all)._

_The voices were high pitched and childlike. The first one was a bit more masculine than the other, making it seemed as though they was a boy and a girl._

_He rubbed his head when he saw that no one was in the room with him. _

"_I have to be dreaming again…" Vincent sighed._

"_**You're really not."**_

_The man gasped as he noticed light green and pink auras in front of him. He looked up and blinked._

_There were two kids hovering slightly above his bed. _

_The first one was a boy with a large wreath on his head. He wore a white t-shirt with green overalls. He had socks on that were decorated as if they were tiny Christmas trees. _

_The second one was a girl with little mistletoes tied up in her hair to create pigtails. She wore a white t-shirt with red overalls. On her feet were red and white socks that look like candy canes._

_Vincent blinked. "Who are you two?"_

"_**We are the ghosts of Christmas past!"**__ they piped._

"_**I'm Wreath!"**__ the boy greeted._

"_**And I'm Mistletoe!"**__ his sister added._

"_Wait...you're BOTH Christmas past?"_

"_**Yep!" **__Wreath piped._

"_**We're twins and we always do things together!"**__ Mistletoe agreed._

"_Right…" the man groaned. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"_

"_**Don't you recall?"**__ the girl ghost asked._

"_**We came to help you find the true meaning of Christmas!"**__ her brother added._

"_Right…" the man sighed. "...right." he then glared at them. "Look, I don't really feel like dealing with all of this hocus pocus ghost stuff. So…" he got off of his bed. "I would like you two to leave."_

_The two spirit children looked at one another before smiling. They turned back to the man and, in unison, the duo snapped their fingers. _

_Instantly, Vincent flew into the air. _

"_Ahh!" he shrieked. He looked at his body to see that he was glowing red and green. He glared at the children. "Put me down right now! I wanna go back to bed!"_

"_**We're gonna take you…"**__ Wreath piped._

"_**...into the past!"**__ Mistletoe finished._

"_Don't I have a say in the matter?! This is STUPID!"_

_The man's screams went on deaf ears as the children flew up towards the ceiling, where a large portal was. Vincent cried out as he was suddenly pulled inside._

"_HELP ME PL-"_

_He was cut off when the portal closed._

_~I~I~_

"_AHHH-Oof!"_

_Wreath and Mistletoe giggled as the purple man's face impacted with the snowy earth. He popped his head back up to glare at the twins._

"_I wish you two weren't dead so I can kill-"_

_He stopped for a second as he realized something. When he picked himself up, he took notice that his hands were white and transparent like an actually ghost._

"_What did you awful children DO TO ME?!" he screeched._

"_**We went into the past."**__ the girl ghost explained._

"_**And because of this, you are now unable to affect anything that happened in this point in time."**__ Wreath added._

"_**That's why you look like us!"**_

"_I DON'T WANNA LOOK LIKE YOU TWO!" the purple man exclaimed. "I WANNA LOOK LIKE MYSELF!"_

"_**Calm down sir."**__ the male ghost said._

"_How can I be calm at a time like-"_

_Vincent suddenly took notice of his surroundings. _

_They were in the suburban part of the state that had little houses sitting side by side. Most of them had the lights on during this time of night and the only thing that decorated the homes were wreaths and the occasional inflated Santa Claus._

_The twins floated towards the first house and the man walked alongside them. Once he walked onto the property, Vincent's eyes lit up._

"_This is my house." he stated, staring at the locomotive that was parked in the driveway._

"_**Yeah!" **__Mistletoe giggled as she and her sibling floated towards the lit window. Turning to the purple man, she added. __**"Come look!"**_

_He nodded and looked inside with them. He gasped. _

_In the living room of the house was a six year old Vincent Afton playing with a toy car and humming a Christmas song to himself. On the couch was a different boy who was slightly older than the little boy. He looked no older than ten._

"_**How'd you get the purple skin?"**__ Wreath asked, looking at little Vincent's fluffy brown hair and rosy red cheeks before turning to see the lavender man's unnatural skin and bald head._

"_Shut up." was his reply._

"_Uh!"_

_All three of the onlookers jumped when they heard the groan come from the older boy on the couch. The younger one turned to him._

"_Michael? What's wrong?"_

"_You should know EXACTLY what's wrong!" he snapped back. He then glared at the TV. "What are we watching right now?"_

"_How the Grinch Stole Christmas!" Vincent piped. "Me and Rudolph love this special!" he looked at the plush reindeer. "Right Rudolph?"_

_The boy made the toy nod excitedly._

"_That's the problem!" Michael exclaimed. "This Christmas stuff is crap!" _

"_Don't say that big brother!" the younger boy frowned. "If you say that Santa won't come!"_

"_SANTA ISN'T REAL!"_

_Both of the ghost children gasped._

"_That isn't true!" Vincent hollered. _

"_Stay up all night Vince~!" Michael chimed wickedly as he walked up the stairs. "Watch him come in the house...if it even happens!"_

_The younger of the boys pouted as he watched his sibling go. He plopped back down on the floor and grabbed the remote. As he went onto flicking through the channels, both of the ghosts turned to the original Vincent._

"_I remember what happened on this night." he stated just as the two sets of eyes turned to him. "I saw my parents come downstairs with all of my presents and they ate all of the cookies we prepared. That's the night that I knew that Santa was a bunch of bull…"_

"_**Santa isn't all-"**_

"_Take me home." he interrupted Mistletoe. "Now."_

"_**As you wish."**__ Wreath said as he and his sister snapped their fingers._

_~I~I~_

_Vincent was back in his bed. His eyes opened as he quickly looked around the room. _

_No one was in the room with him._

_He sighed, plopping onto his mattress. "Oh thank God. It was only a dream."_

"_**Silly man~! None of this is a dream~!"**_

_Vincent blinked and turned his head to see another ghost on the left side of his bed._

_It was a tall white puppet with red and green stripes running down his arms and legs. The strings that were attached to his limbs were dangling Christmas lights and there was a wreath around his neck like a necklace._

"_**Hey there~!"**_

_Vincent scooted away, surveying the rather tall magical being. "Who are you and why are you so TALL?!"_

"_**I'm Candinette or Cane for short. And I am the ghost of Christmas present!"**__ the puppet replied. __**"As for my extremely tall height...eh."**__ he simply shrugged. _

"_Right…?" he blinked. "Anyways, I hope you aren't gonna take me anywhere…"_

"_**Oooh! Traveling! I love traveling!"**__ Cane piped. __**"Let's go into the city~!" **_

"_NO!"_

_The two of them disappeared in a puff of candy cane dust._

_~I~I~_

"_**Welcome to Town Square!"**_

_Vincent blinked as he looked around. He was still seeing the hussle and bussle of his normal city. People were walking on the streets, going into little parlors and enjoying a couple of drinks before Christmas day. He then looked down towards himself._

_He was transparent._

"_Why do you stupid spirits always have to do this?!" he exclaimed._

_Cane giggled. __**"Sorry~! I'm just doing it so you don't look weird! Y'know, if I made you visible, it would look like you're talking to yourself~!"**_

_The purple guy thought about the concept before sighing in defeat. "Fine…do what you want…"_

"_**Hooray!"**_

_Vincent crossed his arms as he and the ghost started to scroll around the city. The man looked around, watching people drink and laugh the night away. Until someone zoomed right through them._

"_Ahh!" he shrieked as he felt a chill go up his spine. "Watch where you-"_

_Vincent blinked as he noticed the person who rushed by them looked familiar._

"_Schmidt? What is he doing around here? At this time of night?" he growled. "That bastard! He cheated me into letting him stay home so he could drink all night long!"_

"_**Not necessarily." **__the puppet smiled. __**"Let's go see what he's up to~!"**_

_The living male gasped as he was lifted into the air. Cane giggled once more as they soared through the air, flying high above Mike's head._

_Vincent glared at the ghost. "Why couldn't we just walk behind him?!"_

_Cane simply shrugged._

_The duo stayed in the air for several minutes more until Mike reached his destination and went inside. The other two men followed Schmidt to see another male sitting at a huge dining room table._

"_This isn't an average house…" Vincent noticed as he peered into the living room area to see twenty different stockings with several varying names._

"_**It's an orphanage."**__ Cane stated. __**"Mike and his fiancee Jeremy have been running this place for almost a year. Money is tough so the two take turns working to provide for all the children they have under their care until they are adopted."**_

"_I see…"_

"_Mr. Schmidt!" _

_The four males in the dining room turned their heads to see a little girl._

_She had long orange hair and huge green eyes. She had a big red bow on the top of her hair and was wearing pink footie PJs. She looked about four or five._

"_Hi Ashley!" Mike chimed, grabbing the girl and putting her on his lap. "How was your day?"_

"_Good!" she chimed. "I made a card for Santa!"_

"_You did?"_

"_Uh huh!" Jeremy smiled. "Wrote it all by herself." He pointed to the piece of paper that was placed right next to the plate of Christmas cookies. "It's right here."_

_The brunette grabbed the card and looked at the cover. On it were several candy cane stickers along with white glitter to look like snow. The bottom, in green and red marker, were the words 'Merry Christmas Santa!'_

"_Read what's inside!" Ashley piped happily as the man did as she asked._

"'_Dear Santa,'" Mike read. "'Hi! My name is Ashley Afton and I am five years old. I have two brothers named Danny and Zachary and they are the bestest brothers I could ask for!'" the man turned to the giggling girl. He added. "Bestest isn't a word you silly~!"_

"_I know. I wanna to make up some to prove how great they are!"_

_Mike nodded as he continued to read. "'I wrote this to tell you what I truly want for Christmas. I could always get the new Barbie dolls next year.'"_

"_But you love Barbie!" Jeremy exclaimed._

_The little girl nodded. "Yeah. But I want something really special! More special than a doll!"_

"_I wonder what can that be…"_

"_Please continue reading Mr. Schmidt!"_

"_Alright." The brunette nodded before continuing to read. "'What I really want for Christmas this year is my daddy back. I miss him so much and I hope he would come back to get me and my brothers. No matter how many times Zach says that it's impossible, I just know you can do it! You're Santa! I believe that you can make my wish come true. I love you so much Mr. Claus! Love, Ashley.'"_

_All of the men in the room turned to her._

"_Ashley Afton…?" Vincent asked, eyes widened._

"_**She is the daughter of your late wife."**__ Cane explained. __**"She was only a few weeks pregnant when you left her. And two years after this little girl was born, she died of a heart attack from overworking to make ends meet."**_

"_Wow…I...I can't believe this…"_

"_**She's a wonderful little girl..." **_

_Vincent smiled a little. "She is…"_

"_Do you think it'll come true?" Ashley asked, looking at the two men in front of her._

"_Most definitely!" Mike answered._

"_You're a great girl." his lover agreed. "Santa will give you anything."_

"_Thanks!" she giggled. She jumped off of the brunette's lap before headed towards the stairs. "Good night!"_

"_Good night!" both men chimed as they watched her walk away. Once she was gone, Jeremy sighed._

"_What are we gonna do? She wants her dad!"_

"_I don't know baby…" Mike answered, leaning against his mate. "I mean, I know my boss is her father but-"_

"_Vincent?" The redhead blinked. "Oh no no no no! That can't be right!"_

"_It is Jerry! I've seen pictures of him and his wife together on a few occasions. Those three are his children!"_

"_Yeah but…" He scoffed. "I've never seen him as a family man. No wonder his wife left him…"_

_Mike gasped, slapping his lover's shoulder. "Jeremy!"_

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

"_That is just awful!"_

"_Yeah but I know you kind of feel the same. He's a loner and has never happy for a day in his life. _

_Mike stayed angry for a little longer before leaning against the redhead and letting out a sigh. "I guess you're right…"_

"_Hey…" Jeremy said, lifting Mike's chin up so the two can make eye contact. "Don't feel so blue. It's Christmas."_

_The brunette chuckled a little, giving his mate a small smile. "I know, love."_

"_Hey~!"_

_Mike blinked and looked up to noticed the redhead holding up a mistletoe. He snickered. "I thought you were Jewish."_

"_I am~!" he stated. "But even a Jew can spread some Christmas cheer~!"_

_The two men nuzzled noses before sharing a passionate kiss._

_Cane cooed at the sight while Vincent cringed a little. The purple man then looked away from the love scene to stare at the staircase. _

"_Take me home." he stated._

_The puppet turned to him and beamed. __**"Oh okay! Did you figure out the true meaning of Christmas?"**_

"_No…" was his answer. "My wife cheated on me. That little girl is someone else's daughter."_

"_**Why do you say that?"**_

"_We were both BRUNETTES!" he barked. "That can bring out a orange haired child!"_

"_**It's like I always say, anything is possible~!"**_

"_Take." the purple man growled. "Me. Home. Now."_

"_**Okay! Okay!" **_

_And with this, the puppet snapped his fingers._

_~I~I~_

_Vincent sighed when he realized that he was back in his bed. He then decided to make himself comfy._

"_Okay, okay," he mumbled to himself. "I already saw three ghosts but…" he bit his lip. "No one showed me the future yet."_

"_**Not until now…"**_

_The purple man gulped. "Who are you?"_

"_**The ghost of Christmas future."**_

"_Why can't I see you?"_

"_**Sit up and maybe you can."**_

_He mentally prepared himself before sitting up. What he saw was unnerving._

_In a purple aura of light was Christmas future. He wore a black cloak that covered the entirety of his body. He was hunched over, as if he was old with age and had no distinct features on his face that was visible due to the hood he wore._

"_**Come with me." **__it said in its deep and dark voice._

"_And people say I'm not jolly…" Vincent mumbled to himself as he walked with the spirit. _

_In a matter of paces, the duo had already jumped into the future. The man was shocked by what he saw._

"_A cemetery?" he turned to the ghost. "Why are we…" _

"_**Look."**_

_Vincent did as he was told and saw that there was a woman standing by a gravestone._

_She wore all black which included the winter wear that adorned her body. The only features that really stuck out was the woman's long hair that flowed with the winter's wind and her green eyes._

"_Isn't that Ashley?"_

"_I can't believe you…"_

_The man blinked as he heard his daughter. Her voice was as delicate as a glass figurine. However, it was cold and icy like the weather she was enduring._

"_After all these years, you were in plain sight." she clenched her fists, where she had a candy cane in one of them. "And when I told you the truth, just before you died, you LAUGHED IN MY FACE!"_

"_Ashley…" Vincent bit his lip, trying to hold back the pain he felt in his heart._

"_You were never there for us…" she had tears in the brim of her eyes. "You were never there for __**me**__!" she wiped her face before staring coldly at the grave. "I hope you burn in hell where you belong. Merry Christmas…"_

_She threw the crushed candy at the tomb before walking away._

"_What did I…"_

"_**You never brought family into your heart."**__ The ghost explained. __**"You never went back to get your children and now Ashley helps in the orphanage."**_

"_What about the boys?" he asked._

"_**Zachary is in jail for forgery and murder. Danny is working at an office job somewhere in the city."**_

_Vincent nodded. He then whimpered. "Is this...really how my life ends…? Being the worst father to have ever walked this planet?"_

"_**That depends on what you do."**__ he threw off his hood to show a purple bear. __**"And how you decide to change things. This is the future after all. Not everything is set in stone."**_

"_Take me home." he said. "Please?"_

_The bear nodded and snapped his fingers._

_~I~I~_

_*beep beep*_

_Vincent woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He looked at the time and smiled._

_6:15 AM_

"_Merry Christmas~!" he chimed, jumping out of bed to change into his clothes. _

_He ate a quick breakfast of toast and cereal before slipping on his winter clothes. He then grabbed his keys off of the dining room table before walking out of the door._

_He skipped down the snowy streets of the city and hummed a little tune as he went. Soon, He reached his destination, the orphanage, and knocked on the door._

_Mike was the one to answer._

"_What...who is this?" he asked before letting out a yawn. He blinked twice when he realized who it was. "Mr. Afton?! What are you-"_

"_I would like to claim my children!"_

_The brunette looked at him in confusion. "Really?"_

"_Yes I do!"_

_Mike smiled before leading Vincent inside. However, the latter man stopped after a few steps. _

"_Hey…"_

_The younger man raised an eyebrow as he stared at the lavender man in confusion._

"_Do you have a ribbon?"_

_Mike smiled, digging into his pocket and handing him a pink ribbon, a black marker and a small piece of sticker paper._

"_You better hurry." the younger man advised. "They'll be waking up soon." he then started to walk away. "I'll start collecting the paperwork."_

_Vincent nodded before running into the living room. Quickly, he wrapped the bow around his head and wrote 'To Ashley, Zach and Danny' in bold black lettering on the sticker paper. He stuck it to his chest before sitting on the floor behind the sofa._

"_PRESENTS!" _

_The man chuckled as he heard the scampering of little feet running into the room. The kids happily claimed their gifts and started opening them._

_Ashley was the only one who wasn't vigorously opening presents. She simply moved her gifts away from everyone else's and sadly sat on the couch. Jeremy acknowledged this._

"_What's wrong sweetie?" he asked, sitting down beside her._

"_Santa didn't give me what I asked for…" she answered. "I guess I asked too late…"_

"_Not necessarily…" Mike smirked as he came into the room with a plate of cookies._

"_Why do you say- AHHH!"_

_She was grabbed by two hefty arms that pulled her in for a hug. Ashley looked up to see her father's smiling face. She looked down to see that he was for her (and her brothers) and embraced him tightly._

"_Daddy!"_

_Danny turned his head from the Hot Wheels playset he was giving to gasp. Tears escaped his eyes as he ran over to hug his dad._

_Zachary bit his lip, trying to hold back tears. He sniffled as his father approached him to allow him to join the embrace._

_Jeremy and Mike smiled. The latter then gave Vincent the papers. _

"_I just need you to sign."_

_The purple man nodded before doing what he needed to do._

**~I~I~**

"'...And so, Vincent figured out that the true meaning of Christmas was not leaving work so you could drink all of your troubles away. It is a time of year for everyone to get together and spend time with family. The End.'"

The Fazgang clapped as Mari's story came to an end.

"Great story!" Freddy piped.

"Just as magical as the original~!" Bonnie agreed, eyes twinkling.

"A toast!" the leader of the group piped, raising his cup of eggnog into the air. "For another wonderful Christmas!"

"Cheers!" everyone chimed, clinking their mugs together before chugging down the creamy beverage.

Afterwards, JJ turned to Mari. "So is Vincent _really_ Danny's dad?"

The puppet simply shrugged.


	93. LWTN: The New Girl

**Another Living with the Nightmares chapter for you all to enjoy! I made this around the time I made the Christmas special and I hope you all like it!**

**I take no ownership to any of the characters! They all belong to Scott Cawthon!**

"Dan-Man! Yo Dan-Man!"

Danny groaned from under his blankets. He opened a teal eye to see Nelly's excited expression.

"What's going on?" he asked, sitting up on the mattress before rubbing his eyes. Turning back to Nelly, he added. "Did Paulie get himself stuck in the toilet again?"

"No! It's way better than that!" he jumped off of the bed and joined the other Nightmares at the window. "Come see!"

The brunette sighed before making his way to the window. He noticed the others were crouched down on the floor, peeking gingerly through the blinds.

"What's going on?" Dan asked the rest of the Nightmares.

"She looks so pretty~!" Nikki gushed. "Look at her cute pink jacket~!"

"Must be rich." Manny stated. "Or lucky."

"Why would she be coming here?" Roxy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dang...she got a lot of suitcases…"

"Guys! Move over!" Danny hollered. "I can't see!"

"Too late~!" Marion chimed as they all moved away from the window. "She's already inside~!"

"Drat…"

"Danny! Zachary! Come downstairs please!"

The boy blinked before heading towards the door. Before he opened it, he turned to his friends. "Go hide. Just to be certain that she's not sleeping in here."

They all nodded and heading into their usual areas, either under the bed or in the closet.

Dan smiled before exiting his room.

**~I~I~**

"Boys, I have an announcement to make!"

Danny and Zach sat on the couch, eyeing the girl that had just entered their home.

She looked around the youngest boy's age with long, straight orange hair. She wore a big pink bow on her head with a matching jacket and clean, snow white boots. Her bright green eyes looked around the room nervously before looking at the floor.

"Before you say it," Zach started, raising his hand. "Can I ask why you're home earlier than usual?"

"Yes you may." she answered. "You see...I just came back home from the funeral of my boss, Mr. William Afton."

"Wasn't he also the owner of the Fazbear Corporation?" Dan asked.

"Cofounder." his mother corrected. "And yes. Now that he passed, he has given me, as it is stated in his will, all access to his companies as well as being the guardian of his only child." she patted the little girl on the head gently. "This is Ashley."

"Hi." she said, raising her head up and waving towards them.

"Hello." Danny waved before getting off of his chair and shaking her hand. "I'm Daniel Rogers. That's my brother Zach."

"Sup…" the older boy greeted before turning to his phone, which sat on his lap.

"Zachary." his mother said. "Would you do me a favor and bring Ashley's luggage to the guest room?"

The boy groaned but complied as he hoisted up the many bags. His brother walked over to them as well and helped him carry them all. Their mom smiled. "Now that's what I call teamwork! Good job boys!"

**~I~I~**

"...and now, I have a new sibling."

"Your ma must be happy." Nikki stated. "It must be nice ta actually have a girl around…"

She looked at all the boys.

"Hint, Hint Scott…"

"Who's Scott?" Paulie asked.

"Anyways, I think we should throw her a welcome home party!" Nick piped.

"I got it covered." Marion chimed before snapping his fingers.

Cue high pitched screaming from down the hall.

Daniel's eyes widened. "What did you do?!"

"DANNY!"

All eyes turned to Zach, who had just entered the room. He shouted.

"What are THOSE MONSTERS OF YOURS DOING TO HER?!"

He then looked to see the people he was just referring to and shrieked, rushing back into his room and slamming their door shut.

"What is going on up there?!"

"Nothing mom!" Danny hollered.

"Okay...Zach! You better not be trying to scare Ashley!"

"I'M NOT!" the older boy yelled. "DANNY'S THE ONE TRYING TO SCARE HER WITH HIS MONSTERS!"

Their mom sighed from the bottom of the stairs. "Whatever...I'll be heading out. Make sure Ashley feels at home boys."

"MOM!"

"Zach, you are standing here!"

The eldest boy whimpered softly as his mother left the house. He then quickly slammed his door shut.

"Danny…"

Dan blinked as he turned to see the new girl covered in streamers and holding a purple frosted cake that says 'Welcome Home' in pink icing. The boy looked at her nervously.

"Yeah…?" he asked.

"Is this place haunted?"

His eyes widened as he heard the Nightmares run back into hiding. Ashley tilted her head to look inside the room. She blinked as she saw the closet door slam shut.

She turned back to Danny. "What's in your room?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" he lied.

"Then why did the closet door slam shut?"

"The wind…!"

"We're indoors…"

"The windows are open!"

She raised an eyebrow before changing the subject. "Alright...but is this place haunted?"

"Nope!"

"There was a party in my room. With decorations and food." she lifted the cake a little for emphasis. "It came out of thin air."

"It…" he crossed his arms confidently. "It does that here all the time…"

Silence ran over the duo for several seconds before Ashley strolled away.

"Okay...this house is haunted."

Danny sighed in defeat as he walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

**~I~I~**

"So Ashley...how was your first day with us?"

Danny and his family were eating dinner, which was hot dogs and french fries. The orange haired girl shrugged as she dabbed a fry into a small pile of ketchup she put on her plate.

"It was alright…" she answered. "It's just that...I feel uncomfortable with the fact that I will be dealing with another ghost."

Danny nearly choked on the hot dog he was eating.

"Ghost?" Mrs. Rogers asked.

"_Another_ ghost?!" Zach added.

Ashley nodded. "My dad kept telling me that the ghost of the founder of the Fazbear Corporation, Mr. Fazbear, haunts our home. He made a room for him and tells me to get things for him." she pushed her plate away as she added. "At first, I thought it was a joke and did all the things Dad told me to do for him without another word. However…"

She looked beside her to an empty chair.

"I saw him one day. Reading the newspaper and eating the food I got him. He waved at me and I stood there speechless." he turned back to them. "He's doing it right now. Don't you all see?"

Zach's face paled.

"Um…Ashley…" Mrs. Rogers started, staring at the empty chair worriedly. "Didn't your daddy tell you a thing or two about lying?"

"I'm not lying." she stated, emotionlessly but firm.

"She seems serious Mom." Danny added.

"Alright…" the woman sighed. "You know what? All of you to bed. I don't wanna hear anymore of your ghost stories."

She marched up the stairs. Ashley looked at the boys.

"You two believe me...right?" she asked.

Zachary's response was slowly backing away from the table before running up the stairs. Danny smiled.

"I do. I have some abnormal companions myself."

She smiled. "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

**100 chapters is...7 chapters away! :D**


	94. Ashley Afton Takes on School

**First chapter of Living with the Fazgang for 2017!**

**...which shouldn't be the case.**

**I'm sorry that I haven't been posting all too often. I had school and I was also dealing with a massive writer's block. But I'm back because Spring Break starts really soon for me, which I would take in posting more on here.**

**I'm more active on my dA accounts (TeddyBearTy for the main stuff and PaddedTeddyBear for ABDL stuff) so you could always look at that! :D**

**I take no ownership to any of the characters except Miss Wendy and Mr. Fazbear! Everybody else belongs to Scott Cawthon!**

"...Danny?"

The mentioned boy lifted his head up to see Baby glaring at Ashley, who was scribbling things down in a composition notebook. He looked back at the clown and smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah?"

She continued to stare at the orange haired girl as she asked. "Who is this and why is she sitting in my seat?"

Danny turned to his new family member before looking at Baby. "Baby, this is Ashley. She just moved in with me a few days ago. And…" the brunette's teal eyes went back to the girl sitting next to him before looking at the clown. He shrugged. "I'm not sure why she's sitting here."

Baby glared at him. "Could you get her to move?"

"I think she's comfortable here." he then added in a hushed voice. "She doesn't know anybody here Baby. This is all new to her."

The entertainer tilted her head. "How?"

"She is the daughter of William Afton, the head of the Fazbear Corporation."

She gasped. "We work for him!"

"Yeah, so did the Fazgang. And now, it's being run by my mom." he then smirked. "Which means I'm a boss' kid!"

"Don't get cocky..."

"Alright kids, sit down and let's get class started!" Miss Wendy exclaimed, smiling as all of the students did as they were told just as she said it.

Well...almost all of them.

She turned to Baby, who was still standing up. The woman raised an eyebrow. "Baby...why are you still up?"

"She's sitting in _my_ seat!" The clown yelled, stomping her foot and pointing angrily towards the orange haired girl.

The teacher covered her mouth. "Oh goodness, I didn't realize that we have a new student." she walked over to Ashley. She smiled at her before asking. "Would you like to come up to front to introduce yourself?"

"Here is fine." Ashley said in a unamused voice before standing up from her chair, which Baby greedily snatched and sat in. "I'm Ashley Afton, daughter of William Afton, who was the founder of the Fazbear Corporation and is now buried six feet under."

"Oh dear," Miss Wendy said softly, gracing her heart. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's alright." the new girl replied. "I have Danny's family and Mr. Fazbear watching over me."

"Wait!" BB butted in. "You've been staying with Danny and us?" he pointed to himself and JJ.

"No. Mister Fazbear. Frederick and Freddy Fazbear's father. He has been with me since I was born, at least that is what my dad would tell me."

"What about your mom?" a random girl in the class asked.

"She died hours after my birth due to a heart attack."

Silence filled the room for a few moments. The instructor touched her heart as she stared solemnly at the girl. "I am so sorry. You have been dealing with so much loss at such a young age."

"It's fine." Ashley still looked and sounded emotionless. "We're all gonna die someday. It's simply a 'see you later' type of deal. I'll see them when my time comes."

"Can we stop talking about this!?" another girl in the back cried. "It's scaring me!"

"Me too!" a boy sobbed.

Slowly, Miss Wendy nodded. "R-right." she grabbed a textbook off of her desk. "Find a new seat Ashley and everyone turn your English textbooks to page 56."

**~I~I~**

"You're not very active are you?"

Ashley tilted her head to see Baby hovering over her shoulder. Once again, the orange haired girl was scribbling in her composition notebook. And also, the new girl went back to sitting in the clown's assigned seat. No one else was in the room with them since it was time for recess.

"It's too hot outside." Ashley answered.

"You could just take off that pink sweater." Baby suggested, pinching the wool fabric.

"No thanks."

The clown crossed her arms. "You're gonna have to go outside eventually. Y'know, when it's time to go home."

"I know."

"Are you gonna take it off then?"

"Why do you care?" the girl started to glare at the entertainer. "Are you waiting for an opportunity to steal it?"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID SWEATER!"

"Then why do you care about my wellbeing? Do you love me? I barely even know you."

Baby growled. "Y'know what? Forget it! I was trying to ask you if you wanted to come outside and play with us but forget it!"

Ashley lifted her head from her book, tilting her head in confusion. "Us?"

"Me and Reena were gonna play hopscotch..." The clown mumbled. "So do you want to-"

"No thanks." the girl turned back to her notebook. "I have to keep Mr. Fazbear company."

Baby looked around the room. There was no one in the class but the two of them. The clown turned back to Ashley and was about to say that no one else was in here with them but stopped when she saw someone sitting in Danny's desk.

He was a rather large bear who looked almost exactly like Fred. The only differences were that his fur was a few tints lighter and his eyes were a very light blue color, almost white. He wore circular glasses, a top hat that resembled the mentioned Toy, and a gray business suit. The chair that was originally at the desk was gone and replaced with a velvet arm chair. His legs were crossed underneath the desk as he read a newspaper that was yellowed and old.

The bear looked as though he was alive and well, sitting in the desk as though everything was normal. Baby's pupils shrunk as she reached out to touch the man, but her hand went right through him as she tried to reach his shoulder.

She started to shake as he turned to look at the frightened clown. He smiled. "_Good evening to you, little miss."_

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Baby screamed like her life was in danger as she rushed out of the classroom, leaving Ashley alone with the ghost.

"Couldn't you have just stay home?" the girl asked.

Mr. Fazbear chuckled. "_I can't watch over you if I stay home, Ms. Afton. It's not what your father would've wished."_

"Why isn't he here? Or Mother? Do they not like me?"

The ghost shrugged. "_I have no clue as to why your mother isn't here. As for your father, he's dealing with some business."_

Ashley frowned as she went back to her doodling. "Even in death, he still has no time to talk to me."

The bear sighed, looking at his friend's daughter with the utmost sympathy before returning to his newspaper.

**Already got the next chapter done so it should be posted by tomorrow! :D**


	95. This Baby's Crazy

**Another chapter as promised! Hope you all like it!**

**All characters belong to Scott Cawthon!**

"THERE WAS A GHOST IN THAT CLASSROOM! I'M SERIOUS!"

Ballora sighed as Ennard drove the three of them to their home.

Baby had to be picked up early due to how 'odd' she was acting after lunch. She would yell and scream about how she saw some kind of ghost during recess and how Danny shouldn't sit in his seat because the paranormal being was sitting there. She seemed so petrified and frantic that Miss Wendy called the ballerina to pick her up.

Her scared demeanor continued on the car ride home.

"I'm serious Ballora!" the clown cried. "There was a ghost!"

"Yes Baby," Ballora sighed. "I know…"

The little girl turned to Ennard. "You believe me, right Ennard?"

"Sure I do!" the other clown replied with a smile. "I believe in lots of things!"

"Like…?"

"I believe that you're crazy!" he stopped the van in front of the restaurant. "I also believe in aliens who have multiple eyes! I see them in my dreams and they always try to contact me about some type of crisis!" he stepped out of the vehicle, leaving the two confused girls by themselves.

The dancer turned to the clown after a few brief seconds of silence. "Look Baby. I know you saw something but I think you're overreacting about what it was."

"Are you saying that you don't believe that I saw a ghost?" Baby asked.

"I believe you just saw something that was all in your head." Ballora opened the car door. "Just nap it off alright?"

The woman then walked off, leaving the little clown by herself.

She huffed. "I'm not crazy…"

~I~I~

"Do you guys think I'm crazy?"

Teddy, Frankie and Bunni all raised an eyebrow as Baby stood in front of the TV with an angry expression on her face. They all looked at the little girl before turning back to their obscured show.

"I think you should move away from the TV." the fox stated with the hand puppet nodded.

"It depends." Teddy stated, being the only person to have answered the question. "What are people saying you're crazy about?"

"Seeing a ghost at school…" the clown stated.

The bear blinked, his pupils the size of pinpricks. Frankie and Bunni immediately turned to the scared bear.

"Come on mate," the fox said, putting a hand on the polar bear's shoulder. "You don't actually believe her lil' story now do ya?"

~I~I~

"One. And two. And three. And four."

Ballora was in her studio, stretching and breathing calmly while Bonnet counted.

All in all, things were calm and peaceful…

...until Frankie crashed into the room, causing the wall to tumble down. Dust rose up from the destroyed wall, causing the two ladies to cough profusely.

"BALLORA!"

The ballerina blinked when Teddy came into the room and grasped her shoulders. Shaking her, he added.

"WE HAVE TO GET BABY OUT OF SCHOOL!"

She took the bear off of her before asking. "Does it have anything to do with the ghost?"

He gasped. "How did you know?!"

"Baby told me."

"And you DON'T CARE?!"

"Teddy. Baby may be our boss in a sense but she is still a child. It could've been some sort of crazy daydream she had. It was all in her head. Now, try to relax."

The bear sighed. "I'll try."

Bonnet looked from the duo to the unconscious Frankie before asking as she pointed to the fox.

"Does...does anyone not notice this?"

~I~I~

"Do you believe me Yenndo?"

The black bear was sitting in his room reading a book when he heard the little girl speak. He closed the piece of literature before turning to Baby with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay Baby," she softly said to herself, turning around to face the door. "you about to actually talk to Yenndo. He won't respond back, which would be great because he can't call you crazy! You can do this!"

She turned back around to see Yenndo's still confused face.

"Alright...well Yenndo, buddy, I want you to listen to everything I have to say to its entirety. And...um...I don't want you to judge me alright?"

The large bear slowly nodded.

"Okay!" she clapped her hands together. "So...there was this new girl. And I would have been fine with it normally but she brought a ghost with her. And now...me along with the person who sits next to me have haunted seats! And no one even cares about that!"

There was a brief moment of silence, the only sounds being the little clown trying to catch her breath. After a while, a deep voice asked.

"Are you done?"

Baby blinked, lifted her head up to still see the black bear's confused expression.

"What…" she started to look scared. "What that...huh?"

"I asked you a question." Yenndo said blankly, causing the girl to jump back. "Are you done?"

Dumbfoundedly, she nodded. She was still very terrified and very confused that the bear could speak after all this time of keeping his mouth shut.

Yenndo, meanwhile, was trying to think of how to handle the situation with the little girl. It may have been a real thing. People could see ghosts all the time. But what if it isn't?

He was gonna have to deal with the situation at both ends.

"Baby?" he finally asked.

"Huh?" she replied.

"Sit down." he patted a spot in the bed beside him. "We need to have a talk."

She did as she was told, climbing onto the large bed and taking a seat.

The bear then cleared his throat and asked. "Now, was the ghost imaginary? Did anybody else see it?"

"Ashley saw it." Baby answered. "She's the new girl."

Yenndo nodded. "Was the ghost there before Ashley came along?"

"No. She said the ghost was some sort of company? I don't know."

"So the ghost was her friend?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe the ghost came with her. It could be possible."

"Which means…" Baby tapped her chin before gasping. "ASHLEY'S IN TROUBLE!" the clown jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. "Thank you Yenndo! You're a big help!"

After she slammed the door, the bear sighed as he returned to his reading. "I should've kept my mouth shut…"

~I~I~

"BEN! BEN! Are you still here?!"

Baby walked into the dining hall, where it was completely empty and pouted. She could've sworn that guy was here!

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

"Baby?"

The clown turned to see Ballora glaring down at her. While the little girl was distracted, the man she was calling out for made his escape.

"What did I tell you to do before you got into the house?" the dancer asked.

Baby sighed. "Take a nap."

"And have you?"

"Ye-"

Ballora crossed her arms. "You better not lie to me."

The little girl hung her head in defeat. "No…"

"Exactly. And because of that, you caused more damage than good." she pointed to the stairs. "Go to your room. Right now."

The clown sighed as she did as she was told. But no one was gonna stop her from doing what she had to do tomorrow.


	96. How to Calm Your Nerves Before a Date

**Let's go see what the Fazgang is up to…**

Jeremy was doing his normal afternoon routine, walking into the kitchen to get some snack so he could watch some Netflix. While he was in the midst of heading towards the kitchen, he heard heavy breathing and a paper bag crinkling.

Upon closer inspection, the redhead found Foxy hyperventilating into a brown paper bag. He was sitting in the corner of his room, curled up in a fetal position with tears in his eyes.

The two suddenly made eye contact, causing the pirate to jump back in shock. Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "Um...what's…" the human scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "What's going on?"

"Oi mate, it be awful!" the fox cried, sitting up and wiping his tear stained cheeks. "Me and Chica are about ta go on a date! TOMORROW!"

"And…" the man's green eyes shifted. "That's bad how?"

"I ain't READY!"

"You asked her out thirty-four chapters ago…"

"That isn't enough time!"

"The author took a FUCKING hiatus!"

Foxy sobbed. "I be bad at this!" he crawled back into his corner and continued to cry. "I be a wreck! A disgrace! Me cousin is better at picking up chicks then me and he's ASEXUAL!"

Jeremy blinked. "Wait...Mangle's asexual?"

The pirate didn't answer. He just continued to bawl his eyes out. "Leave me be boyo! Leave this ol' sack of sadness in the dust!"

The redhead's eyes shifted from his bedroom to Foxy's room. Did he really want to help this guy again? I mean, they were pretty good friends and he had helped the pirate before...but did he want to help him again?

Jeremy nodded and walked over to the fox. "I'm not going anywhere Foxy. I'm gonna help you...again!"

The captain sniffled, looking up into the human's confident green eyes. "Ya mean it?"

"You bet!"

"Oh thank ye, thank ye, THANK YE!" Foxy cried, hugging Jeremy while his tail wagged happily. "Ye be a true friend, Jeremy!"

"No problem." he chuckled while also thinking of a way to calm the pirate down.

**~I~I~**

"Now, you have already done the hardest part for any person. You already asked Chica out."

Foxy nodded as he scribbled down notes with his hook dabbed in pen ink.

The two have moved into Jeremy and Mike's room with the redhead giving the pirate a lecture on what has to be done in order to feel less nervous. The human was standing near a chalkboard, pointing at a poorly drawn image of Foxy and Chica talking on phones about their eventually date with a yardstick.

Next, the man moved it towards a picture of the fox sleeping. "Next is the wait period," Jeremy stated. "which is nearing its conclusion."

"In less than twenty-four hours…" Foxy whimpered, shaking as he wrote it down. "What if she doesn't like me by then? She'll probably want ta cancel and-"

"Quit that loser talk!"

The pirate blinked, looked over to the redhead. "Huh?"

"Step 1: In order to be a winner, you have to think like a winner!" Jeremy smiled. "You, my friend, will have to start thinking...like a winner."

"But mate," Foxy started, standing on the bed confidently. "I already AM a winner!"

The human crossed his arms. "Are you really?"

"Yep!"

"Then are you ready for your date with Chica tomorrow?"

Foxy's eye widened as he fell back onto the mattress, eye filled with tears. He sobbed. "NOOO!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes before grabbing the pirate's arms and lifting him up so that he was sitting upright. "That's that loser talk again! You have to talk like a winner!"

The fox sighed. "How?"

"Self confidence." he tapped the yardstick against the pirate's knees. "Sit up straight, smile, and most importantly, say you're a winner!"

Foxy nodded and did as he was told. He stood up as straight as a skyscraper with his arms to his side. He then grinned the widest grin anyone could ever make and yelled to the heavens. "I'M A WINNER!"

Jeremy blinked towards the fox's outburst but grinned nonetheless. "That's the spirit! Now, are you ready for your date with Chica tomorrow?"

The pirate's grin immediately vanished as he collapsed onto the bed once again. "NOOOOOOO!"

The human sighed.

**~I~I~**

"Alright, it seems as though you can't become confident with a guy like me so," Jeremy said as he gestured towards the living room. "We'll find you a more confident person to talk to you."

Foxy raised an eyebrow. "Like who?"

Mari then materialized out of thin air and between the two men. "Did somebody say confident?!" he piped. Afterwards, he put up two fingers. "Twice?!"

"Me! I did!" the human piped, waving a hand in the air. He then placed the palm of it on Foxy's shoulder, causing the pirate to jump back frightfully. "Foxy here needs your assistance!"

"Really?! Wow!" the puppet tilted his head. "With what?"

The fox sighed. "I'm not ready fer me date with Chica tomorrow…"

"Oh!" Mari chuckled. "Is that all?"

He shrugged. "I guess so?"

"That's an easy fix!" The puppet floated around the fox until he was close enough to his face. He then shrunk down to the size of a molecule and floated into Foxy's nose. "Eww! Foxy! When was the last time you blown your nose? I can't even get through this thing!"

"What are you trying to do?!" Jeremy asked.

"Control Foxy's mind like a robot!"

The human tapped his chin. "That...actually sounds kind of cool! Great idea Mari!"

"I know! It's genius!"

"I don't know." Foxy said as Mari flew out of his nose and turned back to normal. "It wouldn't be meself on the date! It'll be Mari."

"Relax man." Jeremy chuckled. "It'll be fine. Besides," he grabbed Foxy by the scruff of his chest. "You jokers already ruined my date with Mike back in chapter 16 so...it won't be too bad."

The captain gulped. "Maybe I should cancel it…"

**~I~I~**

Chica was reading her little recipe book when her phone started ringing. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

_"Chica…"_ it was Foxy. _"It be me."_

"Howdy Foxy!" the chicken piped. "I'm so excited for our date tomorrow night! Where are we going?"

The captain gulped. _"Aye...about that…"_

"What's wrong?" Chica raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

_"Um…"_ he gulped once more. _"No…"_

"Great! See ya later!" She piped as she ended the call and continued her reading, kicking her feet in glee. "I'm so excited for this~!"


	97. Foxy's Date Pt 1 of 3

**Foxy's date is here! And it will be a parter that I hope you all enjoy!**

**I own NONE of the characters!**

Foxy bit his lip as he stared at the digital clock by the stove.

It was only 9 am and he was still skeptical about this date. Chica had been waiting so long for this wonderful day so he would feel so bad as to cancel so soon.

He had to make the best of the situation and work through it...

Or...he could tell Mari and Jeremy to back off, letting him handle everything.

The captain began to sweat as he thought about all of the effort it would take to deal with this date all by himself! He would be a massive wreck and a huge disaster! She wouldn't even want to seen with him anymore! She would ditch him for good and he'll-

"Foxy? Foxy?"

He blinked, turning his attention to the left of him. There sat Mangle, who looked a bit concerned. The albino then asked.

"Are ye alright Cousin Foxy?"

"Never better!" He lied, trying to hide his nervousness with a crooked smile. "Why wouldn't I be alright?! Today's me date with Chica!"

"Aye..." his relative wasn't impressed. "I know. But...ye look nervous. Is everything okay?"

Foxy nodded rapidly. He didn't want Mangle in any of his business! This was for him to deal with! He didn't need anybody else's help!

Then...why did he agree to Jeremy's?

The pirate rubbed his head. He was started to feel woozy with all the thinking he was doing. Was this how Freddy feels when he was calculating the amount for bills? Jesus, he was actually starting to feel _sorry_ for the bear!

"Foxy?"

He turned back to Mangle, who now looked extremely worried.

"Are ye sure yer alright? Ye look a lil ill..."

The crimson fox jumped when he felt a feathery hand touch his forehead. He turned to look into his love's concerned eyes. She inspected his face and nodded.

"Y'all do look a little pale..." Chica rubbed her boyfriend's cheek. "Foxy, ah think we should cancel our date tonight. Y'all don't look too good..."

"What-What are ye talking about lass!?" he pushed the chicken's hand away gently. His gold eye stared back into her magenta ones. "I be the best I ever could be!"

"Ya sure?"

"Absolutely!"

Chica's face was scrunched up and didn't look at all convinced. She truly did feel as though something was wrong with her lover and she had to get to the bottom of it. However, Foxy was determined and believed that he was fine. He felt like there was nothing to worry about and the two should just continue their plans for tonight.

And who was she to judge?

The chicken gave her boyfriend a soft smile and, letting out a small chuckle, she said. "Alright, alright, we'll go on our date!" she kissed him on the cheek before walking away. "I can't wait ta see what ya have planned, sugar~!"

Foxy smiled and waved goodbye as Chica headed up the stairs. Once she was gone, he slammed his face on the table, much to everyone's concern.

The captain groaned. "I be terrible at this..."

**~I~I~**

"Foxy?"

The captain was currently in Freddy's room, deciding what bow tie to wear for his date, when the owner of the room spoke to him. The fox was trying to pick between two different color bows and turned his head to face the bear.

"Aye?"

"What was going on this morning?" Freddy asked, sitting up in his bed in order to look at his friend. "It's not usually like yourself to act like this. So...what's happening?"

Foxy sighed, setting the ties down in his lap before answering. "Me and Chica have a date tonight and I was really nervous yesterday. So I asked Jeremy and he said he'd help me..."

The chocolate colored mammal raised a bushy eyebrow. "But...?"

"But he then got Mari involved and he be thinking about using some sort of mind control..." the pirate scratched the back of his neck gently with his hook. "I...I don't want that...I want it ta actually feel like it's me on the date, not Mari."

"Did you tell them about how you felt about the plan?"

"Aye...but they wouldn't have any of it! They be insisting that it's the best idea."

Freddy sighed. "Foxy...who's date is this?"

"Mine...b-but Freddy!" the fox looked down at his feet. "I be a wreck if I do it on me own..."

"But that's what you are right?"

Foxy pouted. "I be no wreck! I'm Captain Foxy!"

The bear chuckled. "Keep up that attitude and you'll do fine, Cap'n! Trust me, you don't need magic to make a date perfect. Hell, nothing's ever gonna be perfect. You just gotta stick to what you're good at."

"...Being a goofball?" Foxy asked.

"Being a goofball." Freddy answered, scratching the fox behind his ear and causing his fluffy tail to wag. "Go get her Cap'n."

"I will!" the pirate piped, nabbing a golden bow tie before dashing out of the room. "Thanks Freddy!"

"No problem!"

**~I~I~**

6:55 PM.

Almost time to head out on the date.

Almost time to tell Jeremy and Mari the bad news.

Almost time for Foxy to make a fool out of himself.

The pirate gulped as Mangle helped adjusting his cousin's clothes. The crimson fox wore a beige tuxedo, black loafers and a gold bow tie. The scruff on the top of his head was usually all fuzzy and unkempt but now it was greased and somewhat curled at the ends. Foxy looked as though he was about to attend a business meeting.

The albino stepped back to admire his work as Crackers landed on his owner's shoulder.

The parrot whistled. "Wow...ya actually look like a winner for once Foxy!"

"Thanks..." Foxy answered, wiping his sweaty head before realizing what Crackers said and started to glare at the bird. "Hey...!"

Mangle chuckled. "He just be joking around Cousin Foxy. Ye look wonderful."

The captain smiled nervously. "Ye sure?"

"Positive."

"OKAY, LET'S DO THIS!"

Both foxes turned to see Mari dressed up in a spacesuit and an enthusiastic Jeremy standing right beside him. Foxy gulped, approaching the two.

"A-Ahoy!"

"I'M READY FOR ACTION!" the puppet declared, stretching. "But before I go up into your booger-filled nostrils...Foxy..." he got down on one knee, holding the mentioned fox's hand and hook. "It is an absolute honor to help you on your date tonight. You are making a big difference by making this puppet's wishes come true."

Crackers and Mangle blinked. They both looked at Foxy suspiciously with the latter asking. "What's he talking about Cousin?"

"Um-!" the older fox mumbled.

"Yeah, what's going on?" the parrot added.

"UM-!"

Several soft knocks were on the door and Chica's voice rang out from behind it. "Foxy, ya ready~?"

"uM-!"

**Part 2 coming soon!**


End file.
